Naruto: A Novus Initium
by trsofnaruto
Summary: Come and Join the hardships and pleasures of Uzumaki Naruto and his friends in this new Adventure filled Fanfic, Naruto: a Novus Initium. When a blast from the past comes back to his life, watch their relationship grow and the troubles that follow. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Future

Alright

Alright! Here is my first Fan fiction ever... Well the first one I have ever posts on here, and let me tell you I am excited.

I have many plans for the future in this story and hopefully you all will love.

Now, Welcome to Naruto: A Novus Initium, a story to where you will see Naruto and his new love grow (OC).

Possible Sasuke-Sakura later in the story and many others.

Chapter one is a foreshadow of what is to come (which is many i mean MANY chapters to come).

And there will be some XXX rated scenes in here most likely so I will forewarn you all if that is to come (just incase you don't want to read that kind off stuff, but that is also a long way from here).

But other than that It's going to be a Action/Drama Fanfic that hopefully you will all enjoy.

Now some times I get writers block because, well life happens. But I will try to post up chapters as much as I can. It's a slow start before we get to the actual plot so please be patient.

Oh and I absolutely LOVE reviews. So please do review(they make my day), and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse Of The Future**

The beast came back from the mountainside in full throttle. A great blonde shinobi stood in front of his village searching for an answer.

He couldn't hide it any longer, he was worried. The thought about how the attack he just used on the beast didn't seem to harm it at all kept going through his mind.

"Damn it!" he said to himself.

He felt a petite hand placed on his shoulder. To his amazement, when he turned around he saw auburn curls dancing in the wind covering parts of her beautiful face, as her icy blue eyes with strands of emerald looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with much concern.

"I came to help" she replied with the sincere smile he had always loved.

It was hard to say no to her but he had no choice. There was too much at stake for her to be there..

"What about the..." he started to say.

"They will be fine." She answered knowing what he was going to ask.

"No! I can't let you do this Yos…" He started the argument but she interrupted him.

"Naruto! I'm NOT going to leave you here, you need my help! Plus, it's my duty to do this!" She said while grabbing his hand to assure him that she wasn't going to back down.

Naruto looked at her and realized that her flushed face seemed to have gotten color in it since he last saw her that morning.

He wanted her to go back but he knew this was a loosing battle that she always won. At the same time he was glad she was there by his side.

Still knowing what kind off power she was capable of, he still had the fear on the back of his mind of loosing her.

Naruto looked to the beast that was slowly approaching them.

He realized she was right, he does need her help since she is the only person that comes to mind that could stop this monster.

"If she can't do it, no one can." He thought to himself.

With his quivering voice that he forced out of him, he said,

"Ok, but be careful. I don't know what I would do with out…" Just thinking about it sent pains through his heart for he has once seen her die in front of him.

He stopped because he could not bear to let himself say the rest.

She knew that he was struggling with his choice, so to brighten up his spirit she said..

"Naruto! Don't worry.. Babe, you know I can't die. I will be fine… You know I love you right?!"

Naruto looked at her, smiled and nodded his head. Yet the thought of her dying still lingered in his mind.

He knew she could come back to life, but just seeing her dead was enough pain for a lifetime, and he doesn't know if he could ever bear it again.

"I love you too," he answered while pushing aside all fear for the sake of the village, no for the sake of the world.

He pulled her to him, embraced her, and kissed her on her forehead. He then looked down and said, "Are you ready, Yoshe?"

As she looked up at him, a white haze surrounded her body making her glow. Her eyes changed into Stage Two of her transformation where her eyes turned to a pale blue with a crescent moon at the top-middle, and two heaven symbols resembling the ones on a sharingan making the ends of an invisible triangle.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and said, "Are you kidding me. Of course I'm ready!"

Both turned to face the beast, which was now about a hundred feet from where they stood.

They grabbed each other's hands and charged the threat, maybe for the last time they would ever be together.

* * *

Hope you all liked what you've read so far, it's just a sneak peak. Now to the actual beginning up on the next chapter.. PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2

Let's get this party started!!

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Beginning**

8 years previously…

"NARUTO!" and angry Sakura yelled. She ran up and down the streets looking for the blonde idiot.

"I swear!! I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on him!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said watching her storm up and down the alley. She froze when she heard him speak her name.

He then said, "What has he done now?"

"Urgh! He said he would help me with some paperwork that Tsunade had me work on. I waited forever for him to show up and the next thing I know Tsunade shows up at the door wanting the finished reports and they weren't even close to being done. She ended up chewing my ass off for not finishing them in time and I made a complete idiot out of myself. Just for that I am going to tear him a new a…"

Sakura complained when Kakashi interrupted her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura, I sent Naruto to find some food at the market. I am sick and I need to make the specialty miracle soup my mom used to make when I was sick. I had him fetch them for me since I couldn't get them myself," Kakashi explained.

Sakura face grew a dumb founded look and then in turned to a boiling red.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke wanted to hide from her ticking bomb that was about to explode, but it was too late.

"THAT MEANS YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I JUST MADE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF IN FRONT OFF TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Sakura exploded as both Kakashi and Sasuke coward in fear.

Kakashi's creaky voice started to say,

"Has anyone ever told you that you seriously are frightening when you are mad?"

Sakura quickly backed down as the words left his mouth. She put her left hand behind her head and gave the I'm sorry laugh.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her with suspicion for they did not expect her to back down so quickly.

"It's just like the old times." Sasuke thought to himself, when thinking back of old memories of when Team 7 first got together.

He had missed that for the longest time and now he was back with them.

It still amazed him of after all he had done, they still welcomed him back with open arms, but he wasn't about to complain. He was back home where he belonged.

* * *

In the market, Naruto walked around the street looking for the rest of the ingredients.

He pulled out the list and started reading aloud, "Ramen noodle… Check! Very Hot-and-Spicy Hot sauce… Check! Tomatoes… Check! Celery… Check! Chicken-Dragon egg… Chicken-Dragon egg!... What is that suppose to… Whoa!"

He collided with a girl that was walking down the alley. The girl landed on top of him, her head rested on his chest and her right hand on his hand.

She gained consciousness and realized what just happened,  
"Oh! Oh… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She said as she scrambled to her feet and dusted her self off.

She finally looked at Naruto and found herself creating a type of infatuation for him.

Naruto started to sit up straight, rubbing his head from the collision he just had.

"Ow! That really…" Naruto said as he gazed up to the bewitching figure that stood in front of him with amazement "… hurt!"

They both stared into each other's eyes as if time froze. Her piercing, icy-blue eyes with strands of emerald in them seemed to cool down Naruto heart's hottest desire.

Her soft, wavy, warm auburn hair danced with the wind, reaching halfway down her back. The teal and black outfit she had on with straps and pockets hanging from her hips seemed to accentuate her curves perfectly.

She smiled an innocent smile that made Naruto melt from the inside and smile back.

She sweetly lowered her arm and asked, "Need a hand?"

Naruto eyes grew wide and he started to blush to say, "Yeah, Thank you."

When he grabbed her hand, he couldn't help but to notice a warm fuzzy feeling growing inside. He didn't want to let go fearing that this all might be a dream.

Finally getting to his feet, instinct took over as they both quickly let go, like as if embarrassed.

She bit the side of her lip and broke the silence,  
"The Chicken-Dragon egg is over there I believe. Isn't that what you were looking for?"

She pointed to a stand a few yards away.

Naruto looked to stand with confusion. "How did I miss that before?" He thought to himself.

Then said "Oh! Yeah, You noticed.. He he! Well thank um… eh…" Naruto paused, choking on the words he wanted to say, hoping she would answer before he said another word, and she did..

"My name is Yoshe, and no problem," Yoshe answered with her innocent smile.

"Yoshe… Well my name is Naruto!" Naruto said with great pride.

He looked at her again and felt urge to want to hold, as if he needed it to live. However, he couldn't get the guts to do that, he had just met her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. So why are you looking for a Chicken-Dragon egg?" Yoshe curiosity came into action.

"I'm doing a favor for my friend Kakashi… OH No!" Naruto said as his face turned white.

It finally struck him what he promised Sakura the day before.

"What? What is it?" Yoshe asked, still acting upon her curiosity.

"Sakura is going to ring my neck, I promised her I would help her with some paperwork, but I'm here and, Oh no…" Naruto rambled on.

He could see the expression on Sakura face in his mind, terrified of the pain he knows he will receive.

Yoshe face turned into a disappointed look as she asked, "Ah, Is she… Your girlfriend?"

Naruto froze then looked at Yoshe.

"Oh! Oh No! NO! She is one of my comrades. She isn't my … ah, girlfriend," Naruto quickly said as his face turned red.

Yoshe spirit was lifted when she heard his answer, "Ok!" she said in an angelic way.

Naruto smirked to see her reaction. He couldn't help but to ask "Um! Why do you ask?"

Yoshe face turned red as she started walking forward to hide her face.

"Oh just curious…!" Yoshe tripped over a rock when walking, but luckily, Naruto caught her from her fall.

She looked at him: both of their faces were about an inch from each other.

"I'm so… clumsy" Yoshe hesitated, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not everyday that a beautiful girl falls in my arms, twice," Naruto teased and then only to fall into shock of the words that just came out of his mouth.

Yoshe mouth gapped in awe and said, "Why, thank you."

Then she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I will not keep you from your mission, so I will go" Yoshe hesitated, slowly walking away.

Naruto placed a hand of the spot her lips just touched and reminisced in the moment, but he quickly turned around and called out to her..

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

She looked back, smiled, and teased, "I guess we will see. Until next time Naruto."

She turned around and walked away. Naruto watched her for a few seconds and then turned on his way.

Yoshe then glanced back to see Naruto and gave a little giggle, soon to disappear in the crowd.

* * *

Naruto bought the eggs and walked back to Kakashi house. The whole way there, he had the biggest smile, still holding up a hand on his cheek.

"Hmm! Your back. What is with the huge grin on your face?" Sasuke asked standing outside Kakashi apartment building.

Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke, "I just had one of the greatest day of my life!"

"Really? What happened?" Sasuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I met the most amazing girl in my life. She was so beautiful, and her eyes were just… Wow! And her lips were just…" Naruto rambled on.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and said with amazement and shock "Lips! You kissed her?"

"Not really, she kissed me on the cheek. It was so gentle," Naruto said, as he got lost in his words.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Well lover boy! You need to give Kakashi his ingredients, he needs them pretty bad!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said as he rushed up the stairs inside.

* * *

And so it begins... Ooo Naruto has a crush lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Don't forget, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Masayoshi?

This chapter is to give background to the OC, Yoshe, just a little

This chapter is to give background to the OC, Yoshe, just a little.  
There is more of her than meets the eye... Hope you enjoy Chapter 3

**lmao i was just fixing a mistake that a friend just pointed out in this chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Masayoshi**

"Good morning everyone!" Yoshe said as she made her way down the marbled staircase, her curls in her hair bouncing with every step she took. Her icy blue eyes fixated on her family gathered around the rich maple long-table with the mold engravings of her ancestor before her.

She glanced at her dad first, the tall majestic man with long, straight, bleach blonde hair, having the same piercing blue eyes like his daughter if you were to take a first glance at them both.

However, it was her mothers emerald eyes that made Yoshe eyes unique.

Just like her father, her mother also had long, straight, bleach blonde hair having the same facial and body features of her eldest daughter.

Yoshe had only one other sibling, her little sister, Tsukiko who was 13, and looked identical to her mom.

Yoshe was the only individual in the family, which did not have blonde hair, coming up with the conclusion that she had curly auburn hair just like her grandmother.

Yoshe glided through the room, placing a welcoming kiss on both her parents' cheeks.

"Ready for today? I can't wait to show you that I am," Yoshe said with excitement that rang through her voice.

"What makes you think that today is THAT day?" Her father asked with a smirk on his face.

Yoshe drew back for a second, searching her fathers face for the answer. She had no idea what else it could be,

"Well I have been 17 for a month now, And you guys keep pointing out today as being important. The Konoha mission is the only thing that comes into mind."

She then smiled to show her enthusiasm.

"Well you're partly right. Today is also **Koigokoro ten'un** day." Her mother said holding up a scroll in front of her.

Yoshe analyzed the scroll in front of mother, wondering what was in its contents.

"What is that supposed to be?" Yoshe expressed with a blank look across her face.

"Oh! Ha-ha I never told… her…" her father said, feeling the eyes of his wife burning through him. A little bit of fear showed in his facial expressions.

"Tsuyoshi you never told her! I knew I should have done it myself" Yoshe's mother said, glaring at her husband beside her.

She started bickering at her husband continuously.

"What are they talking about?" Tsukiko asked, looking at her eldest sister.

"Don't ask me, I'm as clueless as you," Yoshe said, grabbing a seat next to her sister.

Her mother noticed the conversation between both her daughters and stopped bickering at her husband.

"Koigokoro ten'un is the day of lover's destiny. With the RIGHT connections, you can find out who your true love will be, your other half. His name is on this scroll," her mother explained.

"Find out who my true love is?" Yoshe said in shock, her eyes not leaving the scroll.

This went totally against her beliefs in life, but she didn't know what to tell her parents, especially with the trouble, her mother clearly stated, that they went through to get it.

"Yeah isn't this great?" her mother asked.

"No…" Yoshe said.

Everyone except her sister, since she was the closest person in the family to Yoshe, knowing her beliefs and standards in life very well, was in disbelief of what she just said.

Yoshe stood up, with her face down, not wanting to look into her parents eyes when she said this,

"I don't want to know. I want to find him myself… I need to leave."

With her last words, she turned around and headed towards the stairs.

"But honey…" Her mother said, only to be cut off by Yoshe.

"No mother! Did… Did you even try to ask me if I wanted you to get this? You guys always do things like this. Then… Then you have the audacity to make me feel guilty. I have gone though enough of these battle with you guys to know what the conclusion will most likely be, and I'm not going to stand here and take this again…"

Yoshe yelled at her parents. She took her head down again and said,

"I met this guy yesterday and I have a feeling that he can be a start of something new. If I was to read that and he isn't the name on there, I'll be crushed… I believe the beauty in life is the mystery of it, so I don't want to hear it. That is why I am leaving, I'm sorry."

Yoshe looked at her parents once more before bowing her head and making her leave to her room.

"That was unexpected," Tsuyoshi said after he saw his daughter disappear from sight.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, she was going to react like that. Obviously, you both don't know your daughters heart at all. She is clearly a romantic," Tsukiko said, taking a drink from the goblet in front of her.

Her mother looked at the scroll, then up where Yoshe disappeared to, and then back to the scroll.

A smirk appeared on her face as she said, "The beauty in these is that they are never wrong. So she will end up with him sooner or later if not now. She may be a romantic but it's not hurting her if I were to look at it"

She opened up the scroll and read aloud "His name is… UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"The 9-tailed fox boy?" Tsuyoshi said, spitting out his drink with shock.

Her mother grew a smile in aw and said,

"I guess they both have more in common than they know."

She rolled up the scroll and got to her feet, "I'll get her ready for her mission today." She turned around and made her leave up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom.

* * *

She walked through the long majestic hall that seemed to have no end to it. Pictures of their ancestors hung on the pastel colored walls.

Walking for a few minutes now in the north wing, she finally reached the massive double doors of her daughter's room.

Noticing that her doors were closed, being polite she knocked on the doors and asked,

"May I come in?"

"I don't care… Wait if you are here to lecture me, you can save your breath, I don't want to hear and I wont hear it." Yoshe said behind the doors.

Her mother slowly opened the doors. She saw her daughter on her bed, cradling herself by having her arms wrapped around her knees, her head placed on them.

She walked inside, her daughters eyes shot up at her waiting for her speech.

Taking a deep breath her mother said, "You need to learn respect young lady."

"Respect? Treat those the way you want to be treated mom." Yoshe angrily said while looking the other way.

"Ah touché! I can say I deserved that a little." Her mother said walking around the bed so she can look at her daughters face.

She sat down in front of her and continued,

"I didn't come here to lecture you. I'm here to help you get ready for the Konoha mission and give you some pointers. I personally know who your going to fight against. He is tough but your more powerful, I know it. He is a copy ninja so whatever you throw at him, he will learn your techniques eventually. So go for the kill as soon as you get a chance to." Her mother explained.

She got up and headed towards her daughters closet, took out a box and said,

"Time for you to wear these and you can use my forehead protector." Yoshe eyes grew wide, jumping out of her bed with joy.

"Really? I can't tell you how much I love you." Yoshe voiced, hugging her mother and kissing her on the cheek.

Then she rushed into her bathroom to change..

"I knew you would like that… Now listen to me, he thinks you are just new shinobi. He has no idea what you are capable of, so he will be cocky at first, don't let that get the best of you." Yoshe mom clearly explained.

"Mom, May I ask how you know so much about this guy?" Yoshe asked, still changing behind the bathroom door.

"Because when I was paired up in teams, he was one of my teammates. I fought allies with the leaf, Konoha, and along side the 4th Hokage, Yondaime."

She paused, as her tone got serious upon saying that name.

Yoshe was shocked to hear about someone else in her mother's past other than the great Yondaime. He was the only other teacher she had other than her own mother when she came of age.

After he sacrificed himself to the village of Konoha, she rarely talked about her past anymore, since she had great respect and admiration of that man.

Nevertheless, when she did talk about her past she talked about him with high honor. It was tradition to be trained first with your own mother before taking the final step and training with others in order to learn teamwork.

Her mother continued,

"I was a great tool because of the **Misu Oozora** (heavens myth) bloodline. I connected the Lost and Sacred Kingdom of **Masayoshi** (shinning goddesses), our kingdom, and the most powerful kingdom in all the worlds. I hope that one day you shall become queen after my time is done. First, you must defeat my old friend Kakashi to lead you to your destiny. Now you will meet him at **Kyo** (large) gate. He might be a little late, if I know my Kakashi… Are you ready yet?" Her mom asked, getting impatient waiting for her daughter to come out.

"Yup!"

Yoshe walked out of the bathroom with a silver and teal outfit on. Her shirt was a sort of tube top held up by a silver rope around her neck. She had a teal skirt that was ripped up, showing her black shorts under it, and having straps with pockets holding her tools on both side of her hips. Her forehead shield had a crescent moon with two circles, one on each side followed by a line after them. It was the symbol of Masayoshi Kingdom. Her auburn colored hair had a miniature black crown on top of it. Yoshe looked like a goddess bringing true name to her kingdom.

"You look so beautiful. I am so proud of you… You should go…"

Her mother paused while giving her daughter a hug, and then continued,

"Now remember if you see the Akatsuki…"

"Run or hide, I know! Bye!" Yoshe said, rushing out the door and out of the house.

"Good luck!" Tsukiko yelled goodbye to her sister as she ran past her.

* * *

So Yoshe is a princess, interesting... And her mom trained under Minato (the 4th Hokage) and along side Kakashi, Hehe ironic. I love Irony.

Also Naruto and Yoshe are true lovers according to the scrolls. But the big question is why is her mom so worried about her running into the Akatsuki?

Stay tuned and find out... you guys are gonna love this lol. PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rude Awakening

Hello everyone

Hello everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it so far! PLZ Review!!

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Rude Awakening**

"Kakashi! Wake up!" Tsunade yelled in the ears of the Hatake.

Kakashi shot up from the bed, startled by the Hokage words.

He looked around frantically saying, "Huh! What? … Oh! Good morning Tsunade."

Tsunade looked at the clock and emphasized, "Good AFTER-noon you mean?" You have a mission today with thy GREAT princess and you're sleeping in!"

"Oh I forgot."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, while putting on a different shirt and getting ready.

"I'm going with you. This shall be entertaining for me. I need a break from my daily tasks anyways." Tsunade said as she was looking out into the horizon.

"Ok! We will be on our way in a few minutes." Kakashi said while packing his favorite novel in the world, Come Come Paradise, into his pouch.

Tsunade paused then said, "Give her one hour."

Kakashi froze when he heard the words she just said to him. He looked at the busy blonde with disbelief

"One hour? I usually give them a day. That is what Yondaime did with Airi."

"Think of who you are talking about." Tsunade pointed out.

"She will eat you alive within that hour."

"I know, but Airi took almost the whole day with Minato. Not only that, Isn't this her first time?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes it is but I'm telling you it should be one hour." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi was confused, "Why do you have such high hopes for her?"

Tsunade realized that he didn't know the difference between Airi and Yoshe, surprised that Airi didn't tell him considering how close they became as friends.

She knew it must be for a reason so she chose not to explain to him yet.

The silence frightened Kakashi so he knew he had no choice but to agree with her,

"Fine, one hour but if she doesn't get it by then ill give her extra time."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Fool!"

Taken aback of what she said he asked, "What do you mean fool!"

He waited for an answer but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Annoyed he asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura," Sakura yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Tsunade answered for Kakashi. They opened the door and to their surprise, Tsunade was there to greet them too.

"Grandma Tsunade? Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade hated being called grandma by Naruto, but decided to ignore it again.

"Waking up dumbass here." she laughed.

The insulted Hatake voiced, "We are just on our way out."

Curiosity crossed Naruto as he asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Kakashi has been requested to do his bell tactic against a shinobi. Her first mission." Tsunade answered.

"Ooo first? That should be interesting," Sasuke said with his smirk on his face. He wanted to ask if he could come and watch but Naruto beat him to it.

"I want to watch" Naruto uttered, his blue eyes sparkled with vitality.

"Me too!" Sakura added after Naruto.

"Sure, the more the merrier to stand on the sidelines to root for me," Kakashi expressed.

Tsunade then started cracking up all of the sudden.

"Yup you'll clearly need it." Tsunade voiced while walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked in place for the others whom were all confused as he was.

"That is what you call sarcasm." Kakashi said annoyed.

They walked out and started their way to Kyo gate.

* * *

I love Kakashi's non-chalant ways, makes me happy lol. Sorry it was short but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: This Is NO ROOKIE!

* * *

Ok here we go, the big test

Ok here we go, the big test! Let's see how Yoshe holds up against Kakashi. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: This is NO ROOKIE!**

Yoshe stood against a tree at Kyo gate. She was getting impatient.

"Mom wasn't kidding when she said he is always late," she expressed while blowing away her side bangs away from her eye.

* * *

About 100 yards away were Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Ok you guys, you can watch but you must not be seen until it's over. And don't try to help her, it would only hurt more in the end." Kakashi ordered.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Naruto said followed by all of them jumping into the trees to hide.

Once he knew they were out of site, Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled,

"Ok here we go."

He walked forward until he came into a clearing. Across the way there was a young konoichi standing against a tree in front of the gate.

Yoshe sensed another's presence, she looked towards to were Kakashi was going to enter and said,

"My mother meant it when she said you would be late."

Kakashi halted in surprise knowing that he hadn't made a sound before walking up to her. "How did she know I was here?" Kakashi thought to himself.

He stopped thinking about that and said, "You must be Airi's daughter."

Yoshe slowly kicked herself off the tree and answered, "Yup, my name is Yoshe."

She smiled while walking towards Kakashi stopping a few yards away.

Kakashi took a closer look at the heroin, noticing the many similarities to his old companion,

"Wow you're like a spitting image of your mother. Actually more like your grandmother because of the…" Kakashi started to voice but was interrupted by Yoshe.

"Of my hair. I know I get that a lot!" Yoshe said with an innocent smile on her face, to continue, "So what is my challenge?"

Yoshe felt other forms of chakra coming closer to them, worrying her a little.

"You have an hour to retrieve this bell from me," Kakashi said.

"1 hour?" Sakura whispered in disbelief, finally getting into an area for them to hear and see the battle without being seen.

"Since when has he changed the rules?" Sasuke said also listening in disbelief.

Naruto finally got into a comfortable area for him self and looked at the others to ask,

"What did I miss?" he looked at the konoichi standing in front of Kakashi and gasped, instantly recognizing her.

"That's the girl from yesterday!" Naruto whispered in excitement.

Sasuke looked at the girl in shock, noticing an intense beauty and teased,

"Man she is gorgeous. How can a girl like her kiss you?"

"She Kissed YOU…" Sakura said aloud but Tsunade covered her mouth.

"Be quiet" Tsunade whispered the order and then turned around to Naruto with atheism,

"She kissed you?" Naruto face reddened while every one looked at him.

She heard the noise, but took notice that Kakashi was not responding to it, knowing it was loud enough for him to hear, even with out super sonic hearing that she had.

She figured he must have invited them along, but to make sure she pointed out,

"It looks like we have company."

"Forget about them," Kakashi said, proving her assumption to be true.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade gave Sakura a dirty look. Sakura then gave the 'I'm sorry' look.

Yoshe then shrugged with a smile and said, "I don't mind them… So when do we start?"

Kakashi took out Come Come Paradise book and then said, "Right about now."

He flipped through the pages to find his reading spot.

Yoshe got annoyed with his actions, and used her hands to levitate the book to her. As the books left his fingertips Kakashi ordered, "Hey give that back!"

"If I'm going to fight you, you will be paying attention to me, not your book, Kakashi," Yoshe said while placing the book in her pocket.

"She is good," Sakura whispered.

"I say they will be done within 20 min," Tsunade whispered.

"I have no choice but to agree with you," Sasuke said in a disappointing manner, looking at the sensei he admired so much.

He knew once he saw the technique the heroin used, she was not a new shinobi.

"You have the power to levitate, why don't you use it to take the bell?" Kakashi asked the konoichi in front of him.

"Because I want to actually beat you fare and square… How about this, I propose a different challenge to persuade you to actually participate in this match. If I get the bell first, I burn the book you so much desire. If you get the book back first, I will step down and quit being a shinobi," Yoshe proposed to Kakashi.

"What? You know you can't quit being a shinobi… You are the…" Kakashi said but Yoshe quickly cut him off before he said too much.

"You're not getting the big picture! I know that I am capable of beating you!" Yoshe smiled.

Kakashi figured out why she cut him off, but was still confused of the woman's intentions,

"You're putting too much on the line. I also know what I am capable of."

"Well then prove it by accepting this challenge," Yoshe said.

"Why are you doing this, you are going to be in the loosing side…" Kakashi phrased but was cut off again by Yoshe.

"Shut up already, you either accept it or don't. If you won't answer I'll just burn the book right now,"

Yoshe said while taking out the book, and with her free had creating a ball of fire.

Kakashi visible eye grew big knowing that she wasn't joking. He needed to save his book from being torched so he frantically shouted,

"Ok! Ok! Fine! I accept!"

Yoshe smiled knowing that she got her way, placed the book back in her pocket and said,

"Great! Lets get this started. Your Move."

"Ok! **Tsuchi Heki no jutsu** (earth splitting technique)" Kakashi said after forming hand seals, as the earth started splitting toward Yoshe.

Yoshe smiled and welcomed it by jumping right in the cracks. "Huh!" Kakashi said confused, "why would she do that?"

"**Fenikkusu Houka Bakuha** (Phoenix fire explosion)" Yoshe said as fire poured out of the cracks in the earth. Kakashi jumped out of the way right before it nicked him.

"That was a little too close," Kakashi said while making his landing, then continued,

"This is no rookie, and I have to be more careful. How stupid was I thinking that she was going to be easy, at this point she can do anything now…"

"What like this?" Yoshe whispered into Kakashi ear, and pulled him into the trunk of a tree, implanting his arms in it. She came around to face him and said,

"I believe this belongs to me." She reached out to grab the bell but Kakashi used his legs to fight. Yoshe barely dodged his attacks, by flipping backwards.

Kakashi dropped all of his chakra in order to get free. Then he pulled up the left side of his shield, revealing the scarred Sharingan left eye. Yoshe smirked and voiced,

"So you're starting to get serious I see?"

"**Mizu Doragon Tosshin** (Water dragon rush)" Kakashi said after forming hands seals followed by a river of water forming to what looked like a dragon rushing towards Yoshe.

She knelt down in front of the impact, completely covering her. The flood of water subsided and there stood Yoshe unaffected.

"And it looks like I made you mad" Yoshe bit back.

"How in the world was she able to withstand that force?" Sasuke whispered to the others, disturbed of what he just saw.

"There is no way this is your first mission!" Kakashi doubted the heroin position.

"Unfortunately it is," Yoshe sighed.

Kakashi formed hand seals and ordered, "**Katon** **Ryuuka no jutsu** (Fireball technique)!" A ball of fire headed towards Yoshe and again she stood there and took it.

"This is embarrassing for Kakashi," Tsunade snickered up in the tree branches.

Yoshe looked at Kakashi puzzled look and spoke,

"You're probably wondering how I can sustain your attacks. Well I am connected to all the five elements if the earth so these attacks don't touch me. It also enables me to do much more…"

Yoshe closed her eyes, started gathering up chakra as her hair started to rise slowly,

"It's time to end this."

Kakashi got ready to read her movements with his Sharingan but she formed the seals too fast for him to read,

"**Raiko Mari no Jutsu** (lightning ball technique)." A shot of lightning shot in front of her creating an energy ball.

Yoshe then formed another seal saying, "**Gogyou Hitoya no Jutsu** (Water prison technique)!"

Water instantly entrapped Kakashi, he could not move. Kakashi knew he could not escape from this attack.

Yoshe then smiled knowing she had caught her prey and said,

"**Soutei Kutsu** (Binding pain)!" The ball of energy sprouted shots of lightning that raced towards the water, enhancing the power to electrify Kakashi as he cried in pain.

He then looked out to where Yoshe stood but she had disappeared. Feeling the wind picking up behind him, before he could move out of the way a gust of wind threw him across the field, having him land on his back.

Then a sound came from above him, realizing Yoshe was coming down with great force, ready to hit him. Kakashi moved just in time, now to be entered in the art of taijutsu, the physical fight.

Yoshe threw a punch at Kakashi, but he blocked it then grabbed her wrist. Noticing his grasp on her hand, she flipped forward, landed in the splits making his arms in an awkward position so he would have to let go.

Then she brought feet to the side in attempt to trip him, but as predicted, he jumped up to avoid it, falling into her trap.

As he came back down, she got up to one knee and did a backfill, upper cutting him in his chin with her feet. He fell back to the floor and Yoshe took this as her chance to take the bell.

She charged Kakashi, right before he noticed she was coming, she leaped up into the air, coming down to do a handstand.

As he went to move out of the way, she grabbed the bell with her landing, without him noticing.

Flipping over to her feet, she placed the bell in her pocket so he wouldn't notice that she had it, in term for them to continue the fight.

Kakashi now started in the offence, Yoshe dodging each attack. Then they both went to kick each other at the same time, instead they both went flying on opposite directions.

Kakashi looked to Yoshe and noticed that she looked as if she didn't break a sweat, making him ache just looking at her, knowing the fight was far from over.

However, Yoshe noticed that Kakashi was well out of breath, so she decided it was time to reveal that she had the bell already. She stood there with the biggest grin worrying Kakashi in the inside.

"What are you smiling about?" Kakashi hesitated to ask, not really wanting to know the answer, hoping she wasn't up to another one of her tricks.

Yoshe smiled, pulled out the bell from her pocket, revealed her bell in her left hand, and said, "You need keep a closer eye on this."

Kakashi eyes got big realizing what was in her hand, asking, "How did you get that?"

"You were too busy dodging my attacks to notice where I was attacking," Yoshe explained.

"What did I say, under 20 min" Tsunade whispered.

Yoshe pulled out Kakashi book, walked over to him, gave it to him and said,

"Here I wasn't going to burn it. By the way, I am going to need the ingredients to make that soup for when you're sick. You seem to much better."

"How did you know I was sick?" Kakashi asked.

Yoshe blushed and then covered her cheeks to say, "Well I met one of your friends, Naruto, yesterday. He was really sweet and generous to me even after I tripped over him."

"You seem to be real fond of him." Kakashi said while looking up around the tree to find the other.

"I guess you can say that." Yoshe said, her face getting redder.

"She likes you Naruto." Tsunade teased. Then she laughed loud enough for Kakashi and Yoshe to hear.

"You know you guys can come out before Yoshe comes out with anymore confessions." Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke came down next to Kakashi and said, "I would nor show my face to Konoha saying that you were beat within 20 min, no make it 10 min by a rookie."

Tsunade then came sown, looked at Kakashi and started cracking up.

Sakura came down after her and said, "You should have taken this more seriously. For once we get to see you learn from your mistakes."

Yoshe heard some one come down behind her. She turned around to a blue-eyed blonde shinobi with a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto!" Yoshe said with excitement, but with embarrassment noticing that he had been there for her little confession.

"So you're fond of me?" Naruto asked as Yoshe blushed and looked away.

"So you heard that?" Yoshe said.

"So you're the girl who kissed him right?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"It was on the cheek, but yeah I did." Yoshe assured her.

"So that's why you were so happy yesterday," Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

Naruto face turned red as Yoshe giggled. Yoshe then froze when she heard something coming from the bushes. She felt another presence there too.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Yoshe covered his mouth and looked to the bush intently.

Questions kept running through her mind, wondering if they were followed and what does the intruder want?

* * *

Oh oh... Who is there? IS there danger up ahead? Stay tuned and find out.

Poor Kakashi, his pride has been broken, but believe me Yoshe had lots of training and she was at an advantage with being able to use all 5 elements of the earth.

But how? Many questions will be answered next chapter, but it will only scratching the surface of the mysteries of Yoshe.

And it looks like Naruto really likes her oooo... :). Tell me what you all think, and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Another Jinchuriken

Hello everyone

Hello everyone... Time to answer some of those unanswered questions from before and you guys are in for a big surprise (hopefully, lol)

And lets see who is hiding around the corner...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Another Jinchuriken**

"Super-tonic hearing, that's my girl." A familiar voice to Yoshe ears said behind the bushes.

"Mom?" Yoshe asked still being cautious of who was coming out.

A woman stepped out that was about Yoshe height. The woman looked older than Yoshe, both had the same facial features except Yoshe had had Icy blue eyes with strand of emerald in them, and the woman that stood before them had emerald eyes.

Another difference was the hair; Yoshe had dark auburn hair while the lady had bleach blonde hair.

The older heroin had a pink kimono with flowers and accessories on; the skirt came about mid thigh length, showing off her legs. She had her hair pulled back into a hair clip, letting the fountain of her blonde hair topple over it.

"The one and only." The woman answered after stepping out of the bushes. Yoshe smiled and ran over to her mother to hug her.

"It's about time you come out of hiding Airi," Kakashi said while looking at his former companion.

Airi looked back at the Hatake with a sarcastic smile and teased,

"I'm guessing you were late because I know for a fact that it didn't take six hours for my daughter to beat you unless you were playing chicken the whole time by using your replacement technique.

If you did that, I can't believe I missed the day you would start playing chicken."

Airi laughed, but Kakashi just rolled his eyes, and then pulled down his shield over his sharingan eye.

"Of course he was late. She only took about ten minute to take the bell while making him look weak.

When they were finished Kakashi was out of breath but on the other hand Yoshe didn't even break a sweat," Tsunade laughed.

"I'm so glad that you think this is so funny," Kakashi said in a sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, long time no see," Airi said as she went to hug him.

"Well if you got out into the world more often, you would have seen him more often," Tsunade voiced while folding her arms.

"Great seeing you too Tsunade," Airi said, giving her a hug too.

"I didn't think those stories were true but now I can believe it," Tsunade said.

She took a deep breath of relief and continued, "But I'm glad you're here and that I got to see you and her?" She looked at Yoshe with a motherly smile.

"What stories?" Sakura asked for the rest of the group that was confused of what she was referring to.

"Um… You guys will learn them when you come of age," Tsunade said quickly trying to cover her tracks.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had the feeling that she was hiding something.

Airi decided to help on the situation and changing the subject, saying,

"So who are they?" She looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Well I only know one of them. This is Naruto, I met him yesterday at the market," Yoshe said while pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself.

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke spoke after Sakura.

"Well nice to meet you Sakura, Sasuke, and … NARUTO! Really?" Airi said in shock.

She received a few awkward stare and frantically retraced her steps, "I'm sorry, I just have heard some stories about you. Hehe…"

"What are you talking about mom?" Yoshe asked, puzzled by her moms reaction to Naruto.

"Don't worry honey, just overreacting for no reason," Airi said attempting to brush of her reaction.

Yoshe knew her mom was hiding something, but she choose not to address and let it be.

"Well we need to talk about some things so you guys head back to the village," Tsunade said while pointing to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yoshe.

"But Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried but received a deathly glare by Tsunade.

"Naruto, call me that one more time, I swear you will die a very painful death. Do you understand me?" Tsunade said with rage.

"Yes, yes I will stop!" Naruto said as coward under her.

"Now do as you're told before I change my mind about sparing your life," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto turned around and shouted, "Bye! Nice meeting you Yoshe's mom." He ran out until he was out of sight.

Tsunade turned to the other three and bellowed, "That goes for all of you too!"

"Ok, we get the picture," Yoshe said joining the other three by running away.

"Be home at a reasonable time," Airi yelled to her daughter.

"I know mom." Yoshe's voice faded as she ran out of sight.

Kakashi waited until they were all out of sight, turned to his former companion and asked with suspicion, "So what was that about Naruto?"

"Well today is Koigokoro ten'un day and we got her scroll today. Yoshe didn't want to look at it but I did, so I took a look and guess what name was on it… Naruto!" Airi answered with excitement.

"Naruto is Yoshe's other half, her soul mate?" Kakashi said in aw.

"Yup! According to the scroll and it hasn't ever proven to be wrong," Airi said with a smile on her face.

"Makes sense since they have lots in common but in the same time they are each others Ying-Yang," Tsunade added.

"How is that?" Kakashi asked.

Airi wondered why he would ask such a thing. Then she realized that she had never told him about her daughter unique difference in the family.

"Sorry, I never told you. You see Yoshe and Naruto are both jinchurikins. He has the nine-tailed Bijuu Kyuubi, and she has the five-tailed Bijuu Gobi.

Now the Ying-Yang part is because Naruto's demon is evil while Yoshe's demon is the only Bijuu that is good, since she represents light.

Yoshe's demon is fused by all the five elements of this earth. That is why Yoshe is so powerful, her demon lets her use the power to help her not because she is going to die or she gets angry like Naruto," Airi explained.

"But the five-tailed demon was taken by the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"That was a clever diversion that Gobi created to make sure she didn't get caught.

As long as they think they have Gobi they wont keep looking for her," Airi explained,

"Gobi is a very powerful combined with Yoshe regular powers, I'm sure what you saw today wasn't even scratching the surface of her abilities."

"I'd hate to be her enemy," Kakashi said.

"Imagine her in a team. Now that would be a sight," Airi said.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. And from what you just told me it seems like a perfect plan to me," Tsunade added.

"And that is? …" Airi asked confused of what she was going to say.

"How about placing Yoshe in Kakashi team? What better teacher then the one that you used to work with? And with Naruto on the team, Yoshe and him will start a beautiful relationship." Tsunade offered.

"That is what I was expecting to happen since I fought Minato and got placed into the same team as him." Airi said with a puzzled look.

"Well you got placed in his team because they were already short a team member. As you can see Kakashi students are all with him, so really they don't need another member like Minato needed. But I wanted to try something new for once and let her be on this team, instead of having three in a team," Tsunade answered her.

"Oh I see," Airi said.

"Sounds good to me, but really, what else would I be able to teach her?" Kakashi asked, noting her high skills that Yoshe had performed for them.

"Team work!" Airi answered him.

"I take that as a yes then," Tsunade said.

"Yup! But before you take this on Kakashi you must take this into consideration. The Akatsuki will be after her in a heart beat if they figure out who she is. Protect her, I don't know if she will be able to defend herself from them. If they take her Bijuu out of her, she will die and I think permanently this time." Airi said, her tone of voice changed into a serious one.

Tsunade was confused of what she just said and asked, "This time? What do you mean?"

"It's a very long story but I will tell you. Well when I trained her I found out something extraordinary. At first when she was five until she was fifteen anytime the incident happened she couldn't remember as if it never happened. But she had an accident recently were she remembered bits and parts of what happened. With her training there were some awful incidents. I remember the first time it happened, my worst nightmare in the making,"

Airi started to explain and took a deep breath. They saw the bright glimmer in her eyes fade away into fear, they knew what ever she was about to tell them must have been horrifying to her.

Kakashi and Tsunade stood there, listening to her continue,

"She was five years old and I was having her master control of Gobi powers. A huge explosion happened right in front of her with the lightning element. Yoshe got electrocuted to death right in front of me. I went to check on her but she was dead, no pulse or anything. My sister, who was a medic nin, was with me and she tried reviving her but it didn't work. We even went to the hospital and they couldn't do anything either. I couldn't believe that she was gone, so I held on to her lifeless body for hours. My husband and sister both tried to get me to let go of her but I just couldn't. I finally got the courage to call the morgue to come pick her up from the hospital and all of the sudden she woke up. It was a miracle, everyone was amazed. But she didn't remember a thing of what happened and wondered why she was in the hospital…" Airi paused for the moment.

Airi took a deep breath before continuing her speech, "After that she would have more incidents and she would come back to life sooner than the last time, not remembering a thing. The last time this happened she woke up with in a half an hour and actually remembered that she died. She was horrified, being haunted of the memory of death. She took a forgetful charm to be rid of this memory, and now she doesn't remember that it ever happened. I feel better that she can revive her self but yet every time she does die, I feel like she is not coming back and it scares me" Airi explained, ending her speech.

"She comes back to life. That is an interesting technique. Gobi probably brings her back to life sooner the more powerful she gets," Tsunade said thinking about the information she just received.

"That is my conclusion exactly," Airi replied.

"Wait! Yoshe said that she is able to withstand any attacks that derive from the five elements. If she is able to do that, why did the incidents end up killing her when she should have been able to, basically, suck up the impact? Unless she has a limit?" Kakashi asked remembering the kunoichi explaining the same thing to him.

"Yes she does have some type of limit. Consuming too much chakra can make her body go into some type of shock, but she is still alive at that point. It's the next attack that really kills her, unless she gets time to rest and regain her chakra control, it takes about 10 minutes. When she was little her limit was about five elemental jutsu. However, now she is able to take 10 times that amount the more intact she gets with Gobi abilities."

She continued, "The last time she died, she was trying to master a jutsu where all five elements are used. She was outside for hours on end, practicing. I came out to see her progress and saw that she was in shock, but she didn't notice. This is how you can tell she is shock; her eyes will turn blood shot red, she will seem out of breath, her skin will be pale, and last the most important thing she will have a type of blue haze around her, signifying the chakra trying to exit the body. The worst thing about this state is that she will be so disoriented that she will not hear your cries. The only way to stop her is to knock her out, which should be easy since she is weak," Airi answered.

"Ah I see… I'll take a note of that… Therefore, my job is to protect her form the Akatsuki other wise if they take her it might lead to her permanent death because Gobi will not be able to bring back to life. Got it!" Kakashi said.

"Which in term will lean to your death because I will kill you," Airi explained with a smile.

"I feel the love here." Kakashi commented. Airi started to giggle.

"Well it's settled then, Yoshe will meet up with you tomorrow Kakashi to start her training" Tsunade said.

They bid their farewells as Kakashi and Tsunade headed towards Konoha while Airi headed home.

* * *

Hm... So Yoshe and Naruto are a lot alike, no wonder they are soul mates lol.

Like I said I love irony. He has the Kyuubi (the dark side), and she had the Gobi (the light side)... Perfect Ying Yang.

Also Yoshe can't die (kind off like Naruto, but she actually comes back to life).

And aw they get to be on the same team now.

Well I have little surprise for you all the next chapter, you will never see this coming.

And it's going to be along one... PLZ Review


	7. Chapter 7: A Blast From The Past

Chapter 7:  
This ones a long one and it's well worth it. Hope you all like it so far. PLZ REVIEW

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Blast from The Past**

Naruto, Yoshe, Sakura, and Sasuke walked through Konoha talking about how Yoshe had humiliated Kakashi. Their laughs seemed to be heard throughout the streets.

"That one technique you used when you pulled him inside the tree and attached him to it was incredible. You have skills, definitely have skills. What kind of technique was it?" Sakura curiously asked.

"It is a type of genjutsu mixed with a ninjutsu. I made the illusion become a reality, but also enabled him to get away by using kai to release.

I learned it when I was eight, I never came up with a name I just did it," Yoshe explained.

"Mixing a genjutsu with ninjutsu? That is a great technique," Sasuke complimented.

"I didn't think such a thing was possible," Sakura pondered with the information that she had received.

"I just kind of came up with it one day," Yoshe commented.

"Well, I got to tell you, you gave us quite a show to see someone beat Kakashi that easily even with his Sharingan up," Naruto imputed.

"Thank you," Yoshe said.

"Nah thank you," Sasuke added. They walked together for a few more minutes until it reached about time to go home.

"Well guys it has been fun, but I must be heading home here soon," Yoshe said to the others.

"Yeah me too. I need my rest," Sasuke added.

"I can't believe it is already that time," Sakura said.

"So where do you live?" Naruto asked Yoshe.

"Not here. I have to start walking or I will be late," Yoshe said then said, "Well nice meeting you all. Hope to see you again soon. Bye!"

She smiled and waved before turning around and making her leave.

"Until next time," Sakura said.

"Bye!" Sasuke said. The he turned his attention to Naruto to see him in a state of confusion.

Sasuke knew exactly why his friend was stumped, probably thinking if he should just say bye and go down his way, or go walk her home.

Sasuke knew he needed a little push so he said, "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to walk her home?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! See you guys tomorrow," Naruto said as he ran after Yoshe.

* * *

Naruto caught up to Yoshe and said, "Wait! Where do you think you are going at this time all alone?"

Yoshe jumped slightly and said, "Oh Naruto, you startled me!"

"Sorry," Naruto grinned.

Yoshe studied his face for a second and said, "You remind me of someone."

"Who?" Naruto curiously asked.

"I can't put my finger on it… Hm!" Yoshe pondered. She looked at Naruto all around to find a clue.

"So I take it's alright that I walk you home?" Naruto asked but Yoshe ignored his question when she saw something on his jacket that triggered something in memory.

"Where did you get that?" Yoshe pointed at the round item attached to the side of his arm on the jacket.

"Oh this? I don't really remember," Naruto replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I know I have seen this somewhere. Maybe if you say your whole name I can remember something," Yoshe said.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki… Naruto… I know I have heard your name before…" Yoshe said then an image of a little six year old boy popped in her mind that looked like a younger version of Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Honey you have to go by your self so you can meet new people," a younger version of Airi knelt down beside a six year old Yoshe by the gates of Konoha._

_Yoshe cowered next to her mother upon looking at the old man in a white and red coat and a big white and red hat that had flames on it. He smoked a pipe while staring down at the young Yoshe with a welcoming smile._

_"It's ok little one, you meet lots of new little friends around here," the old man encouraged Yoshe._

_"You see he should know since he is the leader of this village just like mommy is to our kingdom. He is the 3rd Hokage," Airi explained in a sweet voice._

_"Are you sure?" Yoshe squeaked._

_"On my honor," the 3rd Hokage replied._

_"Well honey I will be back by sundown so meet me here at that time alright?" Airi said to Yoshe._

_Yoshe looked down and said, "Ok momma."_

_"I love you," Airi kissed Yoshe on the forehead and walked away. Yoshe turned around to the old man confused to where to go._

_"I will guide you to the play ground so you can meet kids your age," the 3rd Hokage said._

_He lowered his hand for Yoshe to grab and walked her to the playground._

_Along the way, he explained about the mountain shrine of the four Hokage's since Yoshe showed a type of curiosity. They arrived at the playground and the 3rd Hokage looked at the young Yoshe and said,_

_"It is time to take my leave. I hope you enjoy your self and meet many new friends."_

_"Thank you!" Yoshe said watching the old man walk away. Then she looked at the kids playing out in the playground. They seemed to be enjoying themselves._

_She made her way down to the area dodging the running kids. Then one little boy seemed to catch his attention. A blonde, spiky haired, whiskered, six year old boy sat on a swing all by himself._

_Yoshe was confused why he was so alone so she walked up to where he was at. She stopped a few feet away from him and asked,_

_"Why do you look so sad and lonely?"_

_The boy looked up at her with amazement and replied, "Why… Why… are you talking to me?"_

_"Because you looked all alone," Yoshe replied._

_"Oh!" the boy said._

_"Why? Should I walk away or something?" Yoshe said._

_"No… It's just that no one ever comes up to me," the little boy answered._

_"That is weird… So what is your name? I'm Misu Yoshe," Yoshe said while holding out a hand to shake._

_"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he shook her hand and smiled._

_"So why doesn't anyone come up to you?" Yoshe asked while taking her seat on the swing beside him._

_"I don't know, it's like they are afraid of me, or they just always ignore me. Because of that I don't talk to anyone, I don't have any friends," Naruto finished while looking down at the ground._

_"Well you do now," Yoshe said sweetly. The young Naruto looked at his new companion with surprise._

_"Re…Really?" The young Naruto asked._

_"Yeah, I'll be your first friend. Hopefully my mommy will let me come back here and we will be able to play together," Yoshe said, kicking the sand on the ground._

_"Oh so you aren't staying" Naruto spoke, his voice starting to quiver._

_"Well I don't live here, but I'm sure I will be back, I promise!" Yoshe said. Then she continued, "So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with confusion._

_"To make people acknowledge you?" Yoshe asked._

_"I don't' know, never really thought about it," Naruto replied._

_"Then make your self a goal. Who is the person that every one respects and acknowledges in this village?" Yoshe asked._

_"The Hokage's, especially the 4th Hokage. He died fighting the nine-tailed fox, killing it by sacrificing himself to save the village. I want to be like him," Naruto said looking at the Hokage monument mountain._

_"That's it, by becoming Hokage you can be acknowledged. Make it so this village and every one else will remember you throughout history, by surpassing all the Hokage's and being the best that you can be," Yoshe said standing up from the swing._

_"But how can I do that?" Naruto asked._

_"You can do anything as long as you work hard and put your all in it. Also if your heart is in it too," Yoshe explained._

_"Yeah, that is what I'll do. I'll become Hokage, surpass all the previous Hokage's, and have every one acknowledge me," Naruto said._

_"That's the spirit! Just be your self, don't try to change to achieve your goal," Yoshe added._

_"So where do I start?" Naruto asked._

_"Well… a good start would be… I know, beat me at a swing race to see who jumps the furthest!" Yoshe proposed._

_"Alright! You are going to lose!" Naruto challenged._

_"Bring it on!" Yoshe said racing back on the swing. Both of them started racing each other to see who jumped out the furthest, but coming out as equals._

_Sunset came around and the young Yoshe made her leave. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways..._

_Time went by and Yoshe came back to Konoha, playing with Naruto. One day that all changed._

_Yoshe walked up to the playground, her eyes red as if she was just crying. Naruto ran up to and said, "I'm so glad you are alright… Yoshe what is wrong?"_

_The young Naruto looked at his friend knowing that she was just crying._

_"My… my mommy said I can't come here anymore," Yoshe whimpered._

_"What? Why? Is it because of yesterday?" Naruto asked._

_"Yesterday?" Yoshe looked confused of what he was talking about._

_"Yeah… Don't you remem… never mind. Then why won't she let you come," Naruto asked._

_"I don't know she just got really worried all of a sudden and told me to say my goodbyes!" Yoshe said, her voice breaking off with every word she spoke._

_Naruto could tell she was about to start crying._

_"No…You are the first and only friend I have here… You can't leave me here all alone…please Yoshe make her change her mind," Naruto pleaded._

_"I already tried, she wouldn't change her mind…But here is your chance to meet new people and be acknowledge Naruto… Don't worry I will always be your friend and be by your side," Yoshe said._

_"How if we wont be able to see each other and play?" Naruto asked._

_"Well let's see…" Yoshe said, putting a finger on her chin trying to think of a good solution. Then she smiled, reached to the side of her blouse, pulling off a round item that was attached to it._

_She placed it in Naruto hand, and said, "Here is something that was passed down to me from my mother. She said it was from her sensei, his soon to be wife gave it to him, but my mom won it over a bet. But do you know who her sensei was?"_

_"Who?" Naruto asked staring at the piece of parchment he had received._

_"The 4th Hokage," Yoshe said._

_"No way! Really?... I can't take this," Naruto said._

_"That is the most precious item I have and I know how much you idolize Yondaime. Plus it is the only thing I can really give you. I rather give you something that has meaning to me for you to carry with you for ever than something I don't care about and it has no real meaning," Yoshe smiled._

_"Ok? Well then I want you to have this!" Naruto said taking off a bracelet and handing it to Yoshe._

_"You don't have to do anything" Yoshe said._

_"Yes I do, I believe this belonged to my mother, the only thing I have of hers," Naruto said._

_"I can't take this, it was your mothers," Yoshe argued._

_"It's the most precious item I have, I rather give you something that has meaning to me for you to carry with you for ever than something I don't care about and it has no real meaning. Isn't that what you said?" Naruto said._

_"But…" Yoshe said._

_"No take it, now you have a piece of me of carry around, as I have a piece of you to carry around," Naruto added. Yoshe eyes started to water as her little body jumped to hug Naruto._

_She backed away, wiped her eyes, and said, "How about a game of tag?"_

_"Tag?" Naruto puzzled voice spoke._

_"Let's actually play tag with other people from this playground" Yoshe said._

_She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to the group playing around the slide. When they reached the little group of kids, they all stopped to look at Yoshe when she spoke,_

_"Hello my name is Yoshe, and this is Naruto. Want to play tag with us since it would be pointless to only play with two people?"_

_A kid with brown hair that seemed to have like a pineapple hair on his head said,_

_"Sure I don't see why not, how about you guys?"_

_He looked at his other friends, one that was a little chubby with swirls on his cheek, and the other with brown hair that had two fang looking red marks on his cheeks. Both nodded in agreement._

_"Yay! So what your names," Yoshe asked._

_The one with the pineapple hair said, "Sorry my bad, I'm Shikamaru."_

_The chubby one then spoke, "I'm Choji."_

_Then the one with the red fang marks said, "And I'm Kiba."_

_"Nice to meet you Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba," Yoshe said with excitement._

_Kiba looked at Naruto that seemed a little speechless and said,_

_"Hey you're that kid that always plays by the swings by himself. How come you are always by your self? You look awfully lonely."_

_Naruto was stunned that they were talking to him and said,_

_"Well… Um… You see I'm just not used to people talking to me, they always seem to try to avoid me."_

_"That's weird I wonder why?" Shikamaru said._

_"Well if you guys saw him lonely, why didn't you ask him to play with you?" Yoshe plainly said._

_The trio all looked at each other wondering the same thing. Kiba then spoke,_

_"Well I figured that since he was all alone that maybe he didn't want to be bothered."_

_The three nodded in agreement, then Choji said, "Well that is in the past now, you both can play with us whenever you want."_

_"Really?" Naruto said with excitement._

_"I don't see why not," Shikamaru answered. Naruto gave a grin at the answer._

_Yoshe looked at Naruto and thought to her self,_

_"Well at least you wont be alone Naruto, I 'm glad."_

_She felt her self wanting to cry but she fought back the tears for now. Taking a deep breath she looked at the others and said,_

_"Well let's get this game started. Ready? 1…2…3… NOT IT!"_

_"NOT IT!" Naruto said right after Yoshe._

_"NOT IT!" Shikamaru and Choji said at the same time._

_"Well I guess I am. That ok tag will be like ninja training for me since I can get used to my nose and be able to detect you all in no time," Kiba said, while running to the nearest tree to start counting._

_"1…2…3…4…"_

_The 4 of them scattered finding them selves a hiding spot. They played this game for a couple of hours until it was almost sun down and Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru parents came to pick them up._

_Now it was only Naruto and Yoshe again._

_Yoshe looked at the sunset and said to her self, "I don't want to go."_

_"Did you say something?" Naruto asked._

_"Naruto…I don't want to leave… Maybe I can hide from my mom you know. I was able to hide from Kiba pretty well and he has a nose to smell me out." Yoshe said getting an idea._

_"But won't your mom get mad?" Naruto asked._

_Yoshe watched the sun almost disappear from the horizon, she smiled and grabbed Naruto by the arm and said_

_"I know a place come on."_

_They ran through the village as fast as they could until they reached the Hokage Mountain. They found an opening inside the mountain and ran in._

_"She shouldn't be able to find us here, at least not for a long time…" Both of them slumped back against the mountain walls and sat down._

_Naruto looked at Yoshe and said, "_

_I can't believe you really are going away… But your mom is going to get really worried and we can't hide out forever. Maybe we should…"_

_"No! Not yet, not now. If my mom really did care she wouldn't be keeping from here for no reason… So hopefully she will stop searching soon and I can just stay here, with you…"_

_Yoshe's icy blue eyes looked at Naruto. He saw how glossy they looked, knowing she was fighting back her tears. But she couldn't fight it any longer, as a tear ran down her cheek._

_Naruto whipped away her tear from cheek and said,_

_"I will stay with you until you feel it's ok to come out or your mom finds us."_

_Yoshe smiled and said, "Thank you."_

_Then she did something that Naruto didn't expect her to do, she kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed and didn't know what to do._

_Then she leaned against him, as he wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep in his arms._

_That was the last time she ever saw him._

* * *

**End of Flash Back:**

Yoshe looked at Naruto with the biggest smile and said,

"To think that I wouldn't remember you immediately."

Naruto was confused of what she was saying. She wrapped her hand around her wrist, feeling the bracelet that he had given her when they were six.

"Maybe this will help you remember," Yoshe said showing him the bracelet.

He studied it for a few seconds, and the memories poured back in his mind.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Yoshe smiled and said, "Thank you." Then she did something that Naruto didn't expect her to do, she kissed his cheek._

_Naruto blushed and didn't know what to do, most little boys wouldn't have hated that but for some reason he really liked it and would love if she did it again._

_Then she leaned against him, as he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time ever Naruto felt loved._

_After a few minutes of watching her he noticed that her breathing slowed down and her eyes were closed._

_"She fell a sleep…"_

_He was truly happy, but he knew it wouldn't last long._

_Then he heard footsteps approaching them. From the light stood a blonde lady with emerald eyes, and looked identical to Yoshe. She looked at Yoshe then to Naruto and smiled._

_In a few seconds her smile turned to a frown as she whispered to her self,_

_"I'm sorry Minato, but it's not the time yet…"_

_She looked at Naruto and said, "It took me a while to find you both, if it wasn't for the 3rd Hokage I probably would have never found you guys. This must have been her idea? She is to smart for her age I think."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah she wants to stay so bad, but I know she has to go." Yoshe saw the look of sadness in Naruto._

_She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. I really don't want to do this but I have no choice. Maybe one day you guys will see each other again and you will understand why I did this."_

_She knelt down and slowly picked up her sleeping daughter. Naruto stood up, not taking his eyes off of Yoshe._

_He walked over to Yoshe which was in her mothers arms, gently kissed her on the lips and whispered,_

_"Goodbye Yoshe, thank you for everything. Maybe one day we will see each other again."_

_Tears started streaming down his cheeks at this point. Yoshe mother smiled at the two but her heart was breaking for separating them._

_"They could have been an item, like you said Minato. But if it is meant to be, then they will find each other again," Yoshe mom thought to her self._

_She said her goodbyes and departed from the village with Yoshe in her arms._

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

He smiled and said, "Your mom was right."

"What about my mom? What are you talking about?" Yoshe asked.

He turned towards the Hokage monuments and said,

"You don't know this but when you were a sleep in my arms, and she found us she said that we would maybe one day see each other again." Yoshe looked at him her eyes getting teary.

"I really thought I would never see you again… Why didn't you tell me goodbye?" Yoshe asked.

"I did, while you were asleep," Naruto answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Yoshe said.

"I felt it was better that way. It would have been harder to say goodbye if I saw you crying again, like you are now," Naruto said while looking at the beauty beside her.

"All this time I thought you never said goodbye because you hated me for leaving. Honest to god I hated you for that reason since I had no control over it. But in time that went away, and I told my self I would never see you again, so I erased you from my memory but still kept you close to my heart," she said while pointing out the bracelet.

"Same here except for the whole hating part, but I did leave you with something more," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Yoshe asked.

"You'll just have to ask your mom…" Naruto said and made his trade mark grin. Yoshe smiled back and then noticed something with his grin.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Seven year old Yoshe was looking at a picture of a blonde man holding hands with a red haired kunoichi next to him._

_That same man she noticed was in other pictures including one that he was standing in the middle with a two kids that looked about fifteen and a girl about seventeen to eighteen._

_One white haired boy with a mask on and his headband covering his left eye, a girl that had red hair with a small sideways oval red mark on her cheeks, and the oldest of the three was a younger version of her mom, Airi._

_Then one caught her eye. It was a picture of the blonde man with a grin on his face. Only one person came into Yoshe mind which shed a tear from her eyes._

_"Naruto…" she whispered, whipping away her tear._

_Airi walked by the room were her daughter was at and noticed her staring at the pictures._

_She silently walked behind noticing the picture she was looking at and thought to her self,_

_"So she is still grieving…" She saw Yoshe pick up the picture and started studying a little bit more._

_After a few seconds she placed it on the shelf again but this time face down. Yoshe turned around and was surprised to see her mother was behind her._

_Yoshe started scrambling for words, "I…I …Um… You see…Um… I'll fix it mom…"_

_Yoshe turned to pick up the picture but her mom grabbed it instead. Yoshe followed her mother hand, and then slowly raised her eyes to connect to her mother's eyes. To her surprise she was smiling._

_"He looks a lot like him doesn't he?" Airi asked her daughter._

_Yoshe was a little confused, "Who looks like who?"_

_"Oh honey you don't need to hide it. I know the reason you were staring at this picture, for the same reason you placed the picture down. He reminds you a lot of Naruto. Well he should at least," Airi commented._

_"What do you mean he should? Who is he?" Yoshe asked, picking up the key word of her sentence._

_"This man is Yondaime Hokage, or in other words Namikaze Minato, my old sensei. You see this picture…" Airi said while picking up the picture of Minato and the red haired kunoichi as they where holding hands, "This was his wife, Uzumaki Kushina…"_

_"Uzumaki Kushina that means…" Yoshe said catching on to what her mother was saying._

_"Yes, Kushina was the mother of Naruto, and Minato was his father. That is why you look at this picture and it reminds you of him. Why do you think I never yelled at you for giving him the patch of Minato, it rightfully belonged to him in the first place," Airi explained._

_Instead of getting a happy answer from her daughter, she watched Yoshe become heated as she exploded,_

_"You mean to tell me that you took me away from your own sensei's SON! After telling me how WHOLE AND MIGHTY he was. Great way to show respect to Minato. How could you do that to Minato! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO! He has nothing and you took away one of the only friends he had, he is just a kid… WE ARE JUST KIDS!" Yoshe showed her mother the tears that poured down her cheeks giving a glittering hint of hate in them._

_Airi was insulted by her daughter's choice of words, but she knew she was right. But that wasn't going to stop her from revolting,_

_"Do you think it was easy to make this decision? It was for the best of you, the both of you. Sometimes you have to make decisions for your kids' well being, even if it's against your own judgment. I hated doing this but there was no other way! Right now, you don't understand, but the time will come where you are a parent and you are faced with decision like these. Nevertheless, get one thing straight young lady. I will not have you talking down to me like that. I am your mother and you are my daughter. You answer to me not the other way around... You have things to do young lady, I would suggest getting a move on it."_

_Airi got up and walked away, leaving her daughter with tears in the room._

_Yoshe turned around and looked at the picture thinking,_

_"I wonder why no one has told you yet. You would have been so happy to know that your idol was your own father. But why have the villagers shunned you, the son of Yondaime Hokage. I don't get it… Maybe they didn't know like you… Well Naruto, I doubt that we will ever see each other again, that is why I will try to forget about us. But with this bracelet, I will not forget you, you will always be close to my heart."_

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

Yoshe glanced at the Hokage Mountain, and looked at the sculpture of Yondaime Hokage. She looked at Naruto and asked,

"Have you found out who your parents are yet?"

Naruto was taken aback with this question. It was so random and he didn't know how to react to it since he didn't know the answer. For the longest time he wanted to find out who his parents are but no one has ever told him. He looked at Yoshe and said,

"No… What made you ask that? Do you know something?"

Yoshe looked at him, surprised that no one has told him yet. She took a deep breath and said,

"Let's just say that, that patch rightfully belongs to you…" She could tell he was still confused.

She wondered if it was right for her to tell him everything now, but she got an idea. Yoshe grabbed Naruto's arm and said,

"Let's go to Kakashi's house. Come on, guide me there." She pulled him to get him to start running.

Naruto wasn't used to randomness and asked, "Why are we going to Kakashi house?..."

"Don't ask any question yet. Just take me to Kakashi's house. Come on hurry before he goes to sleep…" Yoshe said.

Naruto shrugged and guided her to Kakashi house.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, they finally reached an apartment that had a Hatake sign on the door. Yoshe took the honor to knock on the door.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, Kakashi opened the door with a slight irritated look on his face. When his eyes fell on Yoshe he immediately thought something was wrong with her.

"What is the matter? Did you guys run into some trouble? Are you hurt?" Kakashi said quickly.

Yoshe shook her head and said, "Nope! Just dropping in for some questions."

"Oh! Wait, why aren't you home yet?" Kakashi wondered.

"Just catching up with an old friend," Yoshe responded while looking up to the side at Naruto. Kakashi looked at both at them with a weird expression.

"You both knew each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup! When we were six," Naruto answered.

"Yeah! I saw the patch I gave him back then and it bought back my memories. Also some very interesting ones too. That is why I am here. You see he patch I gave him belonged to my moms' sensei. I believe that it rightfully belongs to Naruto, right Kakashi?" Yoshe said with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi immediately caught on to what she said. Yoshe turned around to Naruto and said,

"You see Naruto, after Minato or the Yondaime Hokage as many know him, lost his bet to my mother he told her that he would get it back eventually… More over, he did…. Through you…"

Naruto started catching on to what she was saying, but still confused. He saw the picture of the group Kakashi was in when he was a genin, as Yondaime as his sensei.

Putting two and two together, Naruto realized that what Yoshe was saying that he was the son of Yondaime Hokage. He then hesitated to speak,

"Yo… You… You mean to tell me that the Yondaime Hokage was my father? Nah this isn't for real, you're just messing with me. There is no way in hell that the Yondaime Hokage was my father…"

"It's true…" Kakashi simply stated.

"Wait what? You never told me? Why hasn't any one ever told me?" Naruto said, stating the hint of anger in his voice.

"Well you never asked… As for others, not that many people know that you are his son. Sarutobi and Minato made it so no one would know, since you would be vulnerable to Minato's enemies. But I am sure if you would have asked, he would have told you," Kakashi said.

Naruto wanted to yell at him for not telling him but he knew he had a point, he never did ask. Then tears started to swell up from his eyes as he said,

"I always wanted to know who my parents were, and the answer of one of them was right in front of me… Did you know my mother?"

Kakashi nodded and walked over to his dresser, opened it up, and pulled out a picture. In the picture was a red haired kunoichi with a white kimono like dress on, kissing a tall blonde shinobi with the biggest grin on his face on the cheek.

Kakashi gave the picture to Naruto and said, "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, you remind me a lot like her actually Naruto personality wise. Looks wise, you're a lot like Minato. But you seem to be stronger than both of them. You have already surpassed your father, that's for sure…"

Naruto stared into the picture and he could not hold back the tears any longer. He wondered what it would have been like if they were around. What would life have been like if the damn fox didn't come to the village?

Then he asked, "Obviously I know how my dad died, but how did my mother die?"

"Well when the nine-tailed fox came, most of the medic- nin's where out in the battle field tending to the wounded. When your mother was giving birth to you, she began to have complications."

He continued, "Minato would not let any other medic-nin tend to her except Tsunade or Shizune, and at the time Tsunade was heading back towards the hospital. While the time being, Shizune was tending to Kushina, but she wasn't as highly skilled as she is today.  
Tsunade arrived at the last minute to save you, but not Kushina. Kushina would not let Tsunade tend to her until you were safe and well, by the time that came around, she could not be saved. Minato was distraught of what happened, but happy that at least you survived… Well the rest is history," Kakashi finished.

Naruto stared of the picture of his mother and father, wishing that he could have at least known them. But then he realized that if he did, many things in his life would have been different if they were to been taken from him, and he most likely would have become like Sasuke.

Even if they both lived and were with him today, would it have been for the better? Many things in his life would have been different if his parents were around. However, life is life, this is how it turned out to be like obviously for a reason that he did not know yet.

Finally Naruto broke the silence saying, "I don't know if I should be happy, sad, or mad.."

Kakashi looked at his pupil and said, "I can understand if you are mad, but…"

"You can be all three. Happy that you found out, sad that they aren't around, and mad that they were taken away from you so early. But know this Naruto they didn't die in vein, both for a cause. Your mom died because she brought you into this world 'which I'm glad you are' and your father died protecting you and everyone in this village…" Yoshe said to lighten up the mood.

_'It's not only that they were taken away from me that I am mad, it's that the fact that my father sacrificed himself and his only son to this ungrateful village, and the Kyuubi by sealing it inside me! This village spits all over his sacrifice, me! If it wasn't for both of my parents sacrifice, this village wouldn't be standing…But also they don't know that I am his legacy… In addition, you don't know that I have the Kyuubi inside me, so you wouldn't understand part of my anger in this damn situation… I don't believe you ever will, how can I tell you that I have this monster inside me with out scaring you off…'_

Naruto thought to himself. Still looking at the picture, he felt his tears still falling from his eyes.

He wiped them away and looked at Kakashi asking, "Can I take this picture?"

"Um… Sure… Oh yeah hold on, I have something for you…" with that said Kakashi went into his room leaving Naruto and Yoshe in his living room.

Yoshe looked at Naruto, seeing the hint of hate in his eyes. The she cautiously asked,

"Are you mad at those who didn't tell you of your past?"

Naruto quickly snapped out of trance and shook his head saying,

"No… _'What the hell do I tell her?'_ Just… I don't know… I hate the fact that this ended the way it did you know… _'I don't even know if you where able to understand that sentence but oh well'_

Yoshe just sighed and said, "I think I know what you are saying… Just know that I will be there if you need someone to lend an ear to listen to you. You can talk to me about anything… It's not like anything will scare me off _'Trust me'_"

"Thanks… Same goes here… You know what I just noticed…" Naruto said.

"What may that be?" Yoshe asked.

"You are like my inner reason, like my conscious. You have no idea how wise you are, even when we were kids… I miss having that around… I miss having you around…" Naruto said with a sweet smile on his face.

Yoshe smiled back innocently and said, "Thank you Naruto… Never thought about it that way… I guess you are right, thank god I was around otherwise you would be even more of an idiot than you are today." She then gave him a playful smirk.

Naruto smiled disappeared, replaced with an irritated look, then saying,

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yoshe laughed a little, which in term made Naruto smile.

'_Gosh I can't believe that I didn't recognize you off the bat. I didn't realize how much I missed having you around until now… you have changed a lot, looks wise, and strength wise I mean. Yet you are as beautiful as I remember you from the inside and outside, actually even more beautiful. I am glad you are back and I hope it's permanent this time, at least I will try to keep it permanent this time…You have no idea how glad I am to have met you back then because it made me to the person I am today. So thank you Yoshe, I am glad you are back…'_ Naruto thought.

A smile crept up on Naruto as he stared at the kunoichi beside him.

Kakashi finally came back out but with a box with objects in it. He looked at the couple in front of him and smiled under his mask. Then they both looked at him with confusion after a few seconds of him just standing there.

Yoshe broke the silence and asked, "What is it?"

"Just noticing how deep of bond you both must have had when you were younger… But any who, Naruto this belongs to you. There is a key in there that belongs to your parent's house. I will take you there when the opportunity comes… Well hate to cut this short but Yoshe have you noticed what time it is… Your mom asked for you to be home at a reasonable time and it's already past 11 almost midnight. Shouldn't you get going?" Kakashi stated.

Yoshe rubbed the back of her head and laughed shyly saying, "Yeah I need to get home. Until next time Kakashi… And I'll see you some other time Naruto, that is for sure…" She bowed and turned to make her exit, but Naruto called out to her.

"Wait! What ever happened to me walking you home?" Naruto said with a questioning look on his face.

Yoshe turned around and with a warm smile she insisted, "Naruto… You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of walking my self home…"

"Kakashi I'll be back with in an hour or so to pick up the box. I don't feel like hauling it around all over the place," Naruto said.

"But…" Yoshe started to say but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Why don't you drop it by your house on your way over?" Kakashi asked.

"Good point! Well I'll see tomorrow I guess right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi just nodded, as Yoshe just stood there still trying to get the grasps of what just happened. Naruto guided her out the house by slightly pushing her out the door.

Yoshe suddenly turned around and said, "Did you like completely ignore me or something?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Well technically yeah, but never mind that. Let me drop this off at my house and we will be on our way."

"You aren't brushing this off so easy, and for even trying that, I guess I have no other way but to do this…" Yoshe said playfully and pulled down his Konoha headband to cover his eyes.

Before Naruto had time to react she took off running.

"That was cheap!" Naruto said, putting the box on the ground. Pulling up his headband he said to himself,

"You aren't getting away that easily. Don't underestimate me!"

Making a hand seal he shouted, "Kage BunShin no Jutsu!" With that a clone appeared beside him and it pick up his box.

The clone then headed towards the direction to his house while he headed towards Yoshe.

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he easily spotted Yoshe still running almost to the gates of Konoha.

She looked behind her to see if Naruto was behind her, but she didn't see him since he was traveling on roof tops. She started to walk when she noticed he wasn't trailing her.

Turning her attention forwards, she almost ran into Naruto if he did not catch her first.

"Your cheap tricks won't work on me any more Yoshe. You used to always trick me when we played tag when we were younger by distracting me while you got a head start in running away. Sorry but I have improved my skills and speed, so don't try that again or you will just end up on the loosing side," Naruto explained.

Yoshe was impressed but she decided to try to irritate him a little,

"Yeah… Yeah… I suspected you to be catching up eventually, it's not like I was really running. I would count that as a jog. Now if I really wanted to get away you wouldn't be able to keep up…" Yoshe gave him a sly smirk.

"Keep telling your self that… Don't underestimate me… So I wouldn't put my foot in my mouth by talking smack if I were you, unless you are ready to put your money on what you say and prove it. Isn't that what you used to always say 'Yoshe-Chan'" Naruto insulted.

Yoshe just laughed and said, "Unless you really want to end the day here, I wouldn't be talking smack if I were you…"

She paused for a moment. "So what will it be? Do you really want me to prove me right? Or would you like to walk me some ways to where I live?" Yoshe stated with a hint of flirtation.

Naruto answered the question by saying, "Lead the way Yoshe, I knew you wanted the company."

"Don't push it Naruto… I might just change my mind," Yoshe simply said, as she started walking with Naruto by her side.

* * *

"So how has life been so far for you…?" Naruto started the conversation. After walking and talking for a half an hour, Yoshe finally stopped.

Looking at Naruto she said, "Well this is where we depart in our separate ways…"

"But there is nothing around but trees… I was supposed to walk you home," Naruto said.

"No I said some ways home…" Yoshe replied.

"What? Yoshe the original plan was for me to walk you home," Naruto said.

Yoshe simply smiled and said, "Goodnight Naruto!"

"Wait! Where do you think you are going? You didn't hold up your end," Naruto said fast.

Yoshe looked at him with a smirk and said, "It's pay back time from earlier…And Believe me this time you won't find me…"

"I told you don't underestimate me," Naruto stated.

Yoshe walked up to him, placed a hand on his cheek to bring him closer, leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"And don't underestimate me U…zu…ma…ki…Naruto!"

Moving her hand down his cheek to where only her fingers were holding on underneath his chin, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto was in shock that she actually kissed him again. What came next surprised him even more since she seemed to had disappeared with out a trace with in a blink of an eye, only leaving a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked around frantically, realizing that there were no traces of where she headed to.

"You didn't change at all about tricking me before running, you're just a little cleverer this time…" Naruto thought to himself smiling at the intent.

He decided to not waste his time trying to look for her, knowing that this time his chances of finding her were slim to none. Turning around to walk back to Konoha, he caressed his cheek with the biggest grin reminiscing the moment.

* * *

I love this chapter. Naruto finally finds out about his heritage, and finds an old friend in the process.

With history together, this should spark a relationship really fast...Sorry about all the flash backs all of a sudden but hey it worked, I think lol.

But now there is a new question: Why did Yoshe leave so sudden?  
What happened the day before that not even Naruto wanted to speak about it?  
And why doesn't Yoshe remember it?

Those questions will be answered a long time from now. Stay tuned for the next Chapter. PLZ REVIEW tell me what is on your mind. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Matters

Chapter 8

Hello readers, thank you for reading. It;s getting closer to the actual plot I can't wait. Plz review...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"YOSHE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Yoshe little sister Tsukiko yelled in Yoshe ears. Yoshe immediately jumped up with fright, breathing hard from her scare. Hearing her sister laugh at her reaction, she slowly turned her face to Tsukiko showing the evil look that she had on her face. Tsukiko froze in fear and slowly started to walk backwards. The only words she could get out of her mouth before Yoshe attacked her were "Ah Shit!"

Yoshe jumped out of the bed to go after Tsukiko as she attempted to run away. Tsukiko didn't get a chance to even reach the door before Yoshe fired an electric chock, making a miniature explosion in her room. Tsukiko was thrown out of the room from the explosion, tumbling across the hallway only to stop by hitting the walls.

Yoshe walked up to her little sister that was on the ground, picked her up by her clothes with one hand, pulled her up to where she was eye to eye with her and yelled, "You little shit! Next time you do that, I swear you are going to end up in the hospital! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Tsukiko simply nodded, and Yoshe put her back on the floor. Hearing foot steps running towards them, they saw their mother approaching them. She slowed down and asked, "Are you guys ok? What the hell happened?"

Tsukiko looked at Yoshe and simply stated, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Airi gave an angry look to her eldest daughter and scolded, "That was you? You had me all worried that we were being attacked or something. You need to be a little nicer to your sister, or one day you will end up hurting her. I asked her to wake you up."

Yoshe sighed, rolled her eyes and asked, "Why is she waking me up then?"

"Because you have to meet up with Kakashi today. He is going to appoint you to your new group," Airi answered.

"You woke me up for that? I'm going back to sleep, wake me up in 2 hours," Yoshe said while walking back in her room.

"You are suppose to meet him in an hour!" Airi mouthed.

"Exactly! Just wake me up in 2 hours. I'll make it there before he gets there" Yoshe said before closing her door.

"We still have to talk about a little issue I have with you not showing up last night on time. I didn't even see you come in!" Airi yelled.

"Fine an hour and a half!" Yoshe replied on the other side of the door.

Airi grunted to her self then looked at her youngest daughter saying, "It looks like you will be able to practice your new water jutsu that we have been working on." Tsukiko then looked up to her mother with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

An hour and a half later…

"**Suiton: Gogyou Doragon Tsunami no jutsu **(Water style: Water dragon Tsunami)" Tsukiko commanded as a dragon made out of water depleted and turned into a tidal wave about to land on top of Yoshe. The force pushed Yoshe off the bed, completely soaking her from head to toe. After the water subsided Yoshe stood up to counter attack.

"Why you LITTLE…" Yoshe started to yell but immediately stopped once laying eyes on her mother. Giving her little sister a dirty look she turned her attention to her mother and said, "What the hell did you have her do that for?"

"It's part of your punishment so to speak. Now why did you come home so late? I didn't even see you come in?" Airi asked.

"Obviously you weren't that worried other wise I would have heard from it last night instead of today…" Yoshe replied while ringing out her night gown that was made of silk and reached down to mid thigh.

"Well one of the guards told me you came home so I didn't see a point on starting an argument at 1 o'clock in the morning while your sister and father were a sleep. Now tell me why did you disobey me?" Airi said getting angrier by the minute.

It was then that Yoshe mood seemed to switch from aggravated to happy as she reminiscent to the night before. She looked at her mother with a sweet smile and said, "I didn't do on purpose, I just lost track of time when I was with Naruto. Just catching up to see how life has been since we last saw each other…"

Airi immediately realized that Yoshe must have remembered knowing Naruto when they were little. Airi looked at her daughter with contempt and said, "So you both remembered huh? How is he doing?"

"Great from what I heard, but he sure isn't that shy little mouse he was when I first met him. It looks like he took in the advice I gave him when we were little, but excelling it to a whole other level. The one thing that actually took me so long is, that I told him who his parents were," Yoshe explained.

"You mean to tell me that he still didn't know?" Airi said with shock.

"Well according to Kakashi, Naruto never asked so they never thought to tell him basically…" Yoshe answered.

"I didn't think he would need to ask to find out really? Oh well what is done is done," Airi said with a sort of a disappointed look.

"Mom I need to ask you something… While Naruto and I were talking yesterday, he said the day I left while I was a sleep he gave me another gift… What was it?" Yoshe asked, waiting for a response from her mother.

Airi wondered deep into thought to figure out what the hell her daughter was talking about, then found her answer. She got a smirk on her face stating she was up to something, then saying, "Well you should ask him to show you."

Yoshe got an irritated look on her face knowing her mother was not going to give her the answer she needs. Yoshe let out a sigh of aggravation and whined, "Ah mom he told me to ask you… I want to know…"

"Like I said tell him to show you… But any who you need to get ready to meet up with Kakashi. So I don't think you need to worry about a shower since… well… it has already been… applied to you hm!" Airi said as she turned around, leading Tsukiko out of the room while they laughed their butts off. Yoshe just gave them a dirty look before turning around to get ready.

* * *

Naruto woke up a half an hour earlier than he expected. He didn't mind it since he wanted to rummage through the stuff that was in the box of his parents. Getting home too late last night he didn't even get to look through the box once, he was too worn out.

He got up and walked over a few empty ramen containers that were on the floor. After almost killing himself while trying to not step on one, he said to him self, "I need to clean up this place more often, or one day I will kill my self by tripping over my own trash."

Reaching the box, he rummaged through it finding a few journals, pictures, a golden box, and a letter titled Naruto. Naruto studied it for a few seconds then opened the envelope incasing the letter. In it, it read;

**Dear Naruto,**

**If you are reading this letter, it can only mean one thing, and that is that I am dead. This is your dad writing to you, Namikaze Minato. Hopefully you don't hate me for leaving, it was a my duty to protect this village since I am the 4****th**** Hokage. But most of all I did it to protect you and your mother. You both are my world and I couldn't be selfish and try to save my own neck by endangering both of yours. God I wish there was a way that I could have stayed to be able to watch you grow up, but the way I am looking at it now it looks like it is just not going to happen. That damn 9-tailed Kyuubi is starting to become a threat to this village and no one has been able to stop him yet. I have been working on this jutsu lately and hopefully it will be able to stop him. If not it looks like I will have to use the only option I have left, and I hope I don't. However, if I do end up using my trump card, at least there will be more than one hero this night, and that will be you. If I do use this I hope this village will look at you as a hero that you will be in the village by carrying this burden of a beast in you. Also I hope you will continue being a hero to their eyes by keeping this beast inside, and being the best you can be. Remember Naruto don't ever give up on your hopes, and dreams. Consistent hard work will get you anywhere as long as you never give up. In addition, I am sorry in advance if I do end up sealing the Kyuubi inside you. I asked one of my subordinates, Kakashi to keep an eye on you. I think once you graduate from the academy he is going to request to have you in his squad, and that would be great. Also your god father Jiraiya is going to keep an eye on you as well. Well your mother is going into Labor so I will need to go. I can't wait to meet you. Give your mother a big hug and a kiss and tell her I am sorry and that ill always love her once your done reading this.**

**I will always be there with you and I will always love you the both of you,**

**Your dad,**

**Minato**

**P.S. There is a golden box that goes with this letter. In it is a golden weird looking Kunai. There is a slot in my library that it fits into. In there you will find some of my techniques that I have created that I will like to pass down to you, that you will hopefully pass down to your children. Enjoy**

Naruto finished reading the letter with tears streaming down his face**. **He closed the letter and cradled himself for a few minutes. "He didn't even know mom was going to die…" he whispered to himself. Then he snapped out of his trance once he heard a knock at the door. Placing the letter in the box, he got up and walked over to the door. Slowly opening it, he saw Sakura and Sasuke standing out side.

"We need to meet up Kakashi in the usual spot… Naruto, what is wrong? It looks like you were crying," Sakura said with concern. Naruto opened the door the whole way and invited them inside with a small gesture of his hand.

"So… What is wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't feel like speaking at the time so he just handed them the letter to read. After a few minutes of reading it, both Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Naruto with shock but sadness in their eyes.

"Na… Naruto… Wow, I never knew. No one ever even thought about it," Sakura said with lost of words.

"Makes sense now that I think about it… My dad didn't even know my mom was going to die the same night," Naruto said in a hush tone.

"I'm sorry man. How did you find out?" Sasuke asked.

For the first time they had seen Naruto that morning he had smiled when he said, "Well that is the funny part. I was blind in more ways than one."

"How is that?" Sakura asked.

"My first actual friend, the first person to expose me to how to be loved felt like, the person who made me who I am today was right in front of me and I didn't even know it. I didn't even recognize her," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura were still confused and it showed in their facial expression. Naruto sighed and then continued, "I met Yoshe when I was 6 years old. We were inseparable back then, then all of a sudden she had to leave and I didn't see her again until now… I still can't believe I didn't recognize her. But that is ok neither did she. God I didn't realize how much I have missed having her around until now… However, anyways she asked if I knew who my parents were yet and well… I didn't. So we went to Kakashi house and they both told me there. Then the pieces fell into place from there."

"You knew Yoshe before? Wow that is great, so what else happened last night. Did you still walk her home?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Naruto was about to explain but Sakura interrupted.

"You can tell us on the way to meet up Kakashi-sensei. Right now get ready or I can say that Kakashi has rubbed off on us with his lateness," Sakura ordered. Naruto nodded and went off to get in the shower and get ready before they set off to join Kakashi.

* * *

"Tsukiko can be such a pain," Yoshe said to her self while reaching the borders of the Masayoshi Kingdom. She felt proud of her self since this was going to be the first official day of her being a ninja. She had a different outfit on this time. She had a teal shirt on that the sleeves hanged of her arms, and it showed the black and net tank top she had under it since it peered through the shoulder. The shirt ended a few inches above of where her belly button would be, but bandage wrap, wrapped around her flat stomach. She has on a black skirt that lay nice on her hips, which ended mid thigh, with a slit on each side of her legs to give them room to move around. Under her skirt were teal spandex and underneath them were a little more bandage wrap until it met mid thigh. From there were straps connecting to the black long ninja boots she had on. This time she carried a backpack with utilities just incase she was sent on a multi-day mission with her new team. Of course, she carried her regular ninja tools in her pockets that are strapped on her skirt.

She decided that when she reached Konoha, she would drop off her backpack at the Hokages tower, so she would waste a little more time before meeting with Kakashi. She would then later pick them up if needed. Walking towards Konoha, she still cursed her sister out, to keep her mind occupied. She felt a gust of wind hit her face, and she stopped to reminiscent the moment. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was at the spot of when she left Naruto the night before.

"It's good to have you back Naruto…I wonder when we will see each other again?" she whispered to her self. She looked to where Konoha stood, seeing the Hokage Mountain from a distance. "You would have been proud to see your son know Minato," she said looking at the statue of the 4th Hokage face. Taking a deep breath, she continued, still thinking of the previous night.

After an hour of walking, she finally reached the gates of Konoha. Greeted by the gate masters she walked on to the Hokage tower. Reaching it within 10 minutes, she knocked on the office of Tsunade, hearing a voice from the other side say, "Come in." Yoshe stepped in to realize Tsunade shocked face when she said, "Yoshe? Aren't you supposed to meet with Kakashi today?"

"Yes, I am but since Kakashi likes to be late, I decided to come later, so I wouldn't wait for ever… You know what I mean?" Yoshe responded.

Tsunade grew a smirk and said, "You are quite smart you know. I don't think anyone has taken that into consideration yet. So how may I be of assisting?"

"Well I wanted to ask if I could drop my things off here just incase I don't do any multi-day missions. What is the point of carrying around a backpack if I might not use it?" Yoshe inquired.

"Makes sense, well you may… I would head to the training grounds to meet up Kakashi now, he should be arriving soon," Tsunade insisted. Yoshe nodded, and then bowed before making her exit, after saying thank you.

* * *

Yoshe proceeded to the training grounds oblivious of what is to come. Before reaching the grounds, she felt three chakra presence around. "Hmh? Is he already here? I thought teams consisted of three with a jounin instructor added. Then who else is with him?" Yoshe thought to her self. Turning the corner, she found her answer.

Her eyes fell on the blonde, whiskered man with the orange and black jump suit, and her heart skipped a beat. She then saw another man with black, medium length, spiky hair with a sword strapped on his back, next to a pink haired, green-eyed konoichi. Yoshe realized immediately that it was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"So she is slyer with her tricks than you are? Now that is saying something Naruto," Sakura said with a big grin on her face.

"What can I say, Yoshe learned from the best…" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head with his signature grin on his face. He didn't notice Yoshe walking right behind him.

"Oh really? But I thought it was the other way around, U…zu…ma…ki…Na…ru…to!" Yoshe said right behind him. This startled Naruto as he jumped around to face Yoshe.

"Yoshe? What are doing here?" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face, but to change the subject. Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised them selves.

"Intimidated aren't we? He he… My mom told me to come here to talk to Kakashi for some reason," Yoshe answered.

"Why is that?" Sakura questioned.

"She said he was going to talk to me about being placed in a new team. And show me to them too," Yoshe replied.

"Really?" Sasuke said.

"That's great, I am happy for you," Sakura said.

"Well it's probably going to be a while. Kakashi likes to take his time," Naruto added.

"That's why I came now. I was supposed to meet him 3 hours ago. I figured I would sleep in," Yoshe smiled.

"Now why don't we ever do that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because deep down we believe one day he will change and actually come in time," Sasuke said with disappointment.

"So we heard that you both knew each other when you were kids…" Sakura said to make conversation.

"Yeah! I taught him everything he knows…" Yoshe said to agitate Naruto.

"No you didn't! I can admit some things I know were originally your idea, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve that are completely my own or enhanced from the original that you taught me," Naruto mouthed off.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Yoshe questioned.

"It means what you saw yesterday was nothing," Naruto mouthed off even more.

"Hey you haven't seen anything yet either little boy, so unless you are up to putting you money on were you mouth is, I would stop talking," Yoshe challenged.

"Bring it on little girl," Naruto replied to accept the challenge.

"Hmh! Well at least my tricks are still affective, but don't worry I have 'enhanced', isn't that the word you used, my tricks too" Yoshe said as she walked closer to Naruto. She stopped about an inch away from his body, looked up to his eyes and smirked. This scared Naruto for a second.

Naruto then felt hands grab his ankles. Immediately he knew what she was up to, but it was too late. "Shit!" Naruto squealed as he was pulled in to the earth, only leaving his head the only thing showing above the ground. "How the hell… but she was right in front of me? I can't believe I still fall for this."

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). I can't believe you still fall fro that… Ha-ha Ha-ha Ha-ha!" Yoshe laughed. Sakura, and Sasuke were amazed.

"No fair! You distracted me!" Naruto went on saying when Sasuke looked to Yoshe with amazement.

"How…How did you do that? You are still in front of us?" Sasuke asked the question all three were wondering. Naruto stopped his rambling to hear the answer.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out eventually…" Yoshe said with a smirk.

"Was it a Bunshin? But how when we didn't see you create one? Plus I never heard of Bunshin able to use that technique, to be able to with stand that force under ground…" Sakura examined aloud.

"I can do it with Bunshin too, but hat is not what I used right now," Yoshe said.

"You can do that with bunshin? Wow," Sakura commented. Then they heard a pft from behind them. They all turned to look at the cloud of smoke that appeared, reveling Kakashi in it.

Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at Kakashi in unison, "YOU"RE LATE!"

"Sorry I had to get a cat down from a …" Kakashi tried to make up an excuse, but then was cut off by Naruto and Sakura again.

"YEAH RIGHT, LIAR!" they both yelled. Sasuke and Yoshe giggled.

"Oh Yoshe… You are here," Kakashi said as he started to walk forward.

"Yeah I just kind off got here," Yoshe replied.

"See guys I'm not the only one that is late," Kakashi said.

"Well I would have been here earlier if a certain someone would actually come on time for once, right Kakashi? So I decided to sleep in a little," Yoshe responded.

"Ah! That's harsh… I see how much faith you have in me," Kakashi said as his head slumped from the response he had just received. All of them laughed at Kakashi a little. Then Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Why is his head sticking out of the ground?"

All turned to look at Naruto as Naruto said, "You know it would be nice if you could help me out of this DAMN HOLE!"

Yoshe took a deep breath, made the ram hand seal, and said "Kai!" With that it revealed the genjutsu that was casted on them, as it disappeared.

"Genjutsu?" Sakura said in awe.

"Yes! Genjutsu… Did you really think I would use this jutsu on you Naruto? Before it was on sand in the playground so it didn't really harm you, and you could easily get out of it. But like I said my tricks have improved!" Yoshe mouthed off. Naruto just got a sour look on his face, but he knew she was right.

"Well to get don to business, Yoshe do you know why you are here?" Kakashi asked, distracting her from messing with Naruto.

"Yes to meet my new team…" Yoshe responded.

Kakashi extended his arms out to point out Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and then said, "Well… You are looking at them."

* * *

Hello everyone! A little humor doesnt hurt the soul lol... Glad that you all are reading. It's getting closer to the actual plot soon... Stay tunned for the next chapter! PLZ Review


	9. Chapter 9: Team 7! A New Formation

Chapter 9

part of this chapter is a little pointless but I had to make things realistic (think of it as a filler) so plz be patient we are almost to the good stuff. PLZ review..

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Well… you're looking at them," Kakashi said while pointing out Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"You say what?" Yoshe said in her dumb founded tone.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kakashi said in a playful manner.

"Really?" Yoshe said with excitement this time.

"What did I just say!" Kakashi said but this time a little irritated.

"But there is usually 3 to a team with the addition of it's captain or jounin," Sakura inputted with confusion.

"Yeah usually unless they are going B or above rank missions. So I talked to Tsunade about having her added since she already met you guys and she saw no problem with it," Kakashi lied.

"This is great! I never thought that meeting you what 11 years ago would have us actually be in the same team together," Naruto said with excitement.

"It's like you guys were meant to be together," Sakura teased. Naruto and Yoshe looked at each other for a split second to think of what Sakura meant from that comment. Then both Yoshe and Naruto blushed and looked away from each other.

"You have no idea," Kakashi said under his mask. All of them turned to look at him with a weird look on their faces.

"Did you say something Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Who me?... oh no… didn't say a word," Kakashi brushed off the comment. Then he cleared his throat before continuing, "Also since Naruto and Sasuke have yet to taken the Chunin exams again to pass them, you will be their extra team mate since there needs to be 3 to a team to take the exam."

"What about Sakura? Did you pass?" Yoshe asked.

"Yup!" Sakura replied while holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out in a playful way.

"Oh yeah, that is right! I forgot about it," Sasuke said.

"Now the point to you being with us is to learn team work. That is why our first mission is a D-rank, so she can learn the basics," Kakashi said while looking at Naruto and Sasuke, knowing they were about to rebel.

"D-rank!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

Kakashi grunted before saying, "Until we properly pass this one with Yoshe, we aren't moving to other missions. I'll be watching all of you."

"So this is like another test?" Yoshe asked.

"Technically yes," Kakashi answered.

"Ah! I thought I was done with test. When do I get to see the action and actually get to test my abilities with enemies to where I can actually go full out?" Yoshe said with frustration.

"To mean she wasn't going full out yesterday?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto thought to themselves at the same time.

"Not another Naruto! I can't deal with 2 of them," Kakashi thought to himself. He took a deep breath before starting to explain, "Yoshe, I get it, yesterday you were great, but we don't know how good your team work is. Let's say we were facing off against the enemy, and because you were to consumed with in your fight, you get all of us killed, including yourself because either; a: you bit off more than you could chew and we are trying to get you out of the mess or; b: you were too consumed in your fight and not notice our struggle until you it is too late." Yoshe lowered her head in embarrassment. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "But we don't know anything yet so relax, just do this mission the way you would do it." Yoshe smiled and nodded.

"I never thought of it that way, but I will make sure nothing happens to my team mates, especially if it's from my own stupidity," Yoshe thought to her self. Then she asked Kakashi, "So what is the mission?"

Kakashi grew a smile under his mask as he replied, "It's quite simple. Bring back a lost puppy named Spot. He is completely white except for a red spot over his left eye."

"And where does the puppy live?" Yoshe asked.

"Um… why?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Well shouldn't we start around there to look for clues to see were Spot was heading to?" Yoshe added.

"And why didn't we ever think about that before?" Naruto asked.

"Because unlike Yoshe, you guys lack common sense," Kakashi replied in a nonchalant way. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura bowed their heads in shame. Kakashi then looked at Yoshe and said, "324 S. Elwood St."

To lighten up the mood Yoshe said with a little perquisite in her voice, "Should we star?" After receiving the nod of agreement from the others, they all walked down to the location, with Kakashi following them.

* * *

Before they reached the destination, Yoshe inputted some ideas, "Let's check the surrounding to see if we can find any tracks or clues to where it is. We are going to need more info about the dog. How old was he? What size and stuff like that?" She looked at Kakashi to hear the answer.

"The owner said he was about 4 months old, 1 ½ ft in height, and 2 ft in length. Basically it's a puppy," Kakashi said.

"That means it can't jump over the fence… Where did the owners last leave him?" Yoshe questioned.

"They said he was in the back yard since he sleeps in the back yard," Kakashi said.

Yoshe looked at the house and then ordered, "Ok guys look around the fence of the backyard to see if there are any holes or puppy tracks, even human tracks just incase someone took him." They spread out to look for clues but there were neither holes nor tracks except their own.

"There aren't any," Sakura said.

"Are the owners home?" Yoshe asked Kakashi.

"Does it look like I would be keeping a track of everything the owners do? I'm not some kind of stalker you know," Kakashi said sarcastically.

Yoshe gave him a dirty look and said, "It was just a question."

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm! Jack ass says what?" Kakashi mumbled towards Sasuke quickly to get him to fall for his trick.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused. Kakashi and Yoshe (with her supertonic hearing) laughed after his reply. Yoshe then lead the way to the front door, and knocked on it.

A little girl with blue hair in piggy tails that looked about 7 years old, opened the door and asked, "May I help you?"

Yoshe crouched down to the little girl level and asked, "Yeah, we are shinobi assigned to looking for you lost puppy. Are your parents' home?"

"Nope, but what would you want them for… Did you find Spot?" the little girl said with a hint of excitement.

"Not yet… However, may we go look around your back yard? Just to find some clues," Yoshe asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah sure, as long as it will help you find Spot. Come on in," the little girl said while opening the door to let everyone in. Once they were all inside, she closed the door, and guided them through the hall that leads to the back yard. Reaching the sliding door to the back yard the little girl said, "Right through these doors…" She opened the door and then walked off to somewhere unknown.

"So why are we back here?" Sasuke asked.

"To start with the first step, where the victim was last seen," Yoshe briefly explained. "Wait was it cold last night?" Yoshe asked the others.

"I don't know…Yes… What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"To put it in simply terms for you… Let me ask you this, if you were out side and it was cold, what would you do?" Yoshe asked while looking around the house.

"Try to find a place that would be warm," Naruto, answered.

"Oh I see where you are going at, "Sakura said.

"See he is still a puppy so it needs to be warms in order to survive. Since it's so small it can fit through the littlest nicks and crannies," Yoshe said while looking down, under the house. There she saw a little puppy underneath the wood plates. Yoshe made a high pitch whistle for only the puppy could hear, but the she noticed something when he was not budging, "Found him! But it looks like he's stuck!"

"Really?" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, And Kakashi said at the same time with surprise.

"He's stuck?" Sasuke asked.

"Well think about it. It's always cold at night so he probably used that to stay warm except there is one little problem," Yoshe pointed out.

"Since he is a puppy, he is always growing," Sakura finished.

"Exactly! Now we need to figure out how to get him out!" Yoshe said.

Naruto looked under the house to see how stuck the puppy it, and replied to his observations, "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"The concept is to make room for him to come out," Yoshe noted.

"We can use my Rasengan to create a hole," Naruto said.

"You know the Rasengan? You are your fathers' son!" Yoshe inputted.

"You know about the Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! My mom taught it to me. I learned it when I was 8," Yoshe said.

"Really! Wow! How long did it take you?" Naruto asked.

"Technically a week or so, not that much," Yoshe said.

"Me too!" Naruto said in pride.

"Um… sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation between you love birds but getting back down to business?" Sasuke interrupted. Naruto and Yoshe both blushed again.

"Well the Rasengan is too powerful. But you thought of something good Naruto," Yoshe said. Naruto then gleamed with pride.

"How about Sakura strength?" Sasuke said.

"It would create a crack in the whole house. Way too powerful," Naruto said.

"Not entirely. Yes, if she were to punch the ground it would destroy the whole terrain. But if she were to use a finger or 2 it might work," Yoshe said with a smile.

"Sounds good, let's do this," Sakura said. She knelt down to the ground and with little force; she concentrated her chakra to two of her finger, and used them to create a few cracks on the ground enough for the terrain to collapse a little underneath the puppy.

"Good job Sakura!" Yoshe, Naruto, and Sasuke said at the same time. Then Yoshe whistled a high pitch sound that the human ear couldn't even hear. A few seconds later the puppy came crawling out.

"He's out!" Sakura pointed out. The puppy slowly got to his feet and ran towards Yoshe. She got to her knees and held out her arms to catch the puppy. He started to lick her face uncontrollably.

"He seems to like you," Kakashi said from behind the group. "Great job you guys. New record timing for this team."

"Spot!" The little girl said when she saw her puppy in Yoshe arms. The puppy jumped down from Yoshe arm and ran to his owner. "I'm so glad you are ok! Thank you guys!"

"No problem!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Ok honey, please listen to my advice. Spot was stuck underneath the house since he needed shelter to keep him warm at night. If he gets stuck again, he can really get hurt. My advice is to either let him sleep inside with you or get a doggy house so he doesn't have the need of warmth and have him get stuck down there again," Yoshe educated in a motherly voice.

"So either have him sleep inside of get a doggy house… right!" the little girl reassured her.

"It's also an advantage for you. Maybe you can have them agree to let Spot sleep with you if you want," Yoshe said then winked at her.

"I like that idea, I'll try that first!" the little girl said with a smile. She guided them back through the house and out the front door.

"Well take care of your self and Spot," Sakura said.

"I will! Thank you!" the little girl responded.

"Make sure you talk to your parents," Naruto said.

"Especially about the matter we just discussed," Yoshe smiled.

"Oh believe me I will. Thank you all especially you pretty lady. I want to be just like you! I want to be a ninja!" the little girl said while bowing her head down to them. "Thank you!" the little girl then gently shut the door. All of them stood there in shock.

"To think returning a lost puppy would inspire someone to become a ninja," Sasuke smirked.

"Returning something that is most valuable to you is motive enough," Kakashi stated.

"Makes sense," Sakura added.

"Well I need to report our progress to Tsunade. I might be able to get her to give you guys a B-rank mission!" Kakashi stated.

"You mean we passed, we barely did anything, I felt like I was ordering everybody," Yoshe asked.

"You might have given order from the beginning but you talked through them with your team and made decisions as a team. You just have the skills as a leader," Kakashi said. He then leaned in to whisper in her ears, "Well you should since it runs through your blood." Yoshe just smiled at him.

"So we are getting a B-rank, yeah! At least we aren't doing any stincken C-rank missions," Naruto said with excitement.

"Well C-rank would be too simple for you guys," Kakashi said. "I'll get back to you guys when the next mission comes up," Kakashi said, then to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"How about we go get some Ramen. It's on Me!" Naruto said to break the silence.

"Sure! Who would pass up some free food," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Tsunade was going through some papers of missions. She heard a knock on the door and she said, "Come in." The door opened and Kakashi came in. Tsunade looked at him with surprise and asked, "You're done already?"

"I figured out who the brains of the group is now. Yoshe is about as smart as Shikamaru… I'm here to ask for another mission that I can go in too," Kakashi asked.

"Ah! An A or B-rank mission. I say B-rank to actually challenge her teamwork… Lets see… Maybe this one," Tsunade said as she handed him a piece of paper.

Kakashi studied it for a few seconds and looked at Tsunade, "This is more like it, but I thought you said a B-rank?"

"That may turn out to be a B-rank but it is listed as an A-rank because the little girl is the daughter of the **Haruki** (springtime tree) King. He says that lately they have been receiving hate mail from unknown solicitors saying that if he doesn't step down from the thrown, his kingdom is the one to pay for it. Recently his wife has disappeared, so he wants to send his daughter somewhere safe, since he fears she might be next," Tsunade explained.

"Why doesn't he have us go look for his wife and find out who is sending those threats?" Kakashi asked.

"Because it has been 3 months since she went missing, along with the multiple parties that were sent to look for her after her disappearance," Tsunade said.

"Why is he coming to us now?" Kakashi asked.

"He has been sending letters to the hidden villages for the last 2 months. All of the messengers that carried the letters have been found dead a few days later. The one that came here I believe was the first to ever reach his destination," Tsunade said.

"Sounds like an A-rank to me," Kakashi said.

"Well if you get there and out with out being seen, it would be a B-rank. But it seems that can be a little difficult, so it will challenge the knowledge of team work here. Well at least the little girl will be unharmed. Now I may ask of an extra task from you guys if this mission is completed with complete team work," Tsunade added.

"And what may that be?" Kakashi asked.

"If you feel that Yoshe has achieved the method of team work, comeback here and I will assemble another team to accompany you back to Haruki and find the wife and defeat the threat. This should be an S-rank mission if not an A-rank. First, you must take the Kings daughter to Safety. Leave ASAP," Tsunade ordered.

"Right!" Kakashi said as he left the room.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! This ramen is fantastic!" Yoshe screamed while heaving down a bowl of Ramen. The others stare at her with amazement.

"I guess she likes it," Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Hey you got to hand it to her, the girl has taste." Naruto laughed.

"Yoshe! The Ramen isn't going anywhere. You can slow down a bit," Sasuke said.

Yoshe stopped, smiled and said, "Sorry! I just have never had ramen before. I got a little over excited there. Hehe!..."

"Well you came to the right place for Ramen," the old man who owned the Ichiraku Ramen shop said. They heard a shuffling sound coming from behind them. They turned to see Kakashi stepping in.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei. Back so early," Sakura said.

"Yup and I already have our mission. We will leave as soon as you guys get ready. So eat well, pack well, we are going to gone for a while," Kakashi explained.

"Alright! This means it's a B or above rank mission!" Naruto said with excitement.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"B-rank as long as we keep hidden. It could easily turn into an A-rank so we must be careful. I will explain the mission on the way there," Kakashi said.

"Ok! I'm almost done," Yoshe said while finishing her last two bites. Then she shot up, and dashed out the door to the Hokage tower to pick her stuff up.

"I guess she is excited?" Kakashi said.

"It's like another Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed, but the mouthed off to irritate Naruto, "But a smarter one."

"Screw you!" Naruto gurgled while eating his last bites too.

"Speaking of Naruto, are you just going to let her outshine you…" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Nope! Done! Be right back," Naruto said as he placed money on the table and dashed out as well.

"Maybe we should go too," Sakura said to Sasuke, and he nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I packed my stuff earlier just incase this happened," Sakura thought to herself as both her and Sasuke got up walked out the stall.

Kakashi looked at the old and said, "Well I already have my stuff with me, I guess I'll have some ramen while I wait."

"Coming right up!" The old man said.

* * *

10 minutes passed and Yoshe returned with her stuff packed.

"So who is the mission for?" Yoshe asked.

"The King of Haruki," Kakashi answered.

"WAIT! WHAT? WHAT IS WRONG?" Yoshe started screaming out.

"Calm down. What are you so worried about?" Kakashi ordered.

"The King of Haruki is my uncle. His wife is my mothers' younger sister!" Yoshe exclaimed.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. It was blah, no spunk to it, but i had to make it realistic lol. Anywho to replace the blah I treid to place some humor in it lol. Plus I added a little cliff hanger at the end (well not really because you all know what is going on lol) Well Review Review Review!! They make my day )


	10. Chapter 10: What a tangled web we weave

Chapter 10

Hello every one. hope you all enjoyed it so far. Keep reading, it's gonna start getting good. This hapter is like a history lesson (in ninja world)... You'll see what i mean. lol Review.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sakura stood outside the Ichiraku Ramen shop when she heard Yoshe scream of desperation. She listened in to the conversation silently.

"It looks like we might have a change of plans then. Someone else is taking this mission, you are not getting into this," Kakashi said.

"Why not? What happened?" Yoshe demanded.

"I'm not saying anymore!" Kakashi said as he got up to walk away from the conversation. But Yoshe then stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Damn it Kakashi! Tell me what happened! Please," Yoshe quivering voice pleaded.

"Well connect the dots Yoshe. It is too risky, especially for YOU!" Kakashi blurted out. Then he realized he said too much, she was too smart for her own good. If she was anything like her mother what he just said won't stop her from helping her family.

A pause followed his confession but only for a split second, and finally Yoshe spoke, "What has happened to my aunt? Or is it my cousin?"

"I already said too much," Kakashi said.

"No! Kakashi please! I need to help my family. If you won' help, then I'll go on my own!" Yoshe cried. There it was what Kakashi knew her reaction was going to be.

"I promised your mother I would keep you safe," Kakashi explained.

"Fuck this! All everyone wants to do is keep me safe! Just because I am the whole and mighty 'Princess of Masayoshi, the most important person in the world' does not give the right for everyone to treat me like I'm a fragile baby. You know what; it's only going to hurt me in the end. When the time comes for me to protect my people, if I can't stand on my own two feet, the world will crumble as I fall from power. I need to do this for my family, especially for myself," Yoshe revoked.

"But I'm not sure if you're even ready for this…" Kakashi said but Yoshe cut him off.

"Now that is bullshit! Did you not just listen to my speech. Also did I not just beat you yesterday in the bell exercise? Even if I'm not ready, what about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura? I'm sure hey are ready. This is how I learn, from my mistakes… You know what; I'm wasting my time here, I will go myself and I'll get the information when I get there," Yoshe said as she turned to leave.

Kakashi grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! Since I can't stop you from going, then we will go… You're as stubborn as your mother. I will explain the mission when we are on our way," Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi," Yoshe said as she went to hug him.

Kakashi returned the hug then looked down to her to say, "The others should be arriving soon." Sakura took that as her queue to come in.

"Hey I'm back," Sakura lied.

Yoshe quickly turned around to hide the tears that she was crying. She whipped them off, and with a crackly voice she replied, "I have been waiting forever. Gosh!" She turned around to look at Sakura finally.

Seeing Yoshe eyes red like as if she was crying, and hearing her crackly voice made Sakura heart break in two. '_She must be hurting,'_ Sakura thought to her self. Sakura gave in and said to Yoshe, "Oh Yoshe! I will do everything in my power to make sure your family is safe!" Yoshe and Kakashi were both in shock. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret princess," Sakura whispered with a smile.

"Ours too," the old man and his daughter who owned the shop said.

Yoshe totally forgot that she was still in the Ramen shop, but that explained how much they knew, but not Sakura. "How much did you…" Yoshe started to say, but Sakura cut her off.

"Enough now, sh! The others will be back relatively soon. We will talk later," Sakura said. She then peered out the sheets of the Ramen stand that hung at the entrance. "I can't believe we got here long before you guys. And you guys are now just turning the corner!" Sakura shouted, once spotting Naruto and Sasuke.

"What! You beat us?! Impossible," Naruto voice yelled from a distance. Soon after, they heard foot steps approaching.

Yoshe peered out and said, "It's proof that girls are better than boys!"

"Did we really need proof?" Sakura said sarcastically. Both of them laughed and went back in the shop.

"Hey! Hey! There is no need for that," Kakashi said.

"Yeah you wouldn't want us to go and prove you guys wrong, and then we have to hear you guys whine and complain that you 2 lost," Sasuke implied as both him and Naruto walked in the shop.

"Speak for your selves," Yoshe added.

"Yeah you couldn't handle the truth," Naruto laughed.

"I see you think so low of us," Yoshe said with a smirk.

"I sense a challenge coming up," Sakura smiled to Yoshe.

"Oh yeah! I propose a challenge, Boys vs Girls. Any challenge that crosses our path in this mission Sakura and I will do half of the challenge while you 2 do the other and Kakashi will decide who was the most efficient with their work," Yoshe proposed.

"Hey! Don't get me in the middle of this," Kakashi said quickly.

"Fine we will decide together but with Kakashi input too," Yoshe replied.

"Ugh! Why me?" Kakashi mumbled. Sakura and Yoshe snickered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke to see what his answer was. Sasuke nodded, and then Naruto said, "Ok we except your challenge."

"Deal!" both Sakura and Yoshe said.

"So what do we get if we win?" Naruto asked.

"We will decide this later," Yoshe said.

"Well let's get this show on the road," Sasuke said.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"The Country of Earth, Land of Haruki," Kakashi said.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto said as he headed out.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Yoshe asked.

"To the Country of Earth," Naruto replied.

"First of all, Naruto, no one dubbed you leader of this mission. Second of all, first we must head out of Konoha in order to leave the Fire Country, not go to the heart of Konoha Dumbass!" Sakura said. Both Sakura and Yoshe started laughing.

"Ugh! I can't believe I have you as a partner," Sasuke said in disgust.

"Well buddy, I'm not enthusiastic about being your partner either," Naruto bite back.

"Group mutiny, a point for us now," Yoshe said.

"What? You said when challenges come up," Naruto yelled.

"Last time I checked this mission it self is a challenge so everything you do in it counts," Sakura replied.

"Ok enough screwing around, let's go," Sasuke said, lending a help in hand to Naruto. They walked out of Konoha.

* * *

Yoshe was trying to wait patiently for Kakashi to explain the mission, but she broke.

"So what is the mission?" Yoshe blurted out.

Kakashi was trying to postpone this conversation, however now he didn't have a choice. "Well, we need to guide the princess of Haruki to a safe location, away from potential harm," Kakashi answered knowing there were going to be more questions.

"What is wrong with the princess?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi then replied, "Nothing is wrong with her. It's the king that is worried…"

"I believe what Sakura meant is what is going on in Haruki that the princess needs to be escorted by ninja's?" Yoshe snarled while cutting off Kakashi. _'Stop trying to go off the subject'_ Yoshe thought to herself.

"Sigh some unknown jackass has been sending threatening letters the king saying how they will attack the kingdom, I assume, if he does not step down from the thrown," Kakashi said.

"So he wants' to send his daughter to safety," Naruto concluded.

Kakashi then said, "Exactly! Also…"

"It still doesn't make sense. Why doesn't he send some of his own men to do that? Why us? … Wait! Why isn't he sending the queen out too?" Yoshe asked while cutting off Kakashi again.

"I was about to get to that. Brace your self" Kakashi warned Yoshe in a whisper with a hint of anger. He was getting tired of her cutting him off every two seconds. Then in a normal tone he spoke again, "The reason why this mission is actually an A-rank not B-rank mission is because 3 months ago, the Queen vanished, believed to be abducted. He has sent out men to track her down, but he hasn't heard from them since they left…"

"WHAT?!" Yoshe screamed, cutting off Kakashi again, but she couldn't help it. She froze, holding back her tears, flourished in shock. All locked back to her as they watched her anger slowly boil over, "6 MONTHS! WHY IS HE COMING TO US NOW! WHAT ABOUT THE QUEEN? IS HE JUST GOING TO LET HER…"

"YOSHE! CALM DOWN!" Kakashi ordered. With his yell, it seemed to have broken Yoshe. She deteriorated fast in front of them as she fell to her knees crying. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what, but Sakura knew why she was crying. Sakura went down to comfort her.

She heard Yoshe mumble under her breath, "Why her? Why would he just… Why her…"

"Yoshe, he has been sending help for the last 3 months. The messengers where killed before they reached the villages. The one that reached Konoha is to believe the first to have ever reached their goal," Kakashi explained in a calming voice. Then it clicked in her mind why he didn't want her to come. She knew that he must have made the connection between the Misu Oozora bloodline and the abduction.

"They aren't after the thrown are they?" Yoshe asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" Naruto asked.

"It finally clicked through," Kakashi said.

"Wait! What is going on? Why wouldn't they be after the thrown? What finally clicked in? Moreover, why are you crying Yoshe? What is wrong? Do you know them?" Naruto frantically asked.

Yoshe choked on her earlier words, she didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him that she was related to them, knowing Kakashi was about to explain the Misu Oozora blood line, Naruto would stop her from going. She had no choice but to lie, "Yeah! I know them. The queen is actually my moms… best friend! They grew up together. She is like family to me. Her daughter is like a little sister to me. In addition, her husband, the king, is nice, stubborn, and would do anything for his family and Kingdom. That's why I couldn't understand why he would leave his wife like that."

Everyone looked at Yoshe after her confession. Kakashi and Sakura couldn't believe that she admitted knowing them, but still not telling the whole truth. Both understood that Yoshe had no choice but to lie.

Yoshe felt horrible for lying. All the same she somewhat told the truth figuratively speaking. To break the silence Yoshe gave the permission for Kakashi to explain the Misu Oozora bloodline by saying, "So what would they be after with the queen?"

"Why wouldn't they be after the thrown when the letters clearly state that?" Naruto said, frustrated of being left out of the loop.

"Naruto has a point. The enemy could just be using the queen as black mail," Sasuke added.

"Yeah, that is a good point. Nonetheless, the enemy could use that as an advantage for themselves. Think about it, the king would be more worried and protecting his family more if they just said we want your family. By saying they would take it out on the kingdom, the king would be more concerned about protecting the Kingdom than to protect his family. Then when he is fixated on that, it leaves his family in danger. Also, think about it? If they were to take down the thrown, they would have attacked by now. It's been 3 months since the queen has disappeared, I'm sure the mail has been coming a while before that. Look underneath the underneath, Naruto. Plus judging by Kakashi reaction to my question earlier, there has to be a different motive," Yoshe explained.

"So why would they be after the family instead?" Sasuke asked.

Evaluating the story Yoshe gave, Kakashi knew he had to work around it. He inhaled a deep breath and started his explanation, "I don't expect you guys to know this but in order to explain what I am about to tell you, I have to go back before Konoha was founded. Before there were villages, there were clans, fighting to get land and to basically get their names on the map. One of the most peaceful clans, yet the most feared was the Misu Oozora clan. Because of the bloodline that ran through their veins, took them to the top of the world, no the universe which they still hold that title today. The bloodline only shows up in the females of their clan, making them superior. Their leader at the time was named Manami; she brought together clans and had them resolve their issues. Some were resolved in a peaceful manner due to Manami input. While others where solved by fighting, but eventually being stopped by her clan before they got too out of control. Once that goal was done she proposed the theory of having individual countries where many clans could reside, and have it be ran by a leader suited best to defend and lead it's country. That created the five Kages', and the five Hidden Villages. She showed the world that fighting is not the answer to everything. Nevertheless, her victory was short lived at least in her clan. Some of the members disagreed with her beliefs and goals, creating a civil war with in the clan. They demolished each other to where only Manami and her two daughters were the only one standing."

"The world watched their most respected savior and decided to give her a gift. Naming her Queen of Masayoshi, and giving her a kingdom to watch over, the world. For many years, she led all of us, keeping the peace within each country. Once she died, her eldest daughter took over, preaching the same art as her mother did. Because the bloodline only appears in the women, the eldest daughter were the ones to take the thrown and become Queen," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi, one: what does this have to do with the Queen of Haruki? And two: I am a book worm. I have read every book about the history of the world from Konoha, but I have never once come across a clan named Misu Oozora, let alone a kingdom named Masayoshi," Sakura noted.

"I am about to get to part 1 of your question in a minute. As for part 2, I said at the beginning of my explanation that I would not expect anyone to know this… As years went by and the world saw different queens step up to the plate, due to personal issues, Masayoshi had to close it's borders and create an invisible barrier were to no one can see them, unless the live there or are part of the Misu Oozora clan reborn. As years went by people forgot about the magnificent Kingdom. Some say it was a myth, not part of this world, or they believe it's real. It is very much real just ask Yoshe, she is from it. The only times the world has the privilege to set eyes on the Misu Oozora Clan is when either a new queen is named, or she is needed to defend the world. Now to the first part of the question, well the Queen of Haruki is actually the younger sister of the Queen of Masayoshi. Because of that, she has the Misu Oozora bloodline. If someone where to study the genes of the bloodline and copy it for their own good, they can be unstoppable," Kakashi answered.

"Oh I see…" Naruto said to confirm that the information was indeed taken in.

"Wait! What is so special about the Misu Oozora bloodline?" Sasuke asked in an not so impressed tone.

Yoshe shot him a smirk, then looked at Kakashi saying, "Should I explain that or will you do the honors?"

"Be my guess," Kakashi answered.

"The reason why they are the most feared clan in the universe is because the material that provides that person unlimited amount of power. They contain the **Sanengetsugan** (The 3 crescent moon) eyes, which is basically the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and your Sharingan combined. Give you warning, if you ever see one of them and you are either in battle with them or you make them angry, especially if one of the three crescent moons are a blood thirsty red, run, they aren't ones to mess with. If they have a white moon, you might stand a chance due to their weakness. Because of the clans rebirth, their ways have taken a new leaf to were they try not to kill, so they will have mercy on you," Yoshe teased, feeding bites of fear in to Sasuke conscious.

"What is the difference if they have a red crescent moon between a white?" Sakura curiosity spoke.

"Not just any red, dark blood red. You see, the Sanengetsugan consist of three crescent moons, one black, one gold, and one white. With the background of the iris being silver, the three crescent moons surround the area where the pupil would have been, positioned like the Sharingan. If the iris of the eye is red, that means you have pissed her off completely, which could be really bad. Now what I learned was that once the person has had 20 or more kills in their days, the white crescent moon will turn bright red, to ward off enemy that if she is pushed to her limit, she will kill to defend her self, and she is good at it. Now, those who contain the dark red crescent moon are usually the ones that are feared the most, even in their own clan. To carry that, they are considered to be cursed, or demonic souls since the meaning of the color means death. In order to receive this burden her first kill must be either out of anger, or vengeance; which means if you make her mad and get into a fight with her most likely she will kill you with out hesitation…" Yoshe finished to see the look of concern in their eyes of her team mates except for Kakashi. "Lighten up guys according to history in my cl… kingdom they haven't seen one carry those eyes since after the Misu Oozora massacre," Yoshe imputed.

"So you know the Queen of Masayoshi?" Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Yoshe responded. _'More than you think,'_ Yoshe thought to herself.

Sasuke gulped down the fear and asked, "Why aren't we looking for the queen?"

"I don't know, I believe it's because the daughter has the bloodline too. The king must have caught on to what was really going on. If they get her too, the enemy has double the chance of uncovering the mysteries of the bloodline and using it for their own wants. Plus the King already tried to send troops like I said earlier, and they haven't heard from them," Kakashi answered.

"So this is an A-rank mission?" Sakura said.

:If you really think about it," Kakashi answered.

Naruto looked over to Yoshe and noticed that was getting gloomy again after her long speech of the clan. He could tell in her eyes that she was worried, so to cheer her up he said, "Don't worry Yoshe. I swear on my life that I will protect the princess and bring back the queen." Yoshe looked at him with surprise.

"You would swear your life?" Yoshe asked.

"If it's for you of course. You seem to care about them a lot, and it hurts me to see you hurt like that. I keep my promise, that's my way of the ninja," Naruto said giving th thumbs up.

Naruto finally saw her smile for the first time since they left Konoha, and he knew he had done his job. Then Sasuke spoke, "Me too."

"And me!" Sakura said. Yoshe eyes started to water as her smile got bigger.

"Thank you guys!" is all Yoshe could say.

"Ok we have a mission in mind, but we must set up camp before sundown. We will rest here," Kakashi ordered.

"Just one question. Where are we taking the princess?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know yet," Kakashi, answered.

"Masayoshi… I mean it is a safe place, and no one can see unless they live there or are invited in," Yoshe said.

"Sounds good to me," Kakashi said, but wondering why she would say that, "But you would have to go alone."

"I can take Sakura with me since she is my partner," Yoshe explained.

"Why can't we all go?" Naruto asked. Yoshe caught her self again. She didn't know what to say. And she looked to Kakashi for salvation.

"Because the 3 of us will be gathering teams to go back with us, to find the queen," Kakashi said, saving Yoshe from another lie. Yoshe grew a smile as tears started to fill up her eyes again.

"That means we are going to go look for her?" Yoshe asked with excitement.

"I think we established that before I said we were," Kakashi said then paused to resume mockingly, "especially with Naruto saying 'I swear on my life that I will protect the princess and bring back the Queen' … show off." All of them laughed, clueless to the troubles to come.

* * *

Yoshe and Sakura finished putting up their tent. They looked over at the boys tent, and saw they were having trouble. Both walked over to observe the problem.

"Naruto! That pole goes over here," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shot him a dirty look and said, "I just moved it from there, dumbass!"

"No! You moved it from there, when it was suppose to go here, Sasuke argued.

Naruto was at the end of his rope with Sasuke, "Fine! You want to be a wise guy, do it your self!" He dropped the sticks and started to walk off.

"Good! I don't need a blonde idiot to help me. You'll just get in my way," Sasuke grumbled loud enough for Naruto to hear him. Naruto turned around, and walked up to Sasuke.

He stopped right in front of Sasuke, picked him up from the scruffs, and said, "You are really asking for it!" Naruto made a fist with his free hand, pulled it back ready to punch him, while Sasuke gave him a daring smirk to insult Naruto.

"BOYS!" Yoshe shouted as Naruto let go of Sasuke. Both girls looked at them with their arms folded and tapping a foot on the ground.

"Are we having some issues?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Need help with the tent?" Yoshe asked. Both the boys looked confused, thinking it was a trick.

"This isn't a trick is it?" Naruto cautiously asked. He watched the innocent smile Yoshe showed being replaced with an irritated one.

"I see how much faith you have in us," Sakura voiced the message stamped across Yoshe face. Then Yoshe face turned into disappointment.

With a hush tone Yoshe said, "I want to help as much as I can since you guys are doing the same for me." The boys looked at Yoshe with a sense of concern, but safety knowing this was not a trick.

Naruto felt wrong, letting the girls help with the tent with out giving them something back. Then he thought of an idea that might just work, "Well how about Sasuke and I go get us dinner, while you two finish the tent for us. Does that sound good to you guys?"

Yoshe looked at Sakura with a grin on her face and asked, "Do you mind that? I don't"

"Nope, less work for us. Putting up a tent is Childs play," Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto gave a dirty look at Sakura but then replaced it with a smile before she noticed what he did. Yoshe saw his reaction, holding back her laugh. She wanted to do something special for them sticking to the journey. She was going to fix their tent with nothing in return. But them gong to get food signalized she needed to do something extra.

"Well when you get back give me the food so I can cook them up," Yoshe said while devising a plan.

"We can put the fish in the fire to cook. We can be idiots sometimes, but we are not retards," Naruto said reassuring her.

Sakura held back her laugh before saying this under her breath, "Sometimes? That's a joke."

"I'm going to make a specialty I once learned from my mom. Just give me the food," Yoshe said with a sweet smile and a wink.

"Alright! Let's go Naruto," Sasuke said. Both started walking off when Yoshe spoke again.

"By the way, both of you were wrong. The pole goes here," Yoshe laughed while placing the pole in an area. Sakura joined her compadre in laughing; both boys had irritated looks on their faces while walking off in shame.

* * *

Five minutes passed and the girls were finished putting up the tent. Yoshe let out a sigh of relief and go to her, "It's time to set the fire for dinner, and grow the herbs."

"Grow herbs?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, use the earth and water just to grow herbs," Yoshe said while forming some hand signs and then placing it over the ground. Slowly vegetation started sprouting on the ground. Things from tomatoes, to just simple plants as thyme appeared around them. Yoshe glanced at Sakura and said, "See… They are better fresh. Their some plants out there that are used for food pills and they will be able to staminate our chakra, enabling us to fight longer if we were to run into trouble."

"Wow this is incredible. Your mom taught you this?" Sakura said in aw.

"Yeah… My aunt helped a lot too. She told me about the ingredients for some medicines and special pills so I would be able to make some in time of need. She was a medic-nin specializing in medicines," Yoshe said, looking to the sun, realizing it was almost sundown. Sakura saw that her icy blue eyes were glossy.

"You must be worried… Yoshe Kakashi is right, you shouldn't be taking this mission. It 's too risky for you," Sakura said looking at her fellow konoichi.

"I don't care, my family needs my help," Yoshe answered.

"But you will be giving them more evidence of your bloodline. If they catch you, it will place the whole world in danger," Sakura blurted out.

"Why is it so bad that I want to help my family. I have a little sister that is just as strong as me I believe. If I go down, she can take over," Yoshe said.

"As the world crumbles at your feet when you do right? You gave that speech to Kakashi, remember? And unfortunately your right! The world will crumble because the might have taken the most powerful person in the world bloodline. In addition, if your sister does take over, they will use it against her. Your not thinking straight, use your head Yoshe," Sakura alarmed.

Her words pierced through Yoshe mind. She never thought of it that way. But she had no choice, this was her duty, to protect the people, even though how much is at stake. Yoshe looked at Sakura and said, "If I can't stop them, no one can, believe it." She paused, smiled, and continued, "Plus I have you guys by my side. We will be unstoppable."

Sakura knew she couldn't win this battle so she backed down, "You are right. But I will protect you with my life, for the sake of the world."

Yoshe felt the presence of Naruto and Sasuke returning, and resumed to wrap up the conversation, "thank you… let's get dinner started." She walked over to the fire pit they set up, created a fireball in her hand, and gently blew the fireball into the pit.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the girls to find the vegetation surrounding the place. Each holding up 5 fishes, they looked up at the girls with shock. Sasuke broke the silence. "how did this happen?"

"I told you my mom taught me how to cook. In order to do my cooking, I need flavor… Now give me the fish so I can get this started," Yoshe said, grabbing the fish from the boys. "Now shoo. Sakura you can stay to help. It should be done in an hour," Yoshe ordered. The boys to their leave to find Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke found the Hatake at a cliff, looking out to their surroundings, "Out on guard duty huh Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, both him and Naruto joining Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back at his young students and asked, "Where are the girls?"

"They are making dinner. Look see," Naruto pointed out the two konoichi that they could clearly see from their location.

Kakashi glance at them quickly, "Ah! I see." He turned around, back to his duty. Naruto couldn't help but to stare at Yoshe. Her beauty seemed to have bewitched him. He thought of how much she had changed over the years. Also the time they saw each other again, her lips, her smile, her body laying against his seemed to bring tranquility to him. Watching her now made his urge to want her, no need her even stronger. He was still entranced in her existence, happy that she was back in her life, coming into a conclusion that he needed to be with her, but how.

Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at Yoshe and said, "Take a chance Naruto. It might pay off, she might say yes."

Naruto snapped out of his trance, admiring the words of his best friend, "But I don't know how?"

"Carpe diem Naruto… Seize the day when the time comes along, don't let it get away from our grasps, you might not get another chance," Kakashi said joining into the conversation.

"I understand. Thank you guys," Naruto said with a big grin on his face. They watched the sun go down, Naruto still watching the beauty in front of him, wondering when their time will come.

* * *

Yay! Next chapter is the big one. When the Shit starts hitting the fan, along with a little tearful romance. Carpe diem i love that word. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Plz review.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Enemy

Chapter 11

For those who are just joining, I would just like to say that thank you for reading. I love review so please tell me what you think. I am so happy it is finally starting to get to the plot, and it's a long way from the end. SO please keep on reading, it's only from the beggining. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Now let the fun and games... BEGIN!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They finished eating the delicious dinner Yoshe made. Naruto ate the final bite of the fish and then said "Wow Yoshe, you sure know how to cook. Your mom taught you well."

Yoshe smiled and said, "Thank you I'm glad you like it."

"You must give me this recipe, I need to start learning how to cook better than what I do now," Sakura asked.

"No problem I will give it to you and teach it one more time if you like, once our mission is over," Yoshe responded.

"That's great," Sakura said.

"Seriously Yoshe that food was great… You are going to make one great wife," Naruto complemented.

"Well that is great that you think so Naruto, wouldn't have it any other way," Yoshe said in a flirtatious way. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke got a surprised look on their faces from her comment back. Even Naruto was surprised at her reaction.

"Um… Do you need help cleaning up?" Sakura said, watching Yoshe starting to gather the trash.

"That would great of you," Yoshe responded. Sakura got up and started cleaning up with Yoshe. Soon it came time to take a snooze. The young konoichies went to sleep in their own tent, while the boys took turns watching for danger.

* * *

Around midnight, it was Naruto turn to be the watch hawk. Atop the hill he looked out at the tent where Yoshe and Sakura slept in. His thought took action wondering what Yoshe was dreaming about, and of the comment she made earlier.

"I was thinking she would say something more along the line of 'thank you' or maybe even 'you are too kind' but not 'that's great that you think so Naruto, wouldn't have it any other way'. Did she mean that or was she just messing with me?" Naruto thought to himself, not taking an eye off the tent she resided in.

* * *

In the tent, Yoshe couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her family, but she knew she needed her rest. She got up to go take a walk of fresh air, maybe that would help her nerves.

* * *

Naruto notive the heroin leaving her tent. He wondered what could be troubling her that she was out so late. He then thought of what his mentor and best friend said to him. In a whisper he said to himself, "Carpe Diem." He stood up and went down the hill, making his way to his tent. He woke up Sasuke and said, "Sorry to wake you up earlier than usual but I need you to take over." Sasuke looked at his comrade with one eye open, seeing the signature grin on Naruto face, knowing he was up to something.

* * *

Yoshe walked for thirty minutes before reaching the end of a hill were a waterfall dropped the water to the lake below her. She looked to the moon, noticing it to be full. She closed her eyes letting the wind hit her face. A sense of peace hit her, but still didn't calm the haunted mind. Then she heard a noise coming from behind her, feeling a presence of chakra approaching her. She looked back to see who it was. To her surprise, she saw a whiskered, blonde man approaching her, freezing when being noticed by her.

"He got this close to me without making a noise? Am I getting sloppy or is he just that good? You have improved Naruto, no one has ever been able to do that to me while I was completely aware of my surroundings. Earlier I was too concentrated on Kakashi to notice Sakura listening in to our conversation, but that is a different story with you. I have to keep my eye on you," Yoshe thought to herself, still having a surprised look on her face.

To break the silence Naruto spoke, "Why are you all alone out here?"

"I couldn't sleep" Yoshe answered shyly.

"How come?" Naruto interrogated.

"Fear," Yoshe simplified. She looked at Naruto showing the fear in her eyes. Naruto understood, hating seeing her like that. Without thinking, he walked over to her, stopping an inch away from her body, his heart pounding in his chest.

They looked at each other's eyes for what seemed eternity. Yoshe started getting a wholesome feeling while staring into his deep bright blue eyes. A sensation took over Naruto, realizing this was his chance. Therefore, he seized the moment, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her, and whispering in her ear, "Don't be afraid Yoshe, I am here for you." Yoshe closed her eyes, all the care in the world seemed to leave for the time being, finally at peace.

"What is this feeling I have? Am I infatuated with him? NO, it's more than that… Oh Naruto, I have missed having you around, if only you knew…" Yoshe thought to herself.

Her touch seemed to have tamed parts of his desire over her. He wanted her to know his want, no his need for her. Just embracing her seemed to be enough for the moment. In addition he wanted to kiss her lips, it longed to be returned. However, first he needed to express his feelings, just incase she did not feel the same. Gathering up the courage he asked, "Yoshe, may I ask you a question?"

Yoshe looked up at him and said, "Yes… What is it Naruto?" She saw the sudden change in his facial expression. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he was having a hard time saying it.

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Yoshe, I have wanted to ask you this since we met up with each other again. Will …you… be… my girl?" Yoshe was stunned to hear this coming from him, at the same time happy as ever. The words were in her mouth but she couldn't speak them.

Not getting an answer from her worried him a little. He then continued, "I can't explain it but ever since I met you 11 years ago, I just always had this warm feeling inside when I was around you. Then you left and I thought I would never be able to experience that again. However, since you came back, I can't get you out of my mind, and I want to make sure I won't loose you again… I promise to protect you, to take care of you, be there for you until my hardest black and blue, and do whatever it takes to make you happy. All you have to do is say…"

"Yes!" Yoshe finally said after placing a hand on his lips to stop him from his speech. "Of course," she added. Naruto expressed a face that showed everlasting joy, picked her up, and spun in a circle with her in the air.

He placed her down and gleamed, "Yoshe, you made me one of the happiest guys on this earth today." Yoshe then smiled her sincere smile and embraced him again, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her again, and placed a hand on her head, stroking her luscious hair.

"Is this a dream? Did he really just ask me to be his girl friend? I haven't felt so happy like this since… right before I left Konoha," Yoshe thought to herself. Out of no were she remembered something that was totally random. Yoshe looked up with a questioning look and said, "Remember when you told me that you left me with an extra gift the night we separated 11 years back. Well I asked my mom and she wont tell me. She said that to tell you to show me. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Naruto showed the same grin, her mother showed her earlier that day. He then replaced it with a worried look and asked, "Are you sure? Promise me you won't get mad at me."

"I won't make any promises. And yeah I'm sure, when your girl friend asks you something, maybe you should follow up of what she asks you to do," Yoshe said in a flirtatious way.

Naruto smiled when hearing the word 'girlfriend' coming out of her mouth. He grinned and said, "As you wish." He pulled Yoshe closer to him where they are pressed against each other. He placed a hand on her lower back, and with his other hand took her hand and held it tenderly in his own.

Yoshe felt another presence watching them and getting closer to their location. As Naruto started to lean in to kiss her, she heard the force of a kunai flying towards them. She pushed Naruto aside, catching the kunai with her hand before it struck her in the heart. However, it didn't stop it from lodging into her hand, creating a gash in it. She didn't care, twirling the kunai in her hand and throwing it back to the culprit.

Soon the culprit jumped out of the trees to attack Yoshe, however this time Naruto greeted him instead with a Rasengan. The ninja that approached them spun in the air, flying back into the tree. Both Yoshe and Naruto knew he was dead.

Four more ninjas came at them. Naruto grew a devilish grin and yelled, "Bring it on." Once the four ninja touched the ground, in a flash Naruto appeared in front of them. Yoshe couldn't believe what she saw.

"This is Naruto? My Naruto? My eyes could barely see him move so fast, and he doesn't seem like he is even trying," Yoshe thought to her self. All she could do right now is watch in amazement. Since she had never been in an actual fight before, she froze. When looking at the enemy faces, she knew from the look on the four surprised ninja, they knew they were out of their league. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them, in a blink of an eye all four started attacking Naruto. One of the ninja swung at Naruto, but Naruto simply sidestepped an inch to avoid it, grabbed the ninja arm and twisted it. The ninja flipped sideways in the air before falling to the ground. Another ninja went to kick Naruto in the face, but Naruto just bent back slightly to avoid the kick. When the ninja placed his foot back down, Naruto still arched back jumped slightly and kicked his leg to the side, having him do fast multiple side flips still suspended in the air, kicking the ninja in the face a few times. The ninja that received kicks to his face flew out to the ground, tasting the earth below him.

Naruto slid back to regain his footing quickly before making his assault again. Another ninja threw shurikens at Naruto, but Naruto jumped up to avoid them, and planted a hard punch in the ninja guts once reaching with in range. When Naruto went to look for the other ninja that has yet to attacked him, he was no were in sight.

Yoshe finally snapped out of it once she felt the presence below Naruto, and her feet took action as in acting upon instincts to protect those she cared about. Just as the hands peered out of the ground of the ground to grab Naruto feet, Yoshe pushed Naruto out of the way, grabbed the hands around the wrist, made a hand stand before flipping over landing in a crouching position, yanking the ninja out of the ground. She let go once he was out of the ground, and he went flying across the field. Yoshe stood up from her crouched position, and Naruto joined her by her side.

"That was a close one, thanks. Nice move," Naruto complimented.

Yoshe couldn't believe that she actually just stood and watched for the first few minutes. She was glad that what ever took over did other wise Naruto might have been a goner. But she wasn't going to let Naruto know of her little scare so she lied, "Did you really think I was going to let you take all the action?" Then both of their attention turned to the ninja that were now getting back up from their falls.

"So they want more? Fine by me, needed a little warm up," Naruto said.

"Why are they attacking us? Who are they?" Yoshe pointed out.

Naruto didn't think of that yet. At first he was attacking to protect Yoshe, and now it's to just get rid of the threat. Now he wondered himself why they were attacking them. Last time he checked they were still in the Fire Country, and the ninja in front of them had Hidden Village of Stone Headbands on. "Well they are Hidden Village of Stone shinobi, you can tell by their hatiate. As to why they are attacking us, I don't know since we are still in the Fire Country, not Earth," Naruto noted.

"Here they come again," Yoshe said as the four ninja charged them again. This time they seemed to get a little faster with their moves, but that didn't matter. Naruto and Yoshe were still faster than them, both kept dodging and counter attacking with every move. Still fighting in the art of taijutsu, both Naruto and Yoshe seemed to be at the same level, and it was effective since they both were preserving their chakra.

Yoshe couldn't understand that even though the stone nins haven't even touched her nor Naruto, they kept coming for more. After the first five minutes, it just got annoying. "Why do they keep coming, don't they know they don't stand a chance?" Yoshe said while returning back to back with Naruto.

"Pride. But we do need to shake them off a little… I have an idea, remember that jutsu you were trying to teach me the day it snowed in Konoha?" Naruto said to Yoshe.

"Yeah but that isn't going to do anything," Yoshe answered.

"If you make it bigger it will. But I'll give you a clue of my input, what is airs weakness?" Naruto smirked.

Yoshe grew an evil smirk and replied, "Ready when you are."

Naruto made a series of hand signs then shouted, "**Futon: Uindo Hitofuki no Jutsu **(Wind release: Wind gust jutsu)" Gust of winds started to gather, racing towards the stone Nins. The stone Nins were confused of why Naruto would throw such a weak attack at them, they thought it would have shredded them instead.

It wasn't till Yoshe started making hand signs of her own that they figured out that the wind jutsu was only part of the attack. Once finished with her hand signs Yoshe called "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)" The fireball erupted from her mouth and spread out thanks to the enhancement of the wind technique. All of the stone ninja ran far enough for the fire not to hit them. The fire died, and for a second there Yoshe and Naruto thought they were rid of the threat. Nevertheless, it astonished Yoshe and Naruto when they actually came back for more.

"They are quite persistent," Yoshe said.

"Well I shouldn't complain seriously, I used to do the same thing," Naruto replied, "Maybe this will do the trick." Naruto made a hand sign and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Two clones appeared beside him and rushed toward the enemy. The real Naruto stayed behind for only a minute to say, "Stay here, I can handle this." Then he took into the trees to join the fight with his clones.

Yoshe was about to protest but instantly felt two other chakra forms. Closing her eyes to concentrate to where they were located, the two stone Nins took this as their chance to attack, thinking she was distracted. However, they were wrong. In unison, they came out to attack her, katanas ready to steal a life.

Instead of cutting her body like butter, holding out the swords to were she stood, they looked up to see her standing on the two swords, for which she had jumped on, one foot on each tip. Before they had time to react to her action, she flipped backwards, landing a few yards away. For a second there all the two stone Nins could do is watch the flawless performance she just performed for them, and instantly knew they needed to take this fight into another level considering her speed, she was no amateur.

Seeing that they had katanas with them, Yoshe knew she needed a weapon of her own. This slightly excited her for she longed to finally use that in a fight. After making a few hand seals, she held out her hand and in it appeared a steel rod. She infused her chakra in it and looked to her challenges, growing an evil grin on her face. Both ninjas charged and attacked, but she dodged each shot with her stick. However, she couldn't help but notice that these nins were in a different level than the ones earlier, at least speed wise.

* * *

Naruto was now starting to have some difficulties with the opposing ninjas. Until now, he was at equal terms with them, if not better. He noticed something that made his nerves itch; as time went by, the ninjas seemed to be getting stronger and faster. The only thing that he could think of that might be the cost of this is that they were conserving their chakra and trying to wear him down, then attack in full force once their opponent was weak enough. Naruto knew he was far from his limit, so he knew if that was the case, they were in for a big surprise since he is more stubborn and more powerful than they are.

But he still had a bad feeling in his gut, and he wasn't sure if it was because to the 4 ninjas he was fighting. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Yoshe all by her self," Naruto thought to himself. Watching the Ninjas constantly trying to cut the clones all up, he couldn't help but smile. "Thank god to the fox chakra," he thought to himself. Recent discoveries he saw that as years went by his clones proved more efficient than before. Learning that any type of information that was received from the clones would transfer back to him with Kakashi-sensei a few years back was one of them. Now he realized that the clones have become immune to the enemy attack, making it harder for the enemy to dispel the clones. How maybe asked? According to Sakura, he has been building up a thin layer of chakra around the clones, protecting them from harm, each time he summons them. She predicts that once he reaches his mid twenties, in order to dispel the clone you would have to harm Naruto himself. In addition, that would be hard since he also has a chakra wall surrounding his body, it would almost be as if he is unbreakable. However, it does not imply that he is unstoppable, everything has its limits.

Point proven when one of his clones rams right through the jagged end of a tree, making a huge hole in its chest. He wasn't getting anywhere with this fight so far, he knew it was time to take things to a different level. "This should do it," he thought to himself while making some hand signs. Once done he shouted, "**Futon: Uindo Kirite no Jutsu** (Wind release: Wind Cutter technique)" Gushes of wind started cutting up the trees around the ninjas. Three of them were able to still stand after, cut and bruised from the attack. However, one was not so lucky, not only did he get shredded since he was the closest to Naruto, in addition got smashed by the debris that flew around from the cut up trees. Naruto knew he was dead instantly. Naruto didn't want to take away another's life, and he felt ashamed of himself.

Seeing their fallen comrade, instead of making the ninjas run for the hills, it made them angry. Instead of fighting to slow the enemy down, now they fight for blood. They raced to see who could get their hands on the whiskered blonde first. Fists of furry flung towards Naruto as he tried to dodge all of them but was not successful. He was getting mutilated and bad. Somehow, without his knowledge, the only other clone left was taken down, and he was the only one left. He thought it might have been the fire Justus, of course his weakness, the red head shinobi performed. After a few twists and turns, Naruto managed to get away from their grasps. Surprisingly after the beat down he managed to escape with only one bruise that was already beginning to heal up.

Naruto did not want to resort to the power of the Kyuubi here, not now while Yoshe was around. He needed to lower their number to at least one to keep his peace of mind, but not create more casualties. As they charged him again, he took one them by their foot as they went to kick him, and plunged him into another ninja, knocking them both out. "Easier than I thought it was going to be. They were too blinded by hate to see exactly what I was trying to do," Naruto thought to himself. He then looked to the final challenger left, seeing the look of hate in his eyes.

"You bastard!" the ninja bellowed.

"I know you hate me, I would hate me too. However I gave you far many chances to leave the fight," Naruto said in a sincere way.

"Yeah right, like we would run from a fight like little pussies," the ninja spat.

"Why where you attacking us in the first place?" Naruto asked the man in front of him, searching for an answer.

"You crossed our territory, and pose a threat to us," the ninja answered, then charged Naruto with multiple kicks and punches. Naruto grabbed one of the ninjas arms and twisted it, making the ninja taste the earth below them.

"From the looks of your head bands, your shinobi from the Hidden Stone Village, from the Earth country… Last time I checked we are in the Fire Country," Naruto pointed out.

"So what if we are?" the ninja replied, throwing shurikens at Naruto once free from his hold. Naruto then reflected them with his own.

* * *

Yoshe kept aiming at the ninja but kept on missing each time. It didn't help that it was 2 against one, but at least she was even with them. She dug the pole into the ground, and slung her self-forward to kick the sword out of one ninjas hand, then she caught it as it came back down. The other ninja charged her with his katana, she dodged every strike he made. She threw the sword that was in her hands off the waterfall to be able to keep up with the guy more. She used her stick to hit the handle of the katana and its master lost control of it, flinging it a few yards behind Yoshe almost at the edge of the waterfall. The ninja made his way to retrieve it but Yoshe threw a kunai with an explosion tag to push the sword over the edge. Finally, she had some type of advantage against them, however she knew this wasn't going to last long.

This ticked them off, so they looked at each other as if they thought of a plan. One ninja went to kick her and she stepped to the right to dodged it, falling into their intended trap. The other ninja came from behind her with such speed and kicked her hard on her back. She flew across the field, tumbling on the ground until she reached a stop. Then the same ninja appeared in front of her, flipped forward and went to land a kick on her stomach. Thanks to Yoshe reflexes, she pushed herself up towards the opposite side which made her do fast multiple twists sideways, corrected herself in the air and slid on the ground backwards a few feet once her feet touched the floor. Moreover, to her amazement she looked upwards and found the other ninja about to land a punch in her face. This time she was not so lucky to move out of the way and took the punch, making her tumble on the ground backwards again.

Feeling the two shots as she got up to her feet cautiously, she was amazed to how all of a sudden their speed increased dramatically. She knew if she kept this up any longer, she would be demolished. She had no choice but to use the Sanengetsugan to increase her speed. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated for a second. When she opened them she revealed that the iris of the eyes has now turned silver, and with in the iris 3 crescent moons appeared. One was black, one white, and one gold. Opening her eyes to the challengers, a glimpse of angel wings appeared behind her, but disappeared after a few seconds.

The ninjas started to grin as one spoke, "Oh my! What a surprise?"

Yoshe was confused of his choice of words. Then she expressed, "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Iwao, where have we seen those eyes before?" the other ninja said to his companion. Yoshe at this point knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I know where we have seen them before, in the eyes of the Queen of Haruki," Iwao replied. Upon hearing them talk about her aunt, her silver eyes iris turned red with rage.

"Oo… looks like we made her angry Taro," Iwao said to his partner. "That means you must be the little brat of a daughter we are suppose to collect." Yoshe tightened her fist to hear them talk about her cousin as if she was an object, not even human.

"No she is too old to be that kid. Maybe it's the queens' sister?" Taro explained.

"No, form the information we have gathered, she only had one sister and she is the Queen of Masayoshi. Ah… This one might be her daughter since she became Queen about 17 years ago. We might be looking at the new heir," Iwao laughed. Yoshe was trapped, they knew who she was, and if they escaped, who ever their leader was would now target her. She couldn't let that happen. But right now she was more worried about her aunt.

"Where is she?" Yoshe asked with anger.

Both ninjas laughed and Iwao answered, "Why does it matter? You'll be joining her soon."

"She better not be dead. Now tell me… WHERE IS SHE?" Yoshe demanded.

"I never said she was or wasn't dead. Come with us like a good little princess, and we will take you to her," Taro answered. Something took over Yoshe that had an evil intent to it. She looked up at Taro with death in her eyes. With a blink of an eye she stood right in front of Taro, her face inches away from his, on his left side.

She leaned in closer, and in a whisper she said, "What made you think you are going anywhere?" Taro took out a kunai but Yoshe was already a few steps ahead of him by grabbing his hand that had the kunai resided in and thrusting it in his abdomen. Taro eyes went wide with shock, feeling the pain and numbness taking over him. He fell to the floor and took the last few breaths of life as he bleed to death.

Iwao fell aback, watching Yoshe take away his partners' life with out a hassle. Now is when it started to sink in to Yoshe of what she just did. She looked at her now blood stained hands, also in disbelief of what she did. The red background of the iris of the eye, dissolved into the white crescent moon. However, it was not bright red, but a blood thirsty red, cursing her soul for eternity. Yoshe did not know of this change yet, still panicking inside since she took someone else's life, and didn't even flinch.

Iwao anger rose, seeking revenge. He charged Yoshe, still in her trance, pushed her to the ground, and started strangling her screaming, "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"STOP!" Yoshe pleaded in a high pitch scream, struggling to get free. She didn't want to kill another but she just couldn't get him off her. Feeling her death edging nearer she had no choice but to kill him. As a reflex, she took out a kunai from her pockets and pierced it through his skull.

* * *

The ninja aimed a swift kick towards Naruto head, which Naruto barely dodged. After a few minutes of fighting the ninja Naruto began to believe he was fighting another Lee. The ninja proved to be highly skilled in taijutsu. "Looks like taking away the other teammates didn't seem to help much. That only made him stronger," Naruto thought to himself. The ninja flipped over him and landed a kick on Naruto shoulder.

Naruto tumbled back a few feet to regain his footing. "Ow that actually hurt," Naruto said to him self holding an arm to favor his shoulder. The Ninja across him just smirked at his triumph. Naruto got back to his feet and smiled, "You are quite skilled with taijutsu, however so am I, I will advice you to step aside and let me and my friend go on in peace."

"I would keep focus to this fight boy if you want to go back and **help** your friend," the ninja replied accentuating on the help part.

"Help?" Naruto said to pick out the key word in the sentence.

"Did you really think that all 4 of us would leave her to fight you… Our mission is to eliminate threat, we made sure she would also have her hands full and let me tell you this, those guys are silent killers if you know what I mean," the ninja replied with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Shit! Yoshe!" is all Naruto could say. He looked to the direction where he left Yoshe, hoping she was holding her ground. He needed to end this fight, to make sure she was ok. "How could I be so stupid and leave her behind... for both of our sakes…" Then he heard a sound that made his heart skip a beat.

"STOP!" Yoshe scream of desperation could be heard from a distance.

"Yoshe!" Naruto said out loud.

"You might be too late," the ninja said with an evil smirk. Naruto jumped to the trees and made his way to where the sound came from. He was then kicked on his torso by his opponent, as he flew into the top of a tree trunk. "And where do you think you are going?" the ninja said.

Naruto made a fist with his hand while getting back up. His eyes turned a crimson red with a slash in the middle (the same when he starts going into Kyuubi form or he gets really pissed off). This guy was getting on his last nerves before but now he crossed the line with Naruto. He stared at the ninja that was standing on the top of the tree in front of him and ordered, "If you value your life, get out of the way."

"Such big words, do you think you can fulfill them?" the ninja mocked. Naruto took his right hand, forming a blue chakra orb.

Naruto then jumped over the man, and came down on him with the speed of lightning, aiming at his face shouting, "Rasengan!" Both the stone ninja and Naruto plummeted toward the ground. Once reaching the earth, Naruto stood up, looked at the dead mans face below him and said, "You should have listened." He then ran off to were Yoshe was.

* * *

Showers of blood dripped down her face, as she gasped for air. Iwao now was laying on top of her, as she felt the pressure of his weight suffocating her again. She pushed him off in relief, but still being suffocated by his blood. Frantically, she tried to whip of the blood off her self, but no matter how hard she tried, she was already marked.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto came into sight of Yoshe from behind, he watched her sit there and freak out. She kept whipping of her hands and out fright over and over again. Instead of whipping it off she kept spreading it all over. Naruto looked at her opponents and saw that they laid there lifeless.

Yoshe shook violently as she stared at the lives she just took away. She got up, ran to the river, attempting to wash off her blood stained hands.

Naruto watched her patiently and thought to himself, "This must be her first kill, and she isn't taking it lightly." He frowned and slowly approached her from behind.

Yoshe took off her forehead protector, washing it off in the river. Then proceeded to wash off the blood, when she looked at her reflection in the water. She noticed that the white crescent moon has turned red. But what made her stomach turn is that it wasn't just the bright red that she once saw her mother wear in her eyes, but the dark blood red. She had been cursed and she knew it, "How am I going to show my face to my family now. This hasn't happened in hundreds of years. What have I done?" Yoshe thought to her self. She rubbed her eyes to see if they would go away, maybe it was just a nightmare. When she opened her eyes again, they returned to the normal icy blue eyes. Tears now starting to stream down her face even more, and from behind her appeared Naruto reflection in the water.

"Yoshe…" Naruto spoke softly in concern. Yoshe slightly jumped once hearing her name, staring into the reflection of Naruto and her self. "This was your first time huh?" Naruto patiently asked, knowing he might not receive an answer. Yoshe now turned her head and looked back at him, and he saw the deathly fear in her eyes. Naruto crouched down and held out a hand, offering her security. Yoshe placed her hand on his, accepting his concern, and he stood back up, lifting her up to her feet. She then ran and embraced him, letting her emotions get to her as she cried. But she felt whole and happy again, knowing someone out there cared and understood her as much as Naruto.

Naruto stroked her hair, letting her cry to get rid of her fear. Then he heard some shuffling in the bushes. What came next were 3 shurikens headed to strike them both. On instinct he picked Yoshe up, bridal style, and jumped towards the rock in the middle-edge of the waterfall. Once landing on his feet, he placed Yoshe down which was now at this point fed up with the whole situation.

"Do they ever stop coming," Yoshe growled. She focused to see exactly where the chakra locations were. Then she threw shurikens and kunais at the locations, but failed to notice the kunai coming at them with an explosion note until the last minute. "Shit!" she said to her self. She needed to think fast, knowing that Naruto would be harmed by the explosion and land was too far away for them to jump to now. She came up to a conclusion. She grabbed Naruto hand, guiding them both off the waterfall into a freefall.

They heard an explosion from where they stood showers of debris and water covered them. Naruto was shocked to what just happened, but now he was more worried about the rocks at the bottom of the massive waterfall they both were getting ready to hit. Time seemed to slow down as they fell head first to the waterfall, as if finalizing the moments of their lives. Naruto pulled Yoshe to him, and did the only thing that he thought of before he died; he kissed her on the lips.

Yoshe closed her eyes, feeling a great sensation as his lips touched hers. Yoshe brought her free hand over and behind Naruto head. Naruto took his free hand, placed it on her lower back, and pushed her even closer to that both bodies were pressed against each other, still enchanted in the kiss. It was the eternal kiss.

Moments before they hit the pool of water, their lips separated as Naruto sheltered her head with his hand that was on her back and body. Both took a deep breath, and then broke through the water to their deaths.

* * *

HAHA (laughs evily) I love cliff hangers...(Runs for shelter) Yes people I am that evil. Stay tooned for the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12: Carpe Diem

Chapter 12

Sorry that I haven't put any chapters up in a while, my computer was in a verge of crashing and long story short I didn't have a computer around for about 2 weeks... I wanted to cry lol, i felt so naked jk. Any who just want to say a special thank to:

"Tim  
2008-05-12  
ch 11, anon.You are a GREAT writer!  
I just started to read this fiction some days ago and i can say ill follow you to the end xD I really like the idea with a new character in it, and it seems you have made the originally story go very well with your own.

Waiting with surprise for your next chapter :P  
/Tim"

THANK YOU! You have no I dea how much you made my day that day lol. I didn't How else to express my gratitude since it wouldn't let me msg you here lol. SO THANK YOU TIM!!

Well this chapter is up for all of you. it might get a little X rated for some of the youngsters out there, nothing that bad yet (well not at least of what I am planning on doing way later in the story, but it's a little peak of what is to come) Is it getting a little hot in here or is it just me? lol But anywho hope you all like it and plz Review!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Moments before they hit the pool of water, their lips separated as Naruto sheltered her head with his hand that was on her back and body. Both took a deep breath, and then broke through the water to their deaths.

Fate had given them another chance, since they missed the rocks by a few feet. Naruto wrapped and arm around Yoshe after they separated form the impact of hitting the water, and swam both of them to the top. Reaching the top of the water, both coughed and gasped for air. Then they both took a moment to look at each other in shock of what just happened. After a few moments of silence, it broke as Yoshe and Naruto started laughing.

"The odds of surviving that fall," Naruto said as they started to swim to shore.

"Now that I think of it, this could have been avoided. We could have landed on the water with chakra control," Yoshe said looking at the surroundings.

"He-he! I didn't think of that… Nah! From that height, that would have hurt us," Naruto replied.

"But I like it better this way," Yoshe said with a smile. Naruto stopped in the water when he heard her, floating in front of her. He then smiled and turned to swim out again. Yoshe started to swim after him until they were able to touch the bottom. She grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Temptation was in the air and Yoshe sized the day. She answered him by pulling towards her, and with both hands, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her height. She froze, noticing she was being a little aggressive.

Their faces inches away from each other, Naruto smiled and nodded, giving her the approval of what she wanted to do. She smiled and kissed him gentle, to warm him up, and pulled away as a tease. Then started kissing him again repeatedly. Naruto didn't know what to take on this, but he liked, no… Loved it so far and hope she wouldn't stop. However, she stopped and teased, "I'm satisfied now… Bye." She smiled and started walking off.

"Wait, What?!" Naruto said, with the feeling of being left hanging. He wasn't about to let her go yet, so he grabbed her arm, turned her around and said, "What makes you think I'm satisfied yet?" Yoshe gave him a confused smile, but still loved what she heard from him. He picked her up, had her wrap her legs around him by slightly pulling them behind him. He then said, "This time your not getting away," while looking up at her.

Yoshe laid an arm on his shoulder. With the free hand she tucked her hair around her ear. She reached down to whisper in his ear, "What made you think I was leaving in the first place?" She placed a kiss on his cheek and looked at him. He placed his forehead on hers; both stared into each other's eyes. She brought both of her hands, and gently cradled his face.

Then she reached down and placed a luscious, sweet, tasteful kiss on his lips. Naruto seemed to notice himself feel enlightened with the kiss. A sense of satisfaction seemed to fill the both. Naruto started walking out of the water, still entranced in their passionate kissing, but slipped on a rock, making them both fall back into the water with Yoshe still strapped on him. Yoshe let out a playful scream before hitting the water.

Coming back up to the surface, both started laughing again, feeling like fools of what just happened. Naruto grabbed Yoshe hand, pulling her towards the shore as she followed with out a hassle. After reaching the shore, Naruto noticed a beautiful Sakura tree standing in the middle of the heard of other trees as if calling their names. He made that their destination, picked Yoshe up, bridal style and carried her to it. Once reaching it he placed her down on the ground and collapsed underneath it.

Naruto sat up, his back against the tree and legs laid out in front of him. To his left was Yoshe shivering from the cold. Because of the Kyuubi, he rarely felt cold, so he took of his orange and black jacket, which was waterproof, shook it on the side that wasn't occupied by Yoshe. The he placed it around her, brought both of his arms around her. He then pulled her closer to cradle her to warm up. "Does that feel better?" he asked Yoshe when she stopped shaking. He noticed that she was looking up towards the top of the waterfall.

She turned to look up at him and answered, "Yeah it does." The she turned her head to look up at the top of the waterfall again.

"You are wondering if they are still up there?" Naruto said.

"Kind of!... You see I was trained to be able to feel another's chakra if they were to be around. The furthest I have recorded is about a half a mile radius... Every living creature has chakra built up in their bodies. The only way I wouldn't be able to sense it is if they're away from my view or if they are…" Yoshe trailed off not wanting to say the word, but Naruto understood the rest.

"… Dead… So you are wondering if you killed them or if you missed them and they simply left. Thinking we might be dead," Naruto answered.

"I didn't miss them; I know that much is true. I just don't know if I hit a vital spot, enough to kill them. That is why I keep looking up there, to see if I can feel their presence. All I know is that they are no longer around if they are alive," Yoshe explained. She had a worried expression on her face. Her thought seemed to linger off in space. Troubled with the thought of killing another, but also troubled with the fact that they might have gotten away. She didn't know which was worst. She just hoped that is they did get away, they didn't see her eyes when they changed, knowing exactly who she was.

Naruto saw that she was worried. So he decided to lighten up the mood, used his hand to raise her chin towards him. Then he leaned to kiss her and whispered, "Don't worry about it. They are no longer a problem then. Plus I wouldn't let anything happen to you so relax."

Yoshe gave him a sweet smile and added, "Are you sure? Do you really mean that?"

Naruto facial expression turned serious and he said, "Yoshe, don't you ever think any different. I keep my promises, it's my ninja way. I will protect you until the day I die." Yoshe couldn't help but to feel happy with his answer, but there was something making her uneasy about his response.

"But Naruto… Who is going to protect you?" Yoshe said with a hint of fright in her voice.

"Don't worry, I can take care of my self," Naruto answered with a grin.

"Naruto, you alone can't protect everyone, you will get hurt in the process and I wont be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me," Yoshe inputted.

Naruto then said, "It will be worth it for me. As long as you are safe, I don't care what happens to me…"

"No! Don't say that!... I will not sit around and be babied by you. I want to protect you too Naruto. We have been friends for 11 or so years, and after loosing you once, I don't want to loose you again. So how about this? We will look out for each others back, not just a one way deal. For as long as we live we will protect each other. Does that sound good to you?" Yoshe demanded from Naruto as tears started to fill her eyes.

Naruto was shocked to her reaction, and by her tone of voice, he knew this was a loosing battle. He sighed before answering, "Yeah! I guess that is fine by me, but I am not entirely happy about it." Yoshe let out a sigh in relief and then smiled at him with satisfaction, knowing she got her way.

"Thank you," Yoshe said to express her gratitude.

Naruto smiled and leaned into to kiss her again on her lips. Then he smirked and said, "By the way, that was the extra gift I left you the night you left."

Yoshe gave him a puzzled expression, then realized what he was talking about. "A kiss?" she thought to her self, getting a sly idea in her head. The she said flirtatiously, "Hm! Please refresh my memory how it went again?" Naruto just chuckled and before kissing her again on her lips. She then looked up to him again and teased, "That doesn't ring a bell yet. What was that again?"

Naruto was puzzled at first, but caught on to what she was doing. He smiled again before saying, "Gosh you are such a flirt."

Yoshe then smirked and teased again, "Sorry but that isn't doing…" Naruto interrupted her sentence by placing a kiss on her lips. Yoshe closed her eyes, letting her self be lost in his kiss. He then continued slowly kissing her for about a minute lightly sucking on her bottom lip. Once they needed air instead of parting, he brought back his lips to where they were barely touching, and with out noticing in unison they breathed in and out of each other. They looked on to each others eyes in this moment, losing them selves in each other; breathing, tasting, living each others lives. Their lips trembled with excitement, before continuing, repeating the same process four to five more times. When finally separating Yoshe looked at Naruto in a type of daze and said, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, something just took over me and I just did that," Naruto replied.

"You must have had practice," Yoshe complimented.

"Actually no, you are the only girl I have kissed," Naruto replied.

"Really, you could have fooled me… You should do that more often," Yoshe said.

"You mean WE should do that more often. That wasn't a one way kiss, you had your input in it and I may say, it was nice. You must have had practice your self," Naruto complimented.

"Nope! You're the only one," Yoshe said. Then she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

She then rested her head against his chest, listening to the calm soothing sound of his heartbeat. "For this," she simply stated. Naruto smiled at her answer, and cradled her closer, watching her every move. His heart beat to captivate her. After a few minutes of listening to his heart beat, a sense of peace took over her as she went to sleep. Naruto noticed her breathing became slower, and her eyes are closed, knowing she had fallen asleep. He could finally relax, knowing that she was all right.

Now his thoughts carried him to a different subject. "The Hidden Village of Stone… Why would they attack? What did they mean crossing territories?" Naruto thought to himself. It then dawned on him that they were extremely close to the borders of Fire and Earth Country. "They don't want us to cross the borders, as if they are hiding something. They must be involved with the Haruki troubles. It would explain how the messengers never were able to reach the other Hidden Villages; they must have been attacked before crossing the borders from the Hidden Village of Stone shinobi. The messengers wouldn't stand a chance."

"The Hidden Village of Stone are either helping the culprits or they are the culprits. Either way they are the enemy from now on, and if those 2 ninja did get away, trouble will be coming back to us," Naruto thought to himself. He knew this wasn't good; he needed to rest for the up coming fights.

"How troublesome," Naruto whispered to himself. He looked at the konoichi beside him and smiled. He kissed gently kissed her on the forehead, noticing her hatiate was missing. "She must have taken it off when she washing off the blood off her," he thought to himself.

He needed to tell the others about the news of their attack. However, looking at Yoshe, he didn't want to wake her from her sleep. "I will tell them in the morning… Good night, honey," he whispered in the wind, holding her tighter to him. With in a few minutes slumber took over him, with dream flowing through his mind.

* * *

"Tsuchikage we have some news," a shinobi said next to another shinobi kneeling down to their leader.

"Where are the other 5?" the Tsuchikage, a man with long red spiky red hair that looked to be in his late twenties, asked his subordinates.

One of the shinobi gritted his teeth and said in anger, "They were killed."

"Killed? My shinobies are too strong to be killed. What happened? Who did this?" the Tsuchikage said in rage.

"That is why we are here. They died in a valuable cause. This might interest you a bit," the shinobi to the right reached in one of his compartments and pulled out a forehead protector before handing it to his leader.

The Tsuchikage studied the hatiate for a few seconds and said, "A Masayoshi ninja. So word has gone out."

"Not just any Masayoshi ninja, she had the Sanengetsugan," the shinobi on the left said with pride.

"That is interesting. How old was the girl?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"She looked about 16-17 years old… She must be the new heir," the shinobi on the right concluded.

"Then why isn't she with you guys?" the Tsuchikage asked his followers, starting to loose his patience.

"She had an escort with her. A shinobi from Konoha. He knocked both of us, killed Sadao, Goro, and I believe he killed Daiki too. But when we tried attacking him from the shadows, he heard the weapons from afar. Yet the thing that really surprised us was the girl. She knew exactly where we were located and with a blink of an eye she attacked us with kunais and shurikens. We didn't see it coming it was so fast, as you can tell we didn't have time to react," the ninja to the left explained, while pointing out some of the visible wounds that him and his partner shared.

"It seems like she knew exactly where we were at. Even before all 7 of us attacked them, she knew we were there. Goro threw a kunai at the back of the Konoha shinobi, but she pushed him out of the way right as it left his hand. She took the impact with her own hand, and didn't phase her, throwing it back at us, almost hitting Goro. You now how Goro is and he went to charge her unexpectedly, but that Konoha ninja hit him with this blue orb like thing, which sent Goro flying to his death," the ninja to his right said.

"How did the others die?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Well Sadao died from a powerful wind attack the Konoha nin did, pieces of trees landed on him ad crushed him. Daiki, I don't know we didn't see him again but saw the rock nin after so we figured he must have been killed," the ninja on the left explained.

"As for Iwao and Taro, the girl killed them both. Form what it looked like, Taro got a kunai in the abdomen, while Iwao got a kunai in the head," the ninja in the right answered.

"Taro and Iwao were our top 2 silent killers in this village and she took them out with only a kunai. And the Konoha ninja might be problem, from what you explained to me is that the ninja might have been carrying the Rasengan and that is an A-rank jutsu. So its going to take our top shinobi to take her down. How many do you think?" Tsuchikage asked, but knowing the answer already.

"15 maybe?" the ninja on the left said.

"No! More… Think, if there is a Konoha shinobi there, they don't travel along in groups. There is at least 2 or three more of them," Tsuchikage said in disgust.

"So about 40 should be enough," the ninja on the right concluded.

"Get troops ready, head out as soon as you can," Tsuchikage ordered.

"Hai! Tsuchikage-sama," both ninja said as they departed. The Tsuchikage then walked over to a corner where a small, square, glass room was. He turned on the light to look at the table in the middle of the room where there was a body strapped on it. A woman with curly, blonde hair opened her eyes, feeling the presence of the Tsuchikage lingering near, showing off her emerald eyes.

"I have some news for you that you will simply love." Tsuchikage said to the half dead woman.

"What is it Masashi," the woman snarled in a rude manner.

"Why Emiko? Why so heartless? Is it because you are alone… I already tried to fetch your daughter but she simply doesn't want to see her mommy… I have an idea; I'll fetch your niece for you since she is around the area. Is that alright with you?" Masashi said to Emiko. She simply smiled at him once hearing of her niece. "I thought that might bring a smile to your… Wait! It actually did. Why are you smiling?" Masashi asked, knowing that she knew something he didn't.

"Because I finally get to be free," Emiko mumbled.

:How would you know?" Masashi asked.

"I just know," Emiko answered.

"Hmph… Interesting, a slight change of plans. It looks like your reunion might be delayed. To make sure you won't get away from my grasp, you will be moved to a different location, until I have a tight enough leach on your niece. I might need to up the amount of troops then," Masashi said.

"It doesn't matter where you take me, going after Yoshe will be the death of you," Emiko predicted.

"Yoshe is her name?... Obviously, you have no idea what I am capable of. Now hush! It's going to be a long journey to where you are going. First I must tell Uchiha Madara of the great news, then deal with you," Masashi said. He departed the room, closing the glass door behind him.

Emiko smiled and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She knew that Yoshe is going to kill him from her premonition, but worried that she might reveal her other side, opening the door of a new struggle. With the leader of the Akatsuki, Madara, Involved Yoshe might be in trouble. All Emiko could do now is pray that the Akatsuki don't recover Yoshe secret, and wait for her rescue.

* * *

Sakura felt the sudden change in temperature, waking up from the heat. She stretched her arms out, welcoming the morning sun shinning through the tent walls. Then she looked over the sleeping bag beside her, to wake up Yoshe. "Yoshe its time to wake up," Sakura said out loud. She got no response, so she continued, "… Yoshe…" She placed a hand on the sleeping bag beside her. Sakura eyes widened, frantically getting up, and out of the tent. Then she yelled out, "YOSHE!"

She rushed into the boys' tent, to find Kakashi waking up from her yell. "Yoshe is missing!" Sakura alerted Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately got up and said, "What do you mean missing?" Both dashed out of the tent and saw Sasuke rushing towards therm.

Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't around either, "Where is Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke halted in confusion, "He isn't back yet?"

"Back yet?!" Kakashi asked.

"Great! Now they are both missing. We need to find Yoshe and Naruto," Sakura said.

"Oh! I thought something was wrong with her," Sasuke said in relief.

"Something is wrong, she is missing," Sakura worried.

"I'm sure they are fine, but that does worry me a little. They should have been back by now," Sasuke said.

"They?" Sakura asked.

"Wait! Why are you out here on watch? Isn't it Naruto turn?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Well… He woke me up to see if I could take over for him. He went after Yoshe when she left last night," Sasuke explained. "But they should have been back by now… I'm sure they are alright if Naruto is with her. Plus I'm sure she can take of her self."

"We still need to look for them, just to make sure," Kakashi said. He bit his finger to get some blood, made some hand signs, planted his hand on the ground and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning technique)" A cloud of smoke appeared and a small brown dog with a blue jacket, and a Konoha head band. "Pakun, I need you to find Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

"Here is something of his," Sakura said, reaching into her pocket.

"I don't need it, I know his scent well. Follow me!" Pakun ordered as they followed him. They glided through the trees for about a half an hour before Pakun noticed something that itched a nerve. "I smell blood up ahead. Also Naruto scent ends there, but it isn't his blood," Pakun informed them.

"Oh no! Please don't let it be Yoshe," Sakura said like a whisper, picking up her speed. Kakashi started to feel worried too.

"Yoshe?" Pakun said, "there is more than one scent of blood, about 8."

"They were attacked," Sasuke said to himself in anger. "Why didn't I see this Damn it!"

"Don't be hard on your self yet, we don't know if any of them were hurt. Plus this was too far for you to notice a battle going on from were you stood watch," Kakashi tried to enlighten his student.

"We are coming up on one," Pakun said while halting. They looked down to see a Rock ninja, lifeless on the ground with his head completely mutilated.

"It looks like Naruto Rasengan did this," Kakashi recalled while observing.

"The others are up ahead. A total of 4 more dead bodies I believe," Pakun said jumping to the other trees to guide them. They picked up the pace again, reaching a clearing by the river leading to a water fall. "His trail ends here."

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped, holding her hands to cover her mouth. She was in disbelief to how much blood was around the area. Looking at the body with the kunai in his abdomen. But when she saw the guy with the kunai lodged I his head, she quickly turned away when seeing the look of death in his face. She almost puked from the scent that filled the air of rotting carcasses.

"They are all Stone ninjas," Kakashi pointed out.

"Looks like this one was hit by the Rasengan too," Sasuke said looking at another ninja.

"There is only 3 here?" Kakashi said turning to Pakun.

"There is one back from where we came from. Believe me you don't want to see that one…" Pakun said with a slight cringe at the face.

"What if it's Yoshe or Naruto?" Sakura said to Kakashi as he was contemplating to going over to see.

"It isn't Naruto, I would know," Pakun said.

"I'll go check it out. Pakun?" Sasuke said as he waited for the dog to lead him the way. Pakun nodded and they both leapt to the trees.

"There is a few extra spots of blood, we will have to wait for Sasuke and Pakun to get back to see what these are," Kakashi said as he patiently waited.

"I hope they are alright, but were could they have gone?" Sakura said looking around.

"Be patient, we will know soon enough," Kakashi said to comfort Sakura, knowing she was deeply worried about her friends. Just then Pakun and Sasuke returned with a face that seemed satisfied but at the same time horrified.

"It wasn't her, but I think they got a taste of Naruto Futon: Uindo Kirite no Jutsu. Shredded him up bad, also taken out by the trees that were cut up too. It was… wrong," Sasuke said with a horrified tone.

"Ok tell me about the rest of the patches of blood Pakun," Kakashi ordered so they could get off subject.

"Well these 2 patches of blood seemed to trail out of the area," Pakun said.

"Some got away… Are you still able to track those just in case they took Naruto and Yoshe," Sakura asked.

"It's a faint trail but I can do it," Pakun said.

"What about this patch of blood." Kakashi pointed out of a few droplets of blood, away from the other.

Pakun smelled it and said, "Who ever this is the trail ends here too. This scent is everywhere. The scent of the blood is on the kunais in those 2 ninja over there, and the kunais in the patches of blood over there too. Who's ever blood this is, they got struck by the kunai that is lodged in the tree next to the ninja that got it with the Rasengan. The blood smells strong, but pure. Kind off like Naruto except for the pure part." Kakashi thought of it for a second, and then reached in his pocket to take out his Come Come Paradise book.

He showed it to Pakun and said "There are 2 different scents on this book, mine and Yoshe. See if the blood scent matched the other scent on my book."

Everyone waited with anticipation as Pakun smelled it. He looked up at Kakashi when finding the answer and he said, "Yes, they are the same."

"She was hurt," Sakura said.

"Obviously not that bad in order to kill 2, striking 2 other guys, and obviously almost hitting another. Plus that is only a little blood, so she is fine," Kakashi said to her, knowing this will relieve her nerves.

Pakun smelled the air again and said, "Both of Naruto and Yoshe scent end at the boulder in the middle of the waterfall." He made a pause before continuing, "The only way I could loose their scent at this point is if they washed it away, which means…" Then he looked down the edge of the cliff, couldn't even see the bottom to where the lake would be.

Everyone eyes went wide as they looked over the gigantic fall from the waterfall. When they couldn't even see the bottom they knew it was a bad sign. Sakura was the first to speak, "No way."

"There is no way that they would jump a waterfall with the risk of hitting rocks. You can't even see the bottom of it," Sasuke said.

"Unless they were trying to escape," Kakashi implied with an uneasy voice. "Thank you for your help Pakun, we might need you later but for now you may leave."

"I'll take you up on that offer. Latter," Pakun replied while holding up a paw a signature of goodbye. A puff a smoke appeared, as he made his departure.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered, starting to make his way down the extended cliff, jumping from rock to rock. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with unease, inhaled a deep breath, sighed, and made their way down the cliff with Kakashi.

About 5 minutes later they finally reached the bottom to where they used their chakra to run across the water to shore. The three stopped to search the area. Kakashi searched the ground to where a clue of their landing. He found partly muddy footprints heading towards the heart of the forest. His eyes followed the trail and saw the couple lying against the Sakura tree together sleeping.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and said, "It looks to me that they are ok. Actually better than ok." Sasuke and Sakura looked at the white haired man confused, and then looked to where he was looking at.

Sasuke smiled at his companions, knowing that Naruto must have achieved his recent goal. Sakura gave out a sigh of relief and said, "They're both ok, thank goodness…" Then her happy faze was replaced by irritation, they should have comeback, we got all worried for nothing!"

Yoshe senses started going off, slowly waking her up from her sleep. The presences of others were a little too close for her comfort. Their whispers rung through her ears. She shot her eyes open; with instincts she grabbed a few churikens, and flung them towards the threat, waking Naruto up instantly.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi jumped out of the way of the churikens, barely dodging them.

Yoshe started to make some hand seals, but Naruto wrapped his around her, binding her from finishing her attack, and placed his hands atop hers to gently push them down. Then Naruto spoke, "That is Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke." Yoshe froze upon hearing his words, then shot her attention to the shinobi coming down from their fall.

Her mind clicked when she saw them touch the ground, her eyes widening of what she did. She was grateful that she wasn't any quicker with her reaction, other wise she could have caused some unneeded damage. Yoshe then smiled shyly to her companions and laughed, "Ha… Ha… ha… It was a reflex, I'm sorry."

"I guess we will never sneak o in you again," Sasuke replied. All of them gave out a slight laugh.

Sakura took a deep breath and barked, "Why are you both out here?! We got worried when you never came back. What the hell happened? And why is there 5 dead ninjas up there? And why is Yoshe blood scent all over the place!"

"Yoshe blood?" Naruto said in shock, not knowing that she was wounded.

"Only 5! 2 got away," Yoshe said with a worried expression.

"Well, what the hell happened up there?" Sakura asked becoming impatient.

"We were attacked up there by 7 shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village. I took 2 out with my Rasengan, and one with Futon: Uindo Kirite no Jutsu… Yoshe killed the other 2… Originally I knocked out 2 other ones, but while we were distracted…" Naruto paused and looked at Yoshe.

"They came back to finish the job," Yoshe added. "I was sure I hit them with the kunais."

"You did! Very good aim Yoshe," Sasuke complimented Yoshe.

"So why are you guys down here?" Sakura asked.

"Well to dodge their attack, we both jumped on the rock in the middle-edged of the waterfall. I threw 2 kunais to the shinobis, not noticing that they threw a kunai with an explosion note on it, until the last second. I acted on my first instinct; get off the waterfall for Naruto sake. The explosion wouldn't have really harmed me except for the flying shards of debris maybe, but Naruto was a different story. So I grabbed him and jumped. Luckily we missed the rocks at the bottom as well," Yoshe explained.

"Now that that is answered… Why did you stay out all NIGHT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Carpe diem…" Naruto answered under his breath. Sakura and Yoshe looked at him with confusion. Sasuke and Kakashi understood what he meant and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Well when we got out of the water, Yoshe seemed a little cold, so I had her lay against me to use my body heat to warm her up. With in minutes, she was a sleep; I couldn't wake her up at that point. I was enjoying it too much, so I let her sleep." Naruto expressed with a sweet smirk on his face. Then he turned his head to the icy blue eyed konoichi still sitting by his side, his arms still wrapped around her. He noticed her blushing slightly as looked back at him. Then to everyone's surprise except for of course Yoshe and Naruto, Yoshe placed a tender kiss on Naruto lips as a way of expressing her gratitude.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on with wide eyes but soon replaced by a satisfied smile. Kakashi admired the scene in front of him as if it was form his favorite book series Come Come Paradise. Then he searched Yoshe body for any wounds, noticing she didn't have a scratch on her. But one thing he did notice was that her hatiate was missing. "Yoshe, where is your forehead protector?" Kakashi asked.

Yoshe froze at first, placing her hand immediately to her forehead. She got to her feet frantically searching her pockets and said, "No, no, no, no, no… Shit!" The others stared at her with confusion, "Where did I leave…" Her mind then snapped to the scene where she took it off to wash off the blood at the river. She shot her direction to above the waterfall, "Oh! Please be there," she pleaded. Then she started to run towards the waterfall.

"Wait!" Sakura said rushing after her. The other three followed suite. Yoshe ran across the lake and stopped at the mountains edge, looking straight up to the lengthy climb she was about to make. "Yoshe, take it easy!" Sakura yelled.

"It's now or never," Yoshe thought to herself, while brushing off the comment and proceeded to start jumping from rock to rock fast, making her way up the mountain side. They all followed Yoshe with Naruto in the lead now. After a few minutes, almost reaching the top, Yoshe jumped on a not so steady rock, it started to crumble under her, and Yoshe started to fall.

Naruto was the first to notice this and he called out, "Yoshe!" He created a clone as quick as he could, and the clone threw Naruto towards Yoshe to catch her mid-fall, bringing them both to the top of the cliff. He let the konoichi down from his arms and said, "You need to be more careful."

"Thank you Naruto…" Yoshe thanked with a sweet smile. But then she replaced it with a sarcastic smirk and continued, "But there is a little thing called using your chakra to grab a hold of object… I would have been fine." She started to walk off, but she stopped, turned around to face him, bashed her eyes, smiled, and flirtatiously said, "But I like it this way better."

"Tease…" Naruto grumbled. He then turned around to see that the others were reaching the top. Yoshe continued her way to the spot of where she was washing off the blood.

"This isn't good." Yoshe whispered to herself.

"Why are you so frantic?" Sasuke finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Yoshe then fell to her knees, staring at her reflection in the water.

Yoshe reminiscence on the time not so long ago, when she was staring at the cursed blood stained crescent moon in her eyes. Her mind went into space, repeating the scenes when she took those 2 lives. Then this feeling that took over her frightened her. Questions raced in and out her mind, secretly hoping that her gut feeling weren't true. She hoped to god that the rock ninja didn't take her headband, for which would mean that trouble was heading their way. She looked out towards the earth country bordered, searching for the answer to her question.

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked to break the silence.

"I screwed up," Yoshe finally spoke.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"They know where I am from," Yoshe said. Then she whispered to herself, "They know who I am." Naruto and Sasuke where confused of why she was so worried about. For a second there Sakura was confused herself, but understood the deep concern.

Kakashi knew off the bat that since they took the forehead protector, means they most likely knew she was the air to Masayoshi, especially with the reaction he received when he asked her where the hatiate was. "What did you show them that makes you think they know who you are Yoshe?" Kakashi thought to himself.

"I don't know why that is such a bad thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… Now they know we are coming!" Yoshe quickly lied, getting up to her feet.

"Well, let them try to come after us…" Naruto said hoping to cheer her up.

"It's unneeded attention. Before they might have thought that we were going to a regular mission. But now they have proof that we are heading to Haruki, with the headband that belongs to those who live in Masayoshi. We are now walking blind towards the enemy where before we could have gone in and out maybe unseen," Kakashi explained for Yoshe.

"I'm so sorry.. I was careless," Yoshe apologized.

"No… you weren't." Naruto answered her in a sincere. He knew why she took of her hatiate in the first place, and he didn't want her to think she was more to blame for what she did.

"Never mind that, we need to get going, let's find them before they find us," Sakura said to change the mood. She understood why Yoshe felt guilty and hated that she did.

"You're right. Let's get our stuff," Kakashi ordered as they walked back to their sleeping area. They gathered their sleeping and traveling gear before heading to the borders of the Earth Country. Upon reaching the borders, they stopped before crossing.

Kakashi sighed and said, "We are now entering their territory. There is no turning back after this point. So if you don't want to go on, speak now!"

"Are you kidding? Why would we turn back now, right guys?" Yoshe cheered.

"I'm in," Naruto said.

"Me too!" Sasuke said.

Sakura hesitated to answer at first. If they entered, it would be a huge risk for Yoshe since now most likely they know she is the princess of Masayoshi. "It's to big of a risk. She won't get herself out of it… But I will," Sakura thought to herself. Sakura went to speak but was interrupted by Yoshe.

"Ah Sakura, don't tell me you are scared?" Yoshe teased.

"No! ... It's just that…um … Maybe I am scared, but not for me… For…" Sakura spoke but was interrupted again.

"We will be fine, we have each other. We will be unstoppable," Yoshe answered.

"But…" Sakura objected. Yoshe then walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

With a whisper that only Sakura could hear, Yoshe said, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry so much over it."

"It's too risky, especially for you," Sakura snapped back in a whisper.

"You know how important this is for me," Yoshe whispered in a serious tone. Sakura was the only one that could see that look of desperation in her eyes.

"She is the most powerful person around at this point," Sakura thought to herself.

"Exactly!" Yoshe voice rung through Sakura mind.

"Telecommunicate through minds… What else do I not know about you?" Sakura thought to herself.

"You haven't even scratched the surface," Yoshe telecommunicated to Sakura mind.

"Fine… I'm in," Sakura said out loud. Yoshe then hugged her, to thank her.

"Thank you!" Yoshe telecommunicated to Sakura. She let go and turned around to the borders of the Earth Country.

Naruto looked to his companions and to the icy blue eyed konoichi beside him. He grabbed her hand, and Yoshe turned her attention to him with a warm smile. Naruto took a deep breath, looked out to their horizons and said, "Let the fun and games begin."

* * *

Like Naruto said it "Let the fun and Games begin" I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try to put up the next chapter in as fast as I can sorry for the delay. Now time to make my day... Review Review Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Let The Fun And Games BEGIN!

Writters(Me) thoughts:

Haha I know I told some of you that I should get this chapter up by nest week, but that proved to be impossible. My family was in town and i was kicked out of my room, and that is where the computer is. But now I have a lap top (I am so happy, i got it for graduation) and I will be able to actually type up the chapters more often. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days.

Enough about that, here come the battles. Let me tell you that creating a battle in your head is easy, but explaining the same battle in the story for everyone else is quite difficult. I tried my best to get you guys to see what I saw in my head through my writting and hopefully I suxceeded lol... Well don't let me keep you from your story. And it's proven to be one of my favorite sayings but it decribes this best... "Let the Fun and Games BEGIN!"

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"It looks like the enemy has entered our territory," a ninja with a Hidden stone Village hatiate on said to commander ninja in the group.

"How many are there?" the leader of the group asked.

"2 girls, 3 boys… according to Daisuke, one of them looks like the copy ninja Kakashi from the Leaf," the ninja replied.

"Looks like they sent the best of the best," the leader said. "Get in positions. Time to Rock-and-Roll!"

"So why are we walking again? It makes no sense to me," Naruto argued as they walked through the forest.

Kakashi was getting irritated of explaining it to him. He sighed then said, "Can someone else simplify it for him."

"Naruto! Do you see where we are at?" Sakura said in frustration.

"Yeah in a forest. What dies that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"It means everything. We are in their land, they know their land better than we do, a huge advantage over us. If we ran through them, we would most likely get caught in traps. If we walked, we have a better chance on avoiding the traps they most likely have set up for us. Plus we can detect if there is anyone around faster than usual," Yoshe explained.

"I get that, but right now we are wasting time by walking. Shouldn't we go in and out as fast as we can?" Naruto repeated again.

"I know what you are implying, believe me I would like to do that more than anything to get Sora out as quick as possible, but what good are we if we are caught or worst, dead," Yoshe explained.

"Well I guess this is a better way but we could walk a little faster right?" Naruto said.

"I guess we can pick up the paste," Kakashi said. They soon picked up the paste.

"Sora… Is that her name?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Yoshe said in confusion.

"Your cousin?" Sakura said then realized what she just said. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura then at Yoshe to figure out what she meant. Yoshe felt caught, but couldn't answer. Sakura quickly replaced her mistake, "Sorry I meant the princess… Well you know how Yoshe said that they are like family, and since her mom and the queen were really good friends, I automatically thought sisters, which turned to aunt… then to cousin… My bad."

Both the boys looked at each other not sure what to think. Sasuke wasn't buying the story at all, he knew something was fishy, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know right now, he needed to concentrate. Naruto didn't know what to think, he wasn't sure if he should believe her cover up, but he kept thinking why Yoshe would lie about her family so he let it go by.

"Yeah that is the princes na…" Yoshe said stopping mid sentence, suddenly stopping mid walk. She looked around them as if following something. She gritted her teeth noticing something.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked when noticing her sudden stop.

"It looks like we are surrounded, and they are starting to make their way towards us. It's an ambush," Yoshe said while still looking around to become familiar with her surroundings.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I can feel their chakra presence with in a 140 yard radius. You guys can't feel them because one they are shadowing, and 2 they aren't close enough for you to notice," Yoshe explained.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked as Yoshe nodded to agree.

"How many are we looking at?" Naruto asked.

"80!" Yoshe answered staring at one spot.

"They take this seriously," Sasuke commented, noticing the high numbers in ninjas were quite unusual. "_Why would they have this many for the 5 of us?_" Sasuke thought to him self. Something was missing and he had a theory, but was not sure yet.

Yoshe ignored his comment and made some hand seals. Then she placed an arm in front of her, with that appeared a silver stick. As soon as Yoshe grabbed it a bluish coat surrounded the stick as chakra was fused into it. "Get ready," Yoshe said, while closing her eyes to concentrate, still facing the same spot. The others took note and spreading out to form a circle from where Yoshe stood.

Yoshe could feel the presence getting near; the one closest to them was almost right in front of her. As she predicted he was the one who attacked first, hearing him throw shurikens at her. She twirled the stick in front of her, deflecting the shurikens. Then she shot open her eyes, brought the stick vertically up high, and slammed it to the ground.

"**Ninpou: Daichi Kataki** (Ninja Art: Earth Revenge)" Yoshe said as roots shot out of the ground, heading toward some ninjas. Next thing was they heard screams of pain coming from the direction that the roots went towards. The roots had pierced through the ninjas like butter, but she was not done yet. She needed to finish the attack, but she felt horrible for what she was about to do. This attack was meant for mass number attack, to eliminate numbers quickly, and there she felt it was necessary.

Yoshe then shifted the pole to the right slightly and said, "**Fainaru Ranpu** (Final light)." Dark clouds formed atop them, as lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. Thereupon lightning struck the pole Yoshe stuck in the ground, acted as an enhancer shooting into the ground and out the roots, electrifying its targets. Again they heard howls of pain slowly dying down, they were dead. "Ten down," Yoshe said, yanking the pole out of the ground. She felt sorry for doing that but now was not the time to feel pity; they had quite a fight in front of them since she could tell they weren't even close to being rookies, most likely elite ninjas. She would have taken down at least twice that many with that attack, but they were able to avoid it. In order to avoid that attack when it was unexpected, the ninjas would have to be highly trained. And she could tell she barely was able to catch the ten in her trap, which is something to be worried about.

The other four looked at her, surprised of how fast she took out ten people. Before they were able to say a word, more ninjas started to pop out of the trees to attack.

Naruto made five clones and together they yelled "Hey! You guys are messing with the wrong guys. Let's show them why they should never attack shinobi from Konoha." All six took to the trees and started attacking the enemy. Kakashi pulled up his hatiate, revealing his sharingan eye, and used a kunai to deflect the shurikens and followed more ninja in the woods. Sakura flipped backwards dodging the attacks, but once a ninja was in sight she brought arm back making a fist and plummeted it in the ninjas face, sending him flying into the woods. Then she followed the other ninjas that retreated back into the woods.

Sasuke took out his Kusanagi, plunging it in the ninjas that passed by him, slowly catching every movement they made with his sharingan. With in minutes they all separated into their own fight, leaving Yoshe in her own area as she fended of ninjas around her.

"Finally alone a last!" a big, bald, muscled ninja said coming out of the bushes. Yoshe hit the last remaining ninja around her with her stick, and then turned her attention to the massive ninja approaching her. She had felt the massive chakra this one carried, and knew this wasn't going to be a quick takedown.

She twirled her stick in front of her stick in front of her and brought it to the side vertically touching the ground. She looked at her knew opponent and said, "Don't come any closer, if you value your life."

"Tadao have you completed it?" the massive ninja bellowed.

"Yes Sadao," the ninja said appearing next to the massive ninja, then disappeared again. Sadao then made some hand seals and placed them on the ground.

"I'm warning you," Yoshe said, becoming more cautious by the minute.

"Is that very lady like Yoshe, oh wait let me rephrase that… Princess!" Sadao said.

Yoshe eyes widened as much as they could for a second, but then they were replaced with sarcasm, as a smirk showed up on her face, saying, "Is that suppose to intimidate me? I knew you guys knew."

The massive ninja grimaced and said, "I would not be getting a smart tongue if I were you, especially in your position!"

"And what may that be?" Yoshe questioned.

"Well you are dealing with the 2nd best shinobi in the Stone Village, down from the Tsuchikage," Sadao said.

"Well you're dealing with the most powerful shinobi around buddy. You want to play that game? Are you sure you want to mess with me?" Yoshe mouthed off.

"Well I already took that into consideration, which brings me to point 2. Right now, you are surrounded by invisible thread. But I wouldn't move if I were you, because they are razor sharp and will cut you up. Those threads have a type of poison that infects the chakra system, so anything you do, will end up coming out wrong. On top of that, there is an airborne poison going around, once it enters your blood stream your body will start shutting down, as if you are going into a deep sleep. All I have to do is make sure you get caught in my little web, like what we did with your aunt," Sadao said.

"Well, isn't that stupid of you. If I get free from this, it puts you at risk of being cut and being infected by the airborne chemical," Yoshe teased.

"Ha-ha, do you think we are that dumb to actually not come prepared with an antidote. It's already running though my blood stream so the chemical won't affect me. Plus there is no way you can get away from the threads with out getting cut," Sadao laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, unlike the rest of my family, I have some sort of… handicap. Like something, or should I say someone to turn to if things get ruff," Yoshe said.

"Handicap or not, you can't escape… Now enough talking," Sadao said, throwing a kunai to Yoshe, making her move to the side to try to dodge it running right in the web of threads. Instantly, she felt the threads cutting her up all over, then the burning sensation of the poison entering her blood stream. She twirled her pole to see if she could cut the thread but it only made things worst as she got entrapped in some more threads.

"AAAHHH! Shit!" Yoshe screamed, falling to the ground, falling on more threads.

"Told you that you couldn't get away," Sadao commented.

Yoshe felt the airborne chemical starting to affect her. She felt slow, her eyes were sleepy and drowsy. "Any time would be a good time to help," Yoshe thought to herself as a calling, while falling back to the ground and falling into a slumber.

"Well that's done," Sadao said pulling out a kunai with a charm on it, specializing to break the thread. He walked over the where Yoshe laid saying, "I don't know why we needed 80 of us to take care of you." He then reached down to pick her up.

"You aren't going down this easily," a different voice rung through Yoshe mind, waking her up instantly. It was her companion, Gobi that proceeded to wake her up. Yoshe opened her eyes and grabbed Sadao arm tightly, with her face down wards.

"Impossible!" Sadao said while trying to release himself from Yoshe grasps, finding it impossible to do.

"I told you," Yoshe said now raising her head to look up at Sadao with distinct eyes, but not the Sanengetsugan. She had two different colored eyes, one pale baby blue and one red with a black line through it. Sadao didn't know what to think of what he just saw. He also watched her cuts and wounds starting to heal rapidly before his eyes, and now her knew she was right about being different from her family, but what was her handicap? Yoshe continued but now screaming, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She then threw the massive ninja across the field, his body knocking down about five trees.

"You bitch!" Sadao glared.

"Let's see what the second best ninja from the Stone village is capable of doing!" Yoshe mocked.

"You should have stayed a sleep," Sadao said. He made some hand seals and said, "**Futon: Uidon Doragon no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu)" A dragon of wind figure was created and charged at Yoshe. She knelt down and let the dragon figure pass right through her. "What!" Sadao reacted, "But you have lightning as an element!"

"I do! But I also have wind, earth, water, and fire!" Yoshe said, accentuating on the word fire. Then she made some hand signs and called out, "**Katon: Fenikkusu Iki no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Breath Jutsu)" Yoshe then blew fire from her mouth and it started to form a shape like a phoenix. The phoenix expanded then raced towards Sadao. Her eyes now returned back to normal.

"Shit!" Sadao said, jumping out of the way. Yoshe grabbed her stick and greeted Sadao with a hit to the gut while in the air, sending him flying into a lake near them. She landed on top of the water by focusing her chakra to her feet, waiting for Sadao to come to the surface of the water.

"Come on," Yoshe whispered to herself becoming more impatient as time went by. She finally saw her opponent coming to the surface, bringing himself up on top of the water. He looked at Yoshe, noticing she presented the eyes of Sanengetsugan, spotting the angel wings that appeared behind her for a split second.

He stood up and said, "I might need back up if I can't take you down with this." Sadao made some hand seals and stomped them on the water. A whirl pool started to form under Yoshe.

Yoshe went to jump out of the area, but a rope of water seemed to grab her ankle before she could. She fell to the water, focusing her chakra to her hands to keep her from going under. She lifted up her head noticing Sadao grinning, knowing that wasn't a good sign. Then her feeling became reality as she was pulled under by the water rope. She could not breathe as she was being sucked under the water, violently spinning to the bottom. Once she reached the bottom, because of the hole the whirlpool created in the water, she was able to breathe again, but only for a moment.

Now the whirlpool became more violent, sucking her back into the current. She tried desperately to get away, she needed to survive this, and she could not get caught. However, her efforts were misjudged. Dozens of water ropes now shot their lassos at her, wrapping its traps around her. They spread out her body openly to where she could not move and inch. She screamed in pain for the ropes had bonded her completely and she was feeling the pressure and pull they had on her. Not only that she felt instant burning on her skin, as if she was being cut up repeatedly where the water ropes laid. Now that the whirlpool had captured its target securely it subsided, bringing Yoshe up to the surface, entrapped with the water ropes.

"Gotcha" Sadao said with a grin. Yoshe tried desperately to get her self loose, but the ropes would not budge loose. She tried desperately to reach her utility pockets to pull out a kunai, succeeding thanks to her flexibility. Now she attempted to break the rope, but it didn't work. She was worn out now from her efforts, breathing heavily and pissed off beyond belief. She gritted her teeth and looked to Sadao. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her own blood was starting to stain her skin.

Sadao laughed while saying, "Don't even waste your time on trying to get away, those ropes are unbreakable. You see, I used my air technique and combined it with water, making long tiny whirlpools in that rope. That is why you most likely feel repeated cuts on your skin, the more you pull the more they cut. On top of that, I infused my chakra in it to make it durable, nothing can penetrate it. So don't waste your time, you are going no where, it's impossible."

"Like I said before, don't underestimate me," Yoshe growled, her eyes turning red but with the 3 crescent moons still visible, and the blood thirsty Red Crescent moon glowing.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto howl was heard as he placed a blue orb into a stone Nins face, instantly killing him. He stood back up and sighed. He hated the fact that he was killing so many shinobi, but he had no choice. He wondered how the others were doing, especially Yoshe knowing she had already killed ten. She must be having a hard time or maybe she was too consumed in the fight to even notice yet.

Now consumed in his own thoughts he did not notice another Stone Nin taking this as his opportunity, and threw a kunai at the back of Naruto, striking him. Naruto cringed in pain, turned around to smirk at the other ninja. Then Naruto clone revealed itself, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Stone Nin confused. Then the Stone shinobi heard someone land behind him, making him believe it was the real Naruto. He turned around not to the face he was expecting, but it was the sharingan wielder, Sasuke. Before the Stone Nin had time to react, Sasuke speared him with his Kusanagi.

Watching his friend kill the Stone Nin, Naruto decided to come down, incase the need of assistance. Jumping down next to Sasuke he said, "It's about time I found one of you guys. Shit! Whatever happened to team work?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Like you should be talking, you ran off first!"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, realizing the Uchiha was right. He put his hand behind his head, and laughed at the matter. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Dumbass!"

Four more Stone Nins showed up and Sasuke and Naruto slipped into fighting positions. To Sasuke, he had an advantage because no one had a sword to fight back. But these four proved to be quite a match. Every time he would attempt to strike them they would dodge with no effort.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke was having trouble hitting the ninjas, and he knew just the thing to slow them down. Naruto made a few hand sign and shouted "**Futon: Tatsumaki no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Tornado Jutsu)" A tornado formed around the Stone shinobi, as they were cut from the racing winds created by it. "That should slow them down a bit," Naruto said to Sasuke as they both jumped down to fight.

One Stone ninja jumped high and tried to land a kick above Naruto. Naruto held up his fore arm to block the attack, which surprised the ninja. With his other arm Naruto grabbed on to the ninja foot twisted it, and the ninja did multiple side turns in the air before hitting the ground face first. Naruto then snapped the guys' leg back to prevent him from getting up again. As Naruto let go of the leg he took a kunai with his left hand and cut it through the other ninja that was coming to do a surprise attack and do the same to Naruto. The ninja dropped to the ground with a kunai sticking out of the side of his throat. When he was about to walk away he heard the ninja with the broken leg attempting to throw a shuriken at him. Naruto bent back to dodge the shuriken, continued into a back flip and caught the shuriken with his foot by using the chakra to obtain it, and threw it back with his foot as he finished his back flip. The shuriken hit the unsuspecting Stone ninja square on the forehead, instantly killing him.

Sasuke was in a heavy duty battle with the two remaining stone shinobi. No matter what he would throw at them they kept dodging it. He finally was able to stab one in the heart as the shinobi was coming down from an attempted dodge jump. As he was pulling out his sword from the Stone Nin, the other one raced towards his from behind, in for the kill with a kunai in his hand. Sasuke didn't have the time to react, and hoped for a miracle. Before the Stone Nin met Sasuke, the ninja was met by multiple shurikens all the way down the side of his body, and he died instantly. Naruto was the one who threw the shurikens, to prevent from Sasuke getting attacked.

"That was a close one," Naruto said.

"Yeah thanks," Sasuke thanked as he patted his friend on the back.

"I always got your back," Naruto said as he showed off his signature grin.

"He-he! You can be a dumbass a lot but you have some good timing," Sasuke insulted but complimented at the same time.

"What can I say?... I wonder how everyone else is doing," Naruto asked.

"They should be fine. But to make sure, let's go and find them, I can't shake off this feeling that something is about to happen, or there is something we don't know about that is really important."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused of the Uchiha thoughts.

"Well you tell me? Isn't it weird that they attacked one person first, instead of all of us at once? They were set up for an ambush, then why didn't the ambush?" Sasuke questioned then looked at the whiskered blonde next to him. He saw that Naruto was in the same path as him now.

"I see… They aimed at Yoshe first. Do you think they are after her?" Naruto said with a worried expression.

"I don't know exactly, I have a theory but I am not sure yet, I need more proof. But other than what I am thinking of, I wouldn't know why they would be. Maybe we should talk to Kakashi to see what he thinks," Sasuke said while making his departure to find Kakashi.

"Right!" Naruto said. Then he thought to himself, "If they are after you I will make sure you aren't harmed Yoshe." He then took off to follow Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by four Stone Nins. "Shit!" she thought to herself. "I have dealt with worst, 100 puppets were pretty bad so this should be a piece of cake," Sakura smiled and charged the Nin in front of her. She went to punch him, but missed by a few inches, breaking the tree behind him. "He's fast!" She thought to herself. Then she felt the earth start to shake under her. She started to make her way out of the area but the ground started to crumble under her feet as she ran, making her fall into the canyon that was just created.

She landed on a miniature cliff edge and made her way up the canyon by jumping from rock to rock. All four Nins started to attack Sakura left and right, making it harder for her to reach the top. She twisted, turned, flipped, and even ran across the cliff by using her chakra to stand on the ledge, but no matter what she tried she could not have them back off.

"That's it, I'm getting mad!" Sakura inner self exclaimed. Her first victim was the red headed rock Nin that unfortunately was closest to her. She focused her chakra to her legs, kicking the unexpected ninja down towards the ruble of rocks at the bottom of the canyon. Sakura felt a little satisfaction, knowing that she took out a shinobi with a kick. She made her way further to the top when she stepped on a rock with an explosion note. Debris covered Sakura as she free felled down into the canyon. As she fell she felt something pull her to the wall of the canyon, and start hitting her repeatedly. She opened her eyes to see the first Stone Nin trying to beat her to a pulp. Sakura pushed the Nin off her. She saw the three kunais were about to hit her, but three other shurikens deflected them. Then a white haired man landed in front of her.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in surprise but relief at he same time.

"Sakura, you need to find Yoshe and make sure she is fine," Kakashi ordered.

"But what about…" Sakura argued but Kakashi interrupted.

"I can handle these guys. That is more important. Now Go!" Kakashi inputted.

Sakura knew he was right, then saying, "Right! But an equal warning, they're fast." With that said she jumped from rock to rock to get out of the canyon. She noticed the female Stone Nin was attempting to follow her, but Kakashi brought her back down by landing a kick on her shoulder.

"She is no longer your opponent, I am," Kakashi said to the 3 stone Nins. The three Nins narrowed their eyes to Kakashi but it was replaced with a smirk.

One of the Nins then spoke, "It will be a pleasure taking down the great Sharingan Kakashi. Let's go!" All three leapt toward Kakashi, entering hand to hand combat. Kakashi was completely in defense mode, not getting a chance to actually fight back.

"Shit! She was right, they are fast. No matter, I will manage. Always liked a little challenge from time to time," Kakashi thought to himself, continuing in the fight.

* * *

Sakura ran through the forest looking for Yoshe. "I know you can take care of yourself Yoshe, but they must have sent elite jounins after you, so hopefully you can fend them off. Hopefully I can make it in time," Sakura thought to herself. She came across the spot where they all separated, but Yoshe wasn't there. "I didn't expect you to be here, but you can't be too far way," Sakura though to herself, while searching for a clue of the direction her fellow konoichi went. Her eyes caught the spot which looked like some trees were knocked down. She walked over to where the trees were damaged.

"What the hell happened here?" Sakura questioned herself. She jumped to the tallest tree she saw, and went to the top, looking around to see if she could find Yoshe, she saw a lake with a stone Nin in front of a whirlpool. To her amazement she saw Yoshe being brought under the water into the middle of it. "That is not good!" Sakura said running to her friends' defense. She heard a few screams of desperation, and she picked up the past even more.

When she got there she heard the stone Nin explain how the bondage worked, also noticing that Yoshe was beaten up pretty badly. She smiled, knowing the solution to the problem. She took out a piece of paper with a seal on it and thought to herself, "It's a good thing Sasame gave me a few of these chakra breaking seals."

After hearing Yoshe say, "Like I said before, don't underestimate me," Sakura yelled from the bushes, "Also her friends." She jumped out from the bushes and landed next to Yoshe, grabbed the bondages with one hand, rose her hand up with the kunai and brought it down with intense force, breaking the bondage. Sadao was shocked to see that his chakra ropes were cut. That had never happened to him before.

Once Yoshe was free, she instantly fell back to the top of the waters surface since the only thing holding her up before was the bondage. She was free at last, but still a little worn out and in pain because of the bondage. However, she wasn't going to show that she was damaged to Sakura, knowing that she might pull her out of the fight, when she can handle a lot more. Bringing herself up with her chakra she said, "Thank you Sakura. Nice to have someone around."

"Like wise," Sakura responded getting into a fighting stance.

Sadao was infuriated, "How the hell did you break those?"

"That is for me to know," Sakura said. Sadao took this as an insult, and clenched his fists. "Looks like we made him mad," Sakura said to her friend.

Yoshe laughed and said, "Let's show them what we are made of."

"We are not a force to be reckoned with," Sakura smiled.

* * *

That was a close one (or was it?), Sakura came to the rescue. But what about Kakashi, he seemed to have met his match (not really because its 3 against 1, quite unfair, but life isn't fair). Will Naruto and Sasuke make it in time to save their beloved sensei. Will they ever figure out Yoshe secret? How will Yoshe and Sakura stand up against Sadao? And more important what did he mean when he said "If I can't take you down withthis, I might need some back up." What is Sadao planing on doing? All next on Chapter 14 of Naruto: A Novus Initium

**READ!!: For those who read this ealier today I changed 50 ninjas to 80! Don't worry you aren't going delisioanal, I just needed to up the ammount to show how how strong some of the characters are.**

I hope you all enjoyed it... Like I said earlier I will try to get the next chapter up in a few days... Please Review, they make my day. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14: One Truth Revealed

Writter thoughts:

I can't believe I actually got this chapter done with in a few hours of the other one. Haha well it's good news for you all since you get the next chapter in advance. Haha i crack myself up sometime (not really) lol. Well here is the next chapter with some action... I hope you all enjoy! Please review, they make my day...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"He has to be somewhere around here!" Naruto said, gliding from tree to tree along side Sasuke. Both have been looking for a sign of Kakashi, but surprised when they saw no sign of him. What surprise them even more is there were no sign of Nins around to confront them.

Naruto was confused, "This is too weird, and where the hell are these guys?" Naruto could feel his stomach at unease when there was no one around. "What are they up to? There are about 80. Yoshe took out ten from what I saw. I know I took out about twelve. One with each of my clones and myself plus three more by myself, and the three earlier with Sasuke…" He thought to himself, then turned his attention to Sasuke and said, "How many did you take down?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second before responding, "10! Why do you ask?"

"Well both of us took out fifteen which equals thirty-two with Yoshe count. I don't know how many Sakura and Kakashi have taken care of but it should be about 10-20 of them since there are elite ninjas. Unless Yoshe went on another power hungry rampage where are the other 20-30 of them?" Naruto explained.

"You worry too much, they probably have already been taken care of," Sasuke said.

"I don't know I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right…" Naruto said in concern.

"But it does bring up a good question that I have been thinking about for a while, why did the Tsuchikage send 80 elite ninjas after us?" Sasuke spoke.

"I didn't think of that. Well they probably saw that Kakashi and saw the needed to up their enemy defense. Not only that you and me; I am sure we have a name to ourselves by now," Naruto said.

"Well if that was right they might have sent 25-30 elites, not 80!" Sasuke said. Then he saw something that caught his eye. They were approaching a canyon of some sort. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Let's check that out." When they reached the edge of the canyon, they looked down in it.

"Looks like we found him," Naruto said watching his sensei fight three Stone Nins. It seemed he was having a hard time fending them off.

"Look like they send the best of the best after Yoshe. Shit! I can't seem to shake them off," Kakashi thought to himself.

"Looks like he might need our help," Naruto said. Right then Kakashi was decked right in the chest as he flew into the walls of the cliff. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and wasted no time to go for their Sensei defense. One of the male Stone shinobi went in for the kill with a kunai in his right hand and he charged towards Kakashi. Before he met contact with Kakashi, Naruto landed in front of him, focused his chakra in his palm and thruster it to the guys chest. The ninja toppled over in pain, spat out some blood and gave Naruto a look that could kill. Kakashi was surprised to see his students by his side, but also relieved at the same time.

"There is a God out there," Kakashi said aloud to himself, praising he had help.

With Naruto hand still on his chest, he leaned in to the ninja and said, "Little thing I learned from the Hyuuga's, its called Gentle Fist… You messed with the wrong sensei Dumb Fuck!" Naruto slightly pushed him off his arm but noticed that the ninja had a tight grip on him with his hand.

The ninja smirked and whispered, "If I'm going down, you going down with ME!" With that said he took his arm with the kunai and attempted to stab Naruto in the head. Sasuke grabbed the guys arm, twisted it back so he would drop his weapon.

"You really are dense, who said with that attack you would have died. Here I'm thinking about actually letting you live and you turn around and try to kill me… You know what," Naruto said as he grabbed on to the guys shirt and pulled him down to his knee to where his face met his knee. Blood splattered every where from the ninja's face, and he finally fell to the ground in fiddle position tendering to his face and screaming in pain and rolling in the ground back and forward. Naruto continued his frustration in insult, "That hurt didn't it? Well Fuck YOU!"

"You Bastard!" The female ninja said as she went to attack Naruto. But Sasuke was at his defense, dodging the multiple punches and kicks she threw at them. Then Naruto stepped in and back kicked her back to her other teammate that was tending to their team mate by getting him up to his feet. She collided with all three of them and they flew to the other side of the canyon.

Kakashi finally got up and joined his two students and thanked them, "You guys couldn't have been better with your timing.

"I didn't think we would see the day where we would need to aid the great 'Sharingan Kakashi' again," Naruto sarcastically teased.

"Don't get full of yourself Naruto. These three must have been tough for Kakashi not have taken them down. Unless you have lost your touch Kakashi- sensei…" Sasuke added fuel to the fire.

"Sigh...Why me? But they do have incredible speed, and they usually fight in unison. Don't underestimate them yet, you haven't nothing yet," Kakashi warned. They watched the three Stone Nins regain footing and start glaring at the three of them. With that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi slipped into fighting positions.

Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan, then saying, "I don't plan to." The three Stone Nins took back of what they saw, and then smiled.

The konoichi Stone Nin spoke, "An Uchiha, Makes sense. Konoha would send the best of the best to protect that little bitch."

"What the hell is wrong with you… She is just a kid, she can't protect herself," Naruto said in anger.

The three Stone Nins laughed, one saying, "Don't try to fool us with that bull shit. We know well enough that at that age, she would be able to defend herself. Why do you think we sent 80 of us? You guys be easy to take. But she is a different story…"

* * *

"I can't take both of them. I guess it's time for that!" Sadao said. He jumped back to create distance between him and the girls.

"What is he doing?" Sakura thought about it, watching her opponent. She glanced at Yoshe noticing her eyes were red with the three crescent moons, and the red crescent moon being a blood thirsty red and seemed to be glowing compared to the other two. "That must be the Sanengetsugan, but that one red one fits in the description of the… Oh no…" Sakura concluded in her head.

Yoshe felt that Sakura was looking at her and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just the first time I saw the Sanengetsugan," Sakura said but didn't mention the fact that one of the crescent moons was the cursed Red Crescent moon. She ignored that for now and turned her attention to Sadao, which was now doing some hand signs. Sakura slipped into fighting position, as Yoshe observed to see what kind of attack was he planning to do. He stopped at the dragon hand seal then reached his hand up, then brought it them down on the waters surface. In mere seconds, a shock wave was sent out pushing Yoshe and Sakura off their feet.

Yoshe and Sakura instantly knew that it wasn't an attack; it was some sort of message sent out for reinforcements. Both got up on their feet, Yoshe looked at Sakura and said, "This isn't good."

* * *

Feeling the shockwave underneath them, the konoichi smiled and said, "As I thought, I knew he wasn't capable of taking care of that bitch… Sorry boys but we have to attend bigger matters." All the three Stone Nins then shun shined out of the area.

Naruto connected the dots and shouted, "They are after Yoshe!"

"Shit!" Kakashi said as he jumped out of the canyon, followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

As Sakura and Yoshe were about to start attacking Sadao, Stone shinobi started appearing around them. Yoshe watched carefully to see what their plan was.

"I knew you couldn't handle this alone Sadao," one said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get cocky punk!" Sadao warned. "Remember what we were trained to do!" All of the Stone Nins nodded for approval, then closed their eyes to concentrate.

Yoshe was catching on to what was about to happen. "Their chakra is increasing in unison which means… Fuck, a group attack, they are trying to take both of us out, I might be able to withstand it, but Sakura will not! I won't come out with out injury that's for sure, then I definitely need her to stay alive since she is the medic-nin of the group and I will need healing…" She thought to herself watching the Stone Nins starting to perform hand signs in unison. With incredible speed, she watched them stop but each with a different hand sign. Yoshe eyes widened and her thought said, "Shit! Elemental Fusion Jutsu. I have to get her out of here. Sorry Sakura."

Yoshe grabbed Sakura arm and flung it out of the circle that was formed. Sakura didn't realize what she did until it was too late.

"No… YOSHE!" Sakura screamed from yards away. Landing in a tree, she picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to her friend. Time seemed to slow down, watching a black orb form above Yoshe.

Yoshe slowly stood up and faced the threat, as Sakura inched closer to the circle. "If I don't make it through this, I hope you know… I'm sorry Naruto…" Yoshe thought to herself as she took in a deep breath. A beam of light erupted from the orb, inching closer to Yoshe. Sakura was too late, the beam shot right through Yoshe stomach, creating a hole that was bigger than a full grown mans fist.

"No! YOSHE! NO!!" Sakura screamed, pushing some of the rock shinobi aside with great force, breaking their bones when she touched them.

A tear escaped Yoshe left eye and she fell to her knees, focusing the chakra she had left to her hands to stop her from falling on her face through the water. She didn't expect that attack with such high intensity. Now she regretted not running away from the attack. "I don't think I am going to make it," she thought to herself as she started sinking in the water, she was too weak to hold herself up any longer. Her arms gave in and she fell to the side, plummeting in through the water.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi approached the area the spot where they all were separated. They glanced around to find a clue of where Yoshe was. A flash if light caught their eyes. But the sound that came after that made Naruto skip heart skip a beat.

"No! YOSHE! NO!!" Sakura scream of desperation was heard from a little distance. Naruto eyes widened, feeling an excruciating pain in his stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Naruto…" Yoshe whisper rung through his ears, but only he could hear.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, aiding to his fallen pupil.

"She is hurt,… She is hurt bad," Naruto said while getting up to his feet. He then took off towards the scream, with Sasuke and Kakashi behind him. When reaching the lake, he saw the Stone Nin that were left surrounding Sakura, but he didn't see Yoshe. He noticed the water to be stained with red, as if there was blood in it. They watched Sakura fending off all the ninja that were approaching her. Then they saw her turn her attention to one ninja that was walking to the spot where it was bloody. She charged the ninja and decked him right in the face, as he flew into the trees. Then they saw her reach down in the water, and pull up a limp body.

They saw who it was, all three eyes widened as much as they could to see a hole through Yoshe stomach, bigger than their own fists. Naruto heart seemed to stop, realizing that she might be dead.

"No not again…" Naruto thought to himself. Then he snapped and said, "No…No… YOSHE!" He ran out into the clearing, but his voice was not heard by Sakura since she shun shined out of view with Yoshe in her arms. Naruto stopped outside the circle, noticing all the rock nins were looking at him.

Before Naruto lost control of himself, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke, ran out towards Naruto, grabbed Naruto and shun shined out as well.

* * *

Sakura reached a dark clearing that seemed to be isolated. She slowly placed Yoshe down on the ground, noticing that she was breathing hard at a slow paste, she was dying. Sakura said, "I don't know how the hell you survived this, but I'm not about to let you die here." Sakura placed her hand over Yoshe stomach and started healing. She could tell that her heart beat was slowly decreasing, which put Sakura in a panic.

"She is going into shock… Yoshe don't die, you hear me. Yoshe don't you dare die on me!" Tears started streaming down her cheek as she desperately tried to save her friends life.

* * *

"I want you to search high and low for them. I don't care if she is still alive or not, bring her back to me," Sadao ordered as all the Stone Nins disappeared.

"I hope she is still alive, or the Tsuchikage will kill me…" Sadao thought to himself.

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto appeared ¾ of a mile North East of the lake. Once touching the ground Naruto pushed Kakashi away and yelled, "What the hell are you doing Kakashi?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid for probably nothing," Kakashi stated.

"For nothing… for nothing? Yoshe has a hole through her stomach because of those bastards. She is hurt and she might even be… she might even be…" Naruto started crying. Sasuke placed a hand on his back but Naruto slapped it away. "I promised her that I would protect her… now she might be… dead…."

"Naruto! Relax, I can assure you she is anything but dead," Kakashi stated.

"How would you know that?" Naruto said.

"The fact that you said she might be dead gives it away. Obviously when she got attacked last time, you felt the impact right? So that means you are both connected to an extent where you guys are both connected to an extent where you guys can feel each others pain. I'm sure that if she did die, you would be the first to know," Sasuke explained. "So tell me Naruto, do you feel her pain or do you feel something bigger?"

"Now that you say that, the pain is there but it has decreased a lot. But that could also mean that she is… Wait Sakura she probably healed her," Naruto said.

"So that is why that little bitch of a princess saved that wide forehead girl," a Stone Nin said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi shot their heads up to see the three Nins that they were fighting in the canyon.

"Princess?... What do you mean she saved Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know that the little bitch was 'the' princess of Massayoshi. I guess they do keep things top secret, even to their friends just so they can hide like cowards," the konoichi said.

"Well to prevent the things that is happening now. But I assure you they are no cowards, not a force to be reckoned with or you will regret it. Believe me I worked and trained along with her mother, even had the pleasure to test Yoshe skills which I can say is that she has surpassed her own mother already," Kakashi stated.

"Wait you knew," Naruto said. Kakashi just nodded as his answer.

"You don't have to tell us that twice. That attack was meant for two people. She took that impact and she is still alive? I would blame the bloodline for keeping her alive. However, we tested this elemental fusion jutsu to make it so those with the bloodline are unable to fight back but this is only with an amount of one impact, she took 2! I don't know why but I have this feeling she is different than the others," the female Stone Nin explained.

"You have no idea… Elemental Fusion Jutsu?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto clenched his fists and said, "Bastards… You better hope she is still alive!"

"And why would that be?" another Stone Nin asked.

"Because I would have to kill all of you!" Naruto said with a hint of a killer intent in his voice.

"Hahahaha! You wouldn't be able to touch us boy," the female Stone Nin said.

Sasuke just smiled and said, "You're lucky Kakashi had the audacity to take my friend away from there in the first place, giving us time to talk him down, or you all would probably be dead and I would be along side helping him," Sasuke flashed his Sharingan to them.

"Uchiha, we aren't threatened by you over arrogant bastard. Once we take care of you three, we are gonna finish the job with that fine tasting little princess you were 'protecting'," the Stone ninja said in a sick seducing way.

"Excuse me?!" the female Stone Nin asked.

"What?! It's mine and Kens' business. Have you seen her? She is a knocker, and her aunt is a little too old. It's gets a little lonely at night at times. Plus someone needs to tame the beauty…" the male Stone Nin explained.

"Over my dead body," Naruto said in a demonic voice, wind started to pick up around his as he looked at the floor, fists clenched tight.

"Looks like we ticked off the boyfriend Kohaku," Ken said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, we will give her a special kiss for your absence," Kohaku said.

"As my dick is in her sweet tight little pussy," Ken insulted, both male Stone Nin busted out laughing.

"Guys!..." the female Stone Nin said appalled of what her comrades were saying. Then she looked at Naruto and saw the horror making her freeze and stammer in fear, "Um… Guys…" Both male Stone ninja looked at her to see why she sounded so terrified. Then she slowly raised her arm and pointed at Naruto. Both Nins looked to where she was pointing at, and became speechless in horror themselves.

Gust of red chakra erupted out of Naruto, while the illusion of the 9-tailed fox appeared behind him. His crimson red eyes with a slit through them glowed with anger as he stared at his prey in the eyes, pouring fear into them. His face became more demonic, his whisker marks now more jagged, his k-9's sharper. His hands became more rough, his claws razor sharp. Naruto looked on to his opponent knowing their fates.

* * *

Oooooo... Naruto is going into Kyuubi form. He is about to kick those discutings pigs asses. let's just say blood shed everywere lol... And what about Yoshe? Is she still alive? Or does Naruto not feel the pain as much anymore because she doesn't (Other wise she is dead)? Now that Naruto knows her secret (and if she is still alive) what will he do? And now that the Kyuubi is in the picture, will Naruto get too carried away with his feelings and loose complete control? And also what did Naruto mean when he said "Not again,"? all on next time (maybe not all) on Chapter 15 of Naruto: A Novus Initium

**Read this: I just realized I messed up with one of the number with Naruto of how many he killed, I meant one with each clone and himself, that would equal six, plus three more (Not with Sasuke yet), then the three with Sasuke which would total 12. Sorry my bad I only did a total of nine when it was suppose to be 12. I just now fixed that so don't worry if you reread this chapter and it said that before and now it's this... Yo aren't loosing your mind lol.**

Hope you all liked this chapter. I know I left you at a cliff hanger lol. I love doing that... Well please Review... They make my day... And I will try to get the next chapter up as soon a possible. I was surprised how I was acutally able to do this chapter in a days time, but I won't make any promises that it will happen again lol. Review!!


	15. Chapter 15: An Almost Death or Is it?

Writers thoughts:

Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter, a day later lol. I hope you all enjoy it, and please read the my comments at the bottom ezpecially the one in bold. It is a very important note. So please review after your done. They make my day...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"She is going to go into shock… Yoshe don't die, do you hear me. Yoshe don't you dare die on me!" Sakura said as tears started streaming down her cheek, desperately trying to save her friends life. Yoshe breathing stopped now, and Sakura knew she only had three minutes now to save her life.

"With the amount of blood she had lost, I will be surprise if she does make it. No, I can't start thinking negatively… Yoshe please, fight… Please… You need to get through this… For the world's sake… No, for Naruto sake please, fight this…" Sakura stammered, feeling Yoshe heartbeat become slower by the second. Right as her heartbeat was about to stop, Sakura saw a white aura starting to surround Yoshe, as the hole in her stomach started to repair quickly.

Sakura was shocked to see that the hole was repairing it self so fast. Just as her heartbeat was about to stop, Yoshe all of a sudden started to recover fast. Her heart beat was back to normal, she was breathing normally, and the hole had completely disappeared. The only problem was that she was still unconscious. Sakura checked for any other wounds and did a regular check up to check up on her vital signs. It was conformed; everything was back to normal, as if it never happened. Sakura looked at Yoshe with amazement, "To be able to heal that fast, you are so lucky to be alive. But you need to wake up; they are going to be looking for you… Maybe this will help." Sakura placed a hand over Yoshe forehead and started to heal. With in seconds Yoshe shot open her eyes, sat up, and gasped for air. Sakura didn't expect her reaction, but was glad she was up.

"Thank you Sakura!" Yoshe said.

Sakura smiled, whipping away her tears, then grabbed Yoshe to hug her and said, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Yoshe and Sakura separated and got to their feet's. Yoshe face turned into a serious one as she said, "I need to get rid of them, and I need you to help."

"But we need to get out of here because next time you wont be so lucky," Sakura said.

"They are going to be hunting us down if I don't get rid of them now, at least most of them, so they will think twice before approaching me again," Yoshe stated.

"Fine looks like they will finally get to see you and I aren't a force to be reckoned with, since we didn't get to show them last time," Sakura replied.

A kunai was launched at the girls feet, as both jumped out of the way. "Looks like we have a chance to show them now," Yoshe smirked while activating the Sanengetsugan.

* * *

Naruto looked up to his opponents, knowing their fates. With great speed he appeared in front of the trio, and with 2 slashes from his claws the 2 male Stone Nins fell to the floor dead before they even had a chance to react. The Stone konoichi fell back to the floor screaming in fear. Naruto turned his attention to her and said in an evil tone, "Now what was that you said about her?"

She slowly crawled backwards, then scrambled to her feet and attempted to run away. Naruto appeared in front of her, and she gasped before freezing. He then gave her the same treatment as her comrades. Now she fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Sakura and Yoshe looked up to where the kunais came from. Two familiar faces to Yoshe appeared.

"So we meet again," one of the Nins smirked.

Yoshe smiled and said, "And so we have. Don't worry, this time you are not getting away with only a scratch."

"So we shall see," the other Stone Nin said. Yoshe did some hand signs and held out her hand and a silver pole appeared. Sakura looked at Yoshe and smiled, both getting into fighting positions.

"Come!" Yoshe ordered. The two Stone Nins didn't waste time as they started their assault. Yoshe and Sakura dodged each attack like a breeze.

"Be careful with these two, the more you fight them the better they get," Yoshe warned Sakura.

"So get rid of them now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you take one; I'll take the other…" Yoshe said. Then she saw her chance, hitting one of the Nins in the stomach with the silver stick. Then twirled the stick over and hit him on his back. He fell to the floor, noticing he couldn't move.

"What the hell is going on?" the Stone ninja asked.

Yoshe smiled and said, "You see this is no ordinary stick. With one touch if it's activated completely, it can damage chakra point's also internal organs. Since I hit you in the stomach, it is affecting your internal organs. However, I also hit you on the back; it has basically paralyzed you from the neck down. Not only that all the chakra points in your torso are unable to function. Now here comes my favorite part, the actual creation of this stick is to form types of elemental fusion. Right now your body is slowly being poisoned because of being hit by this. How may you ask? This acts as an elemental poison infusion. Whatever your element was like let's say water, earth particles is now running through your body, slowly killing you. So you have two choices. One let it slowly kill you or if you want I can just put you out of your misery. I heard I hurts a lot enough to make you want to kill yourself since it puts you so much pain and just teases you and let you think that you might live when in all reality your going to die a long sufferable death; it fucks with your head basically. Even if you are paralyzed, I guarantee you, you will still feel the pain and in your position, you can't put yourself out of the misery, so it's just an offer."

The Nin looked at Yoshe, chuckled and said, "Fuck off Bitch!"

"Ok! Fine by me," Yoshe said as she walked away. She then joined Sakura in her fight. More Stone Nins seemed to appear. One shot blue sparkles into the sky to tell everyone where Yoshe location was at.

Seeing that Sakura back handed the sucker into the tree since he was right behind her. "Asshole!" she sneered and Yoshe finally landed to her side.

"Looks like we are going to have our hands full," Yoshe said to Sakura. "Ok, when I say go… You punch the ground. Don't do anything else until I give the word. Ok?" Yoshe said as she created a little plan in her head. She didn't even wait for Sakura response before running towards the enemy.

"Is she nuts?" Sakura thought to herself.

"Come on you bastards. You want me? Come and get me," Yoshe insulted the 5 Stone Nins that were in the area. They started coming at her with full force but she dodged each attack. One threw multiple kicks at her, but she blocked each one with her arms, then when he was distracted she swung her pole under him to trip him, and paralyze his right leg. Another Nin went to cut her with his kunai, but she used her stick to block each attempt. At the same time another Nin went to do the same thing as she was distracted, but she was well aware of him. With out him noticing she did a gut shot with the back of her stick, and as he went to topple over, she flipped the stick back, upper cutting his chin with it. With the stick still in motion with the twirl, she hit the Nin that she was fighting with the kunai first on the shoulder, making him tumble on the ground. "Two for one, I like that," Yoshe thought to her self, "Two more to go and then they will get their proper burial."

Sakura noticed that the Nins that were hit with Yoshe rod were not getting back up. "That pole, there must be something to it. It's not a regular one like what Ten Ten uses… I'll ask her about that later," Sakura thought to herself.

The two remaining Nins went to attack Yoshe, but they had a wooden stick of their own (like Ten Ten). "Finally, a different challenge," Yoshe said out loud. "Well… What are you guys just standing there for?" Yoshe mouthed off. They both started with their attack, Yoshe blocking each move. Sakura noticed Yoshe was toying with them, she could tell she wasn't putting that much effort in her counter attacks. But when one Nin hit Yoshe on the ass and smiled about it, both Sakura and Yoshe noticed they were toying with her too.

The mood changed quick with Yoshe as she yelled, "That is as close as you will ever get to my ass, Asshole!" And she took her furry out on the poor guy with a gut shot at first. She twisted her body to the left; bring the pole to his side. Then she brought it up in a flip, hitting the inside of his right arm. When her pole was vertically touching the ground, she pushed herself up in a jump with it, mid jump brought the pole above her and swung it to the side of his head, killing him instantly with the final blow. All in mere seconds, before she made her final assault on the remaining guy. She brought her right foot back, and in one motion she crouched down while turning to her right and swinging the pole with her right arm to the guy's legs, tipping and paralyzing his right leg. She stood back up and yelled, "Now!"

Sakura snapped out of her amazement, concentrated her chakra to her right arm and plummeted it to the ground. The ground quickly caved in a 20 kilometer radius area, and before it reached Yoshe, she jumped out of the way, to join Sakura at her side.

"Amazing!" Yoshe said at the damage Sakura caused.

"Your telling me? You took those 5 down in 2 minutes tops, the last two in like 15 seconds alone. That isn't an ordinary stick is it?" Sakura said.

"Well lets just say just being hit once by this stick would kill you," Yoshe said.

"Really? Then why did you have me do this if they were going to die any ways?" Sakura asked.

"Because I waned to give them a proper burial. Also it's a good way to put them out of their misery and kill them instantly, except for the one I hit multiple times, he was dead before he even hit the ground since I hit him in the head," Yoshe quickly said.

"Even when killing a person you are nice to them, in a weird way…" Sakura said, now noticing more Nins approaching the area.

"Well killing was totally against my morals but I learn quick, this is a crude world, kill or be killed. And when it is to protect the people I care about, I see what needs to be done and do it, but I try to be generous with it. If I just let you punch the ground it might have been wasted effort on your part since they were still active to move out of the way. But being hit by my stick, prevented them from doing that… Looks like we have more company… Hm… Watch this…" Yoshe said as a smile crept on her face. She stuck her pole in the ground and stepped aside from it. With both of her hands she did rapid chain of hand signs, then said, "**Heki Nagare **(Current deceiver or False current)." Sakura and the Stone Nins around just looked at her confused of what she did. Yoshe laughed and then yelled, "BOOM!"

Just as she said that an explosion of electricity erupted from the ground instantly killing 6 Stone Nins.

"Shit!" is the only thing that came out of Sakura mouth. Sadao saw the explosion and deterred his attention to Yoshe.

"Just how powerful are you?" Sadao asked in his head.

"6 down, wait no now 7… 8, 9 more to go," Yoshe said.

"Shit you are on a role. 10 earlier, then that one guy, then 5 earlier, and now 7. 23 for you already. Only 8 for me…"

"Actually its 12 for you and 21 for me. You were the one who actually put those 5 to their graves, with the exception of that one which would make 12 for you. I have killed two extra ones that you don't know about, which would put me at 21. Plus I went on a power hungry rampage those two times to get rid of the threat in bigger numbers faster, so really those don't really count. So technically I myself have only killed 4…" Yoshe said.

"But it is still 21 out of the way, I don't care if you did it by your own hand or by some type of ninjutsu, you still did it," Sakura said.

"Well none of that really matters right now. Out of what I have done I only had to get rid of 4. 3 down, only one to go…" Yoshe said looking at Sadao.

* * *

Naruto was in front of a massive cage, standing in an inch of water in the dark corridors of his mind. Naruto slowly looked up to face the cage, where two demonic eyes looked back at him and a giants' teeth glowed in the darkness.

"Why the hell am I here?' Naruto thought to himself.

"**I knew you would come back for more**" the 9-tailed Kyuubi laughed.

"Fuck You!" Naruto insulted.

"**Boy you are lucky I am entrapped in this hell of a cage, otherwise I would tear you from limb to limb!**" the Kyuubi growled.

"Is that suppose to scare me? You are in there and I am out here, which gives me the upper hand," Naruto yelled then calmly said, "Now why the hell am I here?"

The fox laughed at him and said, "**You brought yourself here, obviously you want power.**" The Kyuubi looked at him waiting for his response.

"I don't remember wanting more power, I was just doing fine," Naruto replied.

"**Yeah with my power! Hahahaha… You have to be kidding me? You don't remember killing those three Stone Ninjas. That gives new meaning to being blinded by anger and revenge,**" the Kyuubi said. Just mentioning the three Stone Nins, the Kyuubi noticed that it agitated Naruto more. The Kyuubi decided to play on this, "**They where going to harm Yoshe… Who says they were the only ones thinking that out of the 80 that came on this capture… If they catch her, they will do worst than what those 2 Stone Nins were talking about… That is if she is even alive…**"

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Naruto yelled.

"**So what are you going to do about it Naruto… Are you going to let them take your 'precious Yoshe', or are you going to kill them before they even get a chance? I can help you Naruto, I can help you destroy them. All you have to do is pull this seal,**" the Kyuubi said. He saw Naruto look at the seal, knowing he was getting through to him. "_**That is it Naruto. Pull the seal so I can get rid of you and your 'Precious Yoshe',**_" the Kyuubi thought to himself.

Naruto looks at thee seal thinking, "He is right, with his power I can crush them all, and protect Yoshe… That is if she is still alive… But I will be able to avenge her death then…" He went to pull it off when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Naruto! Don't listen to this bastard," a voice said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said with shock.

"**Uchiha!**" the Kyuubi growled.

"He is lying to you, you should know this. If you break this seal, yeah he will destroy all the Stone Nins, but everyone else too including Yoshe! He is toying with your emotions right now," Sasuke explained. Naruto knew he was right, he felt ashamed of himself for even thinking about letting the fox loose.

"I hope you rot in hell FOX!" Naruto yelled.

"**I am already in hell boy,**" the Kyuubi bite back.

In an instant Naruto was back in the real world. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Thank you!"

"You are lucky I can do that idiot. We could all be dead by now," Sasuke said playing around. But he saw that Naruto took it to heart, tears started to form in his eyes. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that… Cheer up! Let's go find the girls and help them out ok?"

"That is if she is still alive, other wise it's going to be holding me back from killing all these mother fuckers…" Naruto said under his breath.

"We don't know anything yet man… I highly dought it, but who is going to hold you back? I will be along your side killing the fuckers too if that is the case," Sasuke reassured his best friend.

"Why don't we go and confirm this then," Kakashi said to his two students. They both nodded but shot their heads to the sky when they saw a blue light sparkle in the sky.

"Blue light, which usually means they need emergency back up. They usually send red if they find the person to be dead… Well that confirms it there, they found her and it looks like she is still kicking some ass," Kakashi said.

This brightened Naruto face instantly and he said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go…" He then took off leading the way.

"Naruto when we get there, try to restrain yourself from doing anything stupid," Kakashi inputted while following him.

"I wont make any promises," Naruto answered.

Kakashi was about to tell him off but was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but it came from straight up ahead. We are close," Naruto said while picking up his speed. They reached the vicinity where the explosion just went off, to find some Stone ninjas lifeless bodies scattered around. They looked around to find the culprit and they found her. Yoshe was standing beside the pole lodged in the soil, her hands still in a hand sign, while speaking to Sakura. Seeing that Yoshe was still alive, Naruto felt tears of joy filing his eyes up.

Then they watched her smirk at a muscular, bald man they saw earlier, and heard her speak, "Well none of that really matters right now. Out of what I have done I only had to get rid of 4. 3 down, only one to go… So this is your option, Sadao was it? Either you can make it easy and boring for me at least and stand there like a good little boy, taking the punch. Or you can try to fight back and truly understand that you were way out of your league right before you die. So what do you choose?'

Sadao was insulted by her words and said, "Don't get cocky Princess. We will see who is standing in the end…"

"Oooo… Goody this should be fun… So be it," Yoshe said while taking her stick out of the ground. She made a few back flips and stood up, both feet leveled shoulder length. She brought her arm that had the pole, up in front of her and leveled it sideways. With her free hands she made some hand signs.

Kakashi noticed what she was doing, and in amazement he said, "She already has that contract! Her own mother couldn't even attain it. She is going to demolish him…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Just watch! I'll explain latter… I guarantee this fight will be a fight to remember. Take a mental note, Yoshe is not someone to mess with," Kakashi explained. They both turned to focus on Yoshe. She now placed her free hand on the pole, few inches away from her other hand. Then she slowly slid it across the pole as it transformed into a crystal blade. At the handle of the blade 2 miniature angel wings sprouted. A golden aura surrounded Yoshe, and 2 angel wings came out from her back, opening out and wide for everyone to see. Then the 2 wings wrapped around her, completely covering her.

When the wings opened up, they revealed an angel looking Yoshe. Her eyes where the color gold, except the three crescent moons where silver now. She had on a silky white milk dress that came up to mid thigh. The silk wrapped around her breasts area, and the sheets hung down from there, making the skirt. Silk cups wrapped once around her arms. She has golden high heeled boots that came up to her knee, and a golden halo placed on her hair accentuating her auburn loose curls. Her wings cocked back, and she readied herself to fight.

"Wow! She looks… Beautiful," Naruto said in awe.

Sadao smiled and said, "You are right, you are different from the others to obtain that blade. But it also shows your weakness." He made some hand signs and said, "**Futon: Minichua Gufuu no Jutsu **(Wind Release: Miniature Tornado Jutsu)." The miniature tornado headed straight to Sakura. Yoshe appeared in front of Sakura in a flash, and slashed the air once, canceling out the tornado. At first she was angry, but then she repositioned herself and smiled.

"So you have heard of the Sword of Light or in other words Heavens Justice?" Yoshe asked.

"I have done my research," Sadao replied.

"Hm… Obviously not that much. It's true, harming those I love is a weakness of mine, but it is my strength as well… You see to obtain this sword, I had to prove to it that I am pure at heart; usually means that I am a selfless person, only caring about others and thrive to protect them. I am driven to protect my loved ones; try to harm them, I will be a step ahead of you and this fight will soon be over," Yoshe explained.

"Hmph… The key word of the speech is that your loved ones are still your weakness. Harming them will distract you, and turn your intentions to vengeance, instead of just protection…" Sadao said in a type of order to the other Nins, "… Disabling you from using that sword." The Stone Nins shun shined out of the way.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yoshe said as one clone appeared next to her and she shun shined to where the Stone Nins were aiming at; Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

In a blink of an eye she appeared in front of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Then the Stone Nins appeared in front of her. She spreads her wings, blocking Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi; lifted up her sword and said, "**Hando Nenriki! **(Hand of Faith!)" A bright light shot out of the sword consuming the 3 Stone ninjas that tried to attack Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The 3 Stone shinobi disappeared in the light.

Once the light dissipated, Yoshe brought down her wings; she turned her head slightly to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi saying, "That was a close one… You guys need to be more alert, who knows when they might attack next."

The earth started caving in underneath Sakura, as she fell to her death. Yoshe clone dove in to get her, catching her right before she hit the bottom. Yoshe and Sakura shot out of the hole thanks to Yoshe wings. Yoshe flew down, placing Sakura on the ground. Then 2 kunai hit Yoshe clone, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sakura open for attack.

"Shit!" Yoshe said as she shun shined from Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi view. Appearing in front of Sakura, Yoshe wrapped her wings around her, shielding Sakura from the upcoming lightning attack. Usually, Yoshe wouldn't feel a thing when being attacked by any kind of elemental ninjutsu, but this time it was different, she actually felt the pain. She slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain radiating through, but it clearly showed from the cuts and bruises that started to appear. Then she fell down on the ground, she couldn't hold herself up at the moment.

Kakashi was stunned to see how much damage she received. "She is starting to reach her limit. He did know her weakness; it wasn't vengeance, which was just a cover. Trying to protect her loved ones, she leaves herself open. This whole time they were aiming for her…" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto saw Yoshe in her condition and it seemed to familiar to him. Then a mental picture of Yoshe being electrocuted when they were young flash in his thoughts. "No… That was a dream… It was a nightmare, it never happened…" Naruto thought to himself.

He then was interrupted by Kakashi as he was instructing them both, "Listen to me, we need to help her out now. If she starts getting this pale blue coloring around her, her skin looks flushed, her eyes turn red, and it seems she is incoherent of what is going on, knock her out IMMEDIATELY! Do you understand?"

"Yeah! But Why?" Sasuke said, but at the same time Naruto spoke.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no! Why?" Naruto spoke.

"You don't want to know what will happen if you don't knock her out. So for once just do what I say without an explanation, it's for your own good," Kakashi said as he leaped out of the bushes. Naruto shot out upon listening to his words and raced towards Yoshe. Sasuke took out his Kusanagi and started slicing a few Stone Nins as he passed them.

"It had to be a dream, she wouldn't be standing if it wasn't," Naruto reassured himself. He now appeared in front of Yoshe, ready to defend her.

Yoshe then yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I promised you that I was going to protect you till my hardest black and blue," Naruto answered.

"Naruto…" was the only thing she could say.

Sasuke then jumped in and scooped up Sakura, bridal style, and jumped out of the way to say, "She doesn't need to worry about you anymore, I will protect you from here on out." Sakura slightly blushed as she was put down to the ground. Then she saw a flash of fire headed towards Naruto and Yoshe. She went to warn them but the words didn't come out in time.

Yoshe couldn't move, and Naruto knew he didn't have the time to move her out of the way. He then turned around, closed his eyes, and embraced Yoshe, shielding her from the impact. He instantly felt the fire burning parts of his skin, however after a few seconds it instantly stopped. He felt soft feathers touching the skin on his back, and the soft hands on his cheeks. He opened eyes to look at the crystal blues eyes that were looking up at him. Yoshe then placed a kiss on his lips, felling the burns on his back heal up. Then he looked at Yoshe, noticing she was back in her normal attire, the wings disappeared and her eyes were a bloodshot red.

She smiled at him and said, "That was the **Kyuuten Sepuun **(Heavens Kiss). Your wounds should be healed up. Now will you excuse me; I have matters to take care of…" She stood up and looked at Sadao and said in anger, "I told you, I would be a step ahead of you. Obviously you didn't understand. Before I would have killed you quick and painless. But now, I guarantee you, this will hurt. Say hello to my ultimate jutsu. Luckily the 4 of you left will be the first to experience this… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Five clones appeared beside her, "**Soshi ****Manipyure-shon** (Elemental or Element manipulations)" 5 clones made hand signs but each landing in a different sign. They gathered around the original Yoshe that was forming a blue orb, in between her hands. One by one they started shouting an element, and then disappeared.

"**Mizu!** (Water!)" a clone said.

"Yoshe stop!" Naruto yelled, but she did not respond. A flash of her doing the same thing when they were little before she got electrocuted came in his mind.

"**Hi! **(Fire!)" another clone said. At this time Yoshe skin turn pale white.

"Naruto knock her out!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Kaze!** (Wind!)" a different clone said.

"This isn't really happening, it's just another nightmare," Naruto said out loud.

"**Raikou! **(Lightning!)" another clone said.

"Shit!" Kakashi said as he made his way towards Yoshe

"**Tsuchi! **(Earth!)" the last clone shouted. A blue haze formed around Yoshe as she was about to release the attack. Naruto watched in fear for he could not move, he was in disbelief; this had to be another nightmare he thought to himself. Kakashi ran as fast as he could, planting a kick on Yoshe stomach, sending her flying into a tree, knocking her out and immediately dispelling the jutsu.

"Kakashi! What the hell…" Naruto started to say but Kakashi bite back before he finished his sentence.

"Your lucky I was able to do that, or she would have been dead once releasing that jutsu," Kakashi spoke. Those words cut through Naruto like a knife to his heart. He couldn't believe he was just standing there watching this happen, again.

"But she wouldn't be alive if it did happen before," Naruto thought to himself. Stone Nins headed towards Yoshe, but Sasuke and Sakura stepped in front of her. Now that ticked off Naruto even more at this point.

"Don't even try to do anything stupid!" Sakura growled.

"Sakura, make sure she is ok!" Sasuke said holding out his Kusanagi.

Sakura did a rapid check up, looked up at Sasuke and said, "Looks like she will be out for a few days. Most likely due to chakra depletion. I need to keep an eye on her vital signs so I don't know the verdict yet… Kakashi was right, if she made that attack she probably would have been dead… I'll heal her wound… You three get rid of these fuckers!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto mumbled. He looked at the ninja that released the fire jutsu. In seconds Naruto appeared in front of him, and lodged a kunai in his head. The ninja dropped dead, and Naruto turned to Sadao, staring at him with hate in his now crimson red eyes.

Red chakra started leaking out from Naruto body, until it made a fox like cloak with one tail surrounding his body. Sadao eyes went wide noticing what he was up against, "The… the … 9-tailed jinchuriken!"

Naruto was pleased to see the fear in Sadao voice. He started walking towards Sadao. Sadao stumbled back and made a few hand signs, "Stay away beast. **Futon: Omio Kaze Kirite no Jutsu**(Wind Release: Massive Wind Cutter!)" The gust of winds raced towards Naruto. Naruto gasped in some air, and then lured it towards Sadao, canceling out his attack. Naruto got down on all 4, and then ran towards Sadao. Sadao started to panic and started running away, but was clawed at the back by Naruto. He fell on the floor, and tried crawling away. Naruto picked him up by his neck, squeezed it till it snapped.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was getting out of hand. He needed to get Naruto under control fast, before he lost control of the Kyuubi. But the two remaining rock ninjas wouldn't let him get by. Making rapid hand signs he shouted, "**Doton: Tsuchi Kasui no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Earth Spikes Jutsu)." A hundred spikes shot out of the ground. One of the ninjas actually dodged it and got away, but the konoichi wasn't so lucky, losing her life as the spikes gutted her.

The one that got away didn't make it that far before Sasuke caught up to him and gut him with his own Kusanagi. Kakashi now had his chance, grabbing a paper with a seal on it that Jiraiya gave him. Before Naruto noticed what was happening, Kakashi placed the seal on his back. Naruto started feeling light headed, as he stumble. The fox cloak dissipated, and Naruto started to loose consciousness. Kakashi caught him before he hit the earth.

Picking Naruto up, he made his way to where Sakura and Yoshe were at. When he arrived there, Sasuke was watching Sakura tend to Yoshe, but with a concerned look on her face. Kakashi placed Naruto, and then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Burn the bodies, I don't want any evidence that we were here. They can't know that we are guarding Yoshe, or word might get around you, me, Sakura, or Naruto, and we might have bounty hunters on our ass, or worst…" Kakashi ordered Sasuke to do. Now he waited patiently for Naruto to wake up.

Sakura started to check up on Naruto and spoke, "Now what?'

"Um… We are going back to Konoha," Kakashi answered after a long pause.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked while looking at Yoshe.

"It depends, how bad is her condition?" Kakashi asked.

"The truth is… I don't know. At first I believe she was stabilized. But after checking her heart rate, she seems to still be going into shock…And she seems to be getting worst, her skin is pale, and she is building up this blue haze around her again… We need to get her to a Hospital. Konoha is too far…" Sakura said, trembling in fear.

"In… shock…" Naruto said slowly waking up, "She needs to go to… the Hospital."

"Looks like we are heading to Haruki then," Kakashi spoke with concern. Naruto finally regained full consciousness, got up and looked at Yoshe with fear of loosing her in his eyes.

"We need to…" Sakura started to say, but stopped when Naruto picked Yoshe up, bridal style.

"She feels so… cold," Naruto whispered. Holding her tighter he said, "Let's go."

"Naruto, you are still weak…" Sakura protested.

"I will be fine… She needs me, as I need her," Naruto said as he started walking.

Sasuke landed next to Sakura and said, "The deed is done… Where is he going?"

"For once the right way. Come, let us go to Haruki," Sakura said as they all started to make their way to Haruki.

* * *

Yoshe seems to be getting worst... But Why? What her mother told Kakashi was to knock her out immediatly when she starts acting up. Then why is she getting worst? Is there another twist to her ability to stay alive? Or maybe the last time she died it was her lst chance to actually come back to life? Does this mean that they are only postponing the inevetable with Yoshe, her death? Will they make it in time to save her life? And why did Naruto freeze like he did, repeating "this must be a nightmare over and over again."? All up next time on Chapter 16 of Naruto: A Novus Initium.

Here are the statistics so you all wont get confused:

Naruto Killed a total of 17 Ninjas in this fight (with his barehands pretty good if you ask me, even though 5 of them he way in Kyuubi mode). 6, one with each of his clone, plus three more one his own, pluss the three with Sasuke. Now we have twelve. Then its the 3 bastard Stone ninjas that made him almost loose control of the Kyuubi. Now we have 15. Then the last 2, the one who released the fire jutsu, and Sadao (Haha he got what he deserved). Now a total of 17. If you look on the whole series he has killed a total of **20** props for Naruto he has done awesome.

Yoshe Killed a total of 24 in this fight (Well technically 4 by an actual hand to hand combat). Started off with ten with that earth/lightning justsu combination. Then right before Sadao showed up she killed 2 (lets just say) in actual combat. Then the blast from the past one (another actual combat). Then the one she hit multipple time for hitting her ass (lol I thought that was funny). The seven she blew up (Current deceiver, 6 actually died instantly and one right after from the wounds). Then the three with her sword, which would equal up to a total of 24. In the whole series she has killed a total of **26**, awesome if i think. Also so you guys don't get confused when she said she needed to get rid of 4 and oonly one to go etc. she meant the two blast from the past (since they were the ones who brought this down on them), Tadao (because he might have seen her go into Gobi form with Sadao, he was killed in the explosion), and Sadao himself (because he is just a bastard lol jk... He definatly did see her go into Gobi form and it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together, especially after seeing Naruto do almost the same thing. But Naruto took care of him).

Kakashi Killed a total of 14. 13 when he was off fighting off Stone nins, before he found Sakura. Then the one he gutted with his spikes. Quite gorry I know but it was fun. lol Giving him a total of 14 yay, not bad.

Sasuke Killed a total of 13. 8 before he met up with Naruto. The one he killed right before Naruto joined him. The one With Naruto. The two he killed when the went out to help Yoshe. And the one he killed that got away from Kakashi. Totaling up 13. Thank god for his Kusanagi lol.

Sakura Killed a total of 12. 5 before she joined up with Yoshe, 2 when she decked thos guys so she could get in the circle and retrieve Yoshe out of the lake. The one She back handed that shot the blue flares (Hehe that was funny) now we have a total of 8. Then the four she burried under the ground from her punch (I know they were going to die anyways but she was the one who actually killed them) That brings to a total of 12, Yay she is good.

12+13+14+24+17 80! Now with all that math my brain hurts lol.

One more Note before I go

**NOTE: Before everyone starts saying that I am making Yoshe look like the God among Gods (Like Mr. K is making Sasuke look now in the Manga and sorry if that was a spoiler) Keep in mind that this is only the beggining of the story. Yeah it's getting to the actual plot but it is only the begginig. Keep in mind also that this is called Naruto: a Novus Initium that means Naruto is one of the main characters, but so is Yoshe in my story. Which means in the end they both will be the top notch of the story. We have seen stuff from Naruto, right now I am concentrating on Yoshe so everyone knows what she is all about. Overall Naruto and Yoshe are eachothers equals. Read carefully because this is going to be a HUGE! SPOILER! from my story, the only one who could stop Yoshe (for either comming to the same level as her or more like beat the crap out her) is NARUTO! Yes there will be a fight between Yoshe and Naruto wich will be a big a fight like Sasuke and Naruto (Hopefully better, a little more emotional) That is all I am giving away lol.**

Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome To Haruki

Authors comments:

Sorry I should have put this chapter up on friday but all of a sudden it got busy lol. Well I would like to thank everyone who has been reading so far. For thos who have commented i owuld also like to thank you too, you have all made my day, it just lets me know that someone out there is actually reading this fanfiction and enjoying it. I actually write back to some like, i like to talk to the lot of you lol. like T1mmy or Tim, thanks man I enjoy knowing that you like my story lol. also to Scott.

Quote:

"scott  
2008-06-07  
ch 15, anon.when chapeter 16.

scott  
2008-06-05  
ch 6, anon.It good"

Since I can't write you back through I'll write back here like I did Tim/T1mmy. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it, it made my day (like all reviews do). Here is the new chapter like you asked lol. I hope yo like it and keep the reviews up and the reading.

See little things like posting up a review motivate me to write this story. Well let me not kkep you from it, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks alot! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After an hour journey, they reached the borders of Haruki. Kakashi stopped them before entering, looked at the others and said, "We are close. Keep an eye out, the enemy might be around."

They proceeded with caution, instead of running like they were now they walked up the hill in front of them. Reaching the top they saw a little village with a Grey castle in the middle of it, at the bottom of the hill. Naruto looked at the unconscious Yoshe in his arms saying, "We are going to get you to safety soon and you'll get help."

Sakura looked at Naruto holding Yoshe in his arms, and noticed something that sparked her curiosity. Within the hour Yoshe seemed to regain a little bit of color in her skin, and the blue haze subsided a little. "She still isn't in a stabilized condition, but at least she didn't get worst like she was earlier, if anything she seemed to get better. You were right Naruto, she did need you…" Sakura thought to herself. Naruto now walked ahead of the group to pick up the paste.

"Naruto…" Sakura said trying to stop him from doing anything stupid and walking into a trap, but she was too late. Kunais flew towards Naruto, but he jumped back before they hit him. Next thing they knew, they were surrounded by 7 yellow hooded figures with masks on (kind off like Konoha ANBU, but it is not of animal resent).

This ticked Naruto off and he shouted, "I have had enough of you Damn Stone Ninjas for today, now the damn Tsuchikage is sending ANBU members?"

Before he continued, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "They aren't Stone ninjas let alone ANBU members. Sorry for the out burst of my student here, we received the letter from your King for the need of help. As you can tell from our hatiate we are Leaf Ninjas from Konoha."

"How do we know that you aren't Stone Nins posing as Leaf Nins?" one of the hooded figures asked.

"Because the girl in his arms is Princess Yoshe from Masayoshi!" Kakashi said in agitation.

The guards quickly backed down and bowed for forgiveness. "We are sorry, we had no idea. Where may we take you to?" the same guard said in respect.

"For starters, the Hospital…" Kakashi said.

"Right!" the guard responded. Then the guards guided in the village and to the hospital as fast as they could.

One of the guards spoke, "What happened to her? Is she ok?"

"We were attacked by Stone Ninjas and she took the bad end of the whole ordeal. Now if she's ok? We don't know, her breathing seems to be stable; however the way her heart is acting, she seems to be going into a state of shock. And you see how pale her skin is and the bluish haze around her, that isn't normal either," Sakura answered.

"The hospital is the Red and White building up ahead. Just tell them who she is and she will receive care as soon as possible. We will inform the King that you have arrived, I am sure he will meet up with you all in the hospital," Another guard said as all the guards departed. Naruto carrying Yoshe, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi ran up to the hospital. Reaching the inside, all the citizens, nurses, and doctors stopped to see who the new comers were, and why they were in such a rush. They all froze once laying their eyes on their head bands.

Naruto ran up to the receptionist with Yoshe in his arms and said, "This is Princess Yoshe of Masayoshi, she needs medical attention." Many people gasped once hearing her name, nurses rushed to get the gurney immediately.

The receptionist then frantically said, "Oh My God! The honorable Queen's niece… She will get help as soon as possible…" With that said the nurses returned with the gurney. Sakura watched closely as Naruto placed her on the gurney. The nurses started to record the vital signs as they spoke to each other. Sakura watched Yoshe closely as they carried on the procedure, noticed something that made a nerve itch.

"As soon as Naruto put her down she started to get paler. As soon as she left Naruto arms, the blue haze started to build up again…" Sakura made note to herself.

"Breathing seems to be normal," one nurse announced.

"Her temperature is dangerously low, a 88.0 F and her skin is very clammy," another nurse said.

"Heart beat if very fast, 102 beats per minute," said another nurse.

"She seems to be in a state of shock, but why is her breathing staying the same? Kaamen, start healing the heart, maybe that is why she is acting up. Let's get her into a room," the head nurse ordered. Kaamen did as she was told and started healing Yoshe as they rushed down the hallway, past the double doors.

Sakura noticed something else that made her nervous. "It got worst when they started to heal her… There are making her worst with out noticing… I need to go check on this…" Sakura thought to herself. She then started walking after the medical nurses, but before being stopped by the receptionist.

"Sorry Ma'am but it is better if you stay here," the receptionist said while stepping in front of her.

"I am a Medic-nin from Konoha… Trained under Tsunade one of the Sanin, and one of the best Medic-Nin's in the world… They might need my help," Sakura lectured. The receptionist then stepped aside, letting Sakura proceed.

After Sakura disappeared, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi took their seats in the waiting room. People stared at them with a sort of happiness in their eyes.

A little boy that looked around 10, with spiky blue hair walked up to them and said, "Help has finally come to bring back the honorable Queen."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at the little boy and smiled. Naruto then spoke, "We will do our best to bring back your honorable queen…" The boy smiled joyfully but jumped with the sound of the slammed open doors. In came a man that looked to be in his late twenties, with red hair, sapphire eyes, a blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and black slacks with a sword strapped on his back. All of the citizens and staff stood up and bowed before him.

Kakashi stood up, took a deep breath of regret and said, "Hello Rikku!"

"Where is she? How is she?" Rikku asked.

"We have not received word yet my King," the receptionist answered.

"Hatake Kakashi! May I have a word with you alone," Rikku demanded with a hint of anger in his voice. Kakashi nodded and followed the young King into the hall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

Sasuke shrugged then said, "We have to think about it now… Yoshe is his niece, and the situation they are currently in, it was not wise to bring her here… If Kakashi knew about this, then why did he risk bringing her here?"

"Yeah I know… More important why didn't we know about it? I don't know if I should be mad or just let it slide?" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't answer and both of them sat patiently waiting to hear word from Yoshe.

* * *

Kakashi and Rikku stepped into an empty room. As soon as they stepped in the room and closed the door, Kakashi could feel the tension. "I'm about to get an earful," Kakashi thought to himself.

"Now that we are alone… You out of all people Kakashi. I would think you would be smart enough and not bring Yoshe here… What the FUCK were you thinking?!" Rikku scolded.

"Before you go on insulting me, you need to give a little respect and ask what happened fist! You are assuming I just said we are going to help your aunt and uncle with their problems even though it might be extremely dangerous for you…" Kakashi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok smartass, what excuse do you have for letting her come here?" Rikku asked.

"It was my mistake, but it looks like I was misinformed also… When we were assigned the mission sorry that it didn't come to mind that you and Emiko married and had a kid. Last time I heard of Emiko she was definitely too young to be married. I didn't even know you guys were together, and the last time I came here was about 12 years ago, and you weren't even king yet! So when Yoshe same to ask where the mission was at, I said here… She got all worried and said that you were her uncle through her aunt, her mother's sister. It was till then that it dawned on me that your wife disappearance wasn't because of the thrown, it was because of the bloodline…" Kakashi explained.

"I still haven't heard why you let her come here? You knew off the bat that when she told you that we are related through her aunt that it was dangerous for her," Rikku said becoming more agitated and impatient.

"Shill the hell out! I was getting to that! Sigh… Well at that point I said too much. She connected the dots when I told her that we weren't going to do the mission. I tell you Yoshe is too smart for her own good. Well let's put it this way, it was either pull out of the mission and the next thing we know we would either have A: a missing princess; or worst B: A dead one. OR the other option was to go with her, to make sure nothing happened," Kakashi sneered back.

"Heh! Nothing happened? How do you explain taking her to the hospital unconscious as being nothing?" Rikku said with a worried tone.

"Well word got out that she was in the area, since she bumped into some Stone Nins late night yesterday. We had a total of 80 Stone shinobi on our ass, and it may not look it right now but it could have been worst. Now why is she unconscious? Well I didn't want to see or let my students see the sight of her dying, ESPECIALLY Naruto, so I had to knock her out before she killed herself with the elemental jutsu she was about to perform. But thanks to Gobi, I would think that she should be fine…" Kakashi said.

"Great! Fucking Fabulous! … You even knew about the 5-tailed Bijuu too," is all Rikku could say.

"What do you mean about that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you didn't know about this or I'm sure you would have stopped her from coming. I have had some of my spies in Iwa and recently one of them has reported that they have had Akatsuki sightings in Iwa. What bothers me the most is that none of the native ninjas have stopped them; actually some have actually guided them to the Tsuchikage tower as if welcoming them," Rikku explained.

"So from what you are saying, it seems like the Akatsuki are in on this? Just perfect! But I have a question… If you were able to get spies into Iwa without being noticed why have we now just received word of this? And why didn't the messenger tell the Hokage about the Akatsuki?" Kakashi said.

"Well, I just sent out spies to Iwa's right after we received word that the messenger crossed the border. I figured they must have their defenses down, and I was right, until now," Rikku said.

"It looks like they might have some difficulty now since we most likely took out 80 of their elite ninjas they had. A little bit more than one fourth of them where done by Yoshe… That girl can give out one hell of a fight. The Tsuchikage is probably scared out of his wits now, knowing exactly what kind of power he is dealing with… Now about the Akatsuki, there could be a problem. If Yoshe makes the wrong move at the wrong time, they can figure out who she is," Kakashi said.

"Do you think they already know?' Rikku asked.

"I don't see how?" Kakashi replied in a questioning tone.

"Well think about it. Maybe they found out what Yoshe has in her, and they took Emiko to draw her out and catch her here where she is the most vulnerable," Rikku stated.

"Well I might agree with you but you think that they would have let the messengers get word out? Besides from the information we have gathered, they believe to already have the 5-tailed wolf Gobi… I don't see how they would be doing all this to retract Gobi since they believe to already have her. It is just a coincident, but like I said earlier one wrong move and they will be hunting her down even more," Kakashi pointed out.

"It could be a cover up; that is why they are doing all the extra stuff. But you do have a valid point," Rikku said.

"I highly doubt it. What worries me more is that Naruto is here… If they find out he's here, Yoshe will have no where to run, giving even more of a risk of them finding out who she is," Kakashi said.

"Why is that? The name sounds familiar," Rikku asked.

"Naruto is the container of the 9-tailed fox; he was the blonde outside with the whiskered marks on his face…" Kakashi said.

"Ah, that's why it sounds familiar, no… I think I heard it before… Hehe the irony of him and Yoshe being placed in the same team and they are both jinchurikens. So they haven't caught him yet?" Rikku said.

"They have tried, many times but so far Naruto has proven himself to be cunning like a fox…" Kakashi replied.

"Wait earlier, you said the reason you knocked Yoshe out was that you didn't wand anyone to see her die, especially Naruto, even though she would come back to life. How come?" Rikku asked.

"When Naruto gets too emotionally enraged, he looses control of the 9-tailed Kyuubi and that would have been a huge problem… You see out of all of us, I can honestly say that he cares about Yoshe the most. I believe he is in love with her," Kakashi said in a sweet but concerning voice.

* * *

Naruto sat with his head limped over, looking at the floor; his elbows on his knees and arm's hanging down in the middle of his legs. His right leg was bouncing up and down, to show his anticipation and impatiens. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He shot up and walked towards the direction Sakura and Yoshe were at.

The receptionist tried to stop Naruto from behind her desk by saying, "Sir, you can't go past those door." Naruto ignored the comment and kept walking. The receptionist got up from behind her desk to stop him but this time Sasuke stopped her.

"I'll go, you will just make him mad," Sasuke said then walked after him.

Naruto reached the end of the hall way to where it split into two directions. "Where did they turn to?" Naruto said to himself.

"Left!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with surprise. "What? I want to know how she is doing too." Naruto smiled and proceeded to the left, with Sasuke following him.

"Now what room would she be in?" Naruto said out loud. And he found his answer when he heard this.

"She stopped breathing!" A nurse said out loud.

"Someone start CPR. I have an idea of what's going on. Keep performing CPR while I get materials ready. And nobody try to heal her with chakra, I think that is the problem," Sakura ordered in the room.

Naruto ran to the room to see what was going on. His eyes widened to see Yoshe the way she was. She paler then when he last saw her, her skin gave shame to the color of snow, along with it being puffy. There was a thick blue haze around her almost lifeless body. Her lips, fingertips, and earlobes where now blue also. She looked as if she had been dead for hours. A flash of Yoshe laying on the ground, not moving, not breathing, looking the same way she did now but she was 6 years old, shot in Naruto mind.

"Oh dear god… Not again," Naruto whispered to himself. Sasuke heard him say something but was afraid to make a sound now.

Sakura rushed over with a bowl of milky water. The nurses looked at her confused. One of them asked, "What are you doing with that? She doesn't have poison in her system."

"Yes she does, it's her chakra. The chakra is acting as a poison and it is slowly killing her. With this I am going to extract all of her chakra dry," Sakura said.

"But that will kill her," another nurse said.

"But doing what we are doing will kill her too. Stop CPR, let me try this and see what happens," Sakura ordered. All the nurses stepped back and watched Sakura go into action. Creating a water ball, Sakura inserted it into Yoshe stomach, leaving it in there for thirty seconds before extracting it. The ball was now a bright blue filled with chakra. She placed it into an empty bowl. Then they all turned their attention to Yoshe.

A quick gasp for air followed by a cough, Yoshe started breathing again. "She started breathing. It's working," a nurse said. They all let out a sigh of relief, and Sakura kept extract her chakra. Slowly the blue haze disappeared and Yoshe regained color in her skin. Doing a quick inspection on Yoshe, Sakura sopped extracting chakra.

"It looks like she is stable now. Heart rate is normal, temperature is increasing back to normal, breathing is fine, but she is still unconscious. Suffering from chakra depletion so she should be out for a few days," Sakura said as she whipped away her sweat from her forehead. Then she saw Naruto and Sasuke in the corner of her eye. Seeing the ghostly impression on Naruto face, she knew he must have been going through hell the last few minutes. "Will you excuse me," she said to the nurses. They all nodded their head for approval, did a slight bow to show their gratitude to her and turned their attention back to their jobs. Sakura felt great pride after their way of expressing thanks; it made her feel special. She stepped out of the room to where Naruto sat against the wall was looking down to the floor with an angry look on his face and Sasuke stood slumped against the wall.

Sakura waited for a second before speaking. "Follow me," Sakura said. Guiding them into a private room, she closed the door and said. "Yoshe is going to be fine now."

"Yeah no thanks to me…" Naruto said in an ashamed tone.

"Don't say that Naruto! It's because of you she was still alive," Sakura said.

"Yeah right, if I just listened to Kakashi-sensei, she wouldn't have been in this state," Naruto insisted.

"Naruto! Listen ok! When she was first knocked out she was about as pale as she was a minute ago. She was on the verge of dying. Honestly, I thought she would have been dead within the hour, but I didn't want to say that. But when you picked her up, I noticed her condition seemed to start clearing up. Not enough for her to be out of the woods just yet, but enough to keep her alive longer… My theory is that the connection you have with her, actually the love you have for her made it so your body started sucking up the chakra that was harming her, slowly. I don't even think you noticed it, and it didn't come to my head until recently. Once she left your arms, her condition started to deteriorate again," Sakura explained.

"What caused her to be in this state?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… Ok remember when she fought Kakashi at the training grounds?" Sakura asked them, and they both nodded in agreement. "She said that she could suck up any type of elemental jutsu thrown at her, since she has the 5 elements in her system. Well she must have her limit, no one is unstoppable. Especially with that group attack they performed, she should have been dead."

"One of the Stone ninjas said that it was meant for 2 people," Sasuke said.

"So she got double the impact. I also think that her body is set to consume chakra, which gives her a defect when she performs any type of jutsu, instead of releasing chakra, she consumes more of it. I believe it is so sensitive at this state that even if someone is touching her she consumes more chakra, except with you Naruto. I noticed that after watching myself and nurses just touching her to check for breathing and heart rate she still kept deteriorating, especially when that nurse was giving her CPR it didn't make anything better. But you carried her the whole way here and she seemed to be getting better… So consuming all that chakra started poisoning her body. When that bluish lining started to surround her body, I believe it was the chakra trying to exit her body," Sakura said.

"Also she healed me…" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time.

"When she returned back to normal form, before that I was protecting her from that fire jutsu and my back got burned. She kissed me and returned back to normal. She said something about Heavens Kiss and how it healed my wounds," Naruto explained.

"She must have extracted the impact into herself, adding fuel to the fire," Sakura said. "She will be fine now; I extracted all the chakra to where she was almost completely out."

"How long do you think she will be out?" Naruto asked.

"Now she is in the condition of chakra depletion, so I say a minimum of a couple of days, maybe more," Sakura confirmed.

"Do you think I could stay in the room with her until she wakes up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not," Sakura answered. Naruto nodded and they all left the room to go back to Yoshe room. Upon reaching her room their eyes spotted Kakashi and the King already in the room.

"You're here?" Sakura voiced to Kakashi.

"A nurse came and told us the news. Oh by the way guys, this is Richaado or Rikku as I and many others call him, King of Haruki, Yoshe uncle," Kakashi introduced. "From left to right are Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Rikku complemented.

"No the pleasure is ours," Naruto said politely. His eyes now took him to where Yoshe slept. Without noticing, his body took action, his legs taking him where she laid. To him she looked so peaceful, as if she was just sleeping. Noticing part of her bangs where in her face he tenderly pushed them away from her eyes.

"I see what you mean," Rikku said to Kakashi. "It seems to me that you care a lot about her Naruto," Rikku said while placing a hand on Naruto shoulder.

Naruto jumped slightly, but then returned a sincere smile and said, "More than life itself."

Rikku smiled to his answer, "An answer like that shows it… Wait! You wouldn't happen to be the 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well are you?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Haha! Nice to finally meet the one person that got my sister in law to the point of pulling her hair out because of Yoshe. Yoshe gave her such a hard time when she was little because of you; you were all she would talk about. 'Naruto this, and Naruto that, oh and guess what Naruto and I did'," Rikku imitated Yoshe when she was little, and they all laughed a little. "You were her world at the time. But because of that incident, her mom had to make the hardest decision of her life and taking you away from her at the time. It was heart breaking watching Yoshe after that. She isolated herself for a week. She did nothing, not even eat. The reason she left the room wasn't really because she wanted to. The sight that her mother saw was enough for a lifetime after her week in her room."

They all listened intently as Rikku went on with his story, "Airi called for Yoshe behind the door waiting for her usual 'Go away' from Yoshe but there was nothing. She kicked in the door, finding Yoshe bony body on the floor. She had a faint pulse, she was on the verge of dying. Airi found the food that they had been leaving at her door not even touched at a corner. They rushed Yoshe to the Hospital. They connected her to a feeding tube until she regained consciousness," Rikku explained with a little laugh at the end.

"Why would you be happy about that? She nearly killed herself," Naruto asked.

"Because of the reason she didn't eat. Yoshe wasn't trying not to eat on purpose; she was just set on a retinue with you. She wouldn't eat anything until she ate ramen from the Ichiraku Ramen stand, a way to connect with you. It's the concept of the whole matter that I laugh about; she was young and naïve to know that it was harming her, but all she wanted to keep some type of connection with you. Of course it wasn't funny then but now I look back and think it was hilarious. I believe she told us that at 11 o'clock sharp you both would sit down and eat Ramen before starting your play dates," Rikku said.

"I remember now, we did use to eat Ramen everyday for lunch," Naruto said.

"But she said she never ate Ramen before," Sakura questioned.

"That can be explained. You see because she wouldn't eat on her own until she had Ramen, my wife mixed together a forgetful herb and tricked Yoshe to drink them with her tea while they were talking about Ramen. She will never remember that part of her experience with Naruto," Rikku explained.

"I have never heard of an herb that is able to do that," Sakura said.

"Well let me ask you this, did you hear of Masayoshi before you met Yoshe?" Rikku asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Well that is why. It's herb that is called the Forget-Me-Not, and the Troubles Coral that grow in the heart of Masayoshi. Very rare but they do their biddings. We used the Troubles Coral for the Ramen, and some other stuff. But the Forget-Me-Not is used for a different purpose. With those you forget things temporarily until you have relived it or are needed to remember. Something has to trigger their memory to have them remember like a word, an event, an object, or a person. Usually used for ninjas that might conceal specific information that needs to be transported to someone else, but is at huge risk of being caught. So we send word to the other party of what to say, show in order to receive the information. Yoshe requested the Forget-Me-Not once for you, Naruto," Rikku said looking at Naruto.

"How is that?" Sasuke asked for Naruto.

"No matter what she did, almost once a day she would first cry, then get angry, and cry again because she was separated by you. So one day about a year later she went up to her mother about you and asked if there was a way… let me put it in her words since I was there… 'I don't want to be angry anymore, I want this to stop hurting'," Rikku said mimicking Yoshe when she was younger and pointed to his heart. "'I want to forgive and forget, but not forever. How can I do that momma?' That was the first she called Airi by that since she was separated from you. That word made Airi world brighten up that day, but at the same time it broke her heart. Airi explained the Forget-Me-Nots to Yoshe, and she accepted it. We made it for when she was to ever see you again, her memories would comeback. Well not actually you but that piece of parchment on your arm. In order for it to work the individual must be looking at or hearing about the thing that will spark their memory. Since she didn't have a picture of you, but Airi had a picture of the thing on your arm, we used that. She had to use that, hoping you still carried that on you if she were to see you again. Airi then hid the picture so she wouldn't see it unless she saw you, unless she did see you again and didn't get her memories back because you didn't wear that piece of parchment anymore. Luckily you do."

"Wow Naruto, she really cared for you, enough to erase her own memory because she couldn't forget about you," Sakura thought to herself. Then she spoke aloud, "What happened after that? I mean she just erased her memory for basically a huge chunk of her life."

"Well… We said she was under comma because of one of the jutsu she was practicing gone wrong. She ate that up since she had been through that before, but she still wondered why so long. But life went on," Rikku said.

"I have a question?" Naruto asked.

"What may that be?" Rikku asked.

"Why did her mom keep her from coming to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't figure it out? Well how could you? You are new to the many secrets of Masayoshi," Rikku said. "What do you remember about the day before she left?"

Naruto face turned ghostly white. It was the day he dreaded remembering. He looked at Rikku and said, "But that was just a dream…" Rikku got a concerning look on his face when he said that. When Naruto didn't hear a respond from Rikku and the look on his face said it all. Tears started to form in his eyes and he said, "I thought it was a nightmare… You mean to tell me it was real?"

"Yeah it was… I'm sorry," Rikku said.

"But… she didn't remember a thing and she was still… alive," Naruto said.

"Well for one she wasn't… dead," Rikku lied. Due to the uneasiness of Rikku's voice, Kakashi instantly knew that he was lying. Then the thought of Naruto actually experiencing her death gave a knot in his stomach, filling his own eyes with tears of pity.

"Also incidents of that nature have happened more than once. Every time she would get a state of amnesia. Lately she hasn't so she will most likely remember what happened today," Rikku continued.

"I still don't get the whole reason of why her mom kept her away this long," Naruto asked.

"Um… Can someone fill us in on what happened," Sasuke inputted.

"Well let's show you then," Rikku said.

"Show us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, my family is also of ninja descent. One of our abilities was specialized on the mind, memories and such. Used for mind control once upon a time but now we only use it to look into the mind and find information that was misplaced. One of the abilities is called **Maindo Eisha **(Mind Projection), were I could take you into a memory of some sort. So I can take you all into Naruto mind, instead of him explaining it, you can all see what he saw. As long as that is ok with you Naruto, unless you want to explain it to them?" Rikku said.

"That is fine with me," Naruto said. He wasn't to sure about that but he sure didn't want to tell the story either.

Rikku nodded and ordered, "Gather around Naruto." He looked at Naruto and said, "Think of the day before she left, before the incident happened. What were you doing that led up to this? Think of the memory." Naruto now started to get uneasy, he really didn't want to think of it, but either way he would have to and he had made his choice. He took a deep breath and nodded, picturing Yoshe the day before she left. Rikku made a series of head signs, then with his index finger, he touched Naruto forehead and they all jumped into Naruto's memory.

* * *

We are about to find out the very thing that made Naruto freeze in fear. And from the looks of it, she died from it. How will the others react to it? Will this lead to the truth about Yoshe and Gobi? And what will be Naruto reaction to when Yoshe wakes up? Will he be mad, or sad? All next on Chapter 17 of Naruto: A Novus Initium

Well I hope you all likes it. Sorry I kindoff left with a cliff hanger lol, actually not really. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So REVIEW REVIEW!! lol Peace


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto Worst Nightmare

Authors thoughts:

Hello every one. What up Claire (from the plane). Decided to give you a shout out and say thank you again lol. I want to say thank you to all of you for reading this little FF I have created. It makes my day to hear people say they like it... So keep up the Reviews.

This chapter has some comic relief but I must warn you, if you get really emotional easaly this is a chapter that you might cry. IDK it might be just me, but I find this chapter to be alittle heart breaking.

**NOTE:**

_If its in italics like this it means its the action or words being said by Olser NAruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and/or Rikku._

Regular writting like this until it says (then everything went black) is the action or words being said in the memory of Naruto when he was 6yrs old with Little Yoshe.

Then after that is back to what is happening now.

Well I hope you all enjoy it. Please Review and tell me What you think...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself on the ground. He looked around to see Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rikku waking up on the ground. Then he noticed where he was at, the Ichiraku Ramen shop entrance._

_"Looks like we're here," Rikku said while getting himself to his feet. The others did as well, except Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet. Naruto looked at the entrance of his favorite place to eat, wondering why they started at that place._

_"Ichiraku Ramen? Why here?" Naruto said out loud._

_"I don't know, you brought us here…" Rikku said._

_"But I don't remember thinking of this place," Naruto replied._

_"Well we were just talking about it, maybe this was the happiest part in the whole memory," Rikku pointed out._

_Then they heard a sound of running foot steps approaching them. They turned their attention to where the sound was coming from. _A little girl of 6 years, auburn hair up in a pony tail, bangs in her face, a little pink spaghetti strap tank top, with a black spandex sort of shorts that came to mid thigh, black sandals, and the thing that gave away her identity was the icy blue eyes with strands of emerald in them ran up towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop._ Naruto smiled when he saw her._

"Naruto!" she yelled as she ran right through older Naruto and into the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

_"She can't see us?" Naruto said to Rikku, and he nodded in response._

_"Was that Yoshe?" Sakura said in amazement._

_"Yup!" Naruto answered._

_"Haha! Her voice has defiantly changed," Sasuke teased. They proceeded into the ramen shop and saw the same little girl sitting next to a spiky haired blonde little boy._ He had on a black shirt with an orange swirl on the back of it, tan baggy shorts, with black sandals on, and when he faced the little girl they saw his whiskered marks on his face.

"Good Morning old man!" little Naruto teased as he saw the owner of the shop come in.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite costumers, or should I say one because someone doesn't seem to know the meaning of respect," Teuchi (the old man) said while glaring at little Naruto.

"He-he! Good morning Teuchi-san," little Yoshe said.

"Now that is more like it," Teuchi responded. Now a younger Ayame walked in the room.

"Good morning Ayame-nee-chan," both little Naruto and Yoshe said.

"Well good morning you two," Ayame responded.

"What? You call her by her name but not me, do I ever get respect with you!" Teuchi said to little Naruto.

"Haha don't worry about it old man, that is my way to show respect for you," little Naruto replied.

"Don't pay attention to him, he loves you anyways," little Yoshe said.

"Ugh! Well what will it be, the usual?" Teuchi asked.

"Yup!" both little Naruto and Yoshe said at the same time.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said as he turned around to do his work.

"So what are you two squirts up to today?" Ayame said to make conversation.

"The usual!" little Yoshe responded.

"Go to the play ground, and play or race whatever we are in the mood for," little Naruto inputted.

"Then maybe try to finally teach him some new trick and techniques. Oh guess what Naruto?" little Yoshe said in excitement.

"What?" little Naruto asked.

"I think I finally have this technique down, I'll show you later. It's called **Raiko Mari no Jutsu** (lightning ball technique, the one she used on Kakashi in chapter 5). It's awesome!" little Yoshe exclaimed with excitement.

"You already know some ninjutsu?" Ayame said in amazement.

"Yup my mommy is teaching me some, but this one I have created on my own. I like it, my mommy also said it's good to use lightning and water together because it makes it… en...hancen…do… or something like that. It makes it bigger," Yoshe went on.

"Interesting, good job kiddo," Ayame replied.

"Well here you guy are. Eat up," Teuchi said as he placed 2 bowls down in front of the little kids.

Both little Naruto and Yoshe grabbed some shop sticks and shouted out loud as they split them apart, "ITADAKIMASU!" Then they started gulfing down their lunch.

_"You both haven't changed at all with eating Ramen," Kakashi said as he watched little Yoshe and Naruto gulf down her food._

With in minutes little Naruto was done and asked for seconds. Little Yoshe finished her bowl and then placed down her money, and waited patiently for Naruto to finish. After the 8th course of Ramen little Naruto finally finished. He paid his part, and both youngsters left the shop. _Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rikku, and the older Naruto followed them._

They stopped at the play ground to where they started their play date. First they made their way to the swings where they would race to who jumps the furthest.

"Ready?" little Yoshe shouted as they became level in height.

"Go!" little Naruto yelled, as they both jumped off the swings. As they landed they skidded a few feet's more before making a complete stop, except for little Yoshe. She collided with a rock on the ground, and tripped over, tumbling forward a few more feet until making a complete stop against the tree. Instantly little Naruto started cracking up, as a flustered Yoshe rose back up from her fall. _Even the older Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rikku could hold back their laughs._

"That wasn't FUNNY!" little Yoshe yelled.

"Haha you should see your face, it's priceless," little Naruto cracked up.

"You didn't even ask if I was hurt," little Yoshe mumbled to herself, loud enough for little Naruto to hear, as she looked away with an irritated look on her face.

"Well let me ask you now… Are you ok?" little Naruto asked.

"It doesn't count now," little Yoshe blurted out. "But don't worry Naruto you will get yours eventually."

"What did I do?" little Naruto asked confused. Little Yoshe stomped her right foot on the ground and grumbled before turning around to walk off.

_"That little trickster!" older Naruto said as Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rikku turned their attention to him._

_"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. _

_"She may look like she is storming off, however she is actually planning the next move. Yoshe is not the type to get but hurt, she is the type to get even… Just watch," older Naruto replied to Sasuke._

Little Naruto also watched his friend walk of until she walked behind the jungle gym and was no longer visible. Then he called out, "Ah come on Yoshe, I was just kidding… Yoshe?" There was no answer, and the look on little Naruto face showed some fear. He had caught on to what may be happening. He ran over to where she turned the corner, but there was no one there. Now he started to panic, and backed up a little. He looked all around him frantically before shouting, "I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to come out… Yoshe I'm not falling for this again." He then started to run, and a hand came up to the ground and grabbed on to his ankle. He then fell to the floor, face first. Another hand came up and grabbed the other ankle, and pulled him underground, with only his head showing above ground. Now little Yoshe revealed herself as she crawled out of the ground, laughing her ass off.

"Now THAT is funny! Why did you try to run?" little Yoshe insulted.

"That is no fair! You keep doing that!" little Naruto yelled.

"Well that is what you get for laughing at me," little Yoshe said.

"I don't know any jutsu so why do you get use some on me? It's no fair!" little Naruto argued.

"Well it looks like its lesson time," Yoshe said in a change of tone.

"Well let me out then," little Naruto said.

"Then dig boy," little Yoshe responded. Little Naruto gave her a dirty look before he started digging himself out. Little Yoshe took her seat on the ground as she waited for little Naruto to dig himself out. After waiting for a total of a half an hour of nagging and digging, he finally came out of the hole.

"Why me?" little Naruto said as he got himself to his feet.

"Are you done nagging, and digging?" little Yoshe asked.

"Yeah yeah!" little Naruto said as he gave a hand to little Yoshe to help her up. "So where to?"

"Here!" little Yoshe said.

"Let's try something new other than here, lets go some where bigger… Out side of Konoha…" little Naruto suggested.

"Outside of Konoha? So you want a little adventure I see," little Yoshe said.

"Yeah let's go somewhere new. We will come back before dark don't worry," little Naruto said.

"Fine let's go," little Yoshe said, "But one more thing."

"Haha, you want to make this a game?" little Naruto raised an eye brow.

"A race?" little Yoshe fed to little Naruto.

_"A race?" Sakura questioned._

_"It was a way for Yoshe to boost up myself confidence. Why do you think I used to be so competitive with Sasuke? It was because of her. She had me believe in myself, she had her ways of doing things, and one of her goals in the beginning is to give me a back bone, so we agreed to make every little obstacle a competition, into a game. It helped as you can see," older Naruto explained to the others._

_"She has her ways with people," Rikku inputted._

_"Just like you do with others," Kakashi added towards Naruto. Older Naruto smiled at his comment and turned their attention back to the kids._

"Ok deal!" little Naruto said, agreeing with the new plans.

"You know your going to loose," little Yoshe insulted.

"I don't know lately I have been on a role, and I am much faster than you," little Naruto added fire to the fuel.

"Ok! We will see about that. On three… One … Two… Three!" little Yoshe said as they took off in speed. _Older Naruto and the gang followed and watched the two kids run._ They reached the major street leading out of Konoha and watched the two slip thru the crowed, ticking off every one they would almost collide with. They found themselves in a corner to where there were too many people in the streets to get past.

Little Naruto found a corner to were he can squeeze thru. As soon as he reached the corner, he flipped thru the little gap there was, scaring the living crap out of the Lady standing there. She turned around and started cursing at little Naruto.

Yoshe found another escape, but it was risky. Two men stood talking to each other with their legs spread a little apart, enough for her to slide thru. So she picked up her speed and right before she collided with them, she jumped slightly, leaned back and slid between their legs. After passing them she kicked herself back up and kept running. The two men turned around, astonished to what they just saw, one of them looking very familiar to the group. A young white haired man with a mask on looked at the little girl, wondering what that was all about.

_"That was a close one," Kakashi said with a little fear in his eyes._

_"Wait! Was that you Kakashi-sensei?" older Naruto pointed out as they passed by._

_"Unfortunately yeah… I didn't know that was Yoshe. I wondered why I never saw her before in my life," Kakashi said._

_"I wonder what you are thinking now," Rikku teased._

_"That I didn't notice how close she was to hitting my crotch, thank god she didn't jump into that a little earlier other wise she would have," Kakashi thanked his lucky stars for that. They all laughed a little, still following the kids._

The two kept running until something caught little Naruto attention, "Um… Yoshe, those bulls are about to block the road." He pointed out the herd of bulls turning the corner.

"So? Jump!" little Yoshe brushed off the comment.

"Jump? But I have never jumped that high before," little Naruto said.

"Well it's like when we are on the swings. Don't worry, I will tell you when," little Yoshe said as they inched closer to the heard of bulls.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die," little Naruto said to himself as he kept running.

"Get ready…. JUMP!" Yoshe ordered, and they both jumped as high as he could, passing over the heard of bulls. When they hit the floor, they slid a few feet before stopping. Little Naruto rose back up to his feet and jumped for joy.

"I did it! I did it! I'm alive!" little Naruto announced to the world.

Little Yoshe rolled her eyes to his reaction and turned around to tell him to keep moving, but something stopped her. "Um Naruto… You are startling the bulls," little Yoshe said with caution.

"Huh? What?" little Naruto said looking at little Yoshe. She then pointed to the bulls. Little Naruto turned his attention to the bulls and froze. All the bulls turned their attention to the two kids, fuming in anger.

"Naruto, don't make any sudden movements, just start slowly walking back towards me, and if I say run, you run…" little Yoshe said cautiously. Naruto did as he was told and started slowly walking backwards. He then stepped on a rock and fell back into little Yoshe, as they both collided to the ground. The bulls made a loud snorting sound, and both kids screamed from the top of their lungs.

"RUN!" Both little Naruto and Yoshe yelled as they jumped back to their feet and started running towards the gates of Konoha, the heard of bulls trailing behind along with the watchful older Naruto and gang.

"There are the gates!" little Yoshe said, still running for her life.

"I don't think that is going to help," little Naruto said.

"The gates have a cage like door that comes down, Naruto you have better aim. I'm going to kick up a rock to you, and when I say go, throw it at the handle stick thingy by the lever," little Yoshe said.

"Ok!" little Naruto answered as he got ready. Little Yoshe ran up ahead a little and kicked up a rock behind her to Naruto, and he caught it.

"Get ready…. And… NOW!" little Yoshe said. Naruto hurled the rock to the handle, and it hit it's target. The handle gave in and the gate started coming down with such speed. Little Naruto and Yoshe barely made it thru with out it falling on top of them. But the heard of bulls ran right in the gate, making a huge crash sound. Little Naruto and Yoshe stopped and looked back at their creation.

"We made it!" both little Yoshe and Naruto said as they hugged each other for support.

"Hey you two! Get back here," the gate ninja yelled. Little Naruto and Yoshe both took of again before the guard saw their faces.

_"So that is why they took out the gates of Konoha," Kakashi noted out loud._

_"I was about to ask why there was a cage gate, when now there are the double doors instead," Sasuke said._

_"Looks like you two wrecked havoc in town, makes me wonder what else did you guys do because that year a lot of things changed," Kakashi said. The older Naruto grinned a devilish grin a laughed to himself._

The kids ran for another 10 minutes before they found a little lake in the area, and finally took a break. As they were catching their breath, little Yoshe started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" little Naruto asked.

"This, do you know how many people we have probably scared the crap out of, and how much damage we just caused. Those bulls most likely tore down anything in their way, all because of us… My mom is going to kill me…" little Yoshe laughed. She then sat down on the ground and laid back all spread out while she took a breather. Little Naruto laughed a little himself before doing the same thing next to little Yoshe.

"That was a good warm up," little Yoshe commented.

"Warm up?" little Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, before we start the jutsu training… But first what do say about cooling off in the lake?" little Yoshe proposed.

"Sounds good to me…" Little Naruto responded. They both took off their shoes, and little Naruto took off his shirt, before they ran into the water. They splashed each other and played for a couple of hours before getting out and started practicing some jutsu.

First little Yoshe showed her new jutsu, blowing everyone's mind, including little Naruto, _with the exception of older Naruto and Rikku._

_"That is the jutsu she used against me. She knew it back then?" Kakashi said._

_"Yeah…" older Naruto said in a hollow tone._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing the change of tone._

_"Just watch," Rikku answered for Naruto. They watched little Yoshe start teaching some jutsu to Naruto but he wasn't having any such luck with them, until they came across a wind jutsu._ Little Yoshe noticed this was his best side so she decided to focus on that one for today.

When it was close to sundown little Naruto pointed out, "Yoshe, it's almost dark, shouldn't we start heading back?"

Sweat was streaming down her face as a grin appeared, "No, my mom can wait, you will get the basics of this jutsu so you can ace it tomorrow when I come back. Now Naruto, focus." She slowly made some hand signs and had Naruto follow. Then reaching the final sign both said, "**Futon: Uindo Kirite no Jutsu** (Wind release: Wind cutter jutsu (the same one Naruto used on the 4 Stone ninjas he was against on chapter 11))" Winds started to pick up slowly cutting up some leaves around the area. That was from Yoshe's jutsu, but Naruto's only shuffled the leaves.

"You are almost there Naruto. This is the perfect jutsu for you compared to the other ones. For some reason you are actually able to do this one," little Yoshe complimented. "By the time I am done with you, you will master all the jutsu I have."

Little Naruto grinned widely, saying, "I knew I could do it." Little Yoshe rolled her eyes towards the cockiness her friend showed.

"Don't think you are a big boy now. Again, this time only you do it," little Yoshe said.

Naruto nodded and did a series of hand signs (a little faster than before) and shouted, "Futon: Uindo Kirite no Jutsu!" The wind picked up a little more and actually started cutting up some of the leaves.

"Yay! Naruto you did it! You have the basics down," little Yoshe shouted as she went to give a hug of congratulations. Little Naruto slightly blushed, and then they heard a noise.

"So the monster has a little girl friend," a boy that looked to be about 14, with blue spiky hair teased. _All of their attention turned to the boy and his two companions._ One of the companions had long blonde hair, while the other had raven short hair. All three boys had a devilish grin on their faces.

"Oh no!" little Naruto said to himself, recognizing the 3 as the local playground bullies.

"Little girl I would keep my distance from that monster," the blonde boy said.

Little Yoshe looked around confused to what they were talking about, and asked innocently, "What monster? I don't see anything?"

"Him!" the raven haired kid said pointing to little Naruto. _The older Naruto made a fist, and gritted his teeth when this happened. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rikku along side older Naruto watched the scene careful to not make a sound._

"Him? He isn't a monster," little Yoshe said in defense. She looked at little Naruto again and noticed that Naruto had tears forming in his eyes, which made her mad.

"Little girl, I would listen if I were you. Teaching that… thing Justus will only prove to come back and bite you in the ass… Now run along while we have a talk with him," the blue haired boy said while cracking his knuckles. All of the 3 boys grew a sick devilish grin on their faces and laughed in a sick way.

Little Yoshe looked to Naruto and saw that he was frightened by them. "Now I see the monster," little Yoshe said. Little Naruto couldn't believe his ears, and he looked to Yoshe like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"_Back then what was going thru my mind was, am I hearing this straight. The one person I considered my friend is now turning against me? I was so wrong…" older Naruto announced to the others. Due to the uneasiness of his voice they new they were about to witness the thing Naruto kept considering as his 'nightmare'. Rikku walked over and placed a hand on older Naruto shoulder, showing a little comfort since he already knew what was going to happen._

Instead of backing away from little Naruto, little Yoshe stepped in between the bullies and Naruto as to protect him. The bullies got an odd look on their faces as they saw her do that. Little Yoshe grew a grin and said, "Or should I say monsters? I see them alright, but it's not Naruto." _Older Naruto and the gang, along with little Naruto couldn't help but smile at her response._

"I would move out of the way," the raven haired boy glared.

"Fuck off!" little Yoshe insulted.

"_She has been listening to her mother talk. I told Airi to watch her mouth in front of Yoshe," Rikku commented about Yoshe choice of words._

"I would watch what you say you little bitch. Now move," the blonde kid said.

"In order to get to Naruto, you have to get through me!" Yoshe snapped back.

All three boys laughed and the blue haired boy talked, "You have to be kidding me?..."

"Bring it on you fucking dick heads. Naruto and I will walk all over your asses once we are done with you," little Yoshe insulted even more.

The boys had enough of her shit talking. "So be it. Don't say we didn't warn you," the raven haired boy replied. The boys out spread themselves, surrounding little Yoshe and Naruto.

"Yoshe maybe you should go," little Naruto said in fear for Yoshe.

"_I wish she listened," older Naruto said._

"No Naruto, I'm not leaving you," little Yoshe replied in a soothing, caring voice. That is when the assault started, all three boys started punching and kicking the couple. Little Yoshe managed to dodge some of the attacks, still getting a heavy beating. However little Naruto was getting all of the impact.

"_Stop! Make them stop!" Sakura cried out but she could not be heard, this was a memory. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her friends when they were little being beat up; she turned around and cried on Sasuke shoulder, she couldn't watch this happen. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Rikku gritted their teeth as they watched the kids being beat up, knowing they couldn't do anything to stop them. What made them feel sick even more is the fact that Naruto got this treatment constantly by many people when he was a child. Older Naruto was brought down to tears himself, but he looked towards the ground, he felt sick to his stomach for the part that came next._

One of the boys pulled out a kunai and said, "Time to die monster!" _They all looked to see what happened next._ Something took over Yoshe as she ran in front of little Naruto and stopped the Kunai with her hand. She cringed in pain for a second since the kunai went thru part of her hand, where the thumb met the rest of the hand. Little Naruto was flabbergasted that she would come in between a kunai and him.

The three boys were shocked to see her in front of them. But what that isn't what shocked them the most. When she opened her eyes again they showed the Sanengetsugan and wings appeared behind her for a mere second. What really made them start backing up _(which no one could see, only Rikku knew what was happening)_, when her eyes turned again in 2 different colors. One was a very pale baby blue and the other was red with a black slit cutting through it (Like Naruto eyes when he is in Kyuubi form).

"What the hell are you?" the blue haired boy asked.

Little Yoshe hand immediately healed and she made a series of hand signs. When she stopped, her clothes and hair seemed to start floating as she gathered energy. Then shouted "**Raiton: Denkou Sutoraiki no Jutsu** (Lightning release: Lightning Strike Jutsu)" The sky got dark as clouds quickly gathered. Then shots of deathly lightning started striking behind the boys, soon surrounding them so there was no where to move.

Little Naruto couldn't believe his eyes to see what kind of abilities little Yoshe possessed. Neither did the three boys. Since they were ninjas in training they knew they needed to think of some type of counter attack. The raven haired boy made a series of hand signs, and shouted, "**Futon: Kaze Kamisori no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Wind Razor Jutsu)" As razor cutting winds raced towards little Yoshe. The lightning started to die down, but that didn't stop the lightning from striking the blonde boy.

Taking in all the elemental chakra started making Yoshe skin pale. She made other hand signs and shouted, "**Katon: Fenikkusu Tsume no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Claws Jutsu)" Fire lines out stretched towards the boy. Since the wind enhances fire, the wind itself caught fire.

The blue haired boy acted on instinct to stop the fire that was about to hit them, did a series of hand signs and then shouted, "**Suton: KO Uxe-bu no Jutsu** (Water Release: Great Wave Jutsu)" A wave of water from the lake killed the kindled fire.

Little Yoshe smiled at this again making some hand signs. A blue haze started surrounding her body and her eyes turned blood shot red.

"_Oh no!" Sakura said to herself watching the puzzle pieces put together, she already knew the out come of this next move._

"Yoshe?" little Naruto called. Lightning struck in front of her.

An energy ball started to form and she shouted, "**Raiko Mari no Jutsu **(Lightning Ball Technique)" But something went wrong.

In a flash the energy ball exploded and entrapped the closest thing to it, Yoshe. She screamed in pain as she got electrocuted.

"_Oh my god!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi said at the same time._

"Yoshe!" little Naruto yelled as he ran to her aid. Just as he touched her, the energy ball exploded again, sending him and Yoshe flying in opposite directions.

"_Oh Jesus… Oh Naruto…" Sakura said in sympathy as she watched on._

The two boys fled the scene carrying their friend over their shoulders. Then there was nothing.

Little Naruto looked to where Yoshe landed and saw his worst nightmare come true. _Older Naruto also did the same, reliving his nightmare, wondering still how Yoshe actually survived this._ She laid there not moving, not breathing. He rose to his feet and called out to her, thinking it might be one of her pranks. "Yoshe! Yoshe-chan!" No answer. He slowly walked towards her still calling, "Yoshe this isn't funny! Yoshe get up… Please!" _They all followed little Naruto, they had to see for them selves what he saw. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi held their breath as if waiting for a miracle to happen, their hearts breaking even more with every second they watched little Naruto plead._

Still nothing. Tears filled little Naruto eyes, dropping him to his knees next to her. _The older Naruto did the same._ He touched her arm, the touch of her skin; it was cold… and brittle. _Older Naruto went to touch her face, but his hand went right through it._ Then as last resort little Naruto shook her violently while pleading, "Yoshe! Please wake up! Yoshe! Yoshe! Please… Come back!... Please don't leave me here all alone." Now he cried, non stop, hoping someone from the heavens if not Yoshe herself will hear his desperation. _Older Naruto sat back and grabbed his head in distress. It felt so real to him as if this was happening now, was she dead. He started freaking out, screaming out in anger. Sasuke and Kakashi came over to calm him down. The only thing that snapped Naruto out of his trance when hearing the voice of woman that called out to Yoshe._

"Yoshe?!" a woman's voice was heard a few yards. _They all turned their head to _

_the direction of her voice._ Fast foot steps followed after. The blonde woman came into view of little Naruto, but Naruto slapped her hand away and protected Yoshe with his own body.

_"Airi," Kakashi said when recognizing the lady._

"No! You can't touch her. She needs time! She is coming back! You aren't taking her anywhere," little Naruto yelled at her.

The blonde lady was startled, but she tried to compromise, "I'm her mother… I need to make sure she isn't…"

"Don't SAY IT! She isn't gone. She is coming back!" little Naruto cried. The realization of her being dead could not, would not enter his mind. So he sat there, protecting Yoshe life with his own.

Tears betrayed Airi eyes as she watched her former teacher's son protect the most precious thing in his life. She then sighed before saying, "I'm sorry Naruto!" She then poked his forehead with her index finger. Little Naruto felt disoriented for a second, before toppling over and everything went black…

* * *

They opened their eyes and looked at Naruto, horrified of what they just saw. All of them were crying until one finally spoke.

"You meant it when you said a nightmare," Sasuke said.

"How could she survive that, she wasn't even breathing," Sakura questioned herself.

"Sakura let me ask you this. How long can a person not breathe before their heart stops?" Rikku said to get her to stop thinking she was dead, which is the least of the problems he needed, for them to doubt about Yoshe abilities.

"At least 3 minutes," Sakura responded.

"So we didn't really stick around long enough to see 3 minutes after the shock I believe, who is to say that she didn't start breathing again. A matter a fact she did," Rikku said.

"But we did stay longer than three minutes and she still wasn't breathing. She had to be dead… Either he truly believes she started breathing again, or he is hiding something," Sakura thought to herself.

"Question… How come those three punks started to back away from Yoshe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she showed them the Sanengetsugan. After tracking the boys down, we asked what happened. They told us after seeing her eyes, they freaked out… We searched Yoshe memory to see what have triggered her angel sighting," Rikku answered in a half lie half truth.

"Angel sighting?" Sasuke asked.

"When those who carry the Sanengetsugan actually trigger the eyes for the first time. It's like an attack, an energy boost. But something has to trigger it… In Yoshe case was the love and friendship she had with Naruto that triggered the Angel Sighting, as her will to protect him. You should be honored Naruto because if it wasn't for that, the next set of events would have never happened… That also gave her the opportunity to acquire the Sword of Light or Heavens Justice," Rikku explained.

"Heavens Justice?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when Yoshe grew wings and had that crystal sword…" Kakashi said.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"You truly have been honored to see her transform. The fight must have been legendary," Rikku praised.

"Well because of that fight is what placed her here," Kakashi said.

"Really?" Rikku asked. "But she has mastered the sword already. How did she mess up?"

"She didn't… They knew her weakness… Because of her thrive to protect her loved ones; she leaves herself open for attack. Not only that to add fuel to the fire she was already reaching her limit," Kakashi responded.

"Ah… Well maybe not so fortunate then…" Rikku said.

"I still don't really get why she stayed away for so long, she didn't die?" Naruto said after the long pause of silence.

"Well to protect Yoshe. For the same reason Yoshe didn't tell you about the bloodline," Rikku said.

"Which is? I don't even know why she didn't tell me about that either," Naruto said in aggravation.

"To prevent history from repeating itself," Rikku said.

"What history part. Kakashi never explained that very well, there is still a huge chunk missing," Naruto said getting impatient.

"That I will leave to Yoshe for when she wakes up. Don't worry it wasn't that she didn't want to tell you, she was raised to not tell anyone and she will tell you why… Well I think we should leave any further questions for another day. My daughter is probably worried sick about her cousin and I haven't sent word down to her, so I better go do that before she worries herself too much… I have guest rooms in the castle, you all are welcome to come," Rikku offered.

"We will take you up on that offer," Kakashi said as he and the other made their way out the door, except for Naruto.

"Naruto, are you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but thank you anyways King Rikku. I rather stay here until she wakes up," Naruto responded, pulling up a chair next to the left of Yoshe bed.

"Well the offer is still open if you decide to come later. Just ask one of the guards to the hospital to take you there," Rikku said.

"Ok, but I highly doubt that happening. Thank you though…" Naruto politely answered. Rikku smiled and then guided his guests to his home. Naruto watched Yoshe for a few minutes before grabbing one of her hands and cradled it with his own. He could feel that her temperature was back to normal as he held it.

He then brought her hand against his lips to kiss it as he spoke in a whisper for her only to hear, "Just like you didn't leave me before, I won't leave you, ever. I will always be there for you. I won't ever let this happen to you again. I will do my hardest to protect you… I'm going to stay right here until you wake up, sweetheart. I'll be waiting, for you Yoshe." He watched her for a couple more hours before falling a sleep himself, his head on her lap, still holding her hand.

* * *

Aw Naruto is won't leave her side... Sakura seems to be on to something, is she able to figure out that their is something else Yoshe is hiding... And why didn't Yoshe tell them about her past... We are about to find out more About Yoshe past...

I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18: Sinful Confession N a Omen

Authors thoughts:

Ok so I didn't get this chapter up in a few days (it took about 3) but hey it's up lol. Thank you all for reading this, you have no idea how much it makes my day when I hear from someone saying they like the story. So please Review or Comment it motivates me to do more lol.

**NOTE:**

_In this chapter when the writting is like this it is Yoshe vision but that is towards the end of the chapter_

You will see what I am talking about.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Naruto woke up to a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and heard some foot steps come up to the other side of the bed. He turned his head to look at the new guest, and saw a pair of big emerald eyes just peering over the surface of the bed, staring back at him. Naruto raised his head to look at the little girl that was curiously looking back at him. She looked like a miniature version of Yoshe except for her red hair and emerald eyes. Naruto smiled at the little girl and said, "Well hello!"

The little girl turned around, brought a chair over, stood on it and held out her hand to Naruto saying, "Very nice to meet you sir."

Naruto looked at the little girl, grinned and replied, "Nice to meet you too… What's your name?" They shook hands.

"My name is Sora. What is your name?" Sora said with a cute smile.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto replied. Sora grinned and then focused her attention to Yoshe. She brought herself on the side of the bed and started crawling to Yoshe. "Um… Be careful."

Sora then started touching Yoshe forehead with her index finger. She closed her eyes and then opened them again and said, "Yoshe says hi!"

"Huh? What? Did you just go into her mind?" Naruto asked the little girl.

"Yup! She said that she was happy to see me, and can't wait till she can actually give me a hug. I told her you were out here and she told me to tell you hi and sorry in advance. Also that she needs to speak to you about something important, she said that you already want to speak to her about it. She will wake up as soon as she can…" Sora said with a smile.

"Well can you tell her something for me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sora asked.

"Tell her she needs to rest, take her time. And I will be waiting for when she wakes up," Naruto said.

Sora nodded, placed her index finger on Yoshe forehead, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she replied, "She said that she will. Also that she heard you right now, and last night. She said to tell you thank you, but she doesn't need protection. She will come back as soon as she feels right to come back."

"I don't care if she doesn't need it, I will still do it. That is something she has to deal with by having me as a boyfriend, and I don't plan on leaving her side for a while. You hear that Yoshe, your stuck with me for a while," Naruto responded.

Sora laughed at his reaction, "You are weird Naruto."

Naruto raised an eye brow and laughed. After a long pause he asked her, "By the way, how old are you?"

"7 years old," Sora replied proudly.

"Ah! So you're a big girl?" Naruto said, making conversation and bonding with the little girl.

"I sure am… But not that big yet. The kids at school always make fun of me because I am the youngest and smallest in the class. Daddy said not to worry about them, once I'm done growing they will look up to me," Sora said.

"I bet they will. As long as you do your best in life, fight for what you want and they will definitely look up to you," Naruto said.

"Fight for what I want… Well I want a puppy, but daddy said no, daddy has been saying no a lot since mommy left," Sora said, starting to get a gloomy look on her face.

"That might have to wait a little while Sora… What I meant was… what would you like to do when you are older?" Naruto asked.

"A medic-nin like momma, but a little different… I want to be a medic-nin for animals," Sora said. Then she continued, "Mainly wolves, like Yo…"

"Well hey! There you are Sora, we have been looking for you every where," Rikku said quickly, stopping his daughter from saying another word. Sora made an innocent smile when being caught by her father.

Sora jumped off the bed and ran to her daddy to give him a hug. Rikku crouched down and held his arms open for her to run into them. They hugged, and Rikku kissed her cheek. Then she puckered up her lips for him to give a fatherly kiss on her lips. Naruto smiled at this scene, it seemed so sweet. Then Sora spoke, "Sorry daddy… I wanted to see if Yoshe was awake yet… I was going to go back but I started talking to Naruto."

"You worried me there; I get a call from your teachers saying that you never came back after recess… I thought something happened to you. Next time at least check in with me, and after you have my approval, then you could go. Luckily one of the nurses saw you come in and told us to call of the search," Rikku said in a worried tone.

"You skipped school?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Yoshe was ok…" Sora said as she looked down to the floor. Her eyes became glossy as she said, "When mommy left, I wasn't able to see her. But Yoshe is here, I wanted to make sure she didn't leave. I wanted to make sure she was alright. I didn't want to make you mad Daddy I swear. I just wanted to… I just wanted to…"

"It's ok honey, I can see why… I don't think your dad is mad, he was just worried. Next time check in with him," Naruto said in a soothing voice as he crouched down next to Sora to show comfort.

Sora nodded and hugged her dad again, "I'm sorry daddy." Then she turned around and hugged Naruto as she said, "Thank you Naruto, no wonder Yoshe likes you so much…" Naruto smiled and returned the hug.

"Well listened to what I said earlier, fight for what you want like to be a medic-nin for animals," Naruto said as he faced her. Then he leaned in and whispered, "And once we find your mommy, maybe you should fight for a puppy." She leaned back, her hands still on his shoulders and gave him a devilish grin.

"Sure will Naruto," Sora said.

"I don't even want to know what you just told her to do," Rikku said.

"Daddy can I stay with Naruto?" Sora asked.

"Not right now… Maybe later, we need to go home… How about tomorrow you can skip school all together, we will come here after lunch time and you can stay as long as you want," Rikku said.

"Aww… Ok I'll go… Nice meeting you Naruto…" Sora said as she ran out the door.

"Sorry about her," Rikku said as he was walking out the door.

"No it was a pleasure having her around. She is quite adorable," Naruto said.

"Ah, another sucker. Well I want to spend as much time with her since she might be gone for a while. I will make sure to bring her back tomorrow then," Rikku said.

Naruto laughed a little and said, "We will be waiting. Until tomorrow." Rikku nodded and waved goodbye before departing.

Naruto returned to his seat and waited patiently for Yoshe to wake up. He would talk to her every once in a while, knowing she would hear him. Told her stories of obstacles he had when he first became a ninja, how he used to have a huge crush on Sakura, and even how Sasuke left the village and they had to bring him back. He made sure he left out some details about him being the Kyuubi Fox jinchuriken, and the dealings with the Akatsuki. Around 10 pm he fell a sleep again, head on Yoshe lap with his hands cradling hers.

* * *

Yoshe slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto head on her lap, holding her hand. She smiled at the situation, picking up her free hand, and softly stroking his hair. It was still dark, so she knew he must have just fallen a sleep.

"I'm not even going to wake you up right now, I'll let you sleep," Yoshe thought to herself. She watched him for a few more minutes before drifting into sleep again.

* * *

The sun was beaming in the window, and the heat started to wake up Yoshe again. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was still a sleep. She looked at the clock across the room and noticed it was 10:30 am.

"He is still a sleep?" Yoshe thought to herself. She looked at his face and noticed his mouth being slightly open, his lips nicely shaped to where they rested, he looked like a peaceful baby. She smiled again and thought to herself, "Ah screw it, a little extra sleep never hurt anyone."

She slightly coked her head, and started stroking his blonde locks again. This started to wake Naruto up, and he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Yoshe staring back at him with a smile. He rose his head in disbelief, even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Don't worry, I'm back," Yoshe said in a calm soothing voice.

Naruto eyes got glossy as he said back, "Yes, you are." As Yoshe was about to speak again, Naruto quickly hugged her. Shocked, she felt his tears falling on her shoulders as she heard him say, "Don't you ever scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Naruto," is all Yoshe could say.

Naruto backed away to face her. His expression had changed from sad happy, to a serious one. He then stood up, still looking at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he finally spoke, "I am trying to keep myself from being angry… I am more actually confused… I am trying to contain my anger for this but… I can't."

Yoshe looked away and said, "Great…"

"Great?... Is that all you can say?" Naruto said, raising his voice a little.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say? I already said I was sorry, and you are still pissed off," Yoshe growled back.

"Well you can start with the reason of why you came on this trip when you knew damn well that it wasn't safe for you!" Naruto blurted out.

"Why is it so wrong that I want to protect my family? Damn it I get this shit from Kakashi in the begging, then Sakura…" Yoshe replied.

"Wait you told Sakura but you didn't tell me?... Your friend of 11 years… your BOYFRIEND!" Naruto voiced, getting angrier by the second.

"It wasn't like I told her face to face, she over heard. And don't get mad at her for not telling you, I made her promise," Yoshe snapped back.

"I am still not hearing why you didn't tell me, and why you decided to risk your own life. So tell me Yoshe why?" Naruto said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Listen to me close because I will only explain this once… The reason why I went even though it was extremely dangerous for me to do is because this is my family… If they need my help I will go to hell and back for them… Things like this will happen all the time in my line of work, I have to take risks and chances for it is my duty to protect the people… I would have done the same for you," Yoshe said to Naruto. Naruto looked at her when she said I would do the same for you. He understood now why she would put herself in danger, for he would have done the same for her. As he was about to back down he remembered the one question he definitely wanted her to answer.

Naruto face got serious again as he said, "Ok I understand now why you put yourself in this situation. Now tell me why you didn't tell me?"

Yoshe thought she was finally in the clear but now she got mad again with his response, "Ok, FINE! Might want to take a seat, this is a long story." Naruto did as he was told, sitting in the chair next to the bed, not taking his eyes off her as she continued, "Masayoshi used to be an open Kingdom to all who wanted to see. We were proud people, we liked showing off. I believe it to be a hundred years ago, the queen at that time Kaara went to the Grass Village to consult with their Kage. She brought her 8 year old daughter Nikooru with her. They wine and dined with the Kage and his elite ninjas. But only those who sat at the table that night really got to see the queen and her daughter. The queen and her daughter stayed for a few days, Kaara took care of business and Nikooru went out to explore the village. One day an elite ninja named Birii talked to a man in a bar that was quite interested in the queen and her daughter. Birii thought it to be someone who was in high regards to the queen and her daughter, so he told him of the dinner and such. Then Nikooru passed by the entrance of the bar and Birii recognized her. He was wondering why she didn't have any guards with her so he went out to greet her. She told him that she was playing hide and seek with the guards and they were hiding. He laughed at the concept and said goodbye to her. When he went back inside the man he was talking to was gone. Few minutes later he heard a distant scream of a little girl so he rushed out to see what it was. As he ran towards the scream, sirens started to call as there was a heavy battle in the middle of the village. Many ninjas were fighting a group called Zenaku lead by the guy that was talking to Birii in the bar, Hisao. Back in that time they were the top apposing forces in the ninja world, pretty bad ass basically. Their recent goal was to overthrow Masayoshi and to do that is to get control of the Misu Oozora bloodline. They were after the one who was the most vulnerable, Nikooru, and Birii lead him right to her. The fight ended in the favor of the Zenaku, and they fled with Nikooru…"

"Every country participated in the search of Nikooru, but no one could find her nor the Zenaku. Word got around that it was Birii who showed Hisao who Nikooru was, and most of the villagers blamed him. Birii was their scapegoat, and he soon blamed himself too. The search went on and after a year they finally got an insiders tip of the Zenaku hideout. Hey stormed the hideout and found that it was empty except for one, Nikooru… They found her naked and dead for maybe a few hours then; she was cut open, up her stomach, legs and arms with bruises all over the place…" Yoshe said then she grew tears in her eyes. Her voice became shaky and angry as she went on, not realizing that she activated the Sanengetsugan when she became emotionally enraged, "After doing research they found out that she was rapped many times by multiple people, beaten, drugged, and at her last final moment of her life… She spent them being rapped at the same time as being cut open. She felt every bit of it before she finally died of shock, due to blood loss. They estimated she laid there cut open for 6 hours before finally dying… And they were only 1 hour late for saving her… She was only 8 no let me correct that, 9 at the time. She was too young to end her life like that….They found the Zenaku not far from the area, and all the members including Hisao were killed in battle… This brought on a depression to all the countries. Birii ended up killing himself after hearing of her death; he couldn't bear another day feeling like it was his fault she was taken in the first place. The queen Kaara died a few moths later, due to a broken heart. Soon her younger sister, my great-great-great-grandmother Arisu, took the thrown. They all learned the hard way of what can happen due to their blood line so Arisu made a new law, for Masayoshi to be enclosed in order to prevent things of that nature to happen. They have a very powerful genjutsu around Masayoshi where only those who live there and are invited in can see it. It disables anyone from entering the kingdom unless they are suppose to be there; it keeps the secrets of Masayoshi hidden. Then also the only time the world is to hear of Masayoshi is if it is needed of assistance, like for example another group like the Zenaku comes to town, or another ninja war starts. The other reason the world sees Masayoshi is if they are announcing the new queen, which is when the queen gets married. Then the final rule is for the queens to teach their daughters jutsu as soon as they are able to walk, that way if they ever were to get kidnapped or is up against a threat, they can defend themselves…" Naruto noticed her eyes were activated but brushed off the action, for what he heard there was something he didn't like, the message.

"So basically out of that whole story I received, the reason you didn't tell me is because you didn't trust me enough to keep my mouth shut…" Naruto replied sarcastically, but in a crude manner. Then he returned to his aggravated state, stood back up and yelled, "Yoshe we have been friends for 11 years, I even have the pleasure to call you my girlfriend. You would think by now you would trust me!"

"It's not like that; I didn't want to put the burden on you…" Yoshe said back trying to calm him down.

"Which basically means you didn't trust me," Naruto snapped back.

Yoshe was at the point of tears as she said, "It isn't like that Naruto…" She went to place her hands on his but he pulled it away.

"Yes it is… Yoshe a relationship based on trust. If you can't trust me then maybe…" Naruto started to say but held himself back from saying the last words.

"Don't you dare say it Naruto, it was one mistake," Yoshe said as tears starting to escape her eyes.

"Well with that one mistake it makes me think what the hell else are you not telling me? And that mistake was a big thing; we are on a mission that threatens your safety…" Naruto went on but Yoshe interrupted.

"I WAS SCARED!" Yoshe blurted out, a river of tears flowed down her cheeks. "I was scared… I couldn't tell you, I was scared…" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Scared? That makes no sense," Naruto questioned.

"If I told you, out everyone you would be the only one that could stop me… I didn't want to be defeated not in this situation at least…" Yoshe said.

"You picked a perfect time to be competitive Yoshe, grow up!" Naruto sarcastically said in a harsh tone. He wished he could take back those words, he knew he went to far that time.

Yoshe felt herself become angrier by the second now. Before she was just emotional and she didn't blame him for being as mad as he was. However with that comment pushed the last button. She sat back on her bed and said in a sick smile while looking down, "You know before I didn't blame you for being piss off and aggravated as FUCK! But what the hell is your problem?" She looked up at him and revealed that the back of the iris of the Sanengetsugan was red. She continued with now in an elevated voice, "How dare you go saying that this is a competition to me… Did you not listen to me at all? The reason why I went on this mission is to help my family. How the hell does that look like a competition? What the FUCK is wrong with YOU!"

Instead of saying sorry and holding back his words, Naruto argued, "Now how the hell did I become the bad guy here? Your exact words were 'out of everyone you would be the only one that could stop me… I didn't want to be defeated'. So please tell me how that didn't sound like a competition?"

"Now is not a good time to be a fucking SMARTASS!" Yoshe screamed out.

"Oh shit!" they heard a familiar voice say from the door way. They turned their attention to the door and the voice belonged to Rikku. He was with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sora which was hiding behind his leg as if afraid. They all looked at Yoshe in shock.

"Ah Jesus…" Kakashi said, freezing in his tracks.

"Just great! I am not in the mood for the lecture anymore Rikku…" Yoshe said in an aggravated voice. Then she turned her attention to Sora and said in a calming voice, "Hello Sora… What's wrong honey? Come and give me a hug sweetheart."

"No! You are staying right there Sora…" Rikku said.

Yoshe gritted her teeth and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Naruto, you need to leave this room," Rikku said.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, you don't need to do anything… I already told you I am not in the mood for a lecture so I am not speaking with you…" Yoshe said.

"I heard you, Naruto it would be wise for you to leave the room until she has calmed down…" Rikku said.

"What the fuck are you talking about…?" Yoshe snapped. Naruto did as he was told and joined the group.

"She doesn't even realize it… Does anyone have a mirror?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah here…" Sakura said as she handed him her mirror.

Rikku threw it on Yoshe bed. Yoshe grabbed the mirror and looked at herself, gasped, and instantly noticed what he was talking about dropping the mirror and backing away from it as if in fear. She covered her mouth as if in disbelief, bringing her knees to her chest and started to shake. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Rikku gave her a worried look and asked, "Why?"

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!" Sakura whispered.

"Tell me Yoshe why?" Rikku asked again.

"I don't know…" Yoshe replied.

"Why?" Rikku said.

"I said I don't know…" Yoshe replied.

"How could you not? You did it…" Rikku said.

"I don't know I just don't remember…" Yoshe said back, her voice starting to show anger again.

"Come on Yoshe, you were raised better than that, and you go and do the one thing that…" Rikku said and kept on going.

"I don't know…" Yoshe said with a little more anger in her voice.

"They specially told you not to do…" Rikku kept going.

"I don't know…" Yoshe said with a little more anger in her voice.

"Now tell me why you went…" Rikku kept going.

"I don't know…" Yoshe said with a little more anger in her voice.

"And killed someone out of…" Rikku kept going.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yoshe screamed out. Then words poured out of her mouth as she retold the memory word per word, each time someone else spoke she would cock her head and change her tone, "Oh my! What a surprise?"

"What are you talking about?" Yoshe said in her regular voice.

"Tell me Iwao, where have we seen those eyes before?" Yoshe said as she cocked her head, signalizing someone else talking. The others caught on that she was retelling the story word for word, and that she was showing the Sanengetsugan to the other ninjas.

"I know where we have seen them before, in the eyes of the Queen of Haruki," Yoshe said in a different tone, cocking her head to a different direction. Yoshe expression grew angrier.

"Oo… Looks like we made her angry Taro. That means you must be the little brat of a daughter we are suppose to collect," Yoshe said. Then she tightened her fists, just like she did in the memory.

"No she is too old to be that kid. Maybe it's the queens sister?" Yoshe said cocking her head to the other direction.

"No from the information we have gathered, she only had one sister and she is the Queen of Masayoshi. Ah… This one might be her daughter since she became Queen about 17 years ago. We might be looking at the new heir," Yoshe said.

Now she looked onwards with an angry tone in her own voice, "Where is she?"

She cocked her head again and said, "Why does it matter? You'll be joining her soon."

"She better not be dead. Now tell me… WHERE IS SHE?" Yoshe screamed in demand.

"I never said she was or wasn't dead. Come with us like a good little princess, and we will take you to her," Yoshe said.

Now Yoshe looked up at Rikku with the same look she gave the rock Nin. In a blink of an eye she stood right in front of Rikku (just like she did to Taro), her face inches away from his, on his left side. All of them where astonished to see the Yoshe they saw in those seconds, she looked sinister and evil. All Rikku could do is freeze when she appeared in front of him. She now leaned in closer, and in a whisper she said, "What made you think you are going anywhere?" Rikku eyes went wide as he saw her reach in Naruto pouch (without Naruto noticing until it was too late), take out a kunai and getting ready to make the kill by thrusting it in his abdomen (just like she did with Taro). Rikku quickly grabbed her wrist, and squeezed it hard so she would drop the kunai. Yoshe was still blinded by her memory thinking Rikku to be Taro; she grew this sinister smile as she twisted her hand to grab his, with her free arms she placed on his chest as she slammed him against the wall that was behind him. Rikku cried in pain for she had sprained his wrist, he felt the bruising start to form from the slam against the wall.

"Daddy!" Sora cried as she watched her cousin degrade her father. She went to help her father but he stopped her.

"SORA! STAY BACK!" Rikku ordered. This brought Yoshe back to her senses as her eyes turned back to normal. She looked down to what she had done, and brought her hands up in front of her. She could not believe what she just did. She slowly backed away, and fell to the floor as she cried. She kept crawling backwards until she felt she was a safe distance from the group, then pulled her knees to her chest and cradled herself, back and forward.

"King Rikku!" Nurses called as they rushed to his aid, but Sakura was there to check him out first.

She started to heal his wrists and said, "Your wrist is sprained and you might have a huge bruise on your back… This will help…" Rikku waved off the offer from Sakura and the other nurses and walked up to Yoshe.

"King Rikku maybe you shouldn't," the nurse said but was cut off by Rikku.

"She is fine now… Her eyes are back to normal," Rikku said. He crouched down to Yoshe level and said "Hey… Don't cry…"

"I'm so sorry uncle Rikku," Yoshe muffled.

"I understand why now…" Rikku said.

"But now I'm a monster," Yoshe said.

"You're not a monster…That wasn't you earlier," Rikku said.

"But I could have killed you…" Yoshe cried.

"We will block that from coming out, you don't know this but your family found a way to keep that from coming out, a seal, and I know how to do it," Rikku said.

"Really?" Yoshe asked.

"Yup… Now I am sorry to say this, but what in your right mind were you thinking when you came to on this mission? You were too vulnerable, too close to this mission…" Rikku said, getting back to interrogator mode.

"Didn't you hear me earlier when I said I don't want to talk to you about this…? I have a huge headache right now…" Yoshe answered.

"Well can you at least answer me this…" Rikku said.

"Look I don't want to get mad again and have what happened earlier happen again, next time you might not be so lucky…" Yoshe sternly replied.

"I just want an answer…" Rikku said.

Yoshe stood up and said, "I am not going to sit here and have you interrogate me again. I have a headache and … You know what, I'm going outside, I am not going to stand here and take this…" She then started to walk away.

"Yoshe…" Rikku called her back.

"Leave me alone," Yoshe said as she still walked.

"Yoshe!" Rikku called again. This time she ignored it and started running out the door.

"Yoshe!" Naruto called out as he went to walk after her. But she kept running, and her headache increased dramatically. Then a sharp pain was sent through her mind as she cried out in pain and stopped running. She leaned against the wall, grabbed her head with her hand trying to make it stop. Vision of blood shed, and people dying in front of her kept popping in her mind.

Then she yelled out a name that popped in her mind as they died, "NARUTO!" Now Naruto started running towards Yoshe as he watched her from a distance. She raised up her arms and saw the blood stained hands that she receive in the vision, "No… NO!" Then she tried to keep walking but in mid-step, she toppled over, and blacked out.

"YOSHE!" Naruto yelled as he watched her fall to the ground. He ran up to her, went down to his knees, turned her over, cupped up the top side of her body with one arm and with the other checked for pulse. He started shaking her slightly to try to wake her up, "Yoshe… Honey wake up, I'm sorry ok I was stupid… You need to get up." Sakura, the other nurses, and the rest of the group landed along side of him. As Naruto held her up Sakura checked her real quick.

"Her heart rate has elevated, she seems to be running a fever but neither life threatening. Naruto pick her up and take her to the room," Sakura ordered. Naruto picked Yoshe up bridal style and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed.

One of the elder nurses stepped in front of Sakura and said, "Don't do anything else…"

Sakura became frustrated with the nurse and said, "I need to figure out what is going on."

"You aren't the only medic-nin that is here… Let us do our job," the elder nurse snapped back. She looked Yoshe real quick and made a conclusion, "Her blood pressure has elevated too but not life threatening, she is most likely suffering from a major headache. It should die down in about an hour, if not then I have a theory…"

"And what may that be?" Sakura asked.

"That I will save if it doesn't die down, either way we can't do anything only to let her rest," the nurse said.

"I have my own theory too, but I will save it till later," Rikku added.

"What the hell happened earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely what is happening now, ands it's because of the cursed Sanengetsugan…" Rikku said.

* * *

_Yoshe looked around and saw that she was in Masayoshi. There was a celebration to welcome home Yoshe and her cousin who was standing next to her along side Sakura. Then the scene changed again to where they dined at her dining room table, all laughing and talking._

_The scene switched again to where Yoshe was with Naruto and they were watching the sun go down together atop Yondaime head from the Hokage Mountain. She leaned against him and asked, "It's really nice up here…"_

_"Yeah I always wondered why I liked this spot so much, made me feel… better… And now I know why…" Naruto said._

_"Your father would have been proud of you…" Yoshe said._

_"Yeah… But there was always something missing whenever I came up here," Naruto said._

_"And what was that?" Yoshe asked._

_"You… now I am finally complete," Naruto said. Yoshe smiled and stole a passionate kiss from his lips._

_"Wow… Thank you," Naruto said._

_"Nah thank you…" Yoshe replied._

_"I have an idea…" Naruto said with his signature grin._

_The scene changed again but now she saw a bright light that blinded her from seeing anything._

_The scene changed again, as she was running up the hill that leads to her home. She pushed open the two massive doors and she kept running. She reached the great hall and saw her sister, mother, and father lifeless cutup bodies with blood everywhere._

_"NO!" Yoshe screamed as she scrambled to the ground to pick up and cradle her little sister Tsukiko body as tears streamed down her face._

_The scene changed again where she reached a clearing and saw the same painted picture, but of Ssakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi bodies._

_"Sasuke… Sakura… Kakashi… No, this can't be happening," Yoshe said as she fell to her knees with no hope. "Naruto… Naruto!" Yoshe shot back up and started searching in desperation._

_"Yoshe…" Naruto dim voice called in the wind. Yoshe turned around and found Naruto on the ground with gashes and his own blood oozing out of his body. Yoshe ran up to him and cradled him._

_"Run Yoshe," Naruto whispered._

_"No! I'm not leaving you," Yoshe said._

_"Sh! I'm not going to make it," Naruto said, while caressing her face with his hand._

_She gently grabbed his hand that was caressing her face and said, "Don't talk like that Naruto. Your going to be ok. You can't die on me, you're the only person I have left," Yoshe cried._

_"I'm sorry… I …will… always…love…yo…u…" Naruto said as he drew last breath. He went limp, Yoshe still holding his hand._

_Yoshe cried as she called out in desperation, "Naruto… Naruto!...NARUTO!... NO! You can't die on me, you hear me Naruto. Stop joking around…. Naruto wake up WAKE UP! NARUTO!" Yoshe screamed and buried her face in his chest to cry._

_The scene changed again where she was in a village, standing upon a hundred corpses. She carried her stick as she walked on the corpses that filled the streets. She saw herself in a window, drenched in blood, her Sanengetsugan glowed red especially the cursed Red Crescent moon. She had on a black metal tube top type shirt that came up to a v shape 3 inches bellow her breast, a black metal low cut bikini, and stiletto black long boots that came up to her mid-thigh. Her bangs covered right eye making her left eye Sanengetsugan pop more. A teen ran up to her from behind with a kunai to his hand a tried to kill Yoshe. But with her stick she rammed it thru his stomach, and then turned it which made it electrocute the kid. The kid toppled over the stick, dead._

_Yoshe slid him off the stick and she said, "Surprise! You little shit, that is what you get! Now to end this." She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up, black wings surrounded her. They opened back up and then she shot to the air. She couldn't see the different attire she had on all she knew is that now she had chains that bonded her wrists and her ankles (All this is suppose to signify a Fallen Angel). She twirled her stick and said in a sick smile, "What a perfect ending for the Lightning country… **Soutei Zetsumei **(Binding death)" Thousands bolts of lightning tore the ground apart until there was nothing left…_

* * *

What is this? Everyone dies and Yoshe becomes a MAJOR Serial killer? What is going on? Is it because of the Cursed Sanengetsugan? And what the hell happened earlier, Yoshe went psycho on her uncle? And what did Rikku mean 'it's because of the cursed Sanegetsugan'? All on next time Chapter 19 of Naruto: A Novus Initium

Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it... Please Review!!


	19. Chapter 19: The Inner Struggle

I know this chapter is kindoff late lolz, but I got busy :)

I have realized that i haven't name my chpaters or anything and I found the perfect name for this one for those who care lolz... The Inner Struggle

I would like to thank all those who have read and supported me in this FF, you all are my insparation to keep writting. Thank you all and Please Review... They make my day D

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Cursed Sanengetsugan?" Naruto asked.

"Lets step out into an empty room, I will explain it there…" Rikku said. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sora followed Rikku into another room. As Rikku was about to close the door he noticed his daughter following them and stopped her, "Honey I am going to need you to wait outside, I need to talk to them about something."

"Why can't I hear?" Sora asked shyly.

"Because I said so… Now wait out here, and DON'T go into Yoshe room ok?" Rikku ordered.

"Ok…" Sora said in a defeated tone. He placed a hand on the top of her head, and ruffled her hair a little bit before going into the room and closing the door behind him.

"So…" Naruto asked, getting impatient.

"Naruto remember when Yoshe talked about the Sanengetsugan; about the Red Crescent Moon…" Kakashi said.

"Yeah… How those with a blood thirsty Red Crescent Moons are the ones to fear the most," Naruto replied.

"So she told you about them… Do you know how they get the cursed Sanengetsugan?" Rikku asked.

"When they killed with an evil intent… I get how she got it with the little show she performed earlier, and really I don't blame her… And I get that in battle they aren't people to mess with… I just don't get why she should be feared all the time. What is the big deal? An exactly why is it called the 'Cursed' Sanengetsugan?" Naruto replied.

"Oh I see… The way to explain this and answering all these questions is to explain the true meaning of the cursed Sanengetsugan… In the history or mythology of the Misu Oozora bloodline it is said that the Gods granted two sisters the eyes and abilities of Gods. In order to gain control of this blessing the Gods has them agree to use their abilities for the good, to help others and guide them to the right path, as if they were guardian angels among people. They were to only kill if to protect those they love and even then try to avoid killing people only if it was necessary. The Gods warned them to not be deceived be greed, anger, or revenge and make a mistake to where the Gods would need to take drastic measures. The sisters agreed and they received the abilities. They used their abilities for good and life went on. Then an obstacle crossed their path, war. The eldest sister Aiko, went on and fought for her family to protect with the goal of trying to bring peace between the clans, while the younger sister, Akane stayed back with the family. Weeks went by and they received no word from Aiko, so Akane went to search for her. After days of travel she heard a rumor saying her sister was killed by a man named… Haha his name was Namikaze Michi…" Rikku said with a grin.

"Really?" Kakashi said with surprise.

"Namikaze Michi? That name sounds familiar… Wait! Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage!" Sakura said in realization.

"My father?" Naruto said with surprise.

"Well his and your ancestor Namikaze Michi that is. It looks like her and your family go a long ways back. Now, with Yoshe mother and your father, and back then… And there is more to it… Well Akane was not happy to hear of this news, her and Aiko were inseparable and she felt like a huge part of her was taken from her. Something broke with in Akane that day, and she made a vow of vengeance to kill Namikaze Michi and anyone who stood in her way. She set out in a hunt to find Michi but had no luck after a few months. She started to give up, and decided to take a break from her recent goal. Then she met Yoshirou and they instantly hit it off. She wasn't expecting to fall in love with him so quickly, and in many times she forgot about her vengeance and found a new life. After a few months of dating and what not, she received a tip of Namikaze Michi where about, and even though it pained her to leave Yoshirou, she had to finish her journey she started months before and left. This time she found Michi and with out him being able to defend himself she didn't just kill she slaughtered him along with 7 other men that tried to protect him…" Rikku said while taking a breather before resuming his tale. "Then the cursed Sanengetsugan was born… The Gods became furious with her since she had ignored the rules, so as she left the scene, they made sure to have one of the men to stay alive long enough for them to tell the news of their attacker to the world before passing away. You see before the Namikaze clan was not in the war, which now brought the Namikaze into the war since Michi was one of the leader's sons out of the three that he had. The gods pulled Akane aside to give her the punishment. A curse was stained on her soul, because of her action many things would derive from that. She would be unstable to when becoming angry, able to bring harm to those close to her. Her world would soon fall apart as she watched. She was damned for she had committed the ultimate sin, and she will soon see the ultimate consequence…"

"They painted her white crescent moon dark blood thirsty red, due to the meaning of her name Akane, to mark her for eternity. Then they left her to live the rest of her life with a curse. Then the first part, when she came home, she found her sister Aiko with the family, with not even a scratch on her. Aiko was now shocked for she had just killed a man along with his men because she thought her to be dead. She was relieved that her sister was alive, but she was mortified of the consequences of Michi death. It seemed that her sister finally brought peace with the clans and ended the wars, Akane then started thinking the gods decided not to punish her for she saw no consequences yet. Part two, Akane went to go take Aiko to meet Yoshiro. Unfortunately, that is when the Namikaze made their attempt to start the war with the Misu Oozora Clan by burning down the village and killing almost one fourth of the clan. When Akane and Aiko reached where Yoshirou place, he was gone. They decided to go back home, to find it being burned down to the ground. Most of the villagers shunned the sisters for they had found out why the Namikaze started war with them, since the heir to clan leader was killed. They left a message to them that who ever killed him, they want their head, so the ones who carried the eyes with the three crescent moons is to meet them in a final face off if they wanted to prevent a war. Since Akane and Aiko were the only ones who wore the three crescent moon eyes, they knew it was one of them who brought this disaster to them. Akane confessed to killing him since she believed her sister to be dead by his hand. Aiko was stunned to hear that she did that, while the rest of the clan banned her from their land. Aiko tried to plead with them, but they would not listen to her. This made Akane angry, so that same night she killed members of her own clan along with her own father because she lost control…" Rikku explained.

"Aiko then stepped up and stopped her from doing anything else, banning her from the clan because she was unstable. This fed her anger even more as she walked out from her previous life. They say she went mad after that, anyone who would cross her path and just remotely rub her the wrong way, she would kill off. She took out a clan from existence because they looked at her the wrong way. Then part three, she then decided to face the one clan she hated the most since, and decided to go and turn herself in, that is if she doesn't kill them off first. Luckily her sister Aiko made peace with the Namikaze before they did any more harm to her clan, for she was clan leader. She tried to tell them that her sister made a mistake and that no more bloodshed should be needed. The leader of the Namikaze decided to agree with Aiko, but his eldest of the remaining sons he had did not, he decided if he ever were to see the one who killed his brother, he would then kill her himself… By the time Akane arrived to the Namikaze clan area, she arranged a meeting with the leader. They talked of what she did, and he said that there was no need for another death for a simple misunderstanding. She insisted on him sending his top man to fight her in the Empty Valley in 2 weeks, which is actually at the borders of the Fire and Earth Country and now it is called a different name. She felt guilty, and for what she did to people and she felt it was time to end her curse by putting her into the grave. Before letting the Namikaze leader reply, she left. The leader decided to keep this meeting a secret, for his son still wanted revenge and he didn't want to loose another son. However his eldest son listened to the whole conversation from behind the walls, and decided that he was the one who would fight her with out his father's knowledge. I have not mentioned the son's name, and this is where the heartbreaking part of the story is, his name was Yoshirou…" Rikku said.

"Yoshirou like in Akane lover?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… He didn't know it was Akane that killed his brother, and she didn't know it was his brother she killed. They were clueless to what was in store for them. With in those two weeks Akane searched for Yoshirou, to say her final goodbye. She found him a few days in her search and spent her final weeks with the one she loved. She also wrote a letter to her sister telling her of what she was about to do, and that she was sorry for all the hardship she had placed upon her feet. She said her goodbyes to her, and handed the letter to a messenger, to deliver it to her sister. When the day came to make her way to Empty Valley she left a note for Yoshirou stating this:

Dear Yoshirou,

I must take my leave to a dangerous path; it is something I must do. I don't know how long I may be gone, if I ever come back from this at all… I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Until next time my love.

Akane

Yoshiro woke up the next day to this letter and wished he had done the same to her. He then left for the Empty Valley, to meet his goal…" Rikku said.

"How blind revenge can make you," Sasuke said as he looked down to the floor.

"Indeed, let this be a lesson to all of you… Part four, Aiko received the letter, and immediately went out to stop her sister. Back then ninja would fight with a mask so they could not see their identity. So Akane and Yoshirou arrived at the valley, both with masks on to represent and honor their clan. It was a battle to which they proved to be each others equals. As the battle went on Aiko inched closer and closer to the valley. Akane and Yoshirou saw that their battle was reaching no point so the decided to use their ultimate technique on the other in point of survival. However they both hit each other full throttle and unfortunately Akane was in a worsen condition starting to live the final moment of her life. Yoshirou was in a bad condition himself reaching the end of his life as well, but before he died he wanted to see the face of his brothers killer. He crawled up to her, pulled off her mask and realized he made a huge mistake. He pulled off his own mask and looked into Akane eyes, when she too realized what a mistake she had made. Her curse had finally caught up to her and branded its final punishment, to be killed by the one she loved. Yoshirou held her and cried, damning himself for being so stupid. They held each other until she drew her final breath. Aiko arrived to see her fallen sister, and a broken Yoshirou almost dead himself. He told her of what happened that day, so she would tell the world of their tale, hoping they would learn from it before he himself died. When the time came he drew his last breath and fell atop of Akane. Aiko wish she could have prevented this lover's quarrel from happening, but she was a little too late. With his final wish, Aiko took back the bodies and told their tales to the world. The story was passed down from generation to generation of the clan to prevent those to get the curse, which helped a lot but they still had some slip ups… Also Aiko renamed the valley as The Valley of the Cursed Love, a memory of Akane and Yoshirou struggle…" Rikku explained as putting an ending to the story.

"So the cursed Sanengetsugan is really a curse…" Naruto said.

"Yes, some of the victims have accepted the curse, some try to fight it and end up making it worst… This hasn't been a problem for a while since before the Time of Masayoshi… That is one of the reasons why Yoshe was so scared… To have the curse it was suppose to be unjust, bringing a bad name to herself and to the family. The victim broke the rules sent down from the gods, so everyone looks down on them… If I know Yoshe she is regretting showing her face at home and scared that she will lose her temper and hurt someone…" Rikku explained.

* * *

After a few minutes Sora became very impatient. She snuck into Yoshe room and raised herself on to the bed. "I just want to make sure you are ok," she whispered to Yoshe, then placed her index finger on Yoshe forehead.

When she jumped in her mind she saw her vision, first of entering Masayoshi, along with the celebration, and the dinner with her aunt and uncle. Then it switched again to where Yoshe and Naruto were sitting together on Yondaime Hokage head. Then a bright light blinded, and when it cleared up she watched her cousin crying as she cradled Tsukiko body. She looked around and saw the bodies of her aunt and uncle as well, which now made her form her own tears. The scene switched again where she now saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke bodies. Sora watched her cousin fall apart even more, then she heard Yoshe say "Naruto… Naruto!" to only turn around and find Naruto dying in front of her.

"Oh, no… Naruto…" Sora whispered to herself, as tears now stream down her face. She watched Yoshe freak out when Naruto died in her arms, right before the scene switched again.

What Sora saw next frightened her. The scene of evil Yoshe made her cower in fear. Right after Yoshe grew wings and fried all of the Lightning Village, Yoshe turned her attention to Sora. The look in Yoshe eyes terrified Sora even more, as she gasped in horror.

"What the fuck are you doing here you little SHIT!" evil Yoshe growled. Sora started to back away slowly. Evil Yoshe grinned at this and said, "So you are afraid of me… Well maybe this will teach you to mind your own damn business and stay out of people's heads!" She made some hand signs and yelled, "**Katon: Kaen Funka no Jutsu** (Fire release: Flame Eruption Jutsu)" fire exploded from her mouth and headed towards Sora. Sora started screaming, and she jumped back into the real world, still screaming. She crawled away from Yoshe, while still screaming and fell off her bed.

* * *

They heard a shilling scream of a little girl. "Sora!" Rikku said as they rushed out the room and towards the scream. Nurses were rushing to the room, but Rikku rushed passed them. He found his daughter crying while having her knees to her chest and cradling herself back and forward on the floor. He crouched down to her and placed an arm on her and said, "Please tell me you didn't!"

Sora didn't respond. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally pushed thru the crowed of nurses at the door. Naruto walked up to Sora and crouched down next to her too, "Sora what happened, you look like you saw a ghost."

"I feel like I am…" Sora mumbled as she cried even more.

"Why did you do that?" Rikku asked Sora.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see if she was ok… But… but…" Sora stopped before saying anything more and leapt into her father's arms to cry even more.

"So I was right…" Rikku said in a mono tone while comforting his daughter.

"What did she do?" Naruto asked.

"She looked inside Yoshe mind… Obviously what she saw was Yoshe getting premonitions of the future… Everyone from the Misu Oozora clan is granted with at least one premonition, half of it good, half of it bad. The same thing happened with my wife; however she didn't have the curse. I have to see what she saw…" Rikku said.

Rikku separated from his daughter and made his way to Yoshe. He felt a tug at his pants, as if something was holding on to it. When he looked back Sora was holding on to him as she said, "Don't do it daddy!"

"Geez it's that bad…" Rikku thought to himself. He crouched down again and said, "Honey, it will be alright… I know what I am doing." Sora let go and he walked on to Yoshe. He placed his index on Yoshe forehead. After a few seconds they heard a slicing sound then a yelp from Rikku as he fell back on the floor.

"Daddy!" Sora said as ran to her dad.

"Rikku!" Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura said as they ran along with the nurses to help him.

Rikku quickly covered his stomach with his hands, and when he uncovered them to see his hands, he found his own blood covering them. He looked at his hands in disbelief as he said, "How is this possible…?"

"Lay back…" Sakura ordered as she started to heal the long gash across Rikku stomach.

"What the Fuck?" Kakashi said as he looked to Rikku and Yoshe a couple of times.

"How is this possible? How was she actually able to attack me…?" Rikku said under his breath.

"Yoshe did this?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"We need to seal this off now… Kakashi are you good with sealing Justus?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah…" Kakashi responded.

"So am I…" Sakura said.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Naruto… Some questions sometimes should be left unanswered, for now…" Sasuke said.

Naruto bit his tongue and replied, "Ero-senin taught me how to seal… If you need my help, I'm available…"

"Good the more the merrier… this jutsu is tough and the more we have to seal her the better we can control her…" Rikku said after he was healed from Sakura.

"Well then I'm in too, just tell us what to do," Sasuke said.

"I'm going to need some ink, and she needs to be placed on the floor… Let's start with that…" Rikku said. Kakashi pulled out some scrolls and summoned some ink cans with a paint brush. Naruto walked over to the bed and picked Yoshe up and placed her on the floor. "Someone take Sora out to the park, this might take a little while…" Rikku ordered, and one of the nurses took Sora by the hand and guided her out the room. At first Sora protested but was over ruled by her father.

Rikku started making markings on the floor and had them connect to where Yoshe laid. After 10 minutes of writing, he stopped and pulled out 5 empty scrolls. He made some markings on to those and handed one to each one of them.

"Close the door…" Rikku said. Sakura did as he said and closed the door. "Ok this is seal is similar to any bonding seal, like what you would use to seal off the curse seal from Orochimaru… But worst… This takes complete concentration from each and every one of you, and if you loose it you can kill all of us… When we enter her mind, you have to keep in mind that this is not the Yoshe we know, believe me she isn't… So if you loose concentration she will kill you, and it looks like it is possible, I never thought that I could actually be harmed in someone's mind, but in Yoshe case you can… Now I will go in there first, get her controlled before bringing you in there… Focus your chakra when you are in there, and visualize a cage in your mind. When I say the word read of the inscription in your scrolls in unison, until you don't see Yoshe anymore in front of you. Then say out loud **Fuuja Houin** (Evil Sealing Method) and slam your palms on the scrolls, we will return to the outside as the words travel to Yoshe body along with the other inscriptions on the ground, and enter thru her eyes, until they have all disappeared… Do you guys think you can handle it?"

All of them nodded and Rikku replied, "Good… All of you separate evenly around the circle…" They followed his instructions and stood around the circle along with Rikku. He spoke again before starting the process, "Remember, what we will see is not Yoshe, she may act out and try to fool you, don't listen to her. Keep that in mind…" He motioned them to sit down, and made some hand signs and closed his eyes. "Start concentrating you chakra now…" he said before entering Yoshe mind.

* * *

Rikku saw the flashes of premonition run by him until the last one, where he encountered the Evil Yoshe. She looked at him with a sarcastic grin and said, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Rikku smiled and said, "Nope I wish I was…"

"Did you not learn from the last time? I believe I did cut you… Wait you are all healed up… Sakura…" Evil Yoshe responded.

"Yup she has her touch…" Rikku said.

"Still why would you come back… Never mind that…This time you won't be so lucky," Evil Yoshe said as she twirled her stick and lunged towards him. Rikku made a series of hand signs and when Yoshe was in striking distance he hit her with his curled hand in her stomach, separating Evil Yoshe, and regular Yoshe into two separate bodies. The scenery instantly changed where they were placed in an ancient looking room with ruins and the two Yoshe were in the middle of a summoning circle.

Rikku looked at the two Yoshe in surprise and said, "I wasn't expecting this…"

Evil Yoshe looked around the room and figured out what was going on. "Sealing Jutsu!" She growled in anger.

"I figured you might need my help with her…" Regular Yoshe said.

"You know this isn't going to work, you can seal me, but I will always be inside you… Waiting for the opportune moment to come out…" Evil Yoshe teased.

"Don't listen to her Yoshe," Rikku said.

"Do you think the gods would bestow this curse on you just for you to find a way to beat it… HA! You make me laugh…" Evil Yoshe said.

"She is right the curse is still going to be there, but at least you will be able to control her from coming out, which technically means you will be avoiding the curse," Rikku said.

"Yeah until you become me, what do you think the predictions are for? Entertainment?" Evil Yoshe said.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Yoshe yelled at Evil Yoshe.

"Excuse me?" Evil Yoshe said.

"You are not going to control my life by putting fear into each time I become remotely angered… That is why I am sealing you," Yoshe answered.

"By sealing me you accomplish nothing, except for going back and being a little wimp that you were. With me you would have some back bone, and people will fear you…" Evil Yoshe went on but regular Yoshe interrupted.

"See that is the problem, people will fear me… Yeah I would like for people to second think before doing anything to me, but I don't want them to fear me so much that they won't trust me…" Yoshe said back.

"Pussy… You know I won't go down without a fight?" Evil Yoshe said.

"Exactly why I am here," Yoshe said as she grew wings and changed into the bearer of the Sword of Justice. Evil Yoshe smirked at this and lunged forward with her stick to strike, but not Yoshe, Rikku. Yoshe appeared in front of Evil Yoshe and swung her sword once to slit the air and create massive winds heading towards Evil Yoshe. Evil Yoshe twirled the pole in front of her to cancel out the winds that were about to hit her, and smirked.

"You know this fight is pointless, we are each others equals…" Yoshe said as she glanced at Rikku and gave him the ok to proceed with the sealing technique.

"Maybe not as pointless as you think, I don't think you have it in you to go all out…" Evil Yoshe smirked as she watched Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura appear around the summoning circle, "Not with them in the line of fire." Evil Yoshe made a few hand signs, also did regular Yoshe. Regular Yoshe finished first and landed at the edge of the summoning circle. A white haze traveled across the borders of the summoning circle, creating a dome like barrier around the two Yoshes. Evil Yoshe immediately stopped making hand signs to look at what the regular Yoshe did. Then Evil Yoshe eyes flashed red with anger.

"A barrier… You are actually able to do that?" Evil Yoshe growled.

Regular Yoshe smirked and said, "I needed to make the extra precautions, just incase you do anything stupid."

Evil Yoshe smiled back and said, "Well like I said earlier I'm not going down with out a fight… The way to take down the barrier is to take down you!… Let's see if you will go all the way, if your will is strong enough to defeat me with this attack!" Evil Yoshe threw away her stick and made a hand sign (Like what Naruto does when he makes Kage Bunshins), then shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 5 clones appeared beside her and the regular Yoshe instantly knew what she was doing.

Regular Yoshe jumped back and did the same as 5 clones appeared next to her.

Rikku watched the scene in front of him and figured out what the sealing jutsu was about. "There is no way to seal something that is part of you; you had to do it yourself. This is a test for Yoshe, to see if her will was strong enough to be rid of the curse. Yet it is still her will that will keep Evil Yoshe at bay… But why have us here?... To give her support! And to finish the sealing jutsu…But why say the inscriptions on the scrolls?... That's it; it's as a back up plan… However, I don't think we will need that, I believe in you Yoshe. I have to tell the others…" Rikku thought to himself. He flagged down the others to contain their attention, while Yoshe was busy with Evil Yoshe. They all glanced down towards Rikku he told them, "Keep up your chakra control, scratch out saying the inscriptions on the scrolls unless I say other wise. Now only when you can't see Evil Yoshe anymore, then call out the sealing jutsu and slam your palms on the ground… The rest is up to Yoshe…" The others nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the fight.

Both Yoshe had the five clones call out a different element before dissipating, while the original had a blue orb in her right hand. Once all the clones disappeared the orb tripled in size and turned black while different types of energy started erupting out of the orb. The one you could see and hear the most is the lightning shocking everything surrounding the two Yoshe, with a high chirping screams as it extracted. Then they both shouted as they ran to each other to each other to strike "**Soshi Manipyure-shon!**" As they inched towards each other, time seemed to slow down and freeze before they hit each other with their own attack (Kind off like the battle with Naruto vs. Sasuke at the battle of the Valley of the End when they are in demonic form) while the energy tore the ground apart as they passed. Then they heard a huge screeching sound engulf their ears as their attack collided. Yoshe and Evil Yoshe stood there attack to attack while a dark mist started to surround them.

Once they were no longer visible, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Rikku slammed their palms on the floor and shouted in unison, "**Fuuja Houin!**"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" They heard one of the Yoshe scream right after a bright light shot out of the barrier dome.

* * *

The light subsided and scenery faded in returning them back in the hospital room. The inscriptions on the scrolls and floor then traveled towards Yoshe body and entered thru her eye lids. Everyone could feel their chakra being drained out of them as the inscriptions entered in Yoshe. Once the words disappeared into Yoshe, they saw a bright light surround her and flashed into her mind. Soon after while sitting down, palms to the floor, they all felt a huge pull suddenly let them go as their faces plunged to the floor.

Naruto slowly brought himself back up, feeling like his energy was drained from the jutsu; all he could do is sit up for the moment. He smiled and said, "I guess that was mission accomplished?"

Rikku smiled as he too sat up and replied, "Yup! Mission accomplished…"

"Why didn't we say the inscriptions on the scroll?" Sakura said as she laid out flat on the floor.

"I didn't know this, but I figure it out especially when the Evil Yoshe said 'let's see if your will is strong enough to defeat me'… The only reason we were there is to finalize the seal, the rest was up to Yoshe herself, it was her test, her inner battle… You see the way this curse seal works is of that of the carriers will to hold it back," Rikku said.

"Just like the seal Kakashi-sensei put on me when Orochimaru placed his curse seal on me…" Sasuke said.

"Exactly but there is a difference, Orochimaru placed this mark on you. Yoshe on the other hand basically placed it on herself, or really I should say it this way, released it on herself. Everyone has an immoral side to them; some come out more frequent than others. With her abilities she was given a choice to either kill to protect etc., or they can kill in an anathematic intent and live on with the consequences. She basically chose the anathematic way; she was deceived by choler and retribution which landed her here… So there is no actual way to get rid of the curse unless she were to prove to the gods that she is sorry for her mistake by showing them her will to defeat the sin within herself. The gods accepted her apology by letting her seal away the curse but yet not really getting rid of it…" Rikku explained.

"Well since you say it that way, why were we in there in the first place?" Sakura asked as she sat up right.

"3 things; to start the process, Moral support, and to finalize the seal from the outside," Kakashi answered.

"He hit it dead on, plus just in case she didn't succeed we had the inscriptions on the scrolls to I believe weaken her Evil side. I started the process by separating Yoshe into 2, we were there so she could see that we were right behind her, and to finalize the jutsu by sealing it into a compartment, that only she can control," Rikku said.

"So it's not gone yet?" Naruto asked.

"There is no way to actually get rid of something that was in you in the first place, it's the flaw of her personality. But now she can control it even more that way she doesn't make a mistake… Now the only thing that worries me is the premonition might instigate her to releasing the jutsu and she is back to square one," Rikku replied.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Why? What was the premonition about? It must have been bad to spook Sora like that," Naruto asked.

"That is information I can not tell you, since it involves all of you. By knowing your own future you might either try to prevent it or make it happen and screwing up the balance of time or end up creating it. My wife and I learned that the hard way," Rikku said.

"It must be bad since you are afraid for Yoshe unsealing the jutsu in the future… Why don't you just tell…" Naruto insisted but Rikku interrupted.

"You don't understand what can happen if someone knows their own future, that is why I am worried about Yoshe. I know the premonition is going to trouble her a lot when over all the premonition might be trying to deceive her, just like it deceived my wife," Rikku said as he was getting repositioned to tell another tale.

* * *

So this preminition might actually be decieving Yoshe... Will the premonitions come true? Has Yoshe really gotten rid of the curse? What Is Rikku talking about that the premonitions decieved his wife and himself, what happened? Will Naruto and them find out what future is in store for them? All next on Chapter 20 of Naruto: A Novus Initium

Thank you all for reading, please review :P


	20. Chapter 20: Decietful Visions

Whats up you all, sorry this chapter was a little late lolz. Well it's here :P and hopefully you like :)

I would like to give a special thanks to all my fans out there, and the comments, it's greatly appreciated. Even if the comment is to disagree with something i did in the story, it's helps believe me because then I can take that comment and use it to mold my story into a better one.

ThePencilBandit  
2008-06-26  
ch 15, anon.abuseHmm...Very interesting. This is not a flame, but insightful criticism. I thought you couldave done a little beter on Naruto's fight with the stone nins because Naruto does not get much of a dramatic battle, and Yoshe who, after getting 'fatally' injured, gets more action than him. Naruto, who after achieving his nine-tailed state, only vanished, and slashed the rock nin to bits...no honor in defending his girlfriend or anything! Please don't accept this as a flame, but as constructive criticism to help the action a bit...I mean, if my girlfriend were insulted to that degree, and if I had the power of the greatest chakra entity in the Narutoverse, I'd do MUCH more than slash their head off, period. This is just my POV, and I'm sure that writing a story is much harder than criticizing it, I'm just offering my perspective on this. Thanks for the story and keep up the great work!

-ThePencilBandit

**ThePencilBandit : Thank for the insiteful criticism, aand i didn't get offended by it. I understand your POV, and i will keep that in mind for future battles (that was one of the things i was worried about is not letting Naruto have as much of a dramatic battle like Yoshe) I tried to make his battle scenes look easy and effortless (somewhat) so it can show his strength, but i didn't realize that it was also not giving the honor of the fight like Yoshe. Thanks for bringing this to my attention :P But also this is the beggining of the story, so this fight really was nothing compared to the ones that will come :) Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you keep reading it and like the outcome. I am glad you like it.**

Peter  
2008-07-01  
ch 19, anon.abuseHi. This is not a flame. I love your story. I am currently on the 4th chapter. I mean this really really positively... you have to catch the grammar errors. I printed out your whole story yesterday and put it in WORD and ran spell check. I fixed a poopload of them and I'm fixing some more as I read. If you want, when I'm done with fixing everything up to where you are currently, I can give you the WORD document and you can repost the whole story so other people don't give you the same complaints. I'd love for you to keep writing b/c I enjoy your style and imagination, but yea, the spelling errors. KEEP WRITING! you can email me at if you like the idea I presented.

- Pete

**Peter: Yes i desperatly need your help here lolz, that would be greatly appreciated. Please do help. I would have e-mailed you but i don't have your e-mail (it didn't show your e-mail to me at my e-mail) So either the next time you post have your e-mail in it, or you can just e-mail me at . Thank you for your time Pete, and thank for reading my story, i am glad you like it :P**

**That goes for any one else who would like to help me with my grammar, spelling errors i have in my FF, just e-mail me :P**

I would like to give a special thanks to anyone else i didn't mention: Avish, Senz, Narutofreak, Genius23, Naruchu, angel of darkness, Luv Gaara and Hatsugi, tigermoorjani, Blackfire94, and any one i might have missed from the Naruto Forums

And then the spacial thanks to each one from : Tim, Pat9455, Scott, Kraken77, Tyler, Scione, Lady Golden Flower, Achitka, Eminescu, EroHoshi, Hakkyou no Yami, Skubido, ZortkiyaTheTroll, trashlover, DRxDeezy, purpleshades, youknowwhatman, actionliker, darthmaroku, jpalicio, psychojuggalo, and any one else who has read this story

Now please sit back and enjoy the 20th chapter of Naruto: A Novus Initium. Please Review and Comment... They make my day :P

* * *

**Chapter 20- Decietful Visions**

"My wife and I met each other 13 years ago, been together for about 11 years now, been married for 10 years and the reason we got married is because she got pregnant. Believe we were in love at the time, but the real reason we got married is because of the child she was carrying…" Rikku said as they could tell the tense tone in his voice.

"But Sora is only 7," Naruto said.

"Yeah she is, but there was another… As soon as she found out she was pregnant we arranged the marriage for a month later. It wasn't the best of time, my village was at the edge of entering a war but Emiko and I didn't care. It was a happy wedding and it seemed to bring peace to my village for just a day and for the family. Everyone was there from my village and so was Emiko family. Then life went on until about two months later Emiko went down to the hospital for work and something happened. She was doing a regular run down along side the eldest nurse Tabisa, the one you saw earlier that said she had a theory of what might be going on. For the past hour before Emiko was complaining about a splitting headache she had. Well while they were walking down the hall Emiko just froze. Tabisa looked back to see the reason why and at first Emiko looked fine, even a smile crept on her face, but not even a second later it was replaced by trepidation. Her hands suddenly raced to her head as if she was in pain, and tears where forming in her eyes. She screamed out 'No' along with my name and then fell to the floor unconscious. Tabisa quickly aided Emiko and took her into a room, while others contacted me. Emiko had an elevated heart rate and temperature like Yoshe, but none life threatening," Rikku explained.

"Just like Yoshe…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"At first we thought she might be having complications from the baby… But after I watched her for an hour I saw her condition was worsening and she began tossing and turning as if distress…" Rikku said. They heard a shuffling sound and turned their attention towards Yoshe. She now started to toss and turn as sweat residue stained her face. "The visions are becoming more consistent… She should be waking up here soon then… Well when I saw that my wife was in distress I had to find out why. I entered her mind, and saw her visions. The first was her finding out that the child was to be a boy. Then it was a treaty I had signed to finally bring peace between the Stone Village and mine, preventing the war that was about to break out. At first I was confused to why she would be so distressed since these were good dreams, but I my question was surely answered. It was war, and I couldn't see of whom. My wife and I were fighting the enemy, watching my fallen soldier die in front of us. The scene changed again to where she was holding my almost dead body and crying into my shoulder. After a few seconds she rises up and proceeded to the enemy to where we heard a loud crash and everything went black. Next thing is that we were in the hospital and Tabisa placed a hand on Emiko arm and said 'Sorry my queen but… he didn't make it' Then followed drowning sorrow Emiko expressed while holding her pillow tight to her chest and then she spoke the words saying 'I am sorry Rikku, I was too late…' The visions then ended…" Rikku finished.

"So in her vision you died?" Sasuke said.

"It sure looked like it… Well when she finally woke up she started acting frantic, especially when the premonitions started to come true. Once we gained peace with the Stone Village, she started leaving out the gear for battle at the foot of the bed just for precautions. Months went by and there was no sign of any enemy attack so we started to let our guard down thinking that maybe the premonitions were nothing to worry about yet… we were wrong. Well she had the baby on December 8, his name was Rikku jr. named him after me. He looked a lot like me except for the eyes, he had her emerald eyes… he was… beautiful…" Rikku voice started quivering when describing his son. They all looked at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath again and proceeded, "About 3 months after he was born, there was a dispute with the Stone Village, they wanted to combine my kingdoms and their village forces as one as they were about to enter a war with the Mist. I knew the Mist was too ruthless to for my soldier to fight, and with the premonition in mind they could have been the cause of this so I told them I wasn't going to get involved in their little war. They made a huge ruckus of how it looks to them that I might be sighting with the Village Hidden in the Mist and the treaty wasn't worth Shit since we wouldn't help. I tried to explain to them why and they said they understood my intentions and left it at that. Two day later I heard bombs going off in from out side the walls of Haruki. I rushed to the window and sure enough there was a fire spreading through out the landscape. We heard scream of agony from outside the walls, and I relied on my instincts and got ready to fight. Emiko looked out the window and I can see the fear in her eyes as tears formed in them. I was done getting ready and was about to leave when she stopped me and begged me to stay. This was my village that I had to protect it, so I denied her request and told her to stay there with Rikku Jr. When I went to kiss her goodbye she knocked me out using the **Enzeru-tacchi **(angels touch), the same thing Airi did to Naruto when she placed her index finger on his forehead and he blacked out. Enzeru-tacchi is when they place a limited amount of chakra in the index finger in order to knock them, or put them to sleep. I don't know what happened but Emiko did it wrong, it knocked me out but for only 5 minutes, I believe it was because she was pregnant her body and chakra hadn't gone back to normal yet. She called over 2 of the Chunins we had and told them to take me and Rikku Jr. to the shelter in the heart of the woods next to Haruki. When I woke up, not only was she was no where in sight, I was still being carried to the shelter. The Chunins explained to me her orders, and I told them to proceed with them and take Rikku Jr. to the shelter. Then I took off to find Emiko."

"When I finally found Emiko, I also found a few of the Stone shinobi attacking the villagers and some of my own men trying to fend them off. I took my sword and started fighting each one until I defeated them. Emiko was fighting a few off also, and all I could think is get her to safety, for hers and Rikku Jr. sake; for my sake. I rushed to her aid without thinking, and I didn't notice the Stone Nin that was readying himself to use a jutsu… Doton: Tsuchi Kasui no Jutsu (Earth Spikes Jutsu), and I walked right into them, thank god for my armor other wise I would have been dead in that instant. Of course Emiko saw this so she quickly ended her fight and rushed to me," Rikku continued.

"She instantly started healing me, and wasn't having that much luck with it, like I said earlier I believe her being pregnant was screwed up her chakra system. She gave in to her fear, stopped healing, and the river of tears came as she held me. She thought I was going to die, as her premonition showed her I would. She held me for a few minutes before she rose and advanced towards the enemy, finish them off so she could take me to the hospital with out a hassle. I turned around to see my wife running towards the enemy, when she ran into a trap; a field of explosion tags. My heart stopped at that instant, as I screamed Emiko name in a frenzy. I took all the strength I had left to try to go and help her, but when I finally managed to get up I was amazed to see that my help was not needed. Yeah she had a few scratches and burns, but she had already taken down the two remaining Stone Ninjas around. She came back to me and took me to the hospital, the doctors healed my wounds in no time, and finally she was relieved. But something wasn't right; the premonitions all came true except the last one. To her I should have died by now, but I was still alive. She ran the words through her head, 'I'm sorry Rikku, I was to late' and then it dawned on her, she was on time for me, so I wasn't the one that died that night, it was Rikku Jr. who was still out there with some Chunins. She sprinted out the hospital along with 3 elite ninjas to find our son. When they got there she saw one of the Chunins were already dead while the other one was fending off the 3 Stone Nins that attacked them. She saw that Rikku Jr. was on the ground next to a tree behind the Chunin that was trying to fight off the Stone Nins. The konoichi Chunin was protecting Rikku Jr. with her last drawing nearer breath. She collapsed as Emiko and the three were about to help, but were to late, the Stone Nins unleashed their final attack to finish the girl, as a current of lightning shredded the ground and headed towards the konoichi and our son. Instantly the girl was dead, and Rikku Jr. was about to follow suit from her. My wife flung kunais and shurikens at them but they all dodged them… Then when she flashed then the Sanengetsugan they quickly… smiled and… retreated…" Rikku said the last words as if realizing something. He shook his head real quick and resumed.

"Once they were gone Emiko tried to heal Rikku Jr. and once again it was not working properly. She knew she had no time to waste, scooped up Rikku Jr. and ran as fast as her legs could take her to the hospital while the other three Elites took back the bodies of the Chunins. Jr. was struggling to survive and the condition continued to worsen as each passing minute went by. As she reached the hospital at last, she handed over Rikku Jr. to the nurses and doctor, hoping that she wasn't to late. They took him to the back and that was the last time Emiko saw our son alive. As predicted in her prediction, Tabisa came back, placed a hand on my wife arm and told my wife the same message from before 'Sorry my queen… but he didn't make it' Then followed by her famous words in her dream that put us in that situation 'I'm sorry Rikku, I was too late…' … She wasn't speaking about me, she was speaking about our son. He was only 3 months old… he was an innocent… We were fooled, and we should have known since the same happened to Airi but in a different perspective. We assumed something that wasn't true and if we just kept going like as she never saw those visions, things could have ended differently… With our stupidity Rikku Jr. paid the price," Rikku said he broke down in tears, and everyone there couldn't help but to do the same.

"So… that's what… happened…" they herd a dim voice said from the bed. They all snapped their attention to where the voice came from and saw that Yoshe was slowly repositioning herself on the bed. They instantly noticed a black rim under her eyes, as if she was lacking sleep. She looked up at all of them and smiled a sincere smile with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto slowly walked up to Yoshe right side, and placed his right hand on her chilling ice cold hands, and her smile grew more while heavier set of tears leaked out of her eyes. For the longest time she just sat there tensed and stared at his hand. Naruto finally spoke, "You're awake… Are you alright?" She seemed to relax from when she heard his voice; she took her right hand, while her left hand still was under his, and started to run her fingers around the outline of his hand. She wrapped her fingers of her left hand around his hand, and with the hand that she was outlining his hand with, it traveled up arm, to his shoulder, and then met his face as she caressed it. Her glossy eyes now showed joy in them as she stared into his eyes. She released his hand with her left hand and placed her hand to where only her finger tips were touching the side of his face, and let out and slight giggles of relief.

"So this is real," Yoshe thought to her self. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched the couple in confusion, especially Yoshe since she seemed to be acting weird, but still couldn't help but smile at her reaction to waking up. Naruto was confused himself, but he wasn't about to stop her. Rikku out of all of them understood why she was acting this way, and just let it be, let it sink in her mind that nothing has happened yet. What Yoshe did next stunned everyone including Naruto. She pulled Naruto to her and placed a gentle kiss against his lips, and when she separated from him, she embraced him not letting him go.

Naruto at first froze, but was comforted by the gesture. He returned the hug as he sat by her side on the bed when noticing she wasn't letting go. He heard her sobs and whisper, "I'm sorry," under her repeatedly. Her cries became more evident and clearer to the other. They all huddled around the bed as she continued to cry in Naruto arms.

"Sh… Hey, it's ok…" Naruto whispered in her ear as he started to run his fingers through her hair. Yoshe calmed down again and pulled slightly away only to look into Naruto eyes again. With the back of her left hand she whipped away her tears. Naruto couldn't help to find her mood right now a little too adorable, even as frightened as she seemed of whatever happened she still looked beautiful to his eyes. He connected the pieces in his head, knowing about the premonitions, and decided to ask for himself. He kissed her forehead, and couldn't help himself but steal a kiss from her lips as well. He slightly pushed the pieces of her bangs that where in front of her eyes back and asked, "What happened? What did you see that it has you this spooked?"

"I'm afraid that is something that she can't answer…" Rikku said as he answered for Yoshe.

"Why?" Sasuke asked for Naruto.

"Because it's best that you don't know what happened in the future when it might not even happen… the point in my story is that if we didn't second think what was to happen, we might had have a different out come, if we didn't try to prevent what was going to happen, Rikku Jr. might have been alive today… And the answer to your question Yoshe, yes that is what happened," Rikku answered.

"Well obviously something happened to me, other wise Yoshe wouldn't have acted that way when she woke up, as if I was dead to her eyes. And I remember the comment of what Sora said earlier of how she felt like she was looking at a ghost. I'm not stupid you know, even though I may act like it every once in a while. So what happened?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention to Yoshe.

"Did you not listen to my story? It's best that you don't know because it will either change your future or it might happen because you tried to prevent it. Just trust me on this…" Rikku said.

Naruto was still curious so he spoke again to Yoshe, "So am I going to die? I just want to know, at least tell me that."

"Yoshe don't!" Rikku sternly said.

She quickly looked down and whispered "Yes you will…" They saw the tear drops fall on top of the sheets.

"Yoshe!" Rikku exclaimed.

"It's ok Rikku, death isn't taking me down with out a fight… Besides like you said, she could have been fooled to thinking that I might die, so I am not going to take that at heart, really…" Naruto said as he tried to convince himself the same, but he still felt uneasy about it.

"Then why did you want to know?" Rikku said.

"I don't know I just felt the need to know at the time, just curious and I wanted a conformation of my theory. Now am I going to let that control my every move? No, like you said Rikku it might not even happen as long as I don't try to prevent it. Plus every one has to die, no one lives forever, so really it was a question I already knew the answer to…" Naruto said as he flashed his signature grin.

Yoshe grimaced to the side of her face as she prepared her answer, "No worries Naruto, you are going to die an old man that has lived his life fully."

"And here I thought I would die young so I can keep kicking once I hit heaven with out breaking a knee cap," Naruto joked around the comment.

Yoshe slightly laughed right before being interrupted by Rikku, "I need to speak to Yoshe alone…"

Yoshe expression changed from slight humor to worry. She looked at her uncle and asked, "What now?"

"I just need to talk to you about some resent developments we have discovered here, and something that might help you with your premonition. I have no problem talking about this in front of them, but I would rather NOT," Rikku said while accentuating on the not. Kakashi took a hint of what was going on.

"Guys we should leave," Kakashi said as he walked over to the door.

"Wait! No please, stay…" Yoshe pleaded as she held on to Naruto arm.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he got back to eye level with Yoshe.

"What if… What if I… I don't want to hurt him again…" Yoshe said as she looked away from Naruto.

"Nothing is going to happen, we already fixed that…" Rikku said to comfort Yoshe.

However Yoshe insisted, "But she said that she will always be there waiting, and the prem…"

"I'll stay then," Kakashi volunteered.

"Are you sure, I am more than capable of staying," Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Yeah, plus you have been cooped up in this room ever since we have been to Haruki… go take a breather or something, she will be fine," Kakashi said.

"But…" Naruto insisted but Sasuke stepped in.

"You know, we passed a Ramen place on the way over here. You haven't really eaten much so maybe we should go and get some," Sasuke reasoned with Naruto. At first they thought they had him but Naruto just shook his head.

"Oh and you can get some for Yoshe, I'm sure she is hungry," Sakura added.

Yoshe then stated, "Well, actually I really…."

"It's about the Akatsuki Yoshe," Yoshe heard a voice of her uncle say in her mind. He tried to telecommunicate to Yoshe hoping her senses would be active by now.

"Am… Yeah I would like some Ramen now that you mentioned it," Yoshe said to Naruto.

"Well, I could but," Naruto paused searching for a reason to stay.

"Also you know her favorite type of Ramen so you would be the best candidate to pick out for her," Sasuke included.

"It looks like I lost this battle," Naruto said under his breath. He got up and kissed Yoshe on the forehead and said, "I'll be back with your favorite Ramen, as a treat." He turned around and walked out of the room with Sasuke and Sakura.

They closed the door behind them and left Kakashi and Rikku by Yoshe side. Kakashi took a seat on the chair, pulled out Come Come Paradise, and let the Rikku and Yoshe talk. Yoshe looked confused for a few minutes and asked, "I just tried Ramen the other day. How could he know my favorite…? Did I miss something?"

"Perfect, I can use that to talk about point one. Yoshe, maybe we should erase the memory of your predictions, by using the same thing we used to erase the memory of you having Ramen…" Rikku said.

"You did what? And erase that, are you kidding me? This is something I need to keep in my mind, just incase…" Yoshe said but was interrupted by her uncle.

"Incase you can prevent it? Yoshe, you do realize you might be running right into it if you try to prevent it. Take example of what happened to your aunt… Can you trust me on this and just let us erase that from your memory… Believe me you don't want the though of the premonition controlling your every move. It's best if you didn't know the future," Rikku said to Yoshe.

"What if not doing anything about it ends up causing it anyway?" Yoshe pointed out.

"Remember the last premonition, we took care of that already so I believe there is nothing to fear since you keep that at bay with your will. You don't need to be afraid of hurting any one now, since the only way to release that is if you wanted to," Rikku said.

"Well that is the last one, what about the other two? Huh? I can't uncle Rikku… I can't just let that happen… I can't," Yoshe cried.

"How do you know it even happened, if there wasn't a trick to it? For some reason while I was watching this it seemed… impossible, unrealistic," Rikku said.

"Are you kidding me? How could you say that, you saw it with your own eyes. I just spent the last these last few hours reliving that nightmare repeatedly until I felt numb, as if it already happened. It was real to me, and I am not going to let that happen. So the answer is no," Yoshe said.

"So you are just going to let it control you? Your whole life will be wasted for those moments of your vision? What do you plan on doing to make sure this doesn't happen?" Rikku said.

"I don't know… Disappear," Yoshe answered.

"What if because you did that you cause it? Or make it worst. You can't try to change the future, it's only going to bite you in the ass. Like I said earlier, take an example from your aunt and I. Don't make the same mistake we did," Rikku sympathized with his niece.

A silence took over the room as Yoshe thought of what her uncle said. After a few minutes Yoshe looked at her uncle and said, "I am guessing you are talking about the Troubles Coral, do you even have some?"

"Of course, why would I be offering if I didn't have any? Your aunt brought some over from the last time she was in Masayoshi… I'm taking that as a yes?" Rikku questioned.

"Yeah… I am not happy about it, but you brought a valid point to the argument and I just hope you are right about it or so help us all," Yoshe said.

"Good… Now to my other point," Rikku said.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Yoshe asked. Kakashi now looked at Yoshe and Rikku and listened in to the conversation that seemed to catch his interest.

"Recent developments have pointed out that the Akatsuki are either a behind or they are involved in a minor factor of the whole abduction of Emiko. Either way they are in the Earth country. This is why, when you take Sora out of the country, you are forbidden to step back into Haruki territory, which means the Earth country period, until further notice," Rikku ordered.

"WHAT!" Yoshe yelled out.

"You heard me Yoshe; I am not letting you fall into the hands of the Akatsuki. Considering you came to Haruki almost dead, I don't believe you are ready to come back and bring back Emiko while staying alive, let alone the possibility of running into the Akatsuki is higher," Rikku said.

"Oh hell no… Are you kidding me? You can't do this, she is my aunt, and she needs to be brought back as soon as possible," Yoshe argued.

"Are you forgetting the fact that she is also my wife…? I want her back as much as you do, but I am not going to let you get in the middle of this. So if you step in the borders of the earth country again, I will have my men take you back here and you will be locked up. I rather have you here under my own supervision then out there with the danger of being killed because not only of your blood line but because of the Bijuu you carry inside of you. I'm sorry Yoshe but that is final," Rikku sternly said.

"I don't think that is necessary," Kakashi finally spoke.

"And why not?" Rikku asked.

"The problem isn't that she isn't powerful enough, the problem is that she lacks team work but not a lot. I assure you if we trained for about a month or so before heading back out to find Emiko, she would be ready to fight the Akatsuki if needed," Kakashi interfered.

"We don't have a month, we need to get her now," Yoshe protested.

"Yoshe, the Akatsuki are in a different level. With team work you can stand on even ground, without exposing Gobi in the open. You need to do this wise, you need to be the hunter, not the hunted," Kakashi reasoned.

"I don't know if we should even take the chance of doing that, what if something goes wrong? Like you said the Akatsuki are in a different level," Rikku said.

"We have dealt with the Akatsuki before a few times, and defeated a few. Konoha it self has taken down 5 of the Akatsuki members, 4 of them done by members in my team. Sakura took down Sasori with Chiyo one of the elders from Sunagakure, Naruto mostly took down Kakuzu but I just finished him off, and Sasuke killed his brother Uchiha Itachi but after escaping a suicide bombing that Deidara set off which ended up taking his own life. The other one was Hidan and he was taken down by our Konoha genius Nara Shikamaru after Hidan killed Shikamaru sensei. We have almost taken down Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Madara before but they got saved by the bell so to speak. We have had our share of Akatsuki ass, and we are still standing, so even if they did show up believe me they would have their fight worth with the 4 of us, imagine Yoshe along the side, as long as she knows how to work in a team. And from the previous fight it looks like my team needs to learn more of you Yoshe so they can apply their abilities to yours. Best option now is to train, not head in there blind and head first. What do you say Yoshe?" Kakashi asked.

"But a month is too long," Yoshe protested.

"Yoshe it's either that or be forbidden to come into the Earth Country. So what is it going to be?" Rikku said.

"But… Fine, I will train," Yoshe said in a defeated tone.

"Well that settles that, I will send a letter home with you when you take Sora to Masayoshi, and you will come back for your month training before we head out again," Kakashi finalized his input and went back to reading his book.

Yoshe turned around and said, "So… Where is the Troubles Coral?"

* * *

"So what is her favorite type of Ramen Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken Ramen… Hopefully they have it," Naruto said with a smile.

"Sweet and sour chicken… interesting," Sakura said as she kept walking along side Sasuke.

"Can you answer me something Sakura?" Naruto said in a change of tone.

"Um… sure what is it?" Sakura replied.

"Why didn't you tell us… that Yoshe was the princess of Masayoshi? You knew all this time and you didn't tell us," Naruto asked Sakura, his facial expression showing a hint of anger and disappointment.

"You knew?" Sasuke said with surprise.

"I wanted to tell you both, and I was going to but Yoshe begged and pleaded for me not to tell you," Sakura simply replied as she looked down at the floor in shame.

"Why didn't you stop her from entering the borders then, knowing that the Stone Nins were looking for her," Naruto said in a slightly elevated voice.

"I was going to say something, believe me I was, but I had faith in her that she would be ok… When I pulled her out of the water with that huge hole in he stomach, my heart stopped and all I could think is that it was my fault for letting her go through the borders. I know Naruto I should have told you, I shouldn't have let her go through this journey, it might have prevented a lot of things like the cursed Sanengetsugan. I am so sorry," Sakura apologized.

"Well you should be. Why would you keep something from us, especially something like that…? I am tired of secrets from you… First it was the curse that Orochimaru planted on Sasuke. Then it was your relationship with Sasuke; skipping out of meetings out in dinner with me and the guys by creating some lame lie just so you can go and sneak into Sasuke house, and now this. I wonder what else you have been keeping from me," Naruto blurted out which shocked Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto looked at them and said, "What you think that I was that stupid to not notice that both of you were missing at the same time all the time and seemed to get chummier every day. I followed Sakura once when she made her leave and guess where I find her, in front of the Uchiha compound."

"We didn't want to hurt you Naruto. So we were waiting for the opportune moment," Sakura explained.

"You know what hurts Sakura even more is when the two people you thought were your best friends don't even tell you when something important happens like I don't know, we hooked up!" Naruto yelled at Sakura face, the path he was leading to worried Sasuke a little.

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura to face Naruto in a defensive way and said in a nonchalant voice, "Back off Naruto… before this turns worst."

Naruto clenched his fist to the challenge, and blurted out, "Yeah I am sorry Sakura, it wasn't completely your fault, Sasuke also did his part."  
"Calm the fuck down Naruto! Look I know you are stressed and all," Sasuke said, then looked back at Sakura and continued, "And Sakura shouldn't have kept that a secret, but you have to remember who you are talking to. Also yeah you might closer to Yoshe out of the three of us but you have to remember that she is also our friend and we are worried our selves… Look I am sorry about not telling you, and I know that most likely wont help, but lets get back to what we were doing and get some ramen to take back to Yoshe. We have enough to worry about, we don't need this to split us up when we should be united for the upcoming fights. Also don't just blame Sakura, she wasn't the only who lied to you, so did Kakashi and Yoshe… now lets drop this please, before I kick your ass." Sasuke looked at his best friend and gave his signature grin.

Naruto thought of his reply, and realized he was right. Naruto did his signature grin and tried to play off the conflict by saying, "You kick my ass? You might want to rethink that, I am not the little weakling I used to be Sasuke. I won't loose to you."

"Whatever idiot…" Sasuke teased as he placed his hands back in his pockets and continued to walk off towards the ramen shop with Sakura and Naruto following.

* * *

Kakashi, Rikku, and Yoshe heard a knock on the door. Yoshe jumped out of the bed perkier than ever and ran towards the door to open it. When the door opened, all Yoshe needed to see the whiskered blonde man on the other side, and then said with excitement, "Naruto!" Naruto looked up with his hands full of cups of Ramen and slightly yelped when he saw the bouncy Yoshe leap into his arms. He was tackled back by the force and lost control of the food in his hand as he and Yoshe fell to the floor.

They both screamed on their way to the floor, and then crashed landed on it, as the ramen fell all over them. Naruto laid out flat on the floor with Yoshe on top of him. Yoshe pushed herself up to where she used her knees to hold herself up from the floor and was still on top of Naruto waste, while Naruto raised his torso slightly along with his right leg and held himself up with arms. He looked at Yoshe, saw the ramen all over her and couldn't help but laugh. "It seems like you are happy now," Naruto laughed.

Yoshe placed her hands on her hips, smiled a seductive smile and said, "I wouldn't be laughing, there is Ramen all over you too."

"I am not laughing to make fun of you… I think it's adorable," Naruto replied as he shifted his torso a little in order get a little closer to Yoshe. Yoshe smiled at his response and leaned give him a long passionate kiss.

When they separated Yoshe then said with glee, "OH My God! This Ramen IS delicious!" All of them started laughing at her sudden ditzy ness.

"I knew you would like that, it was your favorite at least… It looks like we will need to get some more then since its all over us now," Naruto said.

"I'll go with you this time, hold on while I go wash this off real quick," Yoshe said as she scurried her way up and went to the bathroom in the hospital room she resided in, before Naruto could say anything to protest it.

"She seems happier than earlier," Naruto said as he got himself up from the floor and walked in the room. Rikku then threw a towel at Naruto, so he can wipe of the ramen.

"That's because we erased the visions from her memory. She is no longer worried about that or the cursed Sanengetsugan since we locked that away. So basically she is back to her preppy self, but there is no guarantee of how long that will last considering her aunt is still out there. Just keep her mind off of that and she will stay like that for a while, and in a way I believe this is her way of saying sorry for the little argument you guys had earlier," Rikku said.

"Oh I see, no worries I will keep her mind of that as much I can. Plus I like her like this," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah of course you do… you get extra kisses from her because of it," Kakashi said. Naruto face turned red as the other laughed about it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Yoshe stepped out with wet hair, in her usual attire and said, "I'm ready!"

"Who else is coming?" Naruto asked.

"We will go," Sasuke said while taking Sakura by the hand and pulling her to him.

"Alright… How about you guys?" Naruto said to Rikku and Kakashi.

Rikku shook his head as a simple no, as Kakashi said, "I'll take a rain check."

"Ok lets go," Naruto said as he slipped his arms around Yoshe flat stomach from behind her.

She looked up to the side to him and asked, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

Naruto nodded and let go of her so she could go behind him and climb onto his back. She gave him a playful squeeze around his neck followed by a kiss on his cheek to thank him as he started walking out the door, following Sakura and Sasuke to the Ramen Shop.

"Well aren't they just cutest couple around," Kakashi commented.

"Yeah…" Rikku answered. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, "Lets hope that I am right, it would be a shame to see them fall the way they would. I hope it lasts for Yoshe sake, for all of our sake."

* * *

It looks like the team will be heading for training once they head back to Konoha... New little developments of SasuSaku :P ... Yoshe seems to have gone back to her usual self... Now will this forgetful charm help with the vision, or will it lead it right to them? Is this trully the end of her troubles? Will the Akatsuki catch them before they leave the border? and if they get to go home free, how will the training be like? Stay tunned for Chapter 21 of Naruto: A novus Initium

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the ones to come. Thank you all for reading, and please comment and review :P they make my day.

Oh also I wanted to know from all of you

What is your Favorite Part?  
Least Favorite Part?  
Fav Character, chapter... etc.  
please write back so i can make my FF better for all of you, thank you for your time

**Also notice that in Chapter 2 I just changed it from being 3 years, to 8 years before, giving me more ... well you will see in the end. :P**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Temptation

Chapter 21

Haha sorry it took a while for me to get this chappy up sweatdrop I have been super busy with moving out to FL and all :P

But any who this is chapter 21

**Warning!!: LEMONS/X-RATED/ MATURE **chapter... If you are a minor and do not want to read about SEX then skip this chapter please

And for all you Lemon lovers :P This is the chappy for you, i hope you all like it... this is actually what took me so long :P also ... Enjoy :P

**ALL MY READERS MUST READ!!:** I am changing the name of the Fic to Naruto Cursed Love... in order to attract more readers hopefully... by the next chapter the name should be changed so keep that in mind... Thank you

**ALSO!!!:** **Ok so like not that many people liked this chapter much.. and i wasn't satisfied with that lol j/k but i did read it again and found it that i could have done better... So here is the new and improved version... I hope you all like I should have chapter 22 out in the next few days but i thought i should fix this first.. Sorry i haven't been able to up date as much.. Been really busy and i have had lots of family problems in the past few months. But i have been working on the next chapter for a little bit even thought its little by little, and the next few days i should have more relax time so i should have the 22nd chapter ready by the end of this weekend.**

Thank you all for the comments in my last chapter... Please keep reviewing, they make me happy

* * *

**Chapter 21: Temptation**

The light was beating in through the window and the heat started pouring in, slowly waking the nearest body to the window.

The victim was Yoshe since her bed was next to the wall by the window. She slowly rose and, outstretching her arms to the sky above. She looked over and saw the time.

"8:23 am... What day is it?" Yoshe whispered to herself as she placed her feet into the bunny slippers she had next to the bed.

She walked over to the calendar and read the day aloud,

"Friday… A week since I have been awake… That means we leave today! Damn it I have to get ready." She rushed over to her bag of stuff and took out a towel.

When she turned around she realized that she had forgotten about Sakura sleeping in the  
next bed.

Yoshe walked over to Sakura with caution since almost being knocked out the other day, due to Sakura's ill temper when she is woken up.

"Sakura," Yoshe said in a hush tone. No response.

Yoshe knew that Sakura wouldn't have responded, she was too hard of a sleeper. Now she proceeded to try to shake Sakura awake. Yoshe froze a few inches away from Sakura's bed.

Yoshe was about to touch her when Sakura shifted over towards Yoshe. Yoshe instantly froze thinking that Sakura was about to wake up.

When nothing happened Yoshe decided it was too risky to touch her now when she is right in front of her, in the zone of a direct hit from Sakura.

Yoshe made her decision and spoke out loud with a higher tone, thinking it might help Sakura to hear her saying,

"Sakura! You need to wake up. Please?" No response.

Yoshe thought it was pointless to keep trying to wake her up with voice and in her state, it was too dangerous to try to shake her awake.

Yoshe took a deep breath and decided this, "I will try to wake you up after the shower, I should be awake enough to be able to dodge your attack."

Yoshe stepped away and took off her clothes, and folded them up and placed them in her bag.

Then she wrapped her naked body in a white towel. She walked by the mirror and saw her reflection.

She noticed that the towel wrapped around her curves quite nicely, started right above her perfect sized boobs, showing just an inch of cleavage, and ended an inch under her ass, showing off her legs.

She froze to see that the towel didn't cover much, "Maybe this towel is too skimpy to be walking out there with… Nah, no one is going to see at this part of the towers," Yoshe thought to herself.

She then walked out of the room and proceeded to the bath house about a few minutes of walking down the left corridor.

As she walked, pictures of a few nights before kept popping in her mind. She reached the private bath and entered, forgetting to lock the door.

* * *

"Ok you guys ready?" Kakashi asked as he peered in the guest room of Rikku home.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on their beds waiting for Kakashi to show up, with their back packs ready on the side of the bed.

"It's about time Kakashi-sensei… we have been waiting for you to show for the last hour," Naruto grumbled when laying his eyes on his lazy sensei.

"Well I had a few things to do before we left…" Kakashi replied as he picked up his pack and placed it on his back.

Naruto and Sasuke rose from the beds and picked up their bags to place them on their back.

Naruto then spoke, "What about the girls?"

"I haven't checked yet, I am sure they are up. Let's go get them," Kakashi said as he lead the way to the girls room.

The girls rooms were in a separate tower than the boys, so they walked for about 5 minutes before finally reaching the girls room.

They knocked on the door and heard no answer in return.

Kakashi opened the door slightly and peeked in to see that Sakura was still sleeping on the bed, but Yoshe was not in the room.

Sasuke stepped inside and said, "She can be a hard sleeper, and if you wake her up on the wrong time, you can be punched across the room."

"Let me do this, I know how to get it just right." Sasuke took off his back pack and placed it on the floor.

He walked quietly across the floor and knelt beside Sakura. He then leaned in to kiss Sakura on her neck, and traveled his way up, as Sakura slowly started to wake up.

He finally reached her lips and she slowly opened her eyes to return the kiss. They separated and she returned her gratitude with a warm smile.

Kakashi and Naruto sat back and watched the two in front of them with contentment.

"Good morning beautiful," Sasuke said as he sat up.

"Good morning honey... Wait!" Sakura said as she realized they weren't in the room alone.

When her eyes fell on Naruto and Kakashi, her face turned beat red and she quickly hid under the covers.

"Good morning Sakura," Naruto said in a teasing voice. Sasuke gave him a dirty look and tried to coach Sakura to come out from under the covers.

"Hey… You need to get up, we leave today…" Sasuke coached.

From under the covers Sakura said, "Damn… I was so comfy too." Sakura peered her head out of the covers and looked around the room, "Where is Yoshe?"

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto asked with slight disappointment.

"Haha no… Sorry, she has to be around here somewhere," Sakura said.

"I will go look for her," Naruto said as he put his stuff down before going to search.

"Yeah you go on and do that… I will stay here with the two love birds, make sure they don't get distracted," Kakashi teased.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei," Sakura sighed.

"Hehe good luck sensei, and don't get to comfy, I know why you are really staying pervert," Naruto teased back.

He then dashed out of the door, before Kakashi had a chance to react.

"Urgh… He will understand one day," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Naruto walked up and down the halls trying to find Yoshe, repeatedly calling out her name. "Geez… Where the hell could she have gone?" He thought to himself.

He made a right turn down a hall and saw a door up ahead. "Might as well as check over there." He then continued to walk down the hall, not noticing the sign saying, Private Bathhouse Occupied down the hall.

* * *

Yoshe stepped out of the water, pinned her hair up, and made her way to a towel. She wrapped her towel around her and made her way up to the hall out of the Bathhouse. She grabbed her tooth brush on her way out to pack in her backpack.

"That was a nice bath… I love it that Uncle has this bath house so private... It's so peaceful," Yoshe said to herself as she walked down the hall.

She accidentally dropped her toothbrush, and walked past it. "Damn," she said as she turned around to pick up the toothbrush. As she was coming back up the towel let loose and dropped to the floor.

Naruto opened the door and walked in. When he looked up he saw Yoshe naked from the back, and he froze.

"Oh my god… Damn, Yoshe has a body… Ah fuck, if she sees me I am so screwed… But I can't move... I don't want to move…" Naruto thought to himself.

Yoshe dropped to the floor to pick the towel and stood back up, starting to place the towel around her again, while turning around. She dropped it again when she saw that Naruto was watching her, and gasped.

Once seeing the front of Yoshe naked body, Naruto felt a trickle of blood drop from his nose, and found himself staring at her in aw not being able to move.

At first Yoshe was stunned, and quickly got down again to wrap the towel around her. Naruto quickly snapped out of it and started sweating bullets.

"Um… I … um…" Naruto stuttered but couldn't find the words to say.

Yoshe mood changed as instincts, from stunned to anger. She balled her hand into a fist ready to knock Naruto out and said with aggravation, "Naruto!"

Naruto started to slowly walk backwards to the door, and found himself trapped.

"I am so screwed… She is going to kill me…" he kept repeating in his head.

When Yoshe was about to knock the lights out of Naruto, she realized something and thought, "I am his girlfriend… he is eventually going to see me like this someday… heck why not now. And from the look of the nose bleed, he liked it. I should be taking that as a compliment instead of an insult to my privacy."

Yoshe gave him a flirtatious smirk, as she slowly walked over to him.

As she walked all Naruto could think of is, "Crap! I'm trapped. If I try to run, she will kill me, if I stay she will kill me… Well I guess I can say it was nice last few moments of my life."

Yoshe stopped against his body while looking up to him seductively, reached over and locked the door. She looked up at him with a simple smile.

"Huh?" Naruto said in shock expecting a beat down by now.

"I just came into realization… I am your girlfriend right, well what is wrong with you seeing me naked? You will eventually see me this way, why not now?" Yoshe explained.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Naruto asked with caution.

"No trick, on my honor… now the reason I locked the door is because I want to experiment a little. We have time, and well I am already basically naked under this towel… Now I want to see you," Yoshe innocently said.

"Wait what?" Naruto said in shock.

"What you think you get a free shot of seeing me naked? I don't think so you have to pay up," Yoshe smirked as she leaned against him.

"Well… um…" is all Naruto could say. He had never been naked in front of a girl before, so he didn't know how to react.

"Would you like me to assist you," Yoshe asked.

"Um… what?" Naruto asked.

"Help you take your clothes off?" Yoshe cleared up.

"Yeah… sure…" Naruto answered. "That would take a load off," Naruto thought in relief.

Yoshe smiled and slowly zipped down his jacket. She slipped her hands under the jacket by the top of his shoulder and slowly slid it off him while running over his nicely built muscles (not too big, perfect sized) from his upper torso to the end of his arms.

She sort off lost her self as she continued to take off his clothes, enjoying each part of his body she newly discovered at the tips of her fingers.

He had on a black muscle shirt on under the jacket. Yoshe slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his six pack and over the rest of his torso as her eyes followed.

He raised his arms as she sketched the outlines of his arms with her hands, her head raised as she followed.

Once she took off his shirt, his hatiate slid off also, she found her face inches away from Naruto.

They started at each other in awe for a few seconds. The temptation was in the air as she thought, "If I kiss him, it might lead to other things that he might not be ready for… I don't even know if I am. No this only sneak peak… nothing more…" She quickly looked away and knelt down, to start on his pants.

Then she realized something and thought, "Maybe he doesn't want to do this… Am I being too pushy? I don't want to make him do something he isn't ready to do."

Yoshe looked up at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

At this point Naruto felt neutral in the situation, and even tempted, to take it even further than she intended.

He looked at Yoshe in the eyes and in a sincere voice he replied, "I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Yoshe asked again.

"Yes Yoshe," Naruto answered.

Yoshe took a deep breath and continued by unbuttoning and zipping down his zipper from his pants.

She then gradually slipped down his pants to the bottom of his legs, as he stepped out of them. Now all she had left to discover was under his boxer shorts.

Yoshe went on again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," Naruto said.

"Well I just don't want to be pressuring you to do something you don't want to do," Yoshe imputed.

"Its ok," Naruto reassured her. He felt like he was repeating himself.

Yoshe yet still kept talking, "I just feel like I am like… man handling you. And I don't to pressure you into doing things. I am not that type pers-!!"

Naruto finally stopped her by placing his index finger over her lips. She quickly stopped talking and looked up at him.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Sh…Don't you think I would have said something if I had a problem with this?"

Yoshe looked down bashfully and a bit embarrassed since she kept talking through it.

She felt his finger tips reach down under her chin, and slightly push her chin up so she could look at him.

Once their eyes connected again he said, "Damn you are beautiful…" Yoshe blushed at his comment and smiled back at him.

In that moment she noticed something and thought, "You looks almost identical to your father, except for the whisker marks, and your hair is shorter by at least an inch."

"Since one of your problems is that you think you are pressuring me, let me show you different…" Naruto said as he brought her up gently by her chin to where their faces were inches away from each other. Yoshe blushed and looked down.

Naruto took both of his hands and caressed her face with only his finger tips. He slightly pulled her head up for her to face him again.

Then he now reached down slowly and reached down to kiss her on her lips, stopping about a centimeter away to tease, both mouth's slightly opened and they breathed into each other.

Yoshe closed her eyes, as she felt the sensation take over her and waited for Naruto to place the sealing kiss on her lips.

Now is when Naruto finally touched his lips against her. The first kiss was sort of a short one, as he backed away.

He then went for the second round, which was a little more dragged out then the last one.

He placed his right hand on her lower back, and pushed her to him to where their bodies were pressing against each other.

Yoshe melted in his kiss, as she relaxed her body and started to kiss back; sliding her hands ups his torso and connecting them behind his neck.

She ran her hand through his hair with, while the other caressed his face.

With that she drew him closer forward as she slightly tipped back, their lips still locked.

As they kissing went on, they both become a little more aggressive.

Naruto started walking forward for more and Yoshe jumped on to Naruto, wrapping her legs around him.

Yoshe ran her tongue against Naruto bottom lip to ask for entrance. He complied as he opened his mouth slightly, letting Yoshe tongue explore inside her mouth. After a few more seconds of exploration, running her tongue leisurely against his tongue, their tongues began to clash behind their mouths, fighting for each other, living for each other.

As Naruto kept walking, and he became a little too excited as they crashed into the opposite wall.

Yoshe gave a slight gasp and separated from him for a slight second when her back was slammed against the wall but not because she was in pain, actually she really didn't notice that they slammed against the wall.

She now started kissing him on the base of his collarbone, making her way up us neck sucking a slightly on his neck with each passing kiss. She reached the spot right behind his ear where his neck and jaw line met, and started to suck on it slightly.

The sucking sensation sent Naruto into a heaven of a sort as he tipped his head back and gave off a small shudder. Yoshe smirked as she reached slightly upwards, nibbling on his earlobe softly. Naruto let out a slight moan as she did this, blushing slightly biting his bottom lip in anticipation to return the favor. She continued to nibble on his earlobe for a few seconds more and her mouth slowly released as she worked her way to his lips.

When their lips met again, Naruto took one of his hands and placed it on the back of her head. Naruto would put in more passion, more drive into each passing kiss. Taking a tip from Jiraiya books he held her against the wall, one hand still behind her head, as he slipped his hand in between her legs to her hot core. He first pressed against the core, earning a slight gasp from Yoshe from surprise. He grinned as he delves his tongue in her making Yoshe moan into the entangled kiss, entering another battle for dominance as they explored every inch of each others mouth. Naruto felt a wet sticky gel surround his fingers as he massaged her wet fold gently, inserting two finger in her and started to pump slowly. Yoshe back arched slightly as loud moans erupted from her, Naruto continued his ministration, hearing her moans and tacking them as encouragement, getting harder, faster, deeper.

Yoshe submitted against him drowning in the sudden pleasure while Naruto hit the spot and repeatedly gave her the most pleasure he could administer there.

Remembering something else from the books Naruto stopped and looked into Yoshe eyes as she blinked at him with confusion of why he stopped. He then whispered words of encouragement to her, "Do you trust me?"

Yoshe blinked once more at his question and then gave him an obvious smile, "Of course."

"I want to try something that I read in pervy-sage books… But I need you to lay down for me," Naruto said with a hidden smirk when planning his next move. She nodded and complied as she unwrapped her legs from around him and stepped down on the floor. He held her hand as she lowered to the ground and lay down on her back, her rich auburn curls starting to spread out from its hold from the pins beneath her head.

Naruto crouched down, crawled over her to align his face with hers, giving her a few luscious kisses on her lips as he parted and said in a low tone, "I hope this works out well for my first. Are you ready?" She smiled at him and nodded as he lowered down her crouching down by her hot core, bringing his head close distance to her dripping folds.

Naruto looked at his target and taking all the information he has received from Jiraiya novels he lifted up Yoshe left leg, placing it over his shoulder to spread out her legs for easier access. He looked up at Yoshe, to meet her icy blue lust filled eyes with strands of emerald in them staring back at his with curiosity, and he smirked. He then launched out his tongue and circled around her folds, causing Yoshe hips to buckle.

His tongue entered her and started to thrust hard and steady. He swirled his tongue around her walls, thrusting in more as it brought her to the first real orgasm. She arched her back, tipping her head and out stretched her arms to the side of her, digging her nails into the floor and letting out a slightly higher moan than the others as her body tensed up. As the orgasm left she relaxed on the floor with a slight shudder, a deep blush surrounded her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling with slight amazement.

All she could think was, "And this is only the beginning… that feeling… wow… it was amazing."

Naruto licked up the juices that were released from her orgasm and lifted up his head so he could see her with a grin knowing he must had done it right when seeing the amazed smile on her face. Yoshe saw him come up and brought her self up to lean against her arms to face him more.

Naruto rose up to his knees, her leg still over his shoulder and said, "I guess you liked it."

Yoshe simply nodded and smirked up at him, saying seductively, "Now its my turn." She slid off the leg from over his shoulder and kissed him repeatedly passionately while driving forward, crawling towards him, pinning him against the wall. With their lips still locked she pushed upwards to where he would get to his feet, and she followed getting up to her own feet, still having him pinned against the wall.

They kissed each other for a few more moments, before Yoshe parted from him and made her way down him slowly, kissing down his neck, his bare chest, passing the layers of his six pack, passing his naval and reaching the hems of his boxer pants. Naruto closed his eyes from the sensation. She nipped at the edges of the top of the hem, causing Naruto to give a slight shudder at the tease.

She smirked at this as she looked up at Naruto while taking the edge of the hemming of his boxers with her finger tips and tug them down, revealing his large hard erection already dripping with pre-cum. She stared at its size in amazement with stunned smile thinking, "I didn't think it would be that big."

She observed it slowly as she took the throbbing member into her hand and started to pump it slowly, earning a lust filled moan from Naruto. She leaned in and licked off the pre-cum from the head of the erection slowly, as he tongue explored every inch of the member. Remembering something her mother scolded her about one day, she too that information and opened her mouth, sliding in his cock in her mouth as she used the same pumping motion, sliding in the erection in and out of her mouth steadily using a slight sucking motion with each passing motion.

Naruto groaned in pleasure out loud, shuddering also, as he reached down with one of his hands and started to move her bangs out of her face as he twirled some of her curly locks that got loose from the pin that were holding it up around his fingers, smiling down at the konoichi. Her gaze shifted up at him as she moved her mouth in and out, still grasping his member with one hand. She parted after a few more moments of this and licked the head once more lightly. As she was about to wrap her mouth around his member again, Naruto stopped her this time having the urge to take it all the way.

Placing his hand under her chin, he guided her up to his level with a grin, as he started to kiss her passionately once more. She wrapped her arms around him as she continued to kiss him with an equal amount of passion, the same thing lingered in her mind as his, the temptation to go all the way.

Then there was a pause as they separated slightly and looked into each others eyes, their mouths still open breathing into each other. They both were hungry for more, and Yoshe gave him a seductive smile planning her next move.

She reached down to her towel, finally slipped it off and dropped it to the floor, exposing her approval to go all the way.

She took out the pin holding up her hair, and shook her head so her hair would fall into  
place.

Naruto looked at her in awe, her auburn curls laid nicely upon her naked body, this was her natural beauty and he was going to be able to experience every inch of it. He looked at her and said, "You are so beautiful."

A light pink blush appeared across Yoshe face as she said, "Thank you Naruto. And may I say you are hottie yourself."

She ran her finger around the outlines of his abs as her eyes followed.

She looked at him again and said, "I am ready when you are."

Naruto blushed and asked with a slight excited tone, "Do you mean that?"

Yoshe nodded in approval.

Naruto looked up at her again and said, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am… But if you aren't it is totally understandable," Yoshe said.

"I am … I just don't want you to regret this moment," Naruto said as a slight frown appeared on his face.

Yoshe placed both of her hands on his cheeks and lured him to look at her as she kissed his lips. "I won't regret it," She whispered.

Naruto turned and pinned her against the wall with a grin.

He looked at her again and placed one of his hands on the side of her face, half under the chin, and started kissing her again as he said against her lips in a whisper when remembering something from Jiraiya novel, "This might hurt a little."

Yoshe gave a out a shudder when feeling him speak against her lips and smiled, nodding to him letting him know she heard him and didn't care when she ran her left leg up the side of him to spread apart the room for entrance.

Naruto noticed that she did that so he pushed her against the wall again, grabbing a hold of her leg that she rode up him with one arm, while the other was placed on her hip, with his signature grin to start shifting it to go in her pussy.

Naruto finally got it aligned right and pushed it up wards to get it in.

Yoshe let out a slight yelp when his member entered in her, wrapping her arms around him, clinging on to him while digging her nails onto his back from the slight pain she felt, also feeling a lustrous pleasure in it too as he continued to thrust up wards slowly. She attempted to fight back tears from the pain but still a few managed to escape her eyes, her hymen broke and a slight trickle of blood came from her vagina.

Naruto cringed when her nails dig in him, finding a slight pleasure when she did it too, but the noticed her crying, also noticed the trickle of blood running down his member, and stopped thinking maybe he went to far, parting from her lip to ask, "You ok Yoshe?"

Yoshe winced and smiled at him, his member still in her, she was starting to get used to the pain. She kissed him on the lips once before answering, "Its ok… It just hurt at first."

"I- I can stop if you want?" Naruto said as he looked down and was about to take out his from inside her pussy.

She quickly stopped him, holding him to her with one arm, and with the other arm she took her hand, then jumped slightly as she wrapped her legs around him once more, lifting up his chin so he would look at her, telling him sincerely, "Its ok… Even though it hurt, I still liked it… Right now I don't even feel any pain anymore."

Naruto gave her a questioning look as he asked once more, "Are you sure?"

Yoshe smirked leaning in and kissing him barely on the lips before whispering against his lip, her warm breath entering in his mouth as his lips trembled, "Fuck me… Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't help but grin at her and complied by thrust his body upwards slowly pushing his member a little further in her. Yoshe started to feel the pressure increase, and started to kiss him fully to show gratitude. She started moving up and down to help it slide in more still feeling a bit of pain with every stroke but it slowly decreased until she felt nothing at all except for the elevating pressure and pleasure.

After few minute of nothing but kissing and humping, Yoshe was the first to stop kissing as she tipped her head back, feeling the toxic ecstasy from the pleasure. Naruto and Yoshe finally started moving their bodies together in unison.

Naruto started to kiss down Yoshe neck slowly when she exposed it, sucking on her collarbone to where it left a mark, as he fondled with her boobs with one hand, pinching a twisting her hardening nipples. Using the wall to support her, he leaned down and started to suck on her free breast, moved his tongue in a circular motion around her nipple, still fondling with her other breast with his hand, and the spare hand was now groping her ass.

Yoshe gave out steady moans from each passing second they were joined together in this moment. Naruto found her 'sweet-spot' and started hit it several times. This set off another set of orgasm, as Yoshe pitch in her moans started to increase as the pressure was at its climax.

"I-I … think I'm going to- !" Yoshe exhaled.

Naruto remembered the name of it from Jiraiya books and whispered, "Go ahead, cum for me baby." Yoshe closed her eyes, her nails delved into his skin once more, arching her back, curling her toes, tipping her head back more and let out a loud moan in ecstasy while the multiple orgasms passed. Yoshe came, her liquids slid down Naruto hard cock, as she trembled before relaxing again in his arms, panting with a half open smile on her face before rejoining Naruto in movement.

Yoshe grinned as she started kissing him once more, hungry for more running her ringers through his blonde locks with one hand, massaging the back of his neck with the other. As time went by they became more aggressive, moving their bodies together faster, tearing into each other more. The anxiety rushed them as Naruto backed up and crashed into another wall parting from each other once more.

Yoshe smirked seductively, attacking him again by kissing him aggressively, battling against his tongue with her own, still moving in unison. Naruto could feel him self reaching his climax a few times, but he held it back, enjoying the time he was having with Yoshe, and at the same time finding a little more satisfaction when holding it back. She could feel him tear through her as she continued to kiss him passionately and aggressively, and gave out slight moans, every once in a while throwing in his name along side the moan.

Hearing this, it gave Naruto more drive as he fought for dominance, pushing forward and again running into another wall.

Yoshe separated from him as her back collided in the proceeding wall. She gave him a half smile half laugh, and then again joined the battle of dominance.

They tasted each other, breathed into each other, and over all created a deeper bond with each other. Naruto could feel her walls pulsating around her as he drove into her more.

"F-Faster… Naruto," Yoshe whispered seductively against his lips. Naruto didn't have to be told twice to pick up his speed in order to pleasure his girl friend more. As Naruto thrusted faster, he found her 'sweet spot' once more and continued to hit it.

The climax was at its height, as the orgasms approached. They stopped the battle with their lips, still moving their bodies together in a fast paste, and stared into each others eyes awaiting the end of their journey. Loud heavy pants and the meeting of their skin could be heard throughout the room, as grunts and moans resounded through the hall way.

The pressure heightened one more time, and Yoshe tipped her head back again when the another multiple orgasms hit her. As it kept elevating, the more she would express it in a high and steady moan.

Naruto watched the beauty in his grasp scream out his name in ecstasy as her orgasm came, trembling in his arms. He continued to thrust a few more times; feeling her walls closing in around his member, he whispered to ask if it was ok with her, "I think I am about to cum-"

"Do it… Baby... Cum in me," Yoshe gasped out still recuperating from the last set of orgasm.

He smirked and complied, giving out one more hard thrust when reaching his climax and he release his seeds in side her giving out a loud moan at the same time. The affects set off a relapsed orgasm as Yoshe she screamed one more time along side him before collapsing in his arms trembling in pure pleasure, feeling herself fill up slightly from his juices.

He held her close as they both caught their breath from their recent journey, her head was laying against his chest as she listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat. She then repositioned herself so she could see him and gave him another half smile, half laugh. He turned them to where he was leaning against the wall and slide down it, while still holding onto Yoshe in the process.

He pushed her hair out of her face, to look in her eyes.

"God you are so beautiful," Naruto said in awe.

Yoshe blushed slightly and said, "Well you are amazing… this was amazing…"

Naruto kissed her again, and then held her close as she placed her head against his chest once more to relax for now, and said, "Yeah… Yes it was… Well I don't know about you, but I think we should take a bath before we head back up to them." He looked down at Yoshe with a grin.

"Oh shit… I forgot about the mission, they are probably pissed off," Yoshe said.

"Its ok, I have been gone for about almost an hour, considering that took about 45-50 minutes and I found like in five minutes after I left them," Naruto said.

"An an hour is still an hour, but you are right," Yoshe said as she gave a tempting smirk to him. "Let's get in the bath together."

Naruto grinned and started walking to the bath still holding up Yoshe. He started to walk down the steps into the water, but slipped and they both crashed into the water.

When they came back up Yoshe looked at him and laughed.

"First day new feet?" Yoshe asked as she laughed.

Naruto smirked and splashed her as his answer.

Yoshe gasped and said, "Oh you are going to pay for that." She tackled him and pushed him underwater.

Naruto grabbed her by the legs and rose up out of the water with her over his shoulder.

She let out a playful scream and pushed herself up with her arms from his lower back.

"Let me go!" Yoshe said, then looked down to his ass and said, "Never mind. I can stay in this position all day, I like the view."

Naruto brought her back over his shoulder and held her in front of him, "Same here."

Yoshe blushed then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Lets actually take a bath, before we get distracted again and use the next 45 minutes or so wisely," Yoshe flirtatiously said.

Naruto grinned and said, "I wouldn't mind using our time wisely again."

"I wouldn't mind it either but we need to head back before everyone starts thinking we died," Yoshe laughed.

"Yeah you're right…" Naruto said giving her a pouting look.

"We will have other days where we can use our time wisely, and experiment a little more," Yoshe said flirtatiously as she waded in the water and walked to the other side.

Naruto turned around and washed himself off, as did Yoshe.

After taking off all the soap, Yoshe got out of the pool and fetched for a towel to Naruto could dry off, while also picking up the towel she had.

She found one and gave it to Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he got out of the water himself.

He dried himself off and got dressed, as Yoshe wrapped the towel around herself. Naruto ran his hands through his hair to loosen up the water, then shook his head to get the water out, before putting on his hatiate.

Yoshe rung out her hair and pinned it up and then joined Naruto side as they left the bath house.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and continued walking to the room, noticing the mark on her collar bone he had created earlier.

"Um.. Yoshe, you have a hickey on your collarbone," Naruto pointed out.

Yoshe face turned red slightly as she quickly took the pin out from her hair while shaking her hair into place. She looked at Naruto and asked, "Just so the others don't know… Can you still see it?"

Naruto nodded and said, "You can't see it now."

"Good.. lets keep walking," Yoshe said as she continued to walk down the hallway along side Naruto, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

Alright I hope you all like this remodeled chapter :P tell me again what you think out of 10

**ALL MY READERS MUST READ!!:** I am changing the name of the Fic to Naruto Cursed Love... in order to attract more readers hopefully... by the next chapter the name should be changed so keep that in mind... Thank you

I would like to give a special thanks to Sophie-Surenei For editing my chapter :P I love you sis... and she has been editing my other chapters too, slowly but surely she is. Thank you sis


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye Haruki

Hey guys Long time no see.. Sorry I have been really busy lately and been dealing with Family problems so I haven't been able to work on the FF lately. But here is chapter 22

**Notice!: **I re-edited and added on to the last chapter.. I made it better so XD I hope you guys liked it. One of my friends brought it to my attention that he didn't receive an e-mail notification about the re-release of the last chapter so i thought i would bring it to your attention here.

And im still debating on changing the Name of the story.. Im not sure if i should because so many of you already call it by this name.

**Another notice**: I have also started another FF called Through The Iris for those who want to check it out. Don't worry I am not abandoning this FF I just had lots of spare time this weekend and did the first chapter of the new FF while finishing this chapter also XD..

So thank you all for the review from last chapter.. One of the main reasons why i redid the chapter (and another why I took so long to get this one out). Please review on this chapter.. They make my day ...

**

* * *

:Goodbye Haruki**

Yoshe walked in next to Naruto, avoiding the after affects of the little intercourse they had earlier. She couldn't help it but she felt raw inside, and with each step she took she was reminded of it with the slight stroke of pain.

Naruto saw some of the looks she gave as they walked and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Just a little raw from earlier," Yoshe weakly said.

Naruto gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh… Sorry…"

"Its ok, it will go away eventually, and the pain was well worth it," Yoshe said as they walked up to the room.

"There you guys are," Sasuke said in a nonchalant way with his hands in his pockets, while he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Hey," Yoshe said in a bit of surprise in her voice when she saw Sasuke next to the door, hoping he didn't hear them.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Sakura said a hint of irritation in her voice from behind the wall.

"Eh… Sorry, just found her," Naruto lied.

Sasuke gave a slight scuff, signalizing he heard them earlier, and looked up at Naruto with a smirk only he could see.

Yoshe heard that and figured that he must have heard them.

Naruto glared at him, trying to keep his mouth shut, he then turned around a looked around the room, "Where is Kakashi-Sensei?"

"He went out searching for your dumbass… He thought that you might have gotten lost… But that just might not be the case…" Sasuke responded with his usual tone but smirked up at Naruto at his last comment.

"Shut up Sasuke…" Naruto said quickly.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Sakura said as she stuck her head out to look at Naruto and Yoshe.

"Ah nothing…" Yoshe said quickly in defense.

Looking at the way Yoshe looked; her hair shifted slightly while she talked revealing the mark on her neck, and seeing that Naruto's hair was wet, Sakura put two and two together and teased, "It doesn't look like nothing to me..."

Yoshe blushed slightly as she looked down, and Sakura just laughed.

Yoshe quickly turned around to the boys and said as a demand, "Get out… I need to change."

"I'm sure its nothing Naruto hasn't seen," Sasuke teased.

Naruto took him by the collar and lead him out the door, closing the door behind him. He let go of him when they got outside and said, "This doesn't leave from here… Don't tell anyone please."

"Don't worry dumbass… Your secret is safe with me," Sasuke said in a nonchalant way, while he fixed up his shirt.

"So how was it…?" Sasuke said in curiosity.

Naruto got a big foxy grin across his face to answer.

"I'm taking that as it was good," Sasuke said.

"You have no idea…" Naruto replied.

Yoshe was getting dressed and ready when she started to talk to Sakura, "So have you and Sasuke um… You know… done it…"

"Duh… Sasuke and I have been together for almost a year now," Sakura simply responded as she got herself ready.

"Ah… sorry," Yoshe said.

"Its ok… I am assuming that that is what you guys did in the bathhouse?" Sakura asked.

Yoshe blushed a little more, "Yeah…"

"You guys have only been together for what like two weeks now… Why so early?" Sakura curiously asked.

"I really don't know… Temptation? He accidentally walked in right after my towel dropped in the bathhouse. So since he got a free shot, I wanted one. And it just went on from there... We kept on going…" Yoshe shyly responded.

"Nice…" Sakura responded.

"Um... Is it normal for it to be a little raw down … you know… there," Yoshe said as she signaled towards her crotch.

Sakura laughed a little and said, "Yes it is actually… What do you expect, it's the first time you have had something in you from there… The pain will go away in a day or so…"

"That is what I figured… I just wanted to make sure," Yoshe said as she put some lotion on.

Sakura walked over to her stuff, and packed everything while she waited for Yoshe to finish. Once they were done getting ready, they left the room only to be confronted by Kakashi's questionable stance by the end of the hallway.

"Its about time," Kakashi said as the group walked to them, his lazy visible eye focusing on Yoshe and Naruto.

Naruto laughed bashfully and lied, "Sorry Sensei.. I just found her not to long ago."

"Well that's funny… You see I went looking for you both about a half an hour ago, walked down this hall a matter a fact, and you know what I heard?" Kakashi said with a slight tease in his tone.

Yoshe's face turned red as she started to connect the dots of what Kakashi was implying. Naruto's face also turned red from embarrassment that his own teacher heard them having sex.

Sasuke gave out a mischievous smirk, "You heard them?" Sakura giggled at them.

"Well it was kind off hard not to hear steady moans coming from the private bathhouse… And when I heard a certain name between every other passing moan it wasn't hard to figure out what they were doing," Kakashi said as he focused his lazy eye on Yoshe and Naruto once more, a smirk formed from underneath his mask.

Naruto gave his Sensei an agitated look knowing his pervy ways and said, "And I bet you stayed there whole time after wards… trying to get a sneak peak."

Kakashi gave a slight stunned look as he was caught slightly and shook his head quickly bringing his arms up into defense while saying, "I wouldn't do that."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring," Naruto said as he eyed his lazy sensei with slight frustration.

Kakashi made a slight scuff sound clearing out his throat, "Alright.. I was caught… I did listen in, but I didn't see anything nor did I try to." Kakashi lied in the last part, he did try but the door ended up being locked.

Yoshe sweat dropped at her Sensei's thinking, "I can't believe he listened into that."

Naruto glared slightly at his sensei, "You seriously are a pervert!"

Sakura laughed and said, "You should've known he'd do that."

"Yeah Yeah…" Naruto said as he placed his hand around Yoshe's hip securely, pulling her to him with a grin as she looked up at him with surprise. He just wanted her to know he was there alongside her and not to be ashamed, then kept walking down with the group to meet with the others downstairs.

"Yoshe!" Sora said as she ran to her eldest cousin.

Yoshe crouched down and held her arms out, letting her cousin meet her with an embrace. Yoshe kissed her forehead and said, "Hey brat… ready to go?"

Sora nodded and replied, "I cant wait to see Aunty Airi and Uncle Tsuyoshi… and Cousin Tsukiko… I haven't seen them in almost a year…"

Yoshe smiled at her cousins excitement and rubbed Sora's head, messing up some of her hair as she stood back up.

Rikku came right after Sora and walked up to the others, "Well since you all are already here, I guess I should start saying my goodbyes."

With his hands in his pocket Kakashi lazily said, "Nice seeing you again Rikku…"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Sakura said as she bowed in respect.

Sasuke slightly bowed in order to give his thanks.

"Yeah thank you," Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Ah, it was my pleasure…" Rikku responded with a grateful smile.

Sora ran to her father and started to cry, as he crouched down to meet her embrace stroking her hair to try to calm her down, "sh… it's ok Sora… Everything will be fine."

"Why can't you come with?" Sora choked out.

"You know well enough that I have to stay here and look after Haruki, we already talked about this," Rikku said as he continued to comfort his daughter.

Sora stopped crying and looked down knowing her father was right but she really didn't want to accept it.

Yoshe looked at her uncle with a half smile and said, "Arigatou… Oji-san …" You could tell in her voice that she was trying so hard not to cry.

Rikku looked up at Yoshe when he heard her call him Oji-san. He hadn't heard her call him that for the longest time, and he smiled softly with that. He stood up slowly up and lent out a hand, signifying for Yoshe to come over there. She walked over and embraced her uncle, something she hasn't done in years. A few tears escaped her eyes for the fear of leaving her uncle alone.

"Be careful…" Yoshe whispered to her uncle.

Rikku pulled away and placed his hands on the top of her shoulders with a smile, he saw the few tears she cried and cocked his head a little. He wiped away some of her tears saying, "Don't worry about me… nothing more is going to happen over here."

His face turned serious as he looked at her in the eyes, "You need to be more worried about yourself. Focus on getting out of the country first and get some training done before even thinking about heading back in here. Be safe and good luck."

Yoshe gave a cocky smile and replied, "I would like to see someone try anything on our way out of the country… It won't be pretty on their part."

"Well that is what I'm afraid of, you getting a little too carried away and getting in too deep again. Just try to avoid conflict as much as you can and get out of the country. If you won't do it for me or yourself, do it for your cousin," Rikku answered.

Yoshe knew he used the one thing that would hurt her in this situation by using her cousin. She gave him a sarcastic and said, "That was unfair… Fine, I will try to avoid confrontation with the enemy in order to get Sora out of here. However if we run into them and there is no way to avoid it, I will fight."

Rikku nodded and hugged his daughter again tightly, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Listen to them… I love you."

"I love you too Otosan," Sora said as she also kissed her father on the cheek as well. She let go of her father and walked over to Yoshe, and grabbed her hand. Yoshe looked down at her cousin and smiled.

Rikku stood up and looked at the group saying, "Well you guys should head out now… Good luck and see you soon."

All of them waved goodbye to Rikku and left the towers heading to the gates of Haruki. Once reaching the gates Kakashi stopped them and assigned them the order they would be traveling.

"Ok, Kakashi will be in front. After him will be Naruto and Yoshe along side Sora, one on each side of her. After them will be me, and after me will be Sasuke right?" Sakura asked Kakashi to see if she was right before he assigned them.

"Not exactly, but similar," Kakashi replied.

"How come? It's the basic order and it's keeping Sora safe," Sakura asked in confusion.

Yoshe looked at Sora and asked to answer Sakura's question, "Has your mom or dad been starting to train you?"

Sora shook her head in disagreement and said, "Mommy was about to start training me, but … well you know." Sora looked down with her final statement.

"If we want to get out of here as soon as possible one of us is going to have to carry her since she won't be able to keep up with us. Since Kakashi said it was similar to that I would presume it would be Kakashi in front, Naruto after him, then me carrying Sora piggy back, with you following, and Sasuke last," Yoshe said as she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and then made a statement, "I also want to take extra precautions. Sakura can you place a genjutsu on Yoshe and Sora to disguise them from the enemy? I would say henge but Sora doesn't know how to do that."

"Yeah I can do that," Sakura answered as she started to make a set of hand signs then finished up, placing the genjutsu on the two.

"But wait… We are leaf Nin's wouldn't they find us suspicious especially with the attack last week," Naruto added.

"He has a brain after all…" Sasuke insulted as Naruto looked back and glared at him.

"Should we do a genjutsu on all of us?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Might as well… It can strengthen our chance on getting gout of here with out problem I'm all for it," Kakashi answered. Sakura nodded and did the same set of hand signs as before placing a genjutsu on all of them to make it look like they were other Stone nins.

"I made it so we look like average Stone nin's to any one else on the outside, also made Sora look like a backpack, that way we can go along with the story that we are going out to patrol the borders if we are to run into other Stone ninjas," Sakura explained to the others.

"Good job Sakura," Naruto smirked.

"Well, shall we start?" Yoshe said as she crouched down for Sora to hop on her back. Once Sora was on she stood back up, ready to leave. The others nodded as they got into formation before departing to the borders of the Fire Country.

They glided through the trees with little effort. Yoshe and Naruto traded off Sora a few times that way they wouldn't get tired as fast. For the first few hours they saw no one cross their path, inching closer to the borders.

Once reaching about a mile away from the border Kakashi stopped the group. They all gave him a confused look before he explained his reason for stopping them.

"Alright I say we are about a mile away from the border. Considering they know Yoshe is here along with four other Leaf Ninjas, they will most likely have figured out that we are here to retrieve Sora and leave the country with her, considering our numbers are to low to try to retaliate against the Stone Village…" Kakashi explained but was cut off by Naruto.

"Well considering we were able to take down all those elites a week back they might be second thinking that," Naruto added.

"Even if that was the case… The point I'm about to make will still be possible… So knowing that we are most likely going to try to escape back into the Fire country, the borders will be crawling with many Stone nins to make sure we can't leave," Kakashi explained.

"So we might end up going into battle then," Sasuke concluded.

"A very high chance of that happening. Of course first we will try to avoid that by acting as other back ups to patrol the borders," Kakashi inputted.

"But there is a chance that their security will be in high and might be expecting us to do something like this," Yoshe said.

"Exactly why I said a high chance of there being a battle. They could be using codes to determine if we are the enemy, I just wanted to give you all a heads up before we pursued," Kakashi said.

All of them nodded except for Sasuke which spoke up, "The ideal right now is to avoid conflict… Maybe some one should be sent up there to listen in on conversations between the Stone nins as they enter for patrol duty, to figure if they have a code or not."

"Sasuke has a good idea," Sakura said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "It will take longer to do this… but to be on the safe side I will go down there and shadow the area to look for information. Maybe I could get some information about the queen too."

Yoshe's and Sora's faces brightened up to this as Yoshe said, "Well what are you waiting for Kakashi… Go!"

Kakashi rolled his lazy eye at the impatient Yoshe and raised up a hand of goodbye before shun-shining away. They waited for another two hours mutually talking to each other to pass the time before hearing seeing the lazy white haired nin come back to them with the verdict.

"We were right… They do have a code for every one who passes through to check in. It's different for those who come in to patrol, and for those who leave to go back into the village. They say what their destination will be first, then the code which for us will be Delta Orange 38, and then show proof of identification. So I saw a problem with that… I went into the tents while they weren't looking and looked up the next scheduled 5 people patroller coming in, and took made clones of the identification cards copies they had there. Not only that I got the location they are to be stationed at," Kakashi said as he handed Sakura the cards. "Make us look like them."

Sakura nodded and made a few hand signs for the genjutsu to make them look like the Nins in the picture and then handed them out to their designated person.

"Alright, read the names so you know who you're suppose to be," Kakashi sad as he stood up to leave. They all stood up and read their identification card to be familiarized with the name before heading down to the check in at the border.

Walking for another ten minutes they reached the check in camp where a Stone nin stood at the entrance to check for enemy trespassing.

Kakashi walked up to the Nin while the others followed him in a line. He then spoke up, "We are heading to the South eastern border 1.5 miles from here... Delta Orange 38… My name is Kunio Ishikawa… Leader of Team 45." Kakashi took out his identification card and gave it to the nin. The others followed suit, giving the Nin their identification card.

The nin studied them nonchalantly and then handed them back to their owner and nodded to approve them to enter. He then looked up at 'Kunio' and asked while they were about to pass through, "What was the code one more time?"

"Delta Orange 38…" Kakashi said sternly, with out a hint of question in it like he was thinking about in his head. 'Why did he just ask me the code once more?'

The Nin nodded and said, "I see… Ok…" He snapped his fingers and soon the group was surrounded by twenty Stone ninjas. The Nin smirked at the group while they looked around at the other Nins with confusion.

He spoke again, "I am sorry but Delta Orange 38 is only for teams of four… Not teams of five." The nin placed his hands together into a Ram sign and called out "Kai!" as the Genjutsu was released. It revealed every single one of them to the Stone nins.

"Shit! I made a mistake," Kakashi thought in his head as he glanced at every ninja around the group. They were all high jounins, and now that the Guard nin set off the alarm he was sure they would be in a tough situation like on their way in.

"Welcome Princess Yoshe and Sora… We have been expecting you," the Stone Nin smirked evilly at Yoshe and Sora. Yoshe gritted her teeth as she glared at the Nins. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Hn.. Looks like Kakashi made a slight mystake, now they have to pay dearly. What will happen now? Will they get away with out injury? Will Yoshe go insane again letting loose her evil side? Stay tuned to the next chapter of Naruto: A Novus Initium.

Thank you for reading.. Its a little shorteer than usual thats because left it as a cliff hanger... I am back with my evilness... Well Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget to check out my New FF if your interested. 3


	23. AN

First and foremost I would like to apologize to all of my readers for not uploading anything for the past… 6-8 months (wow I feel like shit :/) So.. so SO sorry !! GOMENASAI! The truth be told I got into a writers block with this story… quite sad really, I started working on chapter 23 and I almost finished but then computer crashed and I lost my chapter.. Of course it wasn't written down so I had to rewrite it completely… I put it off for a few days, since when ever I tried to write I would get distracted by something else. Well I put off for too long that i forgot what I wrote, and that is what created my 'writers block'. Well I went out to get some inspiration reading tons and tons of fan fictions, oh and role playing (not the video game style, actually writing out what is going on) and what not. In the process (I can't believe I did this too) I forgot about this fic :/ It wasn't till like a week ago when I was digging through my room to find some of my drawings, I came across the first few drawings I drew for this fic, that I guess you could say I got my inspiration back from.

Now with a goal back in mind I set out to write the 23rd chapter with much more experience than before, reading different ff and also rping helped me. Then I went back to see something from one of the previous chapters, and what I read I didn't really like. Now from what I have read in the past few months and reading my ff now it seems very amateurish. So I have come to a solution, I am going to rewrite the story from the beginning. Ill keep the same story line and all, same characters, but ill be adding detail and probably adding other aspects, or taking out some of the ideas, im not sure as of yet since I haven't started. When it will be out idk, should be soon since the first chapter was quite short. Just giving you all a heads up and an apology for not doing this sooner DX

Add me on your alert that way you know when I place up the story you guys should know. Well until next time, ill get the first chapter up as soon as possible, right now im sharing my computer with my mom so my computer time is limited more than usual. Laterz


End file.
